


Velvet Braces and Silk Chokers

by SoftServeTY



Series: Velvet Braces and Silk Chokers [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 88,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/pseuds/SoftServeTY
Summary: Taeyong is just a bored, lonely college student looking to find a little fun at the local club. When the tall and extremely handsome Johnny saunters his way in, Taeyong is intrigued and to his delight, so is Johnny. But, Taeyong would soon regret ever catching Johnny's attention. What was supposed to be a one night stand turns into a bargain for Taeyong's sanity. Maybe this time he's bitten off more than he can chew.





	1. What's Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I by no means encourage or think that what happens in this story is right. This is purely a work of fiction. I realize and acknowledge that this is a dark concept, and completely understand if this topic isn't your cup of tea. If the idea of depression, stockholm syndrome, or abduction bother you, I advise you to proceed with caution or click away.
> 
> For those who decide to read, this story is going to dive into the mental state of a character who experiences stockholm syndrome and how their life slowly changes around it. Think of this story as a way to piece apart the human brain and to admire how complex it is.
> 
> If you are reading this story, welcome! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Lilly.

In the midst of blaring music, sweating bodies, and the overwhelming stench of alcohol, sat a rather unamused Taeyong. What was he doing here so late at night when he should be back at his dorm? He had a 9AM class, but here he was sipping on his water at 2 in the morning surrounded by a bunch of loud, drunk strangers. Nobody had hit on him for the total of two hours that he had been in this club and it was quite frankly putting a damper on his ego. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and scrolled through his social media in hopes that he could find someone to talk to or at least occupy his brain because he didn’t want to seem like a complete loser.

While he was pretty absorbed in his phone, a person walked up to his right side. He ordered a drink and made small chit chat with the bartender, Taeyong didn’t really care to eavesdrop and their interaction was just white noise in the back of his mind. That is until Taeyong realized that once this person had received their drink they didn’t leave, they stood there staring at him. Taeyong spared a glance because what the fuck was this person’s problem? But damn was Taeyong pleasantly surprised, perhaps tonight wasn’t a complete waste after all. Beside him stood a tall brunette man, with intimidating yet soft eyes and a jawline that screamed competition for Taeyong’s also razor sharp feature. He blinked up at the man trying to process what to say to him, but instead blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Can I help you?” Taeyong jabbed, much more aggressively than he had intended to sound. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or his patience running low from being surrounded by a bunch of drunks for a couple of hours.

“I don’t know. I was kind of hoping that you could…” the brunette responded in an innocent tone, but his eyes said otherwise, “...but only if you want to”. Taeyong had never thought that eyes could smolder but damn if he was wrong because that was exactly what this guy was doing. However, Taeyong was too proud and too mischievous to let this guy have his way and win.

“And what exactly would that entail? You know it is rather late, I don’t know if I’m up to it” Taeyong cocked his head and switched off his phone, sliding it into his back pocket again. He turned more in the direction of this mysterious man, fully aware of his loose dress shirt that had maybe a few too many buttons at the top not clasped, and just maybe an exceptional amount of skin from his chest and collarbone was revealed. But just maybe. The man in front of him was also aware, stealing a glance down to Taeyong’s chest and searching along the skin, his gaze lingering longer on Taeyong’s prominent collarbones before his eyes traveled back up to Taeyong’s face.

“Whatever you want baby. But I promise to have you in bed by 4, a pretty little thing like you needs their beauty sleep” the tall man leaned in closer, never breaking eye contact with him.

“Already using terms of endearment are we? Well aren’t you comfortable” Taeyong remarked playfully, taking his turn to eye the other man. He was wearing a black dress shirt that was tucked nicely into his matching black skinny jeans that were tastefully tighter than they should have been. But Taeyong wasn’t complaining because he could see the way that the material was straining at the man’s thighs and crotch. Things were getting better and better by the second.

“What brings you to a place like this? Someone like you shouldn’t have to be subjected to such idiotic behavior” he motioned to the commotion and chaos around them.

“Oh you know, probably the same as you” Taeyong averted directly answering the question he knew that the other knew the answer to, it was the same as nearly everyone else in this building.

“You’re looking for a lifelong partner too? That’s great!” the other man beamed, eyes widening and a wide grin spreading across his face. Taeyong bursted out laughing and threw his head back at the ridiculous claim.

“You’re more entertaining than I originally thought you’d be. But I’m not one much for being tied down” Taeyong turned his attention to the crowd of people, both to pull back his advance on the other to leave him wanting more and to also give him the killer view of his side profile.

“That’s a shame, being tied down can be real fun sometimes” the taller man breathed as he moved closer to Taeyong, touching their legs together. This caught Taeyong’s attention. He turned to the man standing in front of him who oddly enough had a soft expression on his face. Taeyong formed a smirk and crossed his legs before leaning forward to rest his arm on his knee and then in turn resting his chin on the back of his hand.

“What’s your name?” he asked slowly, intrigue in his voice.

“Johnny, and you?” he questioned.

“My name is Taeyong” he responded.

“Taeyong...nice to meet you” he said as he reached out his hand and Taeyong took it in return.

“You know it’s only a little after 2, I think I might take you up on your offer. But remember I AM a growing boy who needs his beauty sleep, so I need to be in bed by 4 like you promised. Think you’re still up for the task...Johnny?” Taeyong said coyly.

“Does it matter whose bed?” Johnny challenged, inching his way closer and closer to Taeyong’s face, who was doing just the same to Johnny.

“Not exactly. I think it will be fine as long as you’re there” the smaller replied.

They eased into each other, lips faintly brushing against one another. Taeyong glanced up into Johnny’s gaze who was staring at him with such intent, it sent shivers down the smaller’s spine. Johnny smiled and finally got rid of the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Johnny’s lips were large and full, much to Taeyong’s pleasure as he pressed harder into them, the cushiony feeling completely engulfing his own lips. Taeyong daringly licked at the taller man’s bottom lip, Johnny took this as initiative that Taeyong wanted more, and he would be precisely correct. Taeyong eagerly let Johnny’s tongue into his mouth, trembling as the larger man explored him. Johnny trailed his hand up Taeyong’s back, then to his nape, where he lingered a little while, circling his fingers at the sensitive area, caressing Taeyong’s shorter baby hairs. Taeyong unintentionally moaned softly and Johnny could feel the vibrations through his lips, causing another grin to form across his face. Johnny moved his hand up slightly to entangle his fingers in Taeyong’s baby pink hair. He tugged lightly at the soft hairs, pulling Taeyong’s face away from his own, earning a pouty whine from the smaller boy. Johnny looked over the man in front of him, cheeks and the tips of his ears tinted a light crimson that suited him nicely, hooded eyes looking up at him through his fringe, and wet lips parted and panting slightly to catch his breath.

“Perfect” Johnny growled. Their lips still brushing together slightly, Taeyong could feel Johnny smirk. Maybe he wasn’t going to go to his 9AM class after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading feedback! :)


	2. Sweet Dreams, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty spicy in this chapter so that's fun. This chapter has more than double the word count from the first chapter, which is even more fun considering the majority of this chapter is smut.
> 
> WARNING: Nonconsesual drug use

Taeyong spaced out as Johnny was refining the details of their soon to be hotel room with the receptionist who was dressed head to toe in a lavish uniform. He took in the sights of the lobby, the ceiling was ridiculously tall with sparkling chandeliers hanging from it. The floors were marble and looked like they were freshly polished every day. Only when the receptionist slid Johnny their room key was when Taeyong tuned back in.

“Here is your key sir. You’re in room 426 on the eighteenth floor. Please enjoy your stay” the employee smiled warmly and nodded his head. Taeyong had noticed outside the substantial height of the building, craning his neck backwards looking up at the never ending stories that seemed to ascend past the clouds. Quite frankly these kinds of monumental buildings were pointless to Taeyong. Who needed that much building anyway? It was way too high. Another employee from behind the counter stepped forward, gesturing with his hand the direction towards their room.

“If you wouldn’t mind following me sir, I can show you where your room is” the employee kindly offered. He was tall, but not as tall as Johnny and had lighter brown hair. He was really attractive as well, intense eyes but his smile made all of his harsh features seem suddenly so warm. What was up with tonight and why were all of the hot guys showing up all at once?

“Yes please, that would be lovely” Johnny cooed.

The employee turned on his heel and began leading them across the lobby, all of their shoes clicking loudly on the hard marble. They stopped at the large elevator on the other side of the lobby and the employee pressed the number for the eighteenth floor. They all shuffled into elevator, not saying a word the entire time, simply letting the sound of elevator music infiltrate their eardrums. This elevator music wasn’t as bad as other ones Taeyong had heard. It was high class elevator music after all. The elevator slowed and the soothing voice of a woman stating the floor they were landing on sounded through the speaker. The three men stepped off of the elevator and the employee lead them down a corridor to their right. Johnny, who was walking in front of Taeyong, spared a glance back at him to make sure he was keeping up. He smiled fondly once his eyes caught with Taeyong’s, but soon he was scanning him up and down, taking in the sight of Taeyong. The smaller boy absolutely loved attention, but for some reason when it came to Johnny, the taller man’s gaze made him feel small in comparison. Taeyong wasn’t one to get embarrassed, but somehow this man had that effect on him with a mere glance. He averted his eyes to the room numbers that they were walking past, honestly for no other reason than to avoid the tall man’s gaze. Johnny grinned at Taeyong’s feeble attempt to look composed and hide his shyness before promptly returning his attention on where the employee was leading them.

The employee stopped in front of the door that was at the very end of the corridor. Taeyong, who wasn’t paying attention to what the other two were doing walked straight into Johnny. He collided with Johnny’s back and the taller man instinctively reached behind himself to steady Taeyong from falling backwards, grabbing onto his waist and thus causing Taeyong’s pelvis to press up against Johnny. Taeyong mumbled out a faint “sorry” and Johnny chuckled at his embarrassment.

“This is your room gentlemen. Is there anything that you wish to have?” the employee offered, arms crossed behind his back.

“We would love some glasses of champagne…” Johnny turned his head to the small Taeyong behind him, who was still pressed up against him, “...wouldn’t we Taeyong?”. The sudden mention of his name caught Taeyong’s attention.

“U-um yes. That would be nice. Thank you” Taeyong stuttered briefly, not expecting to suddenly be included in the conversation.

“Certainly sir, I will return with it shortly” the employee then bowed and stepped away down the corridor that they had just come from.

Johnny slid the key card into the slot on the door and both men heard the sound of the deadbolt unlocking. He opened the door and gestured for Taeyong to go in first, so he did. He flipped on the lights as he walked in and saw the expanse of the room, much larger than he was anticipating. Had Johnny ordered a suite while Taeyong was spaced out in the lobby?

“Is the room to your liking, baby?” Johnny hummed as he stepped into the room behind Taeyong, closing the door behind him. Honestly, Taeyong wasn’t used to this kind of treatment. He was more familiar with his hookups ordering a small, cheap hotel room. Usually hotels were by demand on Taeyong’s part, because he didn’t trust anyone enough to follow them back to their place or him lead them to his own place. Luckily, this time Taeyong didn’t have to recommend the option of a hotel, because that was what Johnny had in mind all along.

“...It’s amazing” Taeyong uttered. “But...why are you splurging so much on me?” Taeyong asked genuinely confused. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment at all.

“Because a beautiful doll like you deserves to be spoiled” Johnny purred. He stepped closer to Taeyong, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s slender waist. Taeyong leaned back into Johnny’s touch, loving the sudden contact. “This room was paid with mere pocket change. Tell me anything you want baby, I’ll give it to you” Johnny whispered in Taeyong’s ear. The taller’s breathy proposal sent shivers down Taeyong’s spine, the hot air colliding with the sensitive skin on his neck.

Johnny noticed the familiar tint of red forming on the tips of Taeyong’s ear and gladly took the initiative to take the delicate skin into his mouth. A tiny whine escaped Taeyong’s lips as Johnny nibbled and licked lightly at the area. He paid special attention to Taeyong’s cartilage piercing, moving the metal around with his tongue. Then, he slowly worked his way down and did the same with the smaller’s lobe and the piercing that occupied it as well. Taeyong rolled his hips back into Johnny’s pelvis, earning him a satisfying groan from the taller man. Johnny tightened his grip on Taeyong’s hips, to the point where it actually hurt a little, but the thought of how strong the other’s grip strength was only turned Taeyong on even more. He finally noticed how large Johnny’s hands actually were, each one comfortably engulfing Taeyong’s hips. He knew he was slim, but Johnny made him feel so small. He wanted the other man to take control of him so bad, he wanted to be dominated.

“Johnny…” Taeyong started shakily, because now Johnny was rolling his hips in rhythm with Taeyong and the feeling of Johnny’s hardening member against his ass felt so good. “...I want you to fuck me silly...make a mess of me” he whined. Johnny’s mouth traveled lower and he took the thicker skin of Taeyong’s neck into his mouth, grazing his teeth across it while sucking hard. After Johnny had proudly made a mark on Taeyong, he licked delicately at the sore area. This game of aggressive then sweet had Taeyong’s mind quickly forming into a haze. Johnny took his hands off of Taeyong’s hips and dragged them along his body, one traveled up to his chest, the other across his stomach. He gently grazed his fingers down the smaller’s neck until he got to his collarbones, tracing all of the sharp edges. Johnny used his other hand and placed it tantalizingly close to where Taeyong wanted it, but instead he rested it just below his navel.

“Is this where you want me to touch baby?” Johnny chimed innocently. Taeyong shook his head in response. “Words, baby” Johnny asserted.

“No...I want you to touch lower” Taeyong whimpered.

“Lower? What’s the magic word?” Johnny teased the smaller man.

“...Please!” Taeyong squeaked as Johnny forced a particularly hard thrust into him.

“Hmm good boy” Johnny hummed, granting his wish.

His large hand completely swallowed the area of Taeyong’s crotch, and he just knew that if Johnny got a hold if his cock that it would easily wrap around his entire length. The thought of it made Taeyong quiver and light moans escaped his mouth as Johnny palmed his member through his pants, which were becoming much too restraining for his liking. Johnny let his other hand travel further, finding its way underneath the collar of Taeyong’s shirt. He quickly found one of his hard nipples and lightly rubbed the sensitive nub between his fingers. A tight heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and Taeyong was growing more and more desperate for Johnny’s touch. He rolled his hips harder into Johnny’s hand, wanting as much contact as possible, but his rhythm was becoming messy.

“Are you feeling good baby?” the tall man chuckled. Taeyong nodded his head, stifling a low moan by biting his lips between is teeth. “Words” Johnny threatened, withdrawing his hand away from Taeyong’s groin.

“Yes!...fuck, Johnny” Taeyong breathed shakily.

The larger man returned his hand to the place on Taeyong’s crotch and continued palming him, but instead removed his other hand away from his chest. He brought it up to Taeyong’s face where he softly grabbed his chin and turned it to face him. He embraced Taeyong in a feverish kiss, much faster and more aggressive than what they had exchanged in the club. Taeyong took the lead this time and slid his tongue inside Johnny first, which caused Johnny to withdraw slightly and nip at the end of Taeyong’s tongue.

“Did I say you could do that?” Johnny growled.

“No...I’m sorry” Taeyong replied, already completely obedient. Johnny resumed his position with Taeyong’s lips on his, but this time Taeyong resisted the urge to intertwine their tongues. Just then, someone knocked at the door.

“That must be our champagne” Johnny completely let go of Taeyong, all contact gone, and Taeyong very audibly whined. Johnny grinned at the sound but Taeyong didn’t see it because the taller man was already walking towards the door. Taeyong soon realized his very prominent hard on and quickly shuffled over to the bed where whoever was at the door wouldn’t see him in this state. He sat down and noted how comfortable the bed was because oh my god what the fuck. Johnny opened the door and Taeyong heard the familiar voice of the employee from earlier.

“Your champagne sir, I’m sorry for the wait” the employee stated.

“It’s no problem, thank you for your time” Johnny said politely and then shut the door. “You should have a little bit of this, I know that you were getting really heated. Make sure that you stay hydrated” Johnny said as he made his way back into the room.

“Alright” Taeyong replied and accepted the glass of champagne from Johnny’s hand. He sipped at the liquid and felt the bubbles lightly fizz at his nose. “Wow, this is really nice” Taeyong mentioned after his first sip. The quality of it was definitely prominent on his taste buds. Johnny walked to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair across from the bed that Taeyong was occupying.

“It is isn’t it” Johnny responded after taking a few sips himself. “...Taeyong...” the larger man cooed and Taeyong waited for him to continue, but he didn’t say anything.

“Yes?” Taeyong answered.

“Come here” Johnny motioned to his lap. Taeyong felt his face flush, but found his limbs already moving without his consent. He walked over to Johnny, who leaned back in his seat, relaxing and taking in the sight of Taeyong. “Sit” he ordered as he rubbed his legs, showing Taeyong exactly where he wanted him to be. Taeyong complied and straddled the larger man’s thighs. Their both hard members brushed against each other and Taeyong felt a shiver run all the way from his head to his toes and he exhaled lightly. “I want you to keep holding that drink in your hand, don’t drop it and don’t spill it, ok?” Johnny stated.

“Ok” Taeyong answered. But he didn’t know that Johnny was going to be so hard on him.

He immediately made work on Taeyong’s collarbones. Gnawing at the sensitive area and sucking hard to make more ugly marks on his beautiful, pale skin. Taeyong felt his grip waver for a second, but he promptly reminded himself of Johnny’s orders. The larger male wanted to see more of Taeyong, so he began fiddling with the smaller’s shirt buttons. He made quick work removing his shirt and tossed it aside. Taeyong shivered at the cold air colliding with his bare skin. Johnny leaned back again to look at Taeyong. His skin was so soft, unblemished, and his figure was so lean.

“Perfect” Johnny whispered again like he had earlier in the club, earning him a light blush from Taeyong. He grinned at the sight, “You’re perfect baby” he repeated again, making sure that Taeyong knew it. He ran his hands up and down Taeyong’s sides and he felt his skin tingle from the light touches. Everything was so gentle, leaving Taeyong and his growing member wanting more and more. He unconsciously started rolling his hips into Johnny’s and the older male smiled at the action. Watching Taeyong slowly unravel in front of him was amazing. He ghosted his hand over the smaller’s groin. “Is this place here causing you trouble?” Johnny asked playfully.

“Y-yes” Taeyong panted, the pace of his hips slowly increasing.

Johnny obliged and unbuttoned Taeyong’s pants, giving his hard member room to breathe. “You’re already wet for me...anxious little thing aren’t you?” he remarked once he saw the ring of precum leaking from Taeyong’s member. He palmed Taeyong’s cock through his underwear, causing Taeyong to mewl in pleasure. The younger man shook and found it harder and harder to keep his attention on the glass of champagne in his hand, but he had followed Johnny’s order so far.

Johnny used his other hand to explore Taeyong’s figure. Once he landed on the small of his back he lingered there. Caressing small circles into the little dip. Johnny caught Taeyong’s eyes gazing at him through his long fringe before he also saw the smaller slick his tongue over his lips. Knowing what Taeyong wanted, he leaned in for a kiss. The younger moaned in content as Johnny gently worked his mouth open before inserting his own tongue. Johnny found it absolutely adorable knowing how much Taeyong liked to kiss when he felt good. It was one of the many things that was cute about him. Taeyong rocked his hips harder into Johnny, his movements becoming sporadic.

“Johnny!” Taeyong yelled, using his spare hand to find support by gripping onto the larger man’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Johnny hummed, watching the younger male unfold on his lap.

“I’m close...so close” Taeyong whined, muscles becoming tight.

“Alright...keep going baby” Johnny whispered so close to Taeyong’s face that the younger could feel the other man’s lips brush against his as he spoke. Johnny never broke eye contact, staring into Taeyong’s eyes through every jolt and spasm.

The tension in the bottom of Taeyong’s stomach was so tight and hot and his head was spinning. He couldn’t think straight. Taeyong was a moaning mess in Johnny’s lap and he was loving every second of it. Johnny wasn’t letting up on the rhythm of his hand either, he was still palming Taeyong through his underwear, causing the spot of precum to had greatly grown in size. As Taeyong was reaching his climax he felt his muscles tighten up, but this was different from usual. His movements became slower, but he wasn’t meaning for them to. Eventually he had no control over his limbs at all. He was so close, what was going on, he wanted to come so bad. Johnny kissed his jawline delicately and made his way up to his cheeks. Taeyong tried to speak but all that came out was a small whine. His vision was fading in and out, growing darker and darker. All if his limbs became weak and he felt himself slump over and fall onto Johnny. His grip on the champagne glass also released and fell to the floor. That was the last thing that he saw before he slipped out of consciousness. Johnny pulled Taeyong’s head back a little to kiss his forehead.

“It’s a shame you dropped the glass...but it won’t happen next time” Johnny hummed as he wiped the bangs out of Taeyong’s eyes.

“Sweet dreams...baby”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe Johnny's not really a good guy, but I mean come on what did you expect? Don't worry, it gets worse in the next chapter. (Also I'm so sorry if anyone came here for anything soft or vanilla)


	3. Yes, Sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kidnapping, bondage, and public humiliation.

Taeyong awoke in a pitch black room. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that his mouth was dry, his muscles were stiff, and his limbs felt heavy. He tried to sit up, but the action only resulted in him flopping back onto a mattress. Something was holding him back, he could only move but so far. He tried to move just his arms and found the culprit, he was being restrained by his arms. He tried his legs and they had the same fate. Panic began welling up inside of him. Questions raced through his head; where was he, why was he here, how long had it been, is he ok, what’s going to happen, who did this? He had a billion questions but nobody was here to answer them, all that was with him was darkness.

He faintly heard the sound of footsteps and briefly wondered if it was his ears playing tricks on him because this room was so quiet, maybe it was just the blood rushing to his head. But he was wrong. The door swung open and the light from outside illuminated a dark figure in the doorway. The figure stood there for a few seconds, seeming to stare at Taeyong, but then he stepped closer and closer. Taeyong’s heart was pounding in his chest. Who was this person? Were they going to hurt him? Was he going to die? The silhouette stopped at the foot of the bed, leaning forward to rest his hands on the bar at the bottom of the bed.

“So you’re finally awake” the mysterious man said. Taeyong felt his heart drop. The figure leaned back up and walked back towards the door, only to flip the switch that turned on the lights. The harsh fluorescent light burned Taeyong’s eyes and he promptly closed them on instinct, but quickly tried to open them again because he didn’t trust this person or this situation at all. Everything was so bright but he tried to focus his eyes on the other person in the room with him. Suddenly he felt like he was going to throw up.

“Rise and shine baby” Johnny smiled as he stepped closer to the bed again. Tears welled up in Taeyong’s eyes and he felt physically ill. He had an idea of who the kidnapper was but he didn’t want it to be true. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Johnny asked, stopping beside the bed on Taeyong’s left side. He thumbed away the stray tears that found their way down Taeyong’s cheeks. The smaller man was shaking underneath of him, so scared.

“Why?” Taeyong mumbled, silently sobbing.

“Because I want you, it’s as simple as that. You’re perfect” Johnny cooed. Those familiar words, they had been so appealing before, but now they felt primal. Like Johnny was the predator and Taeyong was the prey. He felt like they knocked the wind out of him, suddenly he couldn’t breathe and the room was spinning. He started dry heaving. Johnny ran his hand through his hair and soothingly massaged Taeyong’s temples. “It’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you” he whispered. He walked over to a mini fridge close to the bed and pulled out a bottled water. “Here, I bet you’re thirsty” he said as he unscrewed the lid, holding it out in front of Taeyong’s face. Taeyong was reluctant and didn’t open his mouth. “Taeyong you have to drink something...it’s been a day and a half” Johnny said sternly. Taeyong was hesitant, but he lightly parted his lips and allowed Johnny to pour the water into his mouth, he couldn’t take much though because having only water on his stomach made him feel even more sick. Johnny capped the bottle and placed it on the bedside table.

“So you’re probably wondering why you’re here and the answer is simple. You’re going to be my slave” Johnny stated. Taeyong’s brain that was running so fast moments ago now felt like it couldn’t process anything.

“...What do you mean?” he mumbled.

“You’re going to be my sex slave, and I’m your master. You are the submissive and I am the dominant. Is this making any sense” Johnny waited for Taeyong to respond, but Taeyong couldn’t say anything. Johnny continued on anyway. “There are a few rules you must follow to be my slave. Firstly, you address me as either Master, Sir, or Daddy. Master is neutral, Sir is for when you’ve been bad or are being punished, and Daddy is for when you’ve been good. Second, unless I have told you otherwise, you ask my permission for everything. Third, you don’t sleep with anyone else in this building unless I say you can. And fourth, don’t try escaping, you won’t make it out” Johnny concluded. “Do you understand?” the larger man asked. Taeyong slowly nodded his head. “Words” Johnny demanded. “...Yes” Taeyong uttered. “Yes what?” he questioned waiting for Taeyong to reply, but he didn’t. “Taeyong, you know your life as a slave starts right now. I don’t want to already have to punish you today” Johnny tried to reason, but Taeyong wouldn’t even look at him. “Fine...your punishment will commence later today, I can’t do it right now because we have more pressing matters” He said as he moved to release Taeyong from the braces restraining his arms and legs.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong questioned, because was Johnny really freeing him?

“I trust that you won’t try to run away, you’re smarter than that. You can’t escape so there’s no point in trying. If you hurt me or anyone in this building...well you don’t want to know what will happen, so I suggest that you don’t do it to find out” the larger man smiled coyly.

He untied Taeyong from his confines and he could finally sit up comfortably, getting a full view of the room he was in. Honestly, it was nicer than he expected. There was a couch and TV to the left of the room, along with a small dining table. Closer to his bed on the left was the mini refrigerator and bedside table with a little lamp on top. On the right side of the room was a dresser and a door that he wasn’t sure what it led to. Johnny held out his hand, waiting for Taeyong to take it. Taeyong didn’t know what he wanted him to do but he held his arm out as well. Johnny rolled his eyes and grabbed ahold of Taeyong’s wrist instead. As he climbed off of the bed, his legs wobbled as soon as they met the hard wooden floor. Johnny noticed and wrapped his arm around his waist for support. Taeyong flinched at Johnny’s sudden movement to catch him. Johnny waited for Taeyong to steady himself before they started walking. He led Taeyong towards the mysterious door on the right. They shakily made their way to the door as Taeyong adjusted to supporting his own weight since he hadn’t used his legs in over a day, but Johnny was patient and didn’t rush him. Johnny opened the door and to Taeyong’s both relief and dread it was a mere bathroom. Part of him had hoped that it was something harmless, but another part of him had wished that there could have been some kind of route to escape.

“You have a shower, toilet, sink, and a mirror. Don’t try to break the mirror to use it as a weapon or kill yourself, it’s acrylic so you can’t break it” Johnny stated calmly. Taeyong hadn’t even thought about either of those options. The severity of his situation was really starting to set in now and he began to tremble. Johnny felt him and rubbed his back in between his shoulder blades to soothe him. What the fuck was this guys deal? He was the one causing him all of this torment but he still wanted to try comforting him?

“Use the bathroom” Johnny instructed.

“Excuse me?” Taeyong scoffed.

“You haven’t used the bathroom in over a day. You won’t have the chance to pretty much for the rest of the day so now is your chance. You can choose not to, but if you piss your pants that’s not my problem” the larger man reasoned. Taeyong looked down in defeat. The more he dwelled, the stronger he realized his urge to relieve himself.

“Um...can I have some privacy?” Taeyong mumbled.

“No” Johnny responded bluntly. He rested his back against the closed bathroom door and crossed his arms, waiting for Taeyong.

The smaller finally caved, turned his back to him, and unzipped his pants. Taeyong didn’t know whether it was the fear, embarrassment or what, but he lightly started trembling again and the tips of his ears turned red. He could feel Johnny’s eyes watching and he felt so degraded. He finished the task after what felt like forever and thanked god that he didn’t have to take a shit because he really didn’t think that he could take that. He turned to the sink next to him and swiftly washed his hands. He faced towards Johnny, prompting that he was done, but he didn’t take his eyes off of the floor. Johnny reached out to Taeyong, pulling his face up with his index finger and thumb to make the younger man look at him. Taeyong was still shivering. Johnny used his other hand to brush the hair out of Taeyong’s eyes, trailing the same hand down the side of his face before he cupped his cheek. He stood there for a few seconds, looking over Taeyong’s face, looking at each detail, and Taeyong could have swore there was a soft look in his eyes. Johnny exhaled deeply before stepping back to open the door back out to the previous room. He took a right out of the door and started going through the dresser against the wall. He pulled out a pair of underwear, white washed skinny jeans, and a white shirt before bringing them over to Taeyong.

“Put these on, they’ll feel better than your dirty clothes” he said, handing the bundle over to Taeyong. He accepted the clothes and walked over to the bed to lay them out. He pulled off his shirt and slipped on the new clean white shirt. He took off his jeans and noticed the green and yellow blotches on his hips, bruises from the other night no doubt. He glanced up at the culprit who was watching him.

“...Can you please not look?” Taeyong muttered. Johnny didn’t say anything, but he complied. He turned on his heel and looked away. He quickly replaced his used underwear with the new ones and slipped on the fresh pair of jeans as well. “Ok...I’m done” he stated.

Johnny turned back around and looked him over briefly. He realized something and walked back over to the dresser. He came back with a black, silk ribbon in his hand. He walked behind Taeyong and began tying the material around his neck.

“This shows to others that you’re mine, don’t go anywhere outside of this room without it. Got it?” Johnny instructed.

“Yes sir” Taeyong answered.

“Good boy” he cooed, pulling the strands of ribbon tightly around the younger’s neck. Once the ribbon was snuggly tied, he turned Taeyong around to look over him once again. Pleased with the outcome, he nodded and hummed. “Alright, let's go” Johnny said before taking Taeyong’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He led him towards the door that he had entered from earlier. When he opened it, it led into a corridor. To their immediate right was a wall, a dead end, so Johnny led him to the left.

“I’m going to show you around so that hopefully soon I don’t have to escort you everywhere. Believe it or not, I want you to have free range of this place and if you behave, you will. You’ll also be meeting some other residents, so be good or else” Johnny threatened.

“Yes sir” the smaller man responded.

“Good” Johnny turned to Taeyong, pleased with his compliance so he gave his hand a light squeeze.

They made their way to a large open room. The ceiling was high and multiple pillars emerged from the marble floor throughout the room. This place was a lot nicer than he had first assumed based off of his room alone. For the first time since waking up, Taeyong finally saw other people aside from Johnny. Two men were sitting on a sofa facing away from them, looking towards a TV that was mounted on the wall. One of the guys had his hand in the smaller one’s hair, lacing his fingers through the strands. Johnny was leading the two of them towards the couple. The smaller man heard the approaching footsteps from behind him and glanced over his shoulder. He noticed Johnny first and gave a small nod, but as soon as his eyes fell on Taeyong he looked both a little confused and intrigued.

“Well well, who’s this fresh face?” he smiled fondly.

He was wearing a silk choker similar to Taeyong, but instead of black, his was white. Taeyong was taken aback by how pretty this man was. He had dark black hair, cat-like eyes, and every feature on his face was sharp, from his nose to his cheekbones to his jawline. And his eyes curved up so pretty when he smiled, he practically beamed. Speaking of his smile, his teeth were perfect and so white...were they even real? How did he manage that? In the meantime, the smaller man acknowledging Taeyong and Johnny’s presence caught the attention of the other man who was sitting on the sofa. He turned around and Taeyong felt his stomach flip upside down. The man sitting there was the employee from the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I must be a masochist, because it's actually hard for me to write about Taeyong suffering.


	4. Look at Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 4k words and a good portion of it is smut so, yay?
> 
> WARNING: Emotional withholding, light physical abuse, orgasm denial, sex toys, forced masturbation.

Taeyong broke into a cold sweat and all of his limbs froze. His muscles became stiff and he gripped Johnny’s hand hard. The larger actually winced at the force from Taeyong’s hold. Taeyong wanted to run as fast as he could, as far away as possible, but he was frozen in time. Everything seemed to play in slow motion.

“This is Taeyong, my baby” Johnny stated proudly. The smaller boy got up from his position on the sofa and walked around to meet the new couple. The larger man following close behind him.

“Nice to meet you Taeyong, my name is Ten” the smaller one gleamed, his smile radiating. He held out his hand to greet Taeyong, but he couldn’t move. He wanted to because he knew that he would get in trouble with Johnny, but he physically could not. The shock had completely taken over him. The smaller retracted his hand once he realized that Taeyong wouldn’t budge.

“Glad that we can have a proper introduction this time Taeyong, I’m Jaehyun” the larger man grinned. His voice was calm and soft, yet conniving at the same time and Taeyong felt so unsafe. This whole situation was much bigger than he had expected and everything suddenly felt like a lie. He couldn’t trust anyone anymore.

“You know each other?” Ten questioned, tilting his head cutely, looking up at the taller man.

“Sort of, I met him the other night, but only briefly” Jaehyun replied.

“Ah, so that’s where you ran off to that night. I was wondering why I couldn’t find you anywhere. I assumed that you were off fucking those three exhibitionists” Ten teased.

Their conversation continued with more nonsense that was just flying over Taeyong’s head. Johnny was saying something to the other men too, but Taeyong wasn’t listening. So many questions were running through Taeyong’s head. He tried gathering up the willpower to speak, but it was harder than he thought. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, he attempted to have words come out but his vocal cords were malfunctioning. All that escaped his throat was air. He closed his mouth and bit his lips between his teeth. He glanced up at Johnny to try to focus on what the older man was saying. He hadn’t realized how hard he was biting his lips until it caught Johnny’s attention.

“What are you doing? You're bleeding!” Johnny looked at him in concern. Ten stepped away briefly at the far end of the room to what looked like a kitchen and came back with a paper towel and handed it to Johnny. He lightly dabbed and applied pressure to the wound. Taeyong was still so confused, glancing back and forth between the three men in front of him. “What is it, baby?” Johnny questioned. Taeyong turned his attention to Jaehyun, who in turn widened his eyes slightly because he hadn’t expected Taeyong to look at him like that.

“You...why...I thought...” Taeyong tried to form a coherent sentence but was in vain. Luckily for him, Jaehyun understood what he was getting at. Or was he really lucky at all?

“To answer your questions, no I’m not a hotel employee, and Johnny wasn’t the one who laced your drink, it was me. So yes, your abduction was a team effort. You should be proud of yourself, Johnny had to message me and ask for help because he could tell that you were smart and weren’t going to be easy. This guy beside me however, he was easy” he said playfully, looking at Ten. The smaller man shot him a stern look and jabbed him in the side with his elbow.

So Johnny wasn’t the one who drugged him? Well at least not exactly. And Taeyong wasn’t the first one this happened to? Just what was going on here? How many people were in on this? His questions had hardly been answered but more and more were forming. Taeyong looked at Johnny again.

“Please...please just tell me what’s going on” He begged to Johnny.

“Like Jaehyun said, the other night he helped me drug you so that I could bring you here and claim you as mine” the older responded.

“Where is ‘here?’” Taeyong demanded, trying to piece things together.

“The hotel” Johnny answered sternly.

“What? What do you mean the hotel?” Taeyong was getting angry now, his voice was raising.

“We’re still in the hotel, we never left. This is the top floor, the suite where all of us members reside” Johnny replied honestly. This fucking hotel. This fucking giant hotel that he couldn’t see the top of. He knew there was a reason he didn’t trust large buildings. Taeyong scoffed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not only was this a multi person operation, but it seemed like the other people here were totally fine with what they were pulling off. He had thought that when Johnny mentioned that they were going to see other members that they were other unfortunate victims that Johnny had taken. What he learned was much worse. This was a cult.

“What the fuck is wrong with you all?” Taeyong ridiculed.

“Taeyong” Johnny warned, his voice bellowing to sound intimidating.

“No! How could you do this to me? Who do you think you are, kidnapping people just because you want them! I’m a human being, you can’t own me!” Taeyong screamed as his rage boiled over.

“This is your last warning, say anymore and I-” Johnny scolded.

“Fuck you!” Taeyong interrupted.

Johnny swiftly grabbed the back of Taeyong’s head, pulling a large chunk of his hair into his fist. A tiny squeak escaped Taeyong’s throat because he was so taken aback by Johnny’s sudden force. He could feel individual strands being ripped out of his scalp from the sheer grip strength that Johnny had on his head. Johnny craned Taeyong’s neck back to make him look him in the eye and the smaller could have swore his neck was going to break from the pressure of Johnny pulling his head backwards.

“That’s enough! You don’t speak that way in front of others. I had thought about dismissing your act from earlier since you were being so good, but I can’t let this slide. You will be disciplined, you can be sure of that now. I’ll make sure that you regret this” Johnny’s voice was just a whisper but his words were so powerful and menacing. Taeyong was genuinely scared, he had never seen this side of Johnny before. He didn’t like it one bit. “Do I make myself clear, Lee Taeyong?” he enunciated each word slowly, making sure that the smaller man understood him. Hearing his full name come out of this man’s mouth, especially in that tone, shook Taeyong to his very core. Fear swooped over him and he felt his knees buckle.

Taeyong wanted to curse him so bad, he wanted to refuse, to beat the shit out of these guys and run away. But he couldn’t do that. Tears welled up in his eyes and he didn’t know whether is was from this conflict that he was having within himself, or from the pain of Johnny’s hold.

“Yes sir” the younger boy whimpered. Johnny pulled his head back up to a normal position, but didn’t let go of his grip on his hair. He shoved Taeyong towards the two men in front of them.

“Apologize for your behavior” Johnny ordered. Taeyong hesitated too long for Johnny’s pleasure and the larger man squeezed his hold on Taeyong’s locks even harder. He audibly groaned and brought one of his hands up to meet Johnny’s to try to loosen his grip and lessen the pain, but Johnny was too strong.

“I’m sorry!” Taeyong yelled, overwhelmed by pain.

“For what?” Johnny coaxed.

“For being rude to fellow members! And for talking back to you, sir” the younger tried to to say as fast as possible, wanting Johnny to let go of him. The larger man released his grip on Taeyong’s hair and he immediately replaced it with his own hands, trying to soothe the throbbing. He looked down at the floor and a few stray tears finally fell from his eyes.

“I’m sorry for his outburst, it’s his first day so he doesn’t know proper behavior yet” Johnny tried to reason with their company.

“It’s alright, we understand. I remember back when Ten used to be like that, but Ten was actually a lot worse” Jaehyun joked. He looked to Ten for a reaction, expecting another jab in his side, but instead the smaller man had a concerned expression on his face. He reached out to Taeyong to look at the back of his head, but was promptly stopped by Jaehyun.

“You know you can’t interfere when another baby is being punished, Ten” Jaehyun reminded the smaller man.

“You’re right, master” Ten said, but still looked a little worried.

“We’ll leave you two to go back enjoying your show, I have to show him around the rest of the building” Johnny stated without even looking at or motioning towards Taeyong, who was still lightly crying.

“Alright, we’ll see you later” Ten spoke up, a little bit of a happier tone in his voice, trying to shake the anxious feelings.

Johnny turned on his heel and began walking towards the right side of the room. “Follow me” he ordered Taeyong. The younger did as he was told, wiping away the tears as they walked. Johnny led them into another room, this time it seemed to be a game room. There was a ping pong, air hockey, and pool table, a shelf full of multiple board and card games, and an electronic area that had a huge TV and all of the gaming consoles that you could think of. In this room there were four boys, all playing on one of the consoles.

“Guys, stop the game for a second. I want you to come meet the new initiate” Johnny called them over. All four of the boys turned around in unison and Taeyong felt sick to his stomach again. They all looked so young, maybe as young as nineteen. All of the boys lined up in front of them. Taeyong spoke up before Johnny asked him to introduce himself, hoping that his eagerness might get him back on his good side.

“Hello, my name is Taeyong” he smiled faintly as he reached out his hand to the first boy.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Mark” the first of the boys perked up, wearing a red choker.

“I’m Jeno” the second boy introduced himself.

“My name is Jaemin” another one of the boys chimed in, wearing a blue choker.

“And I’m Haechan” the last of the group concluded. Taeyong took each of their hands, going down a line greeting them.

"You're really pretty" Jaemin spoke up innocently. Taeyong, a little shocked by the youngers kind words, blushed. "Can he hang out with us, Johnny? Pleeeaaase" he begged, puppy dog eyes in full force.

"No, we have a lot to do today" the larger man shot down the youngers request.

"You're no fun" Jeno tutted.

"If I don't see you later, have a nice rest of the day guys" Johnny hummed as he turned and started walking out. A series of messy byes came from the younger boys. Taeyong quickly followed Johnny and heard the buzzing of hushed murmurs behind them.

"Something seems off about Johnny, what's going on?" Mark asked.

"Can't you tell that he's angry? And he didn't even look at or talk to his baby. I think that Taeyong must have done something, now Johnny is upset. He better be careful, I've seen Johnny when one of his slaves was being punished. He can be even more ruthless than me" Haechan furrowed his brow at the thought.

"I don't think anyone can be as rough as you Haechan" Jaemin joked, but the statement was entirely true. A symphony of laughter erupted from the boys behind them as Johnny and Taeyong left the room.

"They're a cute bunch" Taeyong giggled, trying to lighten the mood, but Johnny wasn't interested. The larger man led them to the very end of the large open room from earlier, where a pair of tall doors resided on the wall. He pushed one of the doors open and Taeyong tried to look over his shoulder to peak at what's inside. His jaw hung agape once he laid his eyes on the spectacle. It was a massive, beautiful library. Books were lined across their shelves and there was even two staircases that led up to a second floor. There was a nice lounging area that was bathed in sunlight and tall windows that looked out to the city. Taeyong, who was very much distracted by the sights around him, didn't realise that Johnny had stopped in front of him. He collided with the larger man once again, gripping at the back of his shirt to steady himself. It may have been Taeyong's imagination, but he thought he heard a lighthearted exhale come from Johnny's nose, as if he had given a slight chuckle, but he didn't want to ask because he knew Johnny wouldn't talk to him.

"Who's this cute little chick hiding behind you, Johnny?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Taeyong let go of Johnny and peered around him. Three men sat in the middle of the lounge, one by himself, the other two together on a loveseat. One of the men with a gold choker had his head nestled in the lap of whom Taeyong could only assume was his master. His master appeared to have been reading quietly as he lovingly played with his baby's hair. They both looked so beautiful in the sun, their hair a gorgeous blonde that matched with the rays pouring in.

"What's your name sweetheart?" a warm voice called to their right. A black haired man wearing a blue choker sat in a chair, seeming to also have been in the middle of reading. He was beautiful, wearing round framed glasses that accentuated his doe-like eyes.

"My name is Taeyong" he answered.

"Taeyong...a pleasure to meet you, my name is Doyoung" the handsome man replied, shooting him with a fond smile.

"I'm Yuta" the blonde who was reading spoke up. "And this is WinWin" he gestured to the man who was cozily snuggled up on his lap. The smaller man waved his hand at Taeyong greeting him, but he seemed to be too sleepy and comfortable to speak. For a second Taeyong thought about how much he wished he could be curled up in the sun, drifting off to sleep as the warmth of the rays lulled him. Doyoung's eyes flickered to the ribbon around Taeyong's neck.

"I take it that you'll be staying with us from now on?" he questioned.

"Yes...it seems I will be" Taeyong tried to make his answer not sound defeated or grit through his teeth.

"That's wonderful! Johnny is a good and loving master, I hope that you can be better for him than his last baby" Doyoung said honestly. His last baby? Taeyong had never thought of that. Johnny had had multiple slaves before? Why doesn't he have them anymore? What happened to them? Did they escape? Did he get rid of them. Did they die? Taeyong's blood ran cold at the last thought.

"Have you met the others yet?" Yuta chimed in.

"I have met some people, but I don't know if that's everyo-" Taeyong began.

"No, we still have Lucas and Jungwoo. Do you know where they might be?" Johnny interrupted Taeyong.

"Last I saw them they were in the dining room eating together" Doyoung answered.

"Ah, well then I don't want to interrupt their meal, we'll talk to them later" Johnny concluded.

"You don't want to interrupt their meal but you come into the library and strike up a conversation?" Yuta teased the larger man. Johnny gave him a light grin and nodded his head. This was the first time Taeyong had seen him smile since he was yelled at by Johnny. Smiling suited him better than being angry. Taeyong regretted his outburst from earlier, but only a little bit.

Johnny waved to the trio as he began leaving. Taeyong did the same and shot them a cute smile. He liked these three, they were kind. Johnny escorted Taeyong around the rest of the floor, which wasn't really only a floor like he had said earlier. They actually occupied the top three floors. The pool and gym being on the lower floor, a work in progress floor so that they could build any extra rooms if they wanted to in the middle, and the living room, dining room, kitchen, library, game room and everyone's individual rooms on the top floor. After their unexpectedly long walk around the area, Johnny led Taeyong back to a familiar space. It looked like they were going back to his room, and he would be correct. Johnny opened the door and Taeyong entered, but he didn't know what to do. He looked to Johnny for guidance or instruction. He approached the smaller man slowly, stopping much closer than necessary. He treaded his fingers along Taeyong's neck, playing with the material of the ribbon.

"Strip" Johnny ordered, no desire or lust in his voice, just one harsh word. Taeyong opened his mouth to say something, but the look in Johnny's eyes told him that he shouldn't. He reluctantly pulled his shirt over his head and slid his jeans off, tossing them to the side. He hesitated once he got to his underwear, looking up at Johnny again. He put up his best attempt to look pitiful and glanced at the larger man with puppy dog eyes. Johnny wasn't having any of it, he was beyond pissed. Taeyong concluded that he wouldn't budge and finally took off his underwear as well. He reached up to untie the ribbon around his neck.

"Leave that on" Johnny directed.

Taeyong let his arms fall back to his sides. He stood there waiting for more instructions as the larger man looked him up and down. Once he had made up his mind he walked over to a cabinet on the same side of the room as the dresser. Taeyong shivered as he waited for Johnny, the room was cold and being naked certainly didn't help. Johnny returned with a vibrator and a bottle of lube in his hands. He noticed the goosebumps adorning Taeyong's skin, and the way that his nipples perked up from the chill. He handed Taeyong the bottle of lube.

"Jerk yourself off on the bed" he ordered. Taeyong saw no use in arguing or stalling, so he did as he was told. He climbed onto the bed as Johnny made his way to the couch. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and looked over to Johnny, which was a mistake. The sight of the older man staring at him intensely sent a surge of blood straight from his head to his groin. He took his cock in his hand and rubbed it slowly, getting adjusted to the feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his task.

"Look at me" Johnny ordered from across the room. Taeyong whined but Johnny couldn't hear it. He didn't want to look at Johnny, it turned him on and he hated it. But he didn't have much of a choice. He opened his eyes and was faced with a smug expression from the elder. He crossed his legs and leaned back, getting comfortable as he watched Taeyong put on a show for him. Taeyong was starting to feel good, he increased the speed of his strokes slightly and his heart rate increased, making him start to pant. Johnny took in each movement, especially the way the smaller's body jolted whenever he touched near his head, which was a little swollen and leaking precum now. Taeyong couldn’t help the sweet moans that he was making. He was embarrassed at the thought of what he looked like right now, but he was feeling so good. One particular stroke sent waves of pleasure through his muscles and he paused to regain his composure.

“Did I say that you could stop?” Johnny spoke up from the other side of the room.

“...No sir” Taeyong mumbled feebly before he continued. He could feel the familiar pool settling into his lower stomach, he knew he was getting close. The speed of his strokes increased but his rhythm was becoming messy. Having to keep looking at Johnny was so hard because his head kept unintentionally rolling back. At this point he knew that he was being loud, but he didn’t care, he felt so good. Any other time he would have been so embarrassed to make the noises that he was making, but that didn’t matter right now, not when Johnny was looking at him like that.

“...Johnny” the smaller uttered through all of the moans. Taeyong could see something spark in Johnny at the mention of his name. The taller man stood up from his position on the couch. He moved towards Taeyong, with his hands in his pockets. He took his time in making his way across the room, never taking his attention away from Taeyong. He loomed over him once the distance was broken, staring him straight in the eyes.

“Johnny…” Taeyong muttered again, stronger this time.

“You know that’s not how you address me” Johnny scolded.

“...Sir” the younger whined. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Johnny curled his fingers under Taeyong’s chin, making him lean back to look at him just a little bit more. He leaned down tantalizingly close and Taeyong licked his lips from the want of having Johnny press his lips to his. Instead, Johnny opted to just stare him deep in the eyes, watching every tiny detail pan across the smaller’s face as he became undone in front of him. The way that his eyelids flickered, his lips quivered, and his brow furrowed. Taeyong shut his eyes hard and muffled a sharp moan by taking his lips between his teeth, aggressive tremors coursing through his body.

“Stop” Johnny ordered. Taeyong nearly blurted out in objection because what the fuck. He was so close, he was right there.

“Sir please!” Taeyong pleaded, tears swelling in his eyes from frustration.

“Lay down on the bed” he instructed. Taeyong hesitantly did as he was told. Johnny took one of his arms and clasped it into the braces attached to the bed.

“No! Please sir, I want to cum!” the younger cried, struggling against Johnny’s hold. The elder looked at him in a way that Taeyong knew he had to stop, he sobbed silently, letting Johnny finish restraining his arms and legs. Johnny walked away for a second, out of Taeyong’s sight because he could mostly only see the ceiling and a little bit in front of him, but not off to the sides. He could hear Johnny walking to his right though, probably going back to the cabinet of instruments. When he returned Taeyong felt an unpleasant tightness around his cock. He audibly whined because he knew what this was. Johnny was also still doing something down there but Taeyong couldn’t quite tell what, that is until strong vibrations flooded his nerves. The vibrations pulsated for a few seconds as Taeyong attempted to toss and turn on the bed, trying to escape. The vibrations finally ceased and the smaller man relaxed back into the sheets, breathing hard in an attempt to catch his breath. There was a vibrator strapped to the head of his cock.

“I’m going to leave you here for a while. I want you to think back on your actions from today while I’m gone” Johnny announced.

“Sir, no please! I’m sorry...I’m sorry” Taeyong cried, sniveling. Johnny didn’t say anything and he was out of Taeyong’s line of sight, but he felt a gentle squeeze on his thigh as he heard the other man walk away. The lights turned off and then the door shut.

For a while Taeyong laid alone in the darkness, erection still very much present and very neglected. Once the vibrations kicked back up from Johnny’s remote vibrator Taeyong spasmed and regretted wanting the attention down there. After a few minutes of high intensity vibrations, the setting lowered to a rhythmic pulsating one. Not as bad as the strong one, but just enough to be distracting and keep him right on edge. This went on for what felt like hours, alternating modes on the vibrator so that Taeyong never knew what to expect, how long each mode would last, when they would change, or when he would get to rest.

Taeyong lay a sweating mess on the bed, hair damp and flush against his forehead. His cock much more swollen than earlier after hours of not having release. He was so exhausted, a couple of times he almost fell asleep until the jarring presence of the vibrator made itself known again. He was so out of it that he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, until he saw the lights turn on, blinding him. He whimpered as he peeled his eyes open and tried to look towards the door, straining his neck. He saw Johnny walk in, but he wasn’t alone. Jaehyun and Ten came in with him.

“What’s going on?” Taeyong mumbled, voice shaky and hoarse.

Johnny walked up to Taeyong’s side, brushing the damp hairs off his forehead and out of his eyes. “They’re here to help with your punishment”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore me trying to add in fluff whenever possible, I'm weak and feel bad for Taeyong.


	5. Goodnight, Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Sex toys and group sex

Taeyong scanned his eyes lazily over the other couple who had walked in. Both men seemed a little uncomfortable by the sight of Taeyong’s current situation. Johnny walked back to them and began speaking with them in english, to Taeyong’s dismay because he couldn’t understand them.

“Are you sure that you want to go through with this? Don’t you think he’s been through enough?” Ten whispered, as if still trying to make sure that Taeyong couldn’t hear them, which didn’t matter anyway.

“Yeah, it’s only his first day after all...I think you need to cut him some slack. To do this much for his first punishment is a little...” Jaehyun trailed off, looking over at the pitiful state that Taeyong was in.

“I’m making sure that he won’t repeat what he did today. Hopefully I won’t ever have to punish him again after this” Johnny stated sternly. “...Besides, Ten...I think that you may be fond of my new little recruit...don’t you want to play with him?” he cooed. He took Ten’s jaw in his hand, leading his attention toward Taeyong sprawled across the bed, naked and a horny mess. Johnny flipped on the switch for the remote vibrator that was still in his hand and Taeyong yelped. His back arched and his body twisted. Ten felt a warm wave travel down to his navel at the sight. Johnny saw the smaller man in his grasp gulp and chuckled because Ten was so easy to persuade. If it had to do with anything pretty, then Ten was sure to agree. Johnny could tell that Ten had taken an interest in Taeyong from the moment his eyes fell on him. “What are you waiting for? He’s yours for the taking” Johnny whispered in the smaller’s ear. Ten could feel Johnny’s grin resting against his skin as he spoke, it sent chills throughout his body. Ten began walking towards Taeyong until Jaehyun spoke up.

“He may strike up an enticing deal, but you still listen to me, Chittaphon” he specified.

“Yes, master...then what shall you have me do?” Ten questioned. Jaehyun paused for a while in thought.

“...Do you want to play with Taeyong?”

“Yes master...I do”

“Alright...then I want you to grind on top of him” Jaehyun purred. Ten’s eyes widened at the request and he swallowed down his words, opting to nod his head instead. The smaller man stepped to Taeyong’s side, he glanced over his body and looked into his eyes. Taeyong gazed up at him with begging eyes before rolling his head to Johnny.

“Please...sir...I’m so sorry” Taeyong implored, but Johnny didn’t say anything. He simply cocked his hip out and crossed his arms, looking upon the display of Taeyong. Ten’s heart ached in that moment for the restrained man in front of him, but not enough to refuse Johnny and Jaehyun’s orders. He ghosted his fingers over Taeyong’s adam’s apple, fiddling with the material of the sleek ribbon wrapped graciously around his slender neck. He leaned over top of the man, switching back to Korean and whispering directly into Taeyong’s ear.

“Don’t worry...I’ll make you feel good. This will be fun” Ten assured, breath hot against Taeyong’s chilled skin. His touch traveled lower, wondering from his chest, to his sides, to his stomach, and to his inner thighs. Taeyong whimpered from Ten touching his more sensitive spots. It also didn’t help that the hours of constant teasing had left his nerves hyper aware as well. Ten pulled his shirt over his head and slipped off his joggers, leaving his underwear on, he straddled Taeyong. Taeyong cried out because Ten had sat down right on his cock.

“Oh dear, you’re so hard...you poor thing” but Ten’s words didn’t sound sincere at all, in fact the look in his eyes was hungry. He rolled his hips gently into Taeyong, earning him a soft whimper from the boy underneath of him. He paced himself, moving slowly to get Taeyong used to the feeling and to build himself up. The feeling of Taeyong’s hard member against his increasingly stiffening one was an odd sensation that Ten completely loved. He let his hands fall on Taeyong’s stomach, lightly grazing his fingernails against the soft skin. Taeyong whined, taking his lips between his teeth and closing his eyes. Ten unconsciously hastened the speed of his hips, now fully hard. He leaned forward, looming over top of Taeyong. He snaked one hand behind Taeyong’s head, the other he used to swipe the bangs out of the restrained man’s eyes. Taeyong opened them and was met with Ten’s eyes a mere few inches away from his. Taeyong knew that Ten was pretty but damn...he was really something else, especially like this, when he was moaning on top of him.

“Fuck” Taeyong mumbled. Ten breathed a laugh at the older man’s reaction, but the laugh was soon replaced with more moans, because now Taeyong was rolling his hips against Ten in turn. Ten was maybe being a little too loud and enjoying this a little too much, so he decided to muffle his whines by pressing his mouth to Taeyong’s. Taeyong eagerly let him in, loving the feeling of Ten desperately licking at his lips.

“Ten” Johnny bellowed from the other side of the room, “those lips are mine” he asserted. Ten retracted, causing Taeyong to groan from the loss of contact. Ten sat back up, grinding more fiercely into Taeyong than ever. His neck bent back as he cried out in ecstacy. Taeyong swallowed hard at the sight of the smaller man bopping on top of him.

“Are you close baby?” Jaehyun spoke up, much closer than Taeyong had thought he was, at the bottom of the bed.

“Y-yes! Can I cum master?” Ten asked, but it was practically a beg.

“Not yet” he instructed. Ten whined, but obliged by slowing his rhythm against Taeyong to ensure that he could withstand the wait. Jaehyun snaked his arms around Ten’s slim torso, placing soft kisses into the crook of his neck. Ten leaned into his master’s touch and intertwined one of Jaehyun’s hands with his, desperate to touch him more. Their chemistry was something else, Taeyong envied them.

“Master...I want to feel you” Ten pleaded.

“But you are” Jaehyun teased playfully as he nipped lightly at one of the many piercings in Ten’s ear.

“No...more” the smaller man whined.

“Alright, alright” he complied. His grasp fell lower, trailing over the outline of Ten’s member. He traced around it, lingering longer around his glans where he was leaking precum at an embarrassing rate. The smaller man quivered underneath of Jaehyun’s touch. The larger man only teased him for a little while before reaching his hand into Ten’s underwear. He stroked slowly, causing Ten to moan breathily. His head rolled back onto Jaehyun’s shoulder, who took the advantage to gnaw along Ten’s jaw since the skin was so nicely exposed. Ten whimpered with each tug of Jaehyun’s wrist and found himself bucking his hips into his hand.

Jaehyun soon grew impatient, no thanks to the beautiful noises that Ten was making. He placed his hand in the middle of the older man’s back, gently pushing him forward to lean over Taeyong again. He slipped his underwear down to his knees before reaching for the bottle of lube that Taeyong had left on the table earlier. He squeezed the cold substance over Ten’s hole, who shivered at the sensation. Jaehyun promptly slicked his fingers over the area, warming it up with his touch, before slowly inserting a digit into Ten. The smaller man groaned into Taeyong’s chest, feeling Jaehyun work his way into him slowly. Jaehyun waited for Ten to adjust around him before entering in a second finger. Once the second was fully inserted, Ten pushed back into Jaehyun’s hand, wanting him to start thrusting. The younger man pushed and pulled his fingers in and out slowly, knowing how much it drove the smaller man crazy, who wanted it harder. He kneaded one of Ten’s cheeks in his palm while twisting his fingers around in him, finding his prostate almost immediately. Ten jolted once Jaehyun unforgivingly pressed against his bundle of nerves. He clung onto Taeyong’s shoulders and he could feel the smaller man moaning into his torso.

Once Ten had fully relaxed around him, Jaehyun withdrew his fingers. He had been so out of it while Jaehyun was fingering him that he didn’t understand why he had stopped, so he turned around to see what Jaehyun was doing, until he saw him taking off his pants. Ten gulped at the feeling of Jaehyun’s hot member against his entrance. He leaned down as Jaehyun steadily pushed into him, filling up his walls completely. Ten purred from the feeling of Jaehyun stretching him out. Taeyong watched Ten’s expression as Jaehyun fucked into him slowly. He arched his back to allow Jaehyun a better angle to hit his prostate. His eyes flickered shut and he bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan because he didn’t want to cum yet. Taeyong wanted to touch him so bad, he wanted to be apart of this, but he couldn’t move. He looked to Johnny who was still standing at the same place from earlier, he hadn’t moved. Johnny could tell that Taeyong was struggling with internal turmoil, so he walked closer to the smaller man. He knelt down beside him, cocked his head playfully, acting as if he didn’t know what Taeyong wanted. Taeyong was about to say something until the vibrator on his dick turned back on. He moaned sweetly, rocking his hips upwards, hoping to find any kind of stimulus to rub his cock against.

“Do you want to cum Yongie?” Johnny cooed.

“I do, sir!” Taeyong cried, looking Johnny in his face in attempt that his expression would persuade the larger man.

“You’ll have to wait for your fellow members first” he retracted.

Taeyong whined but honestly he had half expected that Johnny would refuse him, but he had at least hoped he could have had a change of heart. The pulsating on his cock stayed consistent and his breathing became heavier. Ten who was now being slammed into at this point was clutching onto Taeyong for dear life. He tried forming coherent words but all that was coming out of his mouth was a jumbled mess of moans. Jaehyun locked eyes with Taeyong as he thrusted into Ten, grinning from the expression on Taeyong’s face, who was overwhelmed by the attention to his own dick, but also how extremely turned on he was by the way Jaehyun was causing Ten to be like this.

Jaehyun grabbed Ten’s hips and pulled him backwards, making him sit up so that Taeyong could get a full view of how he fucked his baby. Ten couldn’t hide his face like this, which is exactly what Jaehyun wanted, he wanted Taeyong to see Ten’s gorgeous face come undone in front of him. He pressed the smaller man’s hips down onto him harder, ramming into his prostate over and over again as he left kiss marks on Ten’s soft neck. Ten had no control of his body at this point, Jaehyun was in control. Taeyong’s attention was taken away from Ten and Jaehyun briefly when he noticed that Johnny was taking the vibrator and cock ring off of him. Relief flooded Taeyong’s body once the confounded contraption was off of his body. Johnny took both Ten and Taeyong’s lonesome members into one of his hands and stroked them in rhythm with Jaehyun’s thrusts, which was much too fast for Taeyong’s over sensitive cock. He wanted to cum right there but Johnny watched him, making sure that he wouldn’t disobey. He held on with all his might while Ten and Jaehyun moaned equally as loud on top of him. Jaehyun took Ten’s chin in his hand and turned his face so that he could kiss him, passionate and deep. It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to spill inside of Ten, and the smaller man was close behind thanks to a few extra hard thrusts that hit right into his prostate and Johnny’s helping hand. Taeyong, still looking at Johnny had a questioning expression on his face waiting for approval. Johnny nodded in response and that was all Taeyong needed. He finally gave in, all of his guards down and he came hard. He yelled out, all of his pent up frustrations escaping his body as Johnny squeezed every last drop out of him. Ten fell on top of Taeyong and Jaehyun rested against Ten’s back, all three men panting heavily. Taeyong listlessly thought about how gross the feeling of his cum and Ten’s mixing together on their stomachs felt, but he was too worn out to care enough. He laid there trying to catch his breath and muster up the strength to open his eyes, but he didn’t have any. All of his strength was spent on that orgasm. He felt himself drifting off, but before he was completely unconscious, he noticed that Johnny placed a gentle kiss onto his temple.

“You did well, baby”

*

When Taeyong woke up, his body felt heavy along with his mind. The room was lit, but not much. He rolled his head over and noticed that the small lamp beside his bed was on, not the harsh ceiling lights. He raised his hand to languidly rub at his eyes. His braces weren’t on, he had been untied. He glanced around the room a little more, his eyes fell on Johnny sitting on the couch watching TV quietly, as not to disturb Taeyong. He saw the movement from Taeyong out of the corner of his eye and looked in his direction. First, a look of surprise panned across his face, then a warm smile emerged. He turned off the TV and walked to Taeyong.

“How do you feel?” he inquired, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and handing it to Taeyong.

“Tired...drained...sore” Taeyong could have gone on but his brain was kind of mush right now.

“I know...I’m sorry Yongie. I don’t want to ever have to punish you again, because it hurts me just as much as it hurts you, alright?” the larger man reasoned with him, warm hand reassuringly rubbing his shoulder. Taeyong sipped at his water slowly while Johnny gently thumbed circles onto the back of his hand. They just sat there for a little while in silence, no words needing to be said.

“...So you’re not mad at me anymore?” the smaller man hesitantly questioned.

“Well I was never really mad, just disappointed. But, you did everything that I ordered without question, I’m proud of you baby” Johnny said fondly.

“...Alright...” was all that Taeyong could muster up.

“Do you want to take a shower?” the older man offered. Taeyong thought about it for a second, looking over the state of what was dry cum, not even only his, on his stomach. After not much persuading he nodded his head in affirmation. Johnny smiled and proceeded to help him up, even though Taeyong honestly didn’t need much help, but the gesture was nice. He lead him back over to the bathroom, where Johnny took it upon himself to start the water for the shower, making sure that it was the perfect balance of warm but not too hot for Taeyong.

“I’m going to be out here ok? Holler at me if you need anything” Johnny stated before walking out and shutting the bathroom door behind him. Taeyong for some reason was a little surprised that Johnny was going to leave him alone to take a shower in peace, considering how he made him use the bathroom in front of him before, but he wasn’t going to complain. The only article of clothing that he needed to take off was the silk choker that still adorned his neck. After untying the ribbon, he placed it on the counter and hopped into the shower. It honestly felt so good to have some relaxing alone time like this, the warmth of the water engulfing his fatigued muscles and washing the stress away. He may have stayed in there for longer than necessary, but it was worth it, he needed the time to himself. Once he was done he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, only to realize that he didn’t have a towel or any fresh clothes in there. He opened the door to his room and poked his head out.

“Um John-...Master, I don’t have a towel” he called softly from behind the door, steam emitting into the larger room.

“Ah I’m sorry” Johnny apologized as he hurriedly got up from his seat and scurried over to the dresser, pulling out a rather large towel. He stepped over to Taeyong but didn’t pass him the towel, instead he held it open, spreading out his arms at full length. Taeyong internally groaned because he didn’t want to walk out naked, not that it really mattered though because Johnny had definitely already seen him in such a state, but he still had some dignity. Johnny wasn’t giving him much of a chance though, the look that he was giving Taeyong right now was so tender and he felt his heart physically jump. He bit back his pride and stepped out from behind the door, but didn’t have to worry about being a spectacle for long because Johnny quickly embraced him in the warm towel. He stood there for a while, not letting go of Taeyong, just holding him to dry him off and get him warm. He traced chaste kisses across Taeyong’s forehead and cheeks. Taeyong’s heart swooned and for a few seconds he really wanted to forget that he had been kidnapped and was being forced to stay here against his will, but those thoughts kept knocking at his door. After Johnny felt like he had thoroughly smooched every inch of Taeyong’s face, he stepped away to grab another, smaller towel. This time he ruffled it into Taeyong’s hair, drying the individual strands. Taeyong tried to fight back the urge to yawn, but failed, eliciting a light chuckle from the larger man.

“Still sleepy huh? That’s fine, you can go back to sleep if you want to. It’s 11PM after all” Johnny announced fondly, the cute expression of sleepy Taeyong really taking a toll on him.

Once the smaller man was for the most part contently dry, Johnny brought him some new comfortable lounging clothes. He walked on his own back over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over himself quickly because this room was still chilly. Johnny made his way to the door to leave before something suddenly came over Taeyong.

“Wait!” Taeyong blurted, not really knowing why or what he wanted, “...can you stay with me? For the night?” he mumbled timidly. Johnny was a little taken aback by the younger’s abrupt forwardness.

“Of course I can” he smiled, stepping back over to where Taeyong was. He drew back the covers to climb in with him and Taeyong felt his body relax against Johnny’s warmth. He twisted the switch for the lamp off before wrapping his arms around Taeyong. One arm wrapped around his waist, the other was laid under his neck and bent back to play with the smaller man’s hair. He twirled the soft strands between his fingers.

“You’re cold” Johnny stated in a concerned tone.

“Mhm” Taeyong responded, the tiredness starting to take over.

“Is this room too cold for you?” Johnny questioned.

“Mhm” the younger hummed again.

“Alright, I’ll have a seperate heating system built in here for you. Ok?” Johnny assured.

“Mm” was all that Taeyong could reply with.

Johnny pulled Taeyong’s waist in closer to him, so that their torsos were flush against each other. Taeyong absorbed Johnny’s warmth that was lulling him to sleep, and his deep timbre but gentle voice that was whispering sweet words into the crown of his head. Taeyong dissolved into Johnny and this overwhelming sense of security that he knew he shouldn’t feel, but he didn’t want it to leave. He was almost asleep when he lazily mumbled out a couple soft words.

“Goodnight, Master”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had some much needed fluff because I'm sure we're all tired of seeing Taeyong in pain. The next chapter is definitely going to be a rest for our hearts lol.


	6. I Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come out, school started back up and I'v been swamped with both it and work T_T

Taeyong opened his eyes but he couldn’t see anything, everything was black. Panic began to creep up until he felt arms tighten around him; Johnny. He had slightly disturbed the older man due to his frantic stirring, trying to figure out where he was.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny drawled. That’s right, he wasn’t alone.

“It’s nothing...” Taeyong muttered.

“It’s not nothing, you’re heart is beating so fast” Johnny persisted, worry in his tone.

“When I woke up and couldn’t see I was startled. I couldn’t remember where I was so I ended up being frightened” Taeyong admitted, a little embarrassed by how silly he sounded. He had always had problems with the dark ever since he was young. Often times like in this instance, it wasn’t that going to sleep with the lights off was hard, but that if he woke up in the middle of the night, which was common, that he would panic. The thought of what could have unknowingly happened while he was asleep had always frightened him. What if someone had come in his room, wanting to hurt him? What if he had been abducted? Oh wait, he had been. Johnny quickly rolled over to turn the lamp on, so that Taeyong was no longer shrouded in darkness.

“Is this better?” the larger man asked before turning back over to look Taeyong in the eye.

“...yeah” he breathed as he felt his heart rate slow. Taeyong was mad, this isn’t how things are supposed to work. You’re not supposed to find comfort in your abductor. What was wrong with him? A lot, he knew that, but he never thought he could stoop to this level. Johnny rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades as he glanced at the clock.

“It’s only 2AM...do you think you can sleep a bit longer? Or do you want to get up?”

“I want to sleep...it’s warm” Taeyong slurred, pronunciation becoming weakened as fatigue slowly set in again. He nuzzled into Johnny’s hold, his head finding its way right below his chin and his arms creeped up under the blankets to rest between him and the larger man’s chest. Johnny continued rubbing the others back until he felt deep exhales against his neck, signaling that the younger was asleep. He grinned slightly, quickly drifting off closely behind Taeyong.

*

When Taeyong finally woke up again, the soft glow of the bedside lamp illuminated the room. But, there was something different from earlier; Johnny was missing. He propped himself up on his arms, looking around the room, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen. He rubbed at his eyes, looking at the clock that read 9AM. He disliked how this room had no windows, he had no way of knowing the time of day unless he looked at the clock. Taeyong mustered up the strength to get out of bed, walking over to the dresser where he found an outfit suitable for seeing people in. He assumed that it was alright for him to leave the room now that Johnny wasn’t mad at him, after all, he did say that he wanted Taeyong to have free range of the building. He secretly didn’t want to leave and converse with people, but he was just getting so bored seeing the same gloomy room. He stepped past the threshold of the door, heading to the left because he remembered that to the right of him was a dead end. He entered the familiar large room, seemingly the most similar to a living room he supposed. A very luxurious one. There, he saw a familiar face, Ten, but he was by himself this time. Taeyong hesitantly approached him, not really knowing what they would talk about, maybe last night? No, definitely not last night. God why did this have to be so awkward? Ten noticed the movement approaching him, when his eyes fell on Taeyong his perplexed expression transformed into joy.

“TY!” he beamed, “how are you?” his smile was just as perfect as before, so Taeyong let the odd nickname slide.

“I’m alright, a little tired, but alright”. Taeyong didn’t know why he was so sleepy all the time now. His best guess was that the stress of being held hostage was taking a toll on him emotionally and physically. Yeah, that made the most sense.

“The first month is the hardest, you get used to it after that” the smaller man assured.

“How long have you been here?”

“Around 6 months now, but it’s kind of hard to say since the beginning was such a blur for me” A long silence fell between them, the weight of Ten’s words a little heavier than Taeyong had anticipated.

“If you don’t mind me asking...how did you wind up in this situation?” Taeyong hesitantly probed. Ten paused for a second, gathering his words before starting.

“I was busking on the streets, Jaehyun just happened to see me and his target was set. I was gullible, I needed money so I took him up on his offer when he said that he’d pay me well for one night with him. I know, I know, I shouldn’t have trusted a stranger so easily” Ten rolled his eyes, maybe Taeyong was unintentionally giving him a mom look.

“I mean...my situation was similar with Johnny so...I’m not any better” he tried to lighten the mood, to make Ten stop belittling himself.

“No, you took precautions. You were aware of your surrounding and were making things hard for Johnny, that’s why he had to ask for Jaehyun’s help. I on the other hand, got intoxicated very quickly and easily followed Jaehyun around without any question. Jaehyun didn’t even have to drug me, I just passed out because I was so drunk, and when I awoke, I was here” the tone in Ten’s voice just made the whole thing sound so nonchalant, like he had accepted his fate and was ok with it.

“...oh...” the taller trailed off, not really knowing how to respond to that.

“Don’t sound so judging” Ten whined, shoving Taeyong’s arm. He smiled lightly at the younger man’s playful action. He liked Ten, he felt like he could be the most comfortable around him out of the other people in this building.

“Did you happen to see Johnny yet today? I don’t know where he is” he glanced around the room halfheartedly, knowing full well that Johnny wasn’t in there because it was kind of hard to miss someone that tall.

“Yeah, he left this morning with his colleagues to go to work”.

“Work? What does he do?” Taeyong was surprised, he had assumed that Johnny was just a rich kid mooching off of his parents money and just happened to rent out a couple floors of a nice hotel.

“He owns and manages this hotel, Neo, as well as all of his other branches. And I’m sorry to say, but you may end up not seeing him as much as you would like, Johnny takes his work very seriously. It may not seem like it because of how light hearted and laid back he is here, but when it comes to work he’s a completely different person”

“I would never have guessed” Taeyong was shocked.

“Yeah, but sometimes he gets too stressed out because of it. He overworks himself to the point where I can’t understand how he still even stands. He likes to think that he hides it well, but we can all tell. Instead of keeping it to himself, I hope that you can help him relax and teach him to be more honest, he does like you a lot after all” Ten’s expression turned soft. The thought of Johnny relying on Taeyong made him emit a slight blush, which in turn only resulted in the smaller man teasing him.

“Do you mind if I join you? I haven’t watched TV in a while because I didn’t have one in my dorm room”. TV was the least of Taeyong’s worries in college, most nights he found himself with his face buried in textbooks rather than kicking back and watching a show.

“Sure! I don’t mind at all. It’s nice to have another person to talk to here when so many of the other members are gone” Ten pouted.

“Oh? Where have the other’s gone?”

“They’re with Johnny”

“With Johnny?” Taeyong prodded. Why would they be with Johnny?

“They’re the colleagues that I was talking about. A lot of the members here work with him. Specifically, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta, and Haechan”.

“Wow...ok Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Yuta I can see, but Haechan...how? He’s so young”. Concern painted Taeyong’s expression. Haechan shouldn’t be working in such a dull job at his age, he should be hanging out with friends.

“Haechan was actually the first who started working here alongside Johnny. He started right after he turned 19 and graduated from school. He has been here for over a year now. Don’t let his age fool you, that boy is smart. Annoying, but smart” the smaller man grumbled out the last sentence, but Taeyong could tell that he respected the other nevertheless.

“This is all starting to make a bit more sense, not much, but a little” he tried to once again wrap his head around this situation, and the people in this building. Ten assured him that everything would start making sense overtime, after talking to the other members and Johnny, and once he got the hang of spending his days here from now on.

The day went by a little faster than Taeyong was expecting, thanks to Ten filling him in on unexplained details. The sun had just started to set when the two boys heard the song of the elevator, announcing the presence of someone landing on their floor. From the elevator came Jaehyun, Doyoung, Haechan, and Yuta. Johnny wasn’t with them. Jaehyun almost instantly spotted Ten on the couch, walking over to him as the other men parted ways, probably going to find their babies as well.

“Did you miss me?” the larger man hummed. Ten laid his head on the back of the couch, looking up at Jaehyun upside down. He took this chance to place a chaste kiss on the smaller’s lips.

“Never” Ten teased, returning the gesture by giving his own soft kiss to the other. Taeyong watched fondly, envying how cute these two were together. The thought of Johnny briefly flashed across his mind before Taeyong got ahold of himself. Why was he imagining himself in a situation like that with Johnny? The man who abducted him. The whole reason he was in this situation. Admittedly, it wasn’t like Taeyong’s life before was worthwhile, he didn’t really have any friends, the only person who would notice him going missing was probably his roomate. He had to work his ass off in school to afford attendance, maybe it would be nice to have what Taeyong could only closely compare to as a sugar daddy. Johnny wasn’t too bad after all, his morals were questionable, but it seemed like he cared about him.

The couple beside him shuffled away as Taeyong was deep in thought. Ten lightly pulling at Jaehyun’s tie to loosen it and giggling as the larger man lead them away. Taeyong slumped over, resting his head on the arm of the couch now that there was a free space. He watched the TV halfheartedly, thoughts of Johnny still occupying his mind. Unknowingly, he had started to drift off after another hour of watching whatever was playing right now. He was half asleep when he felt the cushion dip in beside him, some kind of warm material falling over his torso. He rustled awake, when he opened his eyes he saw Johnny sitting next to him. His heart jumped a little at the sight and Taeyong internally cursed it because what the fuck. He sat up to greet the other, a suit jacket sliding off of him from the movement.

“You don’t have to get up” Johnny said a little frantically, not wanting to disturb the tired man.

“It’s ok, I wasn’t sleeping” Taeyong’s words sounding a little heavier and slow than he had anticipated, not very convincing. He watched as he saw relief spread across the others face. Cute.

“How was your day?” Johnny asked.

“Less eventful than yours I’m sure” he responded. Johnny gave a light chuckle, picking up his jacket and throwing it over the back of the couch. It looked like he was about to say something but he paused, looking over Taeyong. His baby pink hair was slightly tousled and his eyes were a little droopy, still heavy from almost being asleep. Johnny smiled, he patted his lap, motioning to Taeyong that he wanted him to come over to him. Taeyong obliged without much thought, he was a little bothered by how much he craved human contact. He crawled over to Johnny, sitting on his lap with both of his legs placed over the sides of the larger man’s. Johnny let out a long sigh as Taeyong sunk onto him.

“I missed you today. I wanted so badly to leave work early to come be with you” Johnny looked up at Taeyong, wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist. Taeyong didn’t say anything, he was a little unsure what to do in this situation. Johnny peppered kisses along Taeyong’s neck, causing tingles to gather all over his skin.

“Are you tired?” the younger questioned. He had taken notice how Johnny’s lids looked like they were hanging too low.

“A little...but I’m recharging right now” he grinned, face nuzzling into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong froze from the cheeziness of those words, but there was an element of quirkiness to them that was cute. He noticed how Johnny’s shirt was buttoned all the way to the top and his tie was secured tightly around it. That couldn’t be comfortable, so he decided to help him, like Ten had said. He slowly brought his hands up to the collar of the man in front of him, pulling at the material gently to loosen it. Johnny pulled his head back from the younger man’s neck to look up at him.

“Well aren’t you bold? If you wanted me to undress you could have just asked” Johnny cooed. Blood immediately pooled into Taeyong’s face and he was suddenly so hot.

“Th-that’s not what I was trying to do!” he sputtered. Great, this is exactly his luck whenever he tries to do something nice.

“If you’re that eager, why don’t you take the lead baby?” hands rubbing up and down Taeyong’s sides.

“...I don’t...what do you mean?” the smaller man questioned, sort of knowing what the other was getting at, but not exactly.

“My neck. Since it looks like you want to touch me so bad, why don’t you try to seduce me?” Johnny quirked an eyebrow.

Taeyong’s jaw dropped before quickly gathering himself. The sheer shamelessnes from this man would leave him speechless. But, he had a few tricks up his sleeve, he could be sexy. Taeyong hesitantly continued tugging at the material that was restricting Johnny’s neck. The tie slid off to one side after it was undone, then he made work on the buttons of the others nice dress shirt. His hands were shaking a little, causing him to fumble with the small buttons. He groaned internally while Johnny chuckled from the sight of Taeyong’s face contorting into annoyance. Damn it, why did Johnny make him this way? Nobody who he had ever been with could make him so flustered like this before. After what had taken way too much time of just unclasping the top few buttons of the older’s shirt, Taeyong leaned back, looking at the other because he was still confused. Johnny was smug, leaning his neck upwards and back, offering Taeyong a good angle. He was too proud to waver like this, of course he could seduce Johnny. Who did he think he was? Taeyong moved in, brushing his lips tantalizingly close along the others skin. He broke the distance, trailing his tongue along the expanse of the brunette’s neck. He started off gentle, peppering kisses on the side of Johnny’s neck. The larger man moved his hands from Taeyong’s sides to his ass, greedily holding each cheek in his palms. Taeyong took the initiative to be a little rougher, grazing his teeth against the others sensitive skin. He nipped softly here and there, making sure to lick the area after he had violated it. Getting bold from Johnny’s low groans, he took a large chunk of his neck into his mouth, sucking on it hard. Johnny squeezed one of Taeyong’s cheeks, wanting his attention.

“I said to seduce me baby, not mark me. It’s not exactly professional to show up to work sporting a fresh hickey” he teased. Taeyong paused, thinking over the others words for a second. He came to a conclusion, moving lower, where he continued his task. He settled just below his collarbone, gnawing playfully at the skin, earning a laugh from Johnny, who was impressed with Taeyong’s dedication. Or maybe Taeyong was enjoying this more than him at this point. He was so focused on what he was doing to the other’s neck, trying to make him feel good, that he hadn’t realized how he was rocking his hips a little now. Johnny had noticed, especially how the younger was panting a little against him. He sucked hard on the larger man’s collarbone, until it started to hurt, so Johnny pulled him back by his hair. When his lips parted from the wet spot, a dark red welt had formed on his skin. Johnny rubbed lightly at the area, sore and irritated. Yup, that was going to be there for a while. Taeyong grinned, pleased with himself.

“Weren’t you having a little too much fun by yourself?” Johnny rolled his hips up to meet the younger, eliciting a low moan.

“I’m not the only one” Taeyong retorted, pressing down on Johnny’s member, which was hardening like his. Two could play this game.

“Here I thought you were being a good boy, but you’re not good at all” Johnny pressed.

“I don’t think that’s exactly what you want” Taeyong huffed, licking his lips that were still wet from being all over Johnny.

“You’re right...I just want you” the elder cooed, leaning up to kiss Taeyong on the lips, feverish and passionate, but still restrained. The smaller man moaned lowly in his throat, the sound escaping into Johnny’s mouth. He brought his hand up to the back of Taeyong’s head, pushing his face closer to him, allowing his tongue to go deeper into the younger’s mouth. Chills were coursing all over Taeyong’s skin, who was moaning a little more now. He found purchase on Johnny’s shoulder, having to push the larger man away from him so that he could catch his breath. But, not before Johnny bit at the younger’s bottom lip, earning him a yelp from the other. Payback for all of his nips earlier.

“Can we go somewhere else?” Taeyong requested, lips wet and becoming a little swollen. Johnny loved when Taeyong looked like this, loved when the flush of his cheeks matched his pink hair.

“What? Is my fearsome kitten shy?” the brunette taunted. Taeyong didn’t have to say anything, his eyes said it all. Johnny gave in easily to the youngers pouty expression, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before picking him up entirely in one fell swoop. Taeyong clawed frantically at Johnny’s back, not expecting the sudden movement. He wrapped his arms and legs around the larger man, clinging to him a little childlike. Johnny walked them back to their room from before, his hands under Taeyong’s thighs to support him. The smaller, who was thoroughly embarrassed being in this position, hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck. Johnny sat Taeyong down on the bed when they arrived, who was praying that nobody had saw them. He made quick work of the younger, pushing him to lay back, legs hanging over the side of the bed. Johnny leaned over him, his knee finding the space right between Taeyong’s thighs, under his crotch. He grinded his knee into the area while he occupied Taeyong’s mouth with his. He snaked his hands under the soft material of the smaller’s t-shirt, fondling the entire span of his torso, from his stomach, his sides, his chest, to his nipples. Taeyong entangled his hand in the elder’s hair, loving the feeling of the fine hairs tickling the area between his fingers.

“M-master...” he mumbled feasibly, out of breath.

Johnny was growing impatient, he slid Taeyongs jeans off of him in one stroke. Taeyong got the memo, so he made quick work of his shirt. He watched Johnny as he unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it from his pants. He looked so good, the younger’s heart was beating in his chest sporadically now. This was really going to happen, he was going to have sex with Johnny. The elder tossed his unwanted garment onto the floor, needing to feel his skin against Taeyong’s. His skin was so hot against Taeyong’s, feverish almost. He connected his lips with Taeyong’s again, grinding into him slowly as he gently scratched his nails along the other’s body, forming goosebumps all over him. When he felt Taeyong meeting the rhythm with his own hips, he snaked his hand down to show that area some more love. He broke their kiss shortly, smiling when he felt a dampness on the other’s underwear, wet from leaking precum.

“My my...you’re already this turned on? How badly are you wanting this?”. Taeyong huffed at the sly remark from the brunette, a little testy, but mostly embarrassed. He turned his face to the side, so that he didn’t have to look him in the eye. “Use your words, baby” Johnny pressed, giving a hard squeeze on Taeyong’s cock.

“Fuck!—” he yelped, “—I want it...” breath becoming ragged.

“What is it that you want?” he prodded. He liked to make Taeyong say things out loud, liked the way it made him flustered.

“I want you to make me cum, master” his tone was soft and begging. A light blush painted his cheeks, traveling down his neck to his chest that now matched his pink locks. The sight made him seem innocent, maybe even pure, but Johnny knew he was far from that. What with how Taeyong had had such a foul mouth that night when he brought him back from club.

“That can be arranged” Johnny agreed to the younger’s request.

He lifted Taeyong’s legs, pulling off his underwear, so that now he lay completely naked on the bed. He took the entirety of his cock in his hand, pumping up and down slowly. He didn’t even have to use lube, Taeyong had already provided plenty of natural lubrication. The smaller whimpered, getting accustomed to the pleasure that Johnny’s hand was giving him. Johnny began twisting his wrist each time his hand rose to the top of Taeyong’s dick, toying with the head. He had noticed how much the younger absolutely loved that spot earlier, it drove him crazy, even with the slightest touch. The action earned him the sweetest of moans from the smaller man underneath of him. Taeyong caught himself mid moan, bringing his hand up to his mouth, attempting to stifle the noise. His fingers curled at his lips, being torn between wanting to cling to something to ground himself, but knowing he needed that hand to stop his whimpers from escaping. Johnny didn’t like that. He was working hard to get to hear those noises from the other, and damn it he was going to hear them. Since Taeyong was a little out of it, he didn’t notice what the other was doing when he took both of his hands in one of his, locking them in place above his head. The pink haired man whined at the action, soft groans emitting from his throat. Johnny grinned, pleased with the display before him, Taeyong sprawled before him, hair tousled, his face disheveled, and a steady stream of precum pooling onto his stomach. He leaned in for a closer look, looming over the smaller man underneath of him. He stared Taeyong in the eye as he jerked him off, watching intently as the other fell deeper into the clutches of ecstacy. He slicked his thumb over the sensitive slit in the middle of Taeyong’s head. Taeyong’s entire body shook as violent tremors ran down his spine to his groin.

“M-Master!” Taeyong looked up at the other with pleading eyes, licking at Johnny’s lower lip delicately. He found it absolutely adorable how much Taeyong liked to kiss, especially when he was feeling good. “C-can I cum?” his breathing was ragged, chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yes, but look me in the eye when you do. And don’t you dare look away” the brunette demanded.

Johnny hastened the pace of his strokes, wanting to see Taeyong cum hard, and that’s just what happened. He arched his lower back into Johnny’s hand, hot cum squirting all over his stomach and the other’s hand. Taeyong had to fight the urge to close his eyes so bad, obeying Johnny’s order, and holy shit was he glad he did. The way Johnny was looking upon him, a smug smile plastered across his face, eyes hungry for him, made Taeyong ride his high even longer. Johnny continued stroking slowly, even after the stronger of the smaller’s shivers had subsided, wanting to pump out every last drop, to make Taeyong feel as good as possible. He kept playing with his tip, twisting it in his palm. The area was much too sensitive after cumming now, Taeyong couldn’t take the constant teasing. He tried to squirm his hips away from the other, but Johnny was much stronger than him.

“S-shit! Stop! P-please”. Taeyong had never felt like this before. It was like he was still cumming. Overwhelmed by the foreign sensation, a few tears escaped his eyes from the immense pleasure. He yelled out, cumming hard again, mere seconds after his initial orgasm. Holy fuck, this was incredible. He had never felt like this before, and his cock still wasn’t letting up. Usually he would be soft by now, but he was still just as hard as before. Why was Johnny so damn good at this? It was sinful. The brunette finally took his hand off of his length, giving him a soft peck on the side of the lips before he leaned back, sitting up.

“...master?” Taeyong called softly, panting heavily, completely worn out. He heard the sound of the metal from Johnny’s belt clinking, unbuckling.

“Call me daddy”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohoho~ What does Johnny have in store for Taeyong?


	7. Thank You, Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took a while T_T I actually went on a week vacation in Korea and after that I was swamped with work and school OTL. But now I'm back and with this long awaited chapter that is over 4K words of smut sooooo yeah. Enjoy~

This was all happening so fast. Taeyong had thought that he knew what he wanted, he knew that he wanted to sleep with Johnny, but for some reason this seemed to be happening all so fast. He felt like it was his first time again, he was becoming so nervous. The way his heart was pumping in his chest was a little thrilling, but he also kind of felt sick to his stomach. He was trembling a little, the kind of jitters you get before giving a public speech. Johnny noticed Taeyong’s restlessness, because it seemed like nothing got past this man’s eye.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle” the elder assured. He smiled fondly down at Taeyong underneath of him. “Tell me at any point if you want to stop, alright?”. Taeyong nodded, his throat too constricted to emit any form of words.

Johnny leaned over to the bedside table, rummaging in it’s drawer until he pulled out the familiar bottle of lube. He popped off the cap, proceeding to pour a dollop onto his fingertips. He lined up one of his digits with Taeyong’s entrance, smoothing the substance along the expanse. He glanced up at Taeyong, making an expression like he was going to continue, watching to see if the other rejected in anyway, but he didn’t. He tentatively probed one digit in, slowly working his way in. Taeyong winced a little, it had been a while since he was last stretched out, plus Johnny’s fingers were pretty girthy. Once his finger was about halfway in, he pulled it back out a little, before gently pushing it back in, each thrust back in his finger going a little deeper than before. He kept this up until his last knuckle was flush against Taeyong’s bare skin. He curled his finger up, knowing exactly what he was looking for and where to find it. Taeyong jumped from the sudden contact, he hadn’t expected Johnny to find his prostate so fast. Johnny let off the pressure from the area, looking over the other to see if he could find any discomfort. When he didn’t notice any he pressed the area again. A soft mewl escaped from Taeyong’s throat, a noise that Johnny was learning that he loved to hear. Johnny continued to play with Taeyong’s bundle of nerves, flicking his finger up and down. Soon, a light drizzle of precum was leaking from the smaller’s cock. Once Johnny confirmed that Taeyong was feeling good, he entered a second finger. The second proved to be more trouble than the first, as soon as it entered Taeyong instantly tensed around him. Johnny paused, rubbing soothing circles into the inside of Taeyong’s thigh with his free hand.

“You’re doing so good baby” Johnny praised, causing Taeyong to loosen around him a little. With that, Johnny was able to press deeper, earning a small gasp from the younger. Johnny made quick work of teasing Taeyong’s prostate again and soon he was whining underneath of him again. His moans were louder this time, sultrier, and Johnny could tell that Taeyong was already used to the intrusion of his second finger. The pink haired man under him looked so pitiful, so tempting, so sexy. Johnny leaned down, taking one of the youngers nipples into his mouth while his free hand was occupied with the other. He played nice, tongue licking lightly over the sensitive area while he rubbed the other between his fingers gently. Taeyong definitely liked it, reaching up with both of his hands to thread them through Johnny’s locks. Johnny smirked, his kitten was so needy. He looked up through his fringe at the smaller man, who in turn brushed the hair away from Johnny’s eyes so that he could see him more clearly. Johnny nipped a little hard at the soft nub in his mouth. Taeyong yelped, not expecting Johnny to suddenly be so rough.

“Did I give you permission to touch me baby?” he teased, biting on Taeyong’s nipple again and twisting the other with just enough pressure to be a little painful.

“No daddy...I’m sorry” Taeyong huffed, breathing becoming a little hard.

Blood rushed to Johnny’s dick, that was the first time that Taeyong had called him “daddy” and it sounded so perfect coming from his lips. He instantly rewarded him, pressing his fingers hard into his prostate. Taeyong jutted his hips up, a loud moan emitting from him. He withdrew his hands, clutching at the material of the sheets. Johnny leaned back up, watching Taeyong as he abused his prostate. His speed had increased now and he was pushing harder into it than before and he could tell that the younger absolutely loved it. Taeyong was looking up at him with those familiar, begging eyes, his mouth was parted, allowing those sinful moans to escape, and he was rolling his hips into Johnny’s hand, meeting his thrusts. The elder grinned, Taeyong was so greedy, always wanting more. Johnny indulged him for a while, letting Taeyong ride the high of ecstacy, until it looked like he was about to cum. He withdrew his fingers completely, making Taeyong whine. The younger looked up at him in horror, worried that he had angered Johnny and that he was about to be punished again. Johnny saw the concern on his face, Taeyong was undeniably cute.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll let you cum. But, it has to be on daddy’s cock”

Taeyong let those words sink in for a second, trying to process them because his head was still hot and fuzzy. Johnny took his slacks and underwear off, releasing his hard member from their confines. Taeyong gulped once his eyes landed on it. He figured that Johnny would be big but not THIS big. Maybe he should ask Johnny to stretch him out some more, with three fingers this time. That thought soon vanished, because Johnny had already lubed himself up and was lining himself up with Taeyong. Johnny was restless, wanting to feel the heat inside of Taeyong as soon as possible. He pressed into Taeyong, the head of his cock opening the smaller slowly. Taeyong bit his lips, trying to relax, but Johnny was so thick and it hurt. Johnny saw the pain on Taeyong’s face, so he leaned down and kissed him gently. Taeyong instantly took to it because he loved kissing. They explored each other’s mouths, slowly, but just enough to distract Taeyong. Once the head was in, Johnny continued to go deeper, but Taeyong winced. Johnny’s heart tugged a little seeing Taeyong in pain, because this was pure pain, not pain mixed with pleasure. He reached between them, gripping the younger’s cock in his hand and began pumping it slowly. Taeyong moaned slightly, closing his eyes as he focused on the pleasure from Johnny’s hand. The elder peppered soft kisses along Taeyong’s jaw, sending chills across the younger’s skin.

“Daddy, can I touch you?” Taeyong asked in the sweetest tone, lust mixed with a bit of innocence. When he sounds like that, he’s so hard to refuse.

“Of course, kitten” Johnny obliges, wanting nothing more than for his baby to be happy in this moment.

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, one of his hands finding its place on the back of the larger man’s head. Taeyong was being such a good boy, so Johnny had to reward him. He sucked hard at a patch of skin on the younger’s neck. Taeyong groaned, craning his neck to allow Johnny a better angle, he wanted to be marked by Johnny, wanted to be his. Johnny wasn’t stopping until he had caused the area to be red and irritated. He needed everyone to know that Taeyong was his. He parted his lips from the freshly marked area, eyeing his work. He couldn’t wait to see it in it’s full glory, when he would get to watch it go through the stages of bruising. He couldn’t wait to see other’s eyes fall on it, so that they would know Taeyong belonged to him. Taeyong looked so unbearably pretty right now, pink hair, pink blush, pink nipples, pink hickey, and pink cockhead. It was driving him mad. Johnny finally bottomed out, completely sheathed inside of Taeyong. He was so incredibly tight and hot, he felt so good around him. Johnny wanted so badly to start fucking into the smaller man, but he knew that it would hurt Taeyong. So, he waited longer for him to adjust around him, his hand still stroking the length of Taeyong’s cock, helping him along. Taeyong moaned sweetly into Johnny’s ear, making this waiting game really hard for the elder. At least his baby was feeling good, because of him, he was making him feel this good.

“Start moving when you feel ready, alright? I’ll let you do as you please” Johnny hummed.

Taeyong’s heart swooned at those words. Johnny was being so patient, so gentle, and Taeyong was loving this side of the elder. The smaller nodded his head to show that he understood, mouth still a little too occupied with the whines that were coming out of him because Johnny was still stroking him. Taeyong daringly leaned up to kiss Johnny on the lips. When the elder allowed him do so without any scolding, Taeyong went in for more. They kissed deep and slow. Taeyong was aware how much he liked kissing, how much it turned him on, and so was Johnny, because he could feel how Taeyong was relaxing around him. Taeyong rolled his hips slightly, pulling away from Johnny before pushing back against him, a low moan eliciting from him and into Johnny’s mouth. He moved slow and timidly, worried that if he went any faster that it would hurt, but the little bit that he was moving felt good. He increased the length of his thrusts each time he pulled back out, Johnny was long so he had a lot of room to work with.

“That’s it, do whatever makes you feel good baby” Johnny urged, breath hastening a little because Taeyong was really taking a toll on him.

Johnny in turn was feeling really good now — great even — because Taeyong was wrapped perfectly around him. The kind of tight that was all pleasure, not because Taeyong was tense or in pain. He met the younger’s thrusts with his own, grinding into Taeyong slowly. Taeyong writhed in pleasure, and Johnny might have been imagining it, but he could have swore he heard a faint “daddy” come from his baby underneath of him. Johnny started pushing deeper than before, he started taking over their rhythm so Taeyong let him, because he was feeling great. He let the elder fuck into him as he took in the feeling of Johnny filling him up. One particular thrust brushed against Taeyong’s prostate, causing him to moan loudly because it was unexpected, he had almost forgotten about it. Johnny caught on, aiming for the spot again and he hit it dead on. Taeyong mewled, an unsightly noise coming out of him that he didn’t know he could make. The elder continued to thrust into the area, because it seemed to make Taeyong feel amazing, which caused him to feel amazing because the younger’s walls were clenching around him so nicely. Taeyong tugged around the elders neck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“You can move as you like now. It’s ok, it feels good”

Johnny was in awe by how this boy could catch him off guard like that. So sensual and mischievous, but so precious and angelic at the same time. He complied with the younger’s words, leaning back up to allow himself a better angle. He placed his hands on either sides of the smaller’s hips, using them to brace himself against. He thrusted into Taeyong with more force than before, causing the smaller’s whole body to jut up towards the headboard. He pulled his cock out slowly, groaning when he watched how Taeyong just didn’t want to let go, so he slammed back into him. Taeyong yelled out, seeing stars because Johnny had just slammed right into his prostate.

“Fuck” Taeyong whispered under his breath, not knowing what else to say in this situation.

“Language sweetheart” Johnny teased, but he couldn’t keep up the act for long because he was feeling equally as good as the pink haired man.

Johnny kept up the pace, pushing into Taeyong’s bundle of nerves continuously. He took a moment to look over the spectacle before him. Taeyong was so pretty like this, bouncing from his cock going in and out of him, hands clinging desperately at the sheets, his cock bobbing up and down from the force of the thrusts, and the steady stream of precum that was pooling onto his stomach. His cock was so red and swollen now, begging for release, Johnny wanted to see just that. So, he began pumping the smaller’s length in his hand. Taeyong quivered from his touch, embracing the clutches of ecstasy that had their hold on him. Ecstasy had a name, and it was Johnny. He felt a warm bundle of heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He reached down, gripping around Johnny’s wrist, trying to pull his hand off because he was so close.

“S-stop...I’ll cum” Taeyong whined.

“That’s the point, kitten. Go ahead, you can cum” Johnny cooed.

Taeyong’s head rolled back and he shut his eyes. Taking in the full extent of the pleasure that Johnny was giving him. His hands wandered to Johnny’s thighs, where he gripped tightly at his skin, wanting to touch him. He didn’t want to take his hands off of him. Johnny continued stroking in rhythm with his thrusts while he made sure to hit Taeyong’s prostate every single time. He loved how high and disheveled Taeyong looked under him, how he was the one making him look like this. Loved how the shameless noises coming from the smaller were because of him. He watched as the younger came undone, as he arched his back up, as he came all over his stomach, as he bit his lips between his teeth, moaning into his mouth. It was cute how Taeyong was worried about being too loud, resorting to stifling his own moans. But, Johnny actually loved to hear those noises from him, he liked to know how good he was making his baby feel. Johnny helped Taeyong ride out his orgasm, slowing down the speed of his thrusts, timing them with the contractions he could feel hugging his cock. Taeyong looked up at Johnny, reaching his arms up, like he wanted the elder to embrace him. So, Johnny complied, because he couldn’t deny Taeyong when he was being so needy like this. He wrapped his arms under Johnny’s, placing his hands on the larger man’s shoulder blades. Johnny quickly wiped his hand off with a tissue from the bedside table before lacing his fingers through Taeyong’s soft hair. He kissed him deep and passionate while he grinded into him slowly. He rolled his hips in a way that still had him brushing up against Taeyong’s bundle of nerves, which was still causing the latter to shutter. Taeyong’s brain was in a state of disarray. He met his hips with Johnny’s because it felt so fucking good, like electrical waves were shooting down his spine. Johnny hastened his pace, fucking into Taeyong with more force than the latter could handle right now.

“N-no! I just came...please!” Taeyong struggled to get out, but Johnny understood. But he wouldn’t listen, because Taeyong was gripping him so nicely again. He rammed right into the younger’s prostate, making Taeyong moan shamelessly. He hit the spot over and over and Johnny could feel Taeyong clenching around him tighter with every thrust. Taeyong hadn’t had enough time to come down from his high, so it was almost like he was still orgasming as Johnny was pounding him. Taeyong pulled himself up, or Johnny down, he couldn’t really tell which, and nuzzled his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck. He moaned sweetly in the elders ear, and Johnny was just so pleased with how well Taeyong was taking him, how great his baby was making him feel. He was such a good boy.

“It feels good when I press this spot, doesn’t it baby?” Johnny probed, wanting to hear Taeyong admit how amazing he was feeling. Also because he knew that Taeyong was struggling to form coherent words right now, liked to watch how he tried so hard to respond to him.

“Yes, daddy! You feel so good!” Taeyong huffed out. His breath was so ragged now because his pulse was through the roof. Johnny was really giving him a workout. If they kept this up, the fat was going to melt off of Taeyong like butter from all of this cardio.

Taeyong sunk his fingernails into the skin on Johnny’s back. The elder hissed from the pain, but the pleasure that his cock was feeling outweighed the pain on his back. The sound of skin slapping skin mixed with Taeyong’s moans resonated throughout the room, and the younger was so incredibly embarrassed. But, he found himself locking his legs around Johnny’s waist, only allowing Johnny a better angle to hit his prostate. He did just that, causing Taeyong to tighten his grip around the larger man’s hips. Taeyong’s moans and him pressing his legs unto Johnny, causing the latter to push harder into him, only urged Johnny even more. Johnny fucked him good and hard, the headboard hitting the wall behind it now and then. He assaulted Taeyong’s prostate continuously. The younger uttered words of approval and the endearing term “daddy” poured from his lips nonstop. That was enough to send Johnny tipping over. He came hot and hard inside of the pink haired man, who in turn came right after him. Taeyong moaned into the skin of Johnny’s neck. He was so fucking cute. He clung tightly to him while Johnny continued to thrust slowly into him, riding out their orgasms. Taeyong peppered light kisses along the expanse of Johnny’s neck, wanting to touch him as much as possible. Johnny was quickly learning that Taeyong is actually very affectionate. Johnny grinded shallowly into Taeyong as he placed kisses along the side of his face, smiling into his skin at how the younger had moved his hands from on his back and into his hair. One of Johnny’s hands cupped Taeyong’s cheek, while the other played with his hair. He looked Taeyong in the eye, gaze lingering too long for Taeyong’s comfort so he broke their eye contact, glancing tentatively off to the side. Johnny grinned, leaning in to kiss the smaller man softly on the lips. The kisses were sweet and chaste, making Taeyong’s heart flutter. After a while of letting their heart rates rest and catching their breath, Johnny slowly pulled out of him. He grabbed a few tissues, wiping down the soiled areas on Taeyong and himself. Taeyong moved to get out of bed and go take a shower, but Johnny had other plans. He wrapped his arm around his chest and pulled him back, causing both of them to flop down onto the bed.

“Stay here...the shower can wait” he mumbled, tone a little whiny. It was almost childlike, Taeyong smiled from how cute Johnny was being right now.

“Alright” Taeyong hummed. He rolled over to face the larger man, shuffling to get under the blankets. He held the cover up, waiting for Johnny to crawl under with him, but the elder just looked at him in astonishment.

“You’re really going to get under the covers after that? Aren’t you hot?” Johnny scoffed.

“What do you mean? It’s cold in here” Taeyong pouted. Johnny debated what to do for a few seconds, he was hot, but his baby was cold. He decided to join Taeyong under the covers, he didn’t want him to be cold. Taeyong cuddled up against him and Johnny gasped at his touch, because he really was freezing. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against him and the blanket all the way up to his face. Taeyong’s head found it’s place underneath of Johnny’s chin, his chilled nose brushing against the elder’s neck.

“I’ll make sure to have the heating system installed in here for you tomorrow, alright baby?” he said as he rubbed his hand up and down Taeyong’s back, trying to warm him. Taeyong hummed in response.

“Thank you, daddy” he drawled, fatigue setting in as he absorbed Johnny’s heat. The elder pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Taeyong’s head. Before he knew it, they were both sound asleep.

 

*

 

Taeyong could get used to this, waking up in Johnny’s arms. The elder was already awake, his fingers playing with the short hairs on the nape of Taeyong’s neck. The touch was so gentle, but it still made Taeyong’s heart rate hasten nonetheless. He felt the heat creeping into his face, so he buried himself into Johnny’s chest. His efforts to hide his face didn’t really matter though because the room was pitch black anyway, but Taeyong couldn’t use any common sense after just waking up, plus Johnny being so irresistibly cute didn’t help.

“Good morning kitten” the brunette drawled, voice deep and still laced with drowsiness.

“Good morning. I’ll take your word for it that it’s actually morning” he teased, a little proud of himself that he was able to make a playful remark like that after just waking up. Even more proud of himself when it earned him a warm chuckle from the elder.

“The clock tells me that it’s 9AM” he replied, putting Taeyong’s nonexistent suspicions at ease. But he motioned his head to the clock in case the younger didn’t believe him anyway, just in case.

“Do you have work to do today?” Taeyong asked tentatively. He quite honestly kind of wanted to be with Johnny today. They had yet to really spend any quality time together.

“Yes and no. It’s Saturday, so I don’t have to go to the office but I should probably still work from here a little”. Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat. Johnny could be with him today, at least for a little bit. That was enough, he wanted some time to get to know him better.

“How do you feel about breakfast?” Johnny said airily. Taeyong dwelled on the idea a little. Spending the weekend inside, relaxing, and Johnny making him breakfast? Yeah, that sounded nice.

“Yeah, I would like that” he said tenderly, voice smooth and endearing.

“Perfect” Johnny was practically purring. He placed a quick kiss between Taeyong’s eyes before he not so gracefully rolled over to turn on the bedside lamp. He stood up in the process, walking around the bed and over to the other side of the room.

“I’ll take the first shower, then while I’m getting the food together you can take yours” he spoke as he crossed the room.

“Ok” Taeyong confirmed. Johnny shot him a quick glance and smile over his shoulder before closing the bathroom door.

Taeyong laid his head down comfortably on the pillow, his brain lazily processing some of his thoughts. The main one being how unbelievably good last night was. He had a feeling that Johnny would be a good fuck, but his expectations were completely blown out of the water last night. He had to stop thinking about it because he knew that if he lingered on the subject anymore that he was liable to give himself a boner. Johnny didn’t take too long in the shower. He emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair slicked back to get it out of his face. Taeyong couldn’t help his jaw physically dropping. Dare he say wet Johnny looked even better than dry Johnny if that was possible? He had to quickly shuffle into the bathroom before he gawked at the elder anymore and risked making a scene. The shower felt nice, the warm water fully waking him up from the last of his tiredness. He remembered while in the middle of washing his body that there was some unfinished business that needed to be tended to. He felt an unsettling squelch come from between his thighs. That’s when he realized that he still had yet to clean himself out, because Johnny had came inside of him. He hated doing it, but it needed to be done. Once that bothersome task was done, he finished washing off the rest of his body, exiting the bathroom feeling fresh and revived. When he stepped out into the bedroom, Johnny was nowhere to be seen, but Taeyong spotted a pile of clothes folded on the bed. He walked over to them, noticing a small piece of paper on top of them. Taeyong unfolded it, it was a note from Johnny saying that he picked out some clothes for him and that when he was ready to meet him in the dining room. The thought of a hand written note was so childlike yet sweet, Taeyong absolutely loved it. The clothes that Johnny had picked out for him consisted of black skinny jeans with a few tasteful rips; bold, and a soft, baby pink knit sweater; cute. The combination was interesting to say the least, but Taeyong could totally see how it was Johnny’s style when it came to his type. Sweet but a little bad, just like Taeyong. To top it all off, his black, silk choker laid atop the small pile of clothes. Taeyong had forgotten about it yesterday, he had gone the whole day without realizing he wasn’t wearing it. Even Johnny hadn’t pointed it out, but now it was back. Johnny wanted him to wear it, so wear it he shall. He wrapped the material around his neck, tying the front of it into a delicate bow. He looked himself over in the bathroom mirror and yeah, he looked totally adorable, but also fuckable. Perfect. With that, he exited the room.

He did as the note left by Johnny instructed him, heading for the dining room. He remembered where it was from the other day when Johnny showed him around, the day when Johnny was mad at him. Taeyong shivered at the thought, he had to make sure not to upset Johnny again, because that really was the worst. Taeyong reached the dining room, standing outside of the big double doors. He didn’t quite know what to expect on the other side, because the day when he was being toured around, Johnny didn’t actually take him inside, he only motioned to the doors and said that that was the dining room. So, this was going to be new for Taeyong. He took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever lie behind these doors. He pulled one of the doors, squeezing his way through the gap because the door was heavy and he could only open it so far. Once he was in he froze in place. He hadn’t known what to expect but it wasn’t quite this extravagant. In the middle of the room sat a very large dining table, made of some kind of beautiful dark wood, freshly polished, and looked like it sat at least twenty people. Above it hung a huge golden chandelier, whether it was real gold or not Taeyong couldn’t say, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was. The room also had several pillars that were made of the same marble as the floor that jutted up from the ground and connected to the ceiling. The ceiling was on a whole other level, there was what looked to be a hand painted mural taking up the entirety of the ceiling. Every inch of it was so detailed and beautiful. Taeyong didn’t know what it was, but there were women in gorgeous gowns, standing underneath of an orange sky as the sun set, and autumn trees were scattered around them, only adding to breathtaking orange of the overall piece. Taeyong’s neck hurt from craning to look at the work for so long. He rubbed at it half heartedly as he walked further into the dining room. He picked a chair near the middle of the table, noticing how even the wood of the chairs matched the table, and the cushion of the chairs matched the orange of the mural. Everything was so well thought out and beautiful. Had Johnny really had a part in building this? It was amazing. Speaking of Johnny, where was he? Taeyong figured he must have beat him here. He lightly pondered the idea of if he was making some kind of breakfast feast or something. He anxiously waited a few minutes before he heard the door getting pulled open. In walked two men. Both very tall, taller than Taeyong, one even looked like he might challenge Johnny’s height. He had dirty blonde hair, very large brown eyes, and a killer smile. The other who was only slightly shorter had silver hair, soft features, and a dark purple ribbon around his neck. These men weren’t who Taeyong was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated!! I love them~


	8. Keep This Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest yet with over 5K words. Wow! Sorry if this chapter is kind of long, but the plot had to thicken haha

The two men paused in the doorway, looking at Taeyong in surprise because they had never met him at all either. What Taeyong could only define as the warmest of smiles spread across their faces as soon as their light startle was over with. They walked towards Taeyong, crossing to the other side of the table before they laid their trays down right across from him. Taeyong who realized he hadn’t said anything to them, not even so much of a nod in acknowledgement, blurted out a hurried “Hello”, instantly regretting it because of how anxious he sounded. Both men chuckled from Taeyong’s obvious embarrassment, scooting the chairs out from under the table and sitting in them.

“My name is Jungwoo, and this is Lucas” the gray haired man said, gesturing to the blonde beside him.

“I’m Taeyong”

“Nice to meet you Taeyong” he chimed, lifting his cup of what looked like hot tea to take a sip.

“I haven’t seen you here before, so you must be new. Tell me, is today your first day?” Lucas asked.

Taeyong hesitated for a second. He actually didn’t know the number of days he had been here. Being in that dark room completely threw off his sense of time. It could have only been a couple days, but waiting inside of that room for a few hours felt like days in themselves. “I’m not sure actually…” he cocked his head, coming to the realization that he didn’t know. Both men hummed in response though, so his answer must have been good enough.

“I see that you’re here with Johnny” Jungwoo spoke up. Taeyong must have given him a peculiar face, because Jungwoo poked at his own choker while saying “Yours is black, that’s Johnny’s color”.

“Ah, yeah...I am” Taeyong paused, eyes flickering back and forth between the two men in front of him, “So then...are you two…” he drifted off, searching for the right words to say. Jungwoo turned his head to Lucas, taking the blonde’s hand in his own, entwining their fingers. Lucas cupped their held hands with his other, thumbing along the back of Jungwoo’s hand softly.

“Yeah, we’re together” he grinned sheepishly, looking into Jungwoo’s eyes who smiled back at him. Wow, these two were unbearably cute, Taeyong thought to himself.

“So Taeyong, why are you in here by yourself?” Jungwoo put the attention on Taeyong again.

“Oh, I’m waiting for Johnny. He told me to meet him here and that he is making breakfa-” Taeyong stopped mid sentence because he heard the large door opening again, all three men turning to it to see who it could be. Speak of the devil, it was Johnny. Out of the corner of Taeyong’s eye, he could see Jungwoo flinch slightly, trying to yank his hand out of Lucas’s hold, but Lucas only held him tighter.

“Lucas! Jungwoo! Good to see you! I wanted to introduce Taeyong to you the other day, but Doyoung told me that you were eating and I didn’t want to bother you. It seems like you all are already getting acquainted though, that’s good” Johnny said as he walked further into the room. He laid down a tray of goods in front of Taeyong and the seat next to him, both couples sitting across from each other now, Jungwoo in front of Taeyong, and Lucas in front of Johnny. Taeyong glanced at the display of food on the tray, on it was some kind of soup broth, a bowl of rice, a nice helping of steak and eggs, and a hot pot of what seemed to be jasmine tea.

“Woah! This looks great!” Taeyong buzzed happily, “You really made this?”.

“Pfffffft” Taeyong heard across the table, his eyes landing on Jungwoo. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that since when do you cook?” Jungwoo snickered, unable to contain his laugh long enough to even finish the sentence. Johnny shot him a dirty look before he looked down in defeat and sighed.

“Fine, I have a confession. I didn’t make ALL of it. The steak and eggs aren’t mine, one of the company chefs made it because I burned mine, that’s why it took so long. But, the rest of the food I made, the rice, broth, and tea” he boasted a little at the end, puffing up his chest.

“Well there’s an improvement, at least you didn’t nearly burn down the building this time” Jungwoo poked fun. Jungwoo was going to let it go because Johnny shot him another angry look until Taeyong asked what happened. “He poured water onto a grease fire and next thing I know he has nearly singed his eyebrows off” Jungwoo was practically cackling at this point and Taeyong and Lucas couldn’t contain themselves either with that image of Johnny painted in their minds. Taeyong started eating the food in front of him nonetheless, quickly learning that the broth that Johnny made was in fact his favorite dish on the tray.

“So, what were you all talking about before I rudely interrupted you” Johnny joked.

“We were just getting to know each other. Frankly, we only came in here a few minutes before you, so we didn’t get to talk much” Lucas spoke.

“Well don’t let me stop you, go on, continue” Johnny said, but everyone hesitated, not knowing what to ask.

“You guys asked me how long I’ve been here, but how long have you been here?” Taeyong finally chimed in.

“Hmmm” Jungwoo hummed, doing the math in his head, “I think it’s been about 2 years”. Taeyong unintentionally dropped his jaw, that had not been the answer he was expecting.

“And for me it’s been 1 year” Lucas followed. Taeyong let their words sink in for a moment, but suddenly something didn’t make sense.

“How can the baby have been here before the master?” Taeyong mumbled. The whole master and baby thing was still taking some getting used to, he felt like he was saying something taboo.

Everyone was silent, glancing around to one another. Soon, Jungwoo was staring intently at Johnny, and Johnny back at him, like they were having some kind of conversation between themselves but no words being uttered. Lucas watched Jungwoo’s expression, worry started to creep onto his face as the silence panned out and he rubbed his second hand soothingly along the back of their still intertwined hands. Jungwoo took a deep breath like he wanted to say something.

“Easy. That’s because Jungwoo worked with the company before Lucas joined” Johnny said nonchalantly. The two other men hesitated slightly before nodding their heads in agreement.

“Oh, I see” Taeyong muttered, feeling as if he wasn’t getting a straight answer, but it wasn’t his place to pry, so he let it be. He sipped slowly at the jasmine tea that Johnny had brought for him.

“My turn!” Lucas blurted suddenly, completely changing the mood of the room and causing Taeyong to almost spill his tea. “What did you do before coming here, Taeyong?” he grinned toothily. He had a smile arguably bigger than his boisterous voice.

“I went to school for musical arts”

“Ohhhh cool! So then do you play an instrument?”

“Yeah I play the keyboard”

“What do you want to be then? An artist? Oh I know! You should totally be an idol! Look at your face, girls and guys would all fall for you!” he proclaimed excitedly.

“No haha, I just like making songs, not necessarily performing myself. I want to produce songs”

“A drop dead gorgeous guy that doesn’t want to be in the spotlight? Now I just can’t wrap my brain around that” Lucas groaned.

“Excuse me Lucas, but are you putting the moves on my Taeyong?” Johnny teased, but the word “my” made Taeyong flush a fierce red for some reason.

“Of course not, I’m just stating facts. Nobody is as pretty as Jungwoo though” he turned to the gray haired man beside him before uncoiling their hands to wrap it affectionately around his waist, pulling him a little closer. Jungwoo shied away, glancing off to the side, but he allowed Lucas to do as he pleased nonetheless.

“You’re done eating right Lucas?” Jungwoo pointed out the empty plates of food on the others tray. “Lets go to the pool!” he exclaimed cutely.

“Swimming right after eating? I don’t know if that’s a good idea, honey” Lucas teased. Taeyong thought that the term of endearment was cute.

“Don’t worry, if I start drowning I know you’ll save me” Jungwoo cocked his head coyly, already pulling Lucas up and out of his seat. He barely had enough time to grab his tray. Taeyong heard in the distance Lucas say that it was himself he was worried about drowning before the two slipped out of the room. Taeyong pouted a bit, he wanted to talk more with the two of them, he liked them. He would definitely have to talk to them later, he wanted to get to know them more individually.

“Those two are a piece of work” Johnny exhaled hard, eyebrows furrowing in a bit of annoyance.

“Master…?” Taeyong began, but he wasn’t sure if he should finish what was on his mind.

“Hm? What is it baby?” Johnny wasn’t going to lie, having Taeyong so quickly calling him master made him adore the smaller man all the more.

“There’s something more to them right? They seem like...really close” Taeyong concluded.

“Oh~ you’re good at observing” Johnny sounded impressed. “You’re right, because those two aren’t master and baby. They’re lovers” he smiled to the younger beside him. Lovers? Taeyong hadn’t thought about that. But the more he thought about it, yeah, he guessed that love could exist within the walls of this building.

“So...love can manifest from a master and baby relationship?” Taeyong asked slowly, piecing together the idea as he said it aloud.

“What? Falling for me already?” Johnny pestered.

Taeyong scoffed, taken aback by the elder’s ego. “My my, aren’t you bold?”

“Isn’t that what you liked about me at the club?” he said in the most innocent tone that Taeyong had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“So, Taeyong-” Johnny started, pausing to take a sip from his tea. He turned in his chair to face the younger head on, “-tell me about this musical interest of yours”. Taeyong appreciated how he was giving him his full attention, and the fond smile spread across his face.

“I liked music ever since I was little, I started drumming on random objects just to make a beat and seeing what kind of noise I could get out of it. My parents didn’t like it though, they didn’t want me to pursue an arts career. So, I listened to them, I pushed music aside all the way up through my high school life. When it came time for graduation I got my college acceptance letter from the college that my parents wanted me to go to. But, I also received one from my favorite college, stating that I had been awarded a scholarship. It would cover most of the cost for me to attend the school each year, but not all of it, so I still needed to get a job to pay the remaining portion. The only catch was that I needed to be in really good standing grades wise throughout my time at the college. I knew that it would be hard juggling being a full time student and having a full time job, but something was eating me up inside, telling me that I needed to pursue music. So I did. I told my parents on the day I left home and haven’t been back since, now I’m in my third year of college”.

“I’m sorry that your parents didn’t support your decisions. But, here you’ll be able to do what you want to”

“No, I won’t”. Johnny looked like he was about to say something, but Taeyong cut him off. “I may be away from my parent’s control, but now I have someone else to control me; you”. Taeyong looked at Johnny with the most serious and daring expression that Johnny had seen from the younger. His heart stung from Taeyong’s harsh words, because he was right. Their playful mood a few minutes ago had turned so cold suddenly. Taeyong was giving him whiplash. Johnny chose to say nothing on the matter, if he apologized it wouldn’t make Taeyong feel any better, and arguing was out of the question. A long silence loomed over the pair, but surprisingly, Taeyong was the first one to speak up.

“Anyways-” he brushed away their previous topic, “-when did you first realize that you were gay?” Taeyong asked bluntly.

Johnny blinked in confusion before a slight nervous chuckle emitted from him due to the sudden question. “Well, I suppose it was my second year of college. I was at a house party, got way too drunk, one thing led to another and suddenly in my drunken state I realized that my professor who was at the party was kind of like really hot”

Taeyong’s jaw dropped, “You didn’t” he lead on.

“I did” Johnny stated. I don’t regret it, he was nice and consented. Our fling continued for the remaining of that semester. Once that semester was over though, I chose not to take anymore classes with that professor. I didn’t want my grades to be adjusted from a relationship, whether that professor was doing that or not I don’t know, but I didn’t want to risk it. I wasn’t going to let sex interfere with my work” he said sternly.

Is this Johnny’s strong work ethic that Ten talked about? Taeyong had yet to see Johnny when he was in work-mode, but he could only imagine how the brunette would act based on how intense he said that last sentence. Taeyong didn’t know what to say in this situation, opting to stay silent.

“I don’t like this heavy atmosphere-” Johnny sighed as he stood up from his seat, “come with me, I want to show you something”, he reached his hand out, waiting for Taeyong to take it. And he did, he connected his small, soft hand with Johnny’s large, rough one, feeling as the two of them folded together perfectly.

Johnny lead Taeyong out of the dining hall and into the library from the other day. He was guided over to the back corner of the room where a beautiful, black grand piano stood. But, it wasn’t alone, there were two boys there, one happily playing a cheerful song as his fingers danced across the keys, and the other watching the boy play in content. Taeyong recognized these boys, they were two of the ones who had been in the game room, Haechan and Mark. Taeyong noticed how Mark just couldn’t take his eyes off of Haechan, too focused on the younger that nothing else in the world could distract him. Taeyong almost felt like he was imposing and that they should leave, but Johnny was the one who was leading them, he didn’t want to try to pull Johnny back and explain why he wanted to go. Only when Johnny and Taeyong were a mere few feet away from the other boys did Mark finally notice their presence, his eyes peeling away from Haechan. Taeyong briefly wondered if Mark always looks at the youngest like this, like he’s head over heels in love, or if anyone else has noticed. Haechan noticed Mark jump slightly from being startled, halting his song to turn around and see what had caught Mark’s attention. His face beamed when he saw the two of them and in that moment, Taeyong could have sworn he was blinded by the radiance that this boy exuded.

“Taeyong!” he cried cheerfully. Taeyong was a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm, mumbling out a faint “hi” with a nod.

“Hey Johnny” Mark called off to the side.

“At least someone acknowledges my existence around here” Johnny teased, a direct attack at Haechan.

“I have to see your ugly mug all the time at work” he said sharply. Johnny clutched at his chest like Haechan’s words hurt.

“Remind me, why do I keep you around?” Johnny asked anyone at this point.

“Because I’m the best mood maker and persuader on this team. Aaaannnddd you love me~” Haehcan beamed a toothy grin at him. Johnny rolled his eyes so hard he was worried for a second that they were going to roll back into his skull.

“Anyways guess what” he began.

“I’m getting a raise?” Hachan batted his big brown eyes at him.

“First of all, ew, and no” Johnny grimaced, “Taeyong plays the piano too!”

“Oh really?!” Haechan looked at Taeyong with excitement. Taeyong was startled, not expecting the sudden attention to be put on him.

“Yeah I play it a little”

“Don’t be so modest” Haechan whined, “come here and play with me!” patting the spot beside him on the bench.

Taeyong looked to Johnny, not really knowing why, but he didn’t know what he was allowed to do on his own and what he had to ask permission for. Johnny gave him a slight head nod and a warm grin. He sat down on the hard bench with Haechan, placing his hands in a comfortable position on the keys. He took a few seconds to scan over the sheet music. It looked intricut and upbeat, proving to be a complex piece. Haechan counted off the tempo before they both started playing. Taeyong was a bit rough around the edges, it had been a while since he had actually played from sheet music since he was usually making his own music. A few slip of the fingers and off beat keys aside, they finished the piece, earning a round of applause from their grand audience of two people.

“You’re really good!” Mark smiled with pure glee, Taeyong just now noticing how cute he actually was, the way his eyes and nose crinkled when he smiled.

“I’m kind of rusty” Taeyong admitted sheepishly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you did great” Johnny praised, looking at Taeyong with a sincere level of fondness that made his face burn.

“You were able to keep up with me, and that’s saying something!” Haechan boasted. It sounded like he was complimenting himself as well, but Taeyong took it nonetheless.

“I would love to hear more” Johnny spoke up behind him.

Taeyong didn’t want to turn around to look at him because his face was hot, there was nothing that he could do about his cursed ears though. Haechan glanced from Taeyong to Johnny, connecting the dots.

“My fingers are actually tired, so I’ll see myself out. Mark, do you want to come with me?” Haechan stood up from his seat and made his way to the exit, Mark close on his heels. Truth was, they had only been in there for a total of 10 minutes, but Haechan knew when to give someone their privacy. Johnny took a seat close to the piano, leaning back and crossing his legs, looking expectantly at Taeyong. He noticed how Taeyong seemed lost in his thoughts, staring absentmindedly at the piano keys.

“What’s on your mind baby?” Johnny asked, intrigue in his tone.

“Did you see the way Mark was looking at Haechan?”

“Of course I did, it’s hard to miss”

“Is there something going on between them too?”. Johnny was reluctant, a long pause before exhaling.

“It’s not really my place to say, but I’ll trust you not to tell the secret. Mark loves Haechan, unreasonably so. But, Haechan doesn’t love him back, at least not in the romantic sense. You see, they’ve been friends for 6 years. When Haechan graduated high school he applied at my new company, I saw the potential and dedication in him and immediately hired him. Not long into the job, since I was offering my employees to stay up here in the building, he asked me if he could invite Mark to live with him. I said yes because I really don’t care, and he was actually the one who first started the whole master/slave deal. They have been here for over 2 years now. Apparently they had been friends with benefits for a while. I don’t know when Mark’s feeling’s manifested, but one day I saw him crying so I asked him what was wrong. I wasn’t leaving him alone until he told me and he eventually did. He told me that he loves Haechan, but that he can’t tell him because he’s worried that it will ruin their relationship. That Haechan told him that their relationship is strictly business, that no feelings can be formed. So, Mark chokes down his feelings, conceals them from Haechan who for some reason can’t see Mark’s undying love even though Mark is not the best at hiding it. Haechan is smart, but somehow love is a department that he lacks knowledge in” Johnny gave him a lengthy spiel on the two boys.

“Wow...that’s deeper than I had thought it would be” Taeyong said in awe.

“So, I have to ask of you, do not tell Haechan what you have been told. For Mark’s sake”

“Of course I won’t”. Why would Taeyong even want to ruin someone’s chances at love? Was it even really a chance though? Wasn’t Mark just wallowing in his own sorrow and digging his own grave? Taeyong only hoped that he knew what he was doing.

“Continuing on the topic of love-” Taeyong pushed forward, noting the quirk in Johnny’s eyebrow at the mention of the word, “-Jungwoo and Lucas…” he trailed off.

“What about them?” Johnny’s voice for some reason dropped several octaves lower.

“...Jungwoo flinched when you entered the room”

“Jungwoo startles easily, he always has. Besides, I’m sure you noticed how loud that large door is when you open it” Johnny answered nonchalantly.

“But what about the way Lucas comforted him when I asked abou-” Johnny stood up, cutting Taeyong off.

“You seem to be worrying an awful lot about other people when your master is right in front of you, Lee Taeyong” Johnny was firm. He closed the distance between them, towering over Taeyong as he stood over top of him. He brushed his fingers through Taeyong’s soft, pink hair, combing the fringe back from his eyes. In the back of his mind Taeyong made a note of how good Johnny’s hand felt in his hair. “I’m tired of talking about other people”.

Johnny pushed Taeyong onto his back, laying down on the expanse of the bench. He leaned over him, leg finding its way between Taeyong’s thighs and brushing ever so slightly against his crotch. The sensation wasn’t a lot, but enough for Taeyong to be distracted. He traced his fingers along Taeyong’s neck, fondling the choker wrapped perfectly around him. He curled his finger underneath of it, pulling the material just far enough apart to slide his thumb across the newly exposed skin. The light, gentle touches made Taeyong tremble.

“I noticed yesterday that you weren’t wearing your choker. Any particular reason as to why that would be?” he pulled a little bit more rough at the silk, causing the other side of his neck to sting where the material was digging into him.

“I just forgot” Taeyong breathed a sigh of relief when Johnny let up on his pull.

“Please do try to remember it, daddy likes it when you wear it”. Taeyong’s heart missed a beat from the word.

“Yes master”

“What a good boy you are, baby” the elder cooed, “are you going to listen to daddy’s orders?”. His hand moved up to cup Taeyong’s face, his thumb caressing the soft pad of his cheek.

“Yes daddy” Taeyong became bolder, noticing the spark in Johnny’s eye from the different approach.

“Good” he purred, “then put your hands behind your back. Don’t move them until I say so” he instructed.

Taeyong did as he was told, he folded his arms behind him and laid down on them. Johnny glided his fingers to the hem of the younger’s shirt, pulling the material up to his chin, exposing his smooth, pale skin. He licked his lips, hands tracing lightly over his chest, stomach, sides, everything. He explored every nook and cranny of Taeyong’s torso with his hands, lingering notably longer around Taeyong’s more sensitive areas, like his sides, nipples, and navel. He let his hand travel lower, finding its way just barely under the waistband of the smaller’s jeans, pausing before diving any deeper. Taeyong let out a tiny whine from the lack of contact, wanting the brunette to give him more. Johnny let out an airy chuckle through his nose, his fingers finding the button of Taeyong’s pants before unclasping it and pulling the material down his body by the legs. Taeyong not so subtly wrapped his now naked legs around Johnny’s hips, pulling the larger man closer to him. Taeyong was impatient, something that his body was very honest about Johnny came to notice once he saw the growing bulge in the younger’s underwear. He grinned, hands gliding delicately up and down the expanse of Taeyong’s thighs. He dragged his fingernails languidly over the soft flesh on the inside of Taeyong’s thighs, watching his legs tremble slightly under him from the action. He snaked his hand around the younger, his hand slipping between Taeyong’s bare skin and his underwear. He grasped firmly at his ass, kneading it slowly in his palm. Taeyong moaned sweetly, his legs pushing unto Johnny more. Johnny leaned over the smaller, their faces mere inches apart. The elder noticed Taeyong’s eyes staring absentmindedly at his lips, so Johnny gave him something to occupy his needy mouth.

He pressed the thumb of his other hand to the younger’s lower lip, pleased when he greedily took it into his mouth. The warmth enveloped it, his tongue swirling around the digit. Taeyong knew what he was doing, making it a point to look as sexual as possible with his lips around Johnny’s thumb as he looked into his eyes innocently. Johnny quivered, Taeyong was actually a bad boy, and bad boys needed to be punished. He rolled his hips painstakingly slow into Taeyong’s crotch, causing the younger to release his hold around Johnny’s thumb momentarily to let out a pleased moan before quickly wrapping his lips back around it. Johnny continued to grind into Taeyong slowly, his hand full of Taeyong’s plump cheek and his thumb encased lovingly in Taeyong’s warm, wet mouth. He grinned a fiendish smile at the smaller underneath of him, sending chills to spread all throughout Taeyong’s body. It all felt so good to him, Johnny’s body weight and heat pressing onto him, his hips rolling skillfully right into his now very hard dick, and the fierce look in his eyes was sinful. Johnny’s phone that was in the front pocket of his dress pants buzzed right then, causing Taeyong to cry out. He pulled Johnny’s hips harder into him with his legs, pressing harder into the vibration. Johnny let out a pestered huff, leaning up to rummage through his pocket and pull out his phone. His thumb slid out of Taeyong’s mouth with an audible pop, his eyes glancing back down to the younger from the action who shot him a coy smile. He laughed airily from the sheer boldness that Taeyong was emitting right now. Taeyong watched as his fingers tapped across the screen, watched as Johnny’s expression faded, and watched as he stood up from the bench.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked anxiously, sitting up on his forearms.

“Sorry baby...duty calls. I thought that my work could wait until later this evening, but the deadline has been pushed up. We have to cut this short” he bent over, picking up the discarded jeans and handing them to Taeyong. Taeyong’s lips formed into a very prominent pout, so johnny leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“What do I do about…” Taeyong trailed off, glancing down to his own boner to do the talking. Johnny pondered on the thought, a sly smile creeping onto his face slowly.

“Tell you what, if you can last the whole day without taking care of it, just riding it out, I’ll give you a great reward”

“What kind of reward? I think that I should know what I’m going to receive before agreeing to your terms” Taeyong was confident and coy. Johnny hummed, a fond grin spreading across his face. He leaned close to Taeyong, lips brushing against the outside of his ear.

“I’ll fuck you so well. Fuck into your tight little hole so hard that you won’t be able to walk properly the next day. I’ll have you screaming and gasping out in pleasure on Daddy’s cock. How does that sound kitten?” he growled, voice low and husky as he breathed into Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong was hot everywhere, the thought washing warm waves throughout his body. Johnny leaned back to look at Taeyong for an answer, but Taeyong quickly looked down, too embarrassed to look the elder in the eye. He was as red as a tomato, he could tell, his face uncomfortably hot. He nodded his head in affirmation. Johnny exhaled contently through his nose, his hand tossling Taeyong’s hair as he stood back up straight.

“I look forward to you holding up your end of our bargain” Johnny cooed as he walked away to exit the library.

Taeyong sat nearly naked on the seat of probably a several thousand dollar grand piano, in a magnificent library filled to the brim with rare novels in this luxurious hotel. The sunlight leaking in through the windows felt nice on his bare skin. He traced his fingers lightly over the silk ribbon gifted to him by his master, the multimillion owner of this company, as he eagerly awaited his reward that his master promised. What had Taeyong’s life come to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story behind the other members is finally slowly unraveling~ There's a lot more to all of the members than what meets the eye.


	9. He Won't Know

Taeyong lazily gathered his discarded clothes, pulling them back onto his fevered body. He was uncomfortable and bothered to say the least. How could Johnny leave him like this? How was he supposed to go about his day in this state? He couldn’t go five seconds without having the urge to touch his dick. He let out an aggravated sigh, exiting the grand library to find something to occupy himself. The living room was too dangerous, being the center of foot traffic, he was the most likely to seen by everyone in his current situation. The less people who saw him like this the better. He remembered the game room, turning left after he walked out of the library. That was a good option, he could sit and play video games by himself and wait out the agonizing time it took for his dick to calm down. He felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him when he entered the game room, because sitting there on the floor in front of the large TV was Ten. He froze in the frame of the door, wanting nothing more than for the air around him to swallow him whole. Was it too late to quietly back out of the room like nothing had happened? Yes, because Ten had already seen him out of the corner of his eye and was beaming a blinding smile at him. He hesitated, sparing a tentative glance down to his crotch. It had calmed down enough to a point where it wasn’t visible to unsuspecting eyes, maybe he could get by with it.

“What’s taking you so long? Get over here” Ten whined from across the room.

Taeyong swallowed hard, biting back the shred of ego that he had left, praying with all his might that Ten wouldn’t notice. He fought every fiber in his being to not waddle when he walked, he needed to look normal. He momentarily cursed Johnny for picking out a sweater for him because jesus christ it was hot. He greeted Ten with a feeble “hey” before promptly sitting down and resting his arms unsuspectingly on his lap. Ten shoved a controller in his hand.

“Do you wanna play? I was playing with Jaehyun but he just left because he had to go do work” the younger pouted a little. It was cute. He was cute.

“Sure, I’ll play” Taeyong agreed before he even checked to see what was on the screen. Mario Kart was written in bold text with the accompaniment of obnoxious music and flashing screens that showed close races and utter betrayal. Taeyong scoffed, this game had caused him and his roommate to spend many nights staying up late playing this while procrastinating on their school work.

“I didn’t know that we were this close with each other yet” Taeyong said coyly as he set up the character for his player, Yoshi.

“I just want to see what you’re made of. I think that this game is a good judge of character” Ten retorted, picking his character as well. Toad, of course. Taeyong made a small jab at the similarity between Ten and his characters height, earning him a burning look from the younger and a menacing “your ass is grass” as he pressed the start button.

Ten deliberately put them on the hardest tracks, going for the star cup. The game wasn’t even fair, Ten really did kick Taeyong’s ass. After suffering from a humiliating defeat and Ten not so shamefully laughing in his face, the younger retracted a little bit, offering some easier courses for the pink haired man. They started a new match, this time Taeyong felt more comfortable now that he knew what he was getting into. However, in his short span of comfort, he had rested the controller in his lap. A jarring vibration from the rev of his bike’s engine sent alarming waves of pleasure throughout his body from his crotch. He whimpered just a tiny bit before containing himself and lifting the controller from his lap. Ten turned his head to see what was the matter but the match had already begun. Taeyong tried to calm himself, but his dick had other plans in mind, especially now that it had gotten a taste of attention. He tried to focus on the game, but the heat from between his legs was unbearable. He squirmed in place, trying to play it off as him leaning his body as if he were drifting like in this race. These courses were definitely easier, but he wasn’t doing any better this time because of his added distraction.

“Taeyong-” Ten began, abruptly pausing the race, causing Taeyong to groan because he needed something to occupy himself, “-do you need to pee or something? It’s okay, I can pause the race like this if you need to go”. Ten was suspecting, but not on the right track.

“No-” Taeyong wheezed, “-I’m ok. Let’s continue”. He frantically tried to press the start button but it wouldn’t let him since Ten’s controller had been the one to pause the game. Ten watched him as he struggled to keep his composure, letting out an agitated sigh and looking at the younger when he gave up on trying to restart the game from his controller. Ten noticed the droplets of sweat forming along Taeyong’s sideburns, placing the back of his hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He was indeed burning up.

“You’re sick” Ten confirmed as he stood up from his spot. He looped his arm around one of Taeyong’s trying to pull him to his feet. “You have to go lay down, I’ll make you some soup or something, get you a cold compress, whatever you need” Ten was babbling on and Taeyong could hardly listen let alone stand.

“I’m not sick” he stated, ripping his arm out of the younger’s hold. He bent over, folding himself in half so that his increasing bulge would remain unnoticed. Everything was so hot, he was so hot and just needed some kind of release. Damn Johnny. Damn him.

“Well something’s not right, what’s going on?” Ten prodded. He rubbed his hand along the underside of Taeyong’s jaw, wiping the sweat away. Only when the elder let out a lewd moan and shuttered did Ten start to understand what was happening.

“Taeyong-” he started carefully, “are you hard right now?”. The elder let out an airy whine, both because of the frustration from his body and now he had been caught. This was the last thing that he needed, to be laughed at by someone while in such a state. He just wanted to go to the quiet of his room and wait out the rest of his day, wait it out until Johnny had told him he had done well and gave him his reward.

“Why are you like this? What happened?” Ten was concerned. Taeyong timidly revealed to him what had happened, how Johnny had turned him on and then left him like this, hoping that the younger wouldn’t laugh at him. When Taeyong didn’t hear a laugh or any kind of response from Ten, he spared a glance in his direction. Ten was serious, nothing but worry and sympathy for the elder written in his expression.

“You can’t go the whole day like this Taeyong” Ten affirmed, “will you let me help you?” he said softly as he crouched down to the elder's level.

“No, Johnny said that I can’t have sex with anyone unless I have his permission” Taeyong mumbled.

“I don’t care what Johnny said. Besides, how is he supposed to know? It’s not like he has cameras around here or anything” Ten said as he was already reaching for the button of Taeyong’s pants.

“Won’t Jaehyun be mad at you?” Taeyong questioned. Everything was still so confusing. He couldn’t make sense of anything in his current situation.

“Jaehyun doesn’t care what I do” Ten fibbed a little. Jaehyun was similar to Johnny in the sense that he had to ask for permission before sleeping with anyone else, and he almost always included himself in the occasion to keep and eye on his baby. But that didn’t matter right now, all that mattered was Taeyong looking helpless and disheveled and _so hot_ in front of him. If Jaehyun somehow figured this out then he would handle the repercussions later. Right now he needed this, Taeyong needed this.

Ten swiftly walked to the entrance door, locking it just in case. He stepped back over to Taeyong, looking down at the elder, debating if he really wanted to go through with this or not. Taeyong looked up at him through his pink fringe, cheeks tinted a pretty red and lips parted, breathing a little hard to calm his heart and slow the blood flow to his growing member. Yeah, Ten definitely wanted to go through with this.

He kneeled down to Taeyong’s level, wrapping his hand around the back of the elder’s neck, massaging his fingers gently into the nape of Taeyong’s neck. His muscles were taut, so he pressed the pads of his fingers into his skin with enough force to ease the knots out of their coils. Taeyong let out a sweet groan, whether it was from the feeling of his muscles unwinding or the still prominent pleasure from his nether regions Ten didn’t know. But, he did know that he wanted to hear more.

“Will you let me take care of you, Taeyong?” Ten whispered, his face inching ever more closely to the elder's.

“...I don’t want Johnny to be mad at me” Taeyong was reluctant. The last thing he wanted was to be punished again after he had just gotten on Johnny’s good side.

“It will be fine. He won’t know” Ten’s voice was soothing and soft. His dark brown, practically black eyes looked at Taeyong with a type of tenderness that Taeyong had never seen before. “You’ll be fine” the younger reassured. Taeyong melted from his words, his voice, his hand that was still rubbing small circles into the nape of his neck.

Ten looked at Taeyong’s pretty lips, a faint pink color and he watched closely as they quivered ever so slightly. Those lips that Johnny claimed as his, that he wasn’t allowed to touch. He didn’t have time to hear Taeyong agree, the look in his eye was all that he needed to know that he could continue. He pressed a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s lips, only leaning back away from the elder just enough to look into Taeyong’s eyes again. When he saw nothing but lust in the elder’s eyes he dove in again. He moved slow, taking in the feeling of Taeyong’s soft lips on his. So this was what Johnny was so protective over? He now understood, he could get used to this. Especially the way Taeyong’s hands had moved into his hair, wrapping the soft strands around his fingers, holding his head in place. The thought of touching something that was strictly Johnny’s thrilled him. Taeyong took it upon himself to deepen their kiss, his tongue slipping into the expanse of Ten’s mouth. It earned him a low growl from the younger, a noise that sent a surge of pleasure down to his aching dick. Ten pushed Taeyong onto his back, leaning over the elder, pinning him to the floor. Taeyong daringly jutted his hips into Ten’s, needing some kind of stimulus down there. Ten nipped and sucked at Taeyong’s bottom lip, listening to the elder’s sinful moans when he reciprocated the rolling of his hips. He grinded into Taeyong’s very hard bulge, resulting in very loud whines from the pink haired man. Ten hushed him briefly, the sound of small whimpers and the cheerful music of mario kart filling the room.

He lowered his head, moving down the expanse of Taeyong’s small frame. He hovered over his neck, licking lines across the elder’s skin, halting when he noticed the light brown bruise on his neck. He hesitated, he wanted to mark Taeyong too, but it wasn’t his place to do so. Instead, he gave a light nibble to the area, grazing his teeth lazily over the sensitive skin, stopping once he heard a pained wince from the elder. The bruise must have still hurt. He gave up on his idea of marking the elder as his own, it was only wishful thinking. He traveled lower, lifting Taeyong’s adorable sweater and pulling it up to his neck. He peppered kisses down his torso, from his chest, down to his stomach, lingering especially longer around his navel where he found that Taeyong was very sensitive. He licked and kissed the area delicately, looking up at Taeyong to see his expression. His cheeks were flushed a fierce pink that put his sweater to shame and his eyes were glazed over. He was the epitome of beautiful and Ten found his breath hitch in his throat. He needed more. He needed to see more from Taeyong. He leaned up, unbuttoning Taeyong’s jeans and pulling them down to his ankles in one full motion. Now he could see the prominent bulge that Taeyong was sporting in its full glory. He didn’t want to make Taeyong wait any longer, he had already suffered long enough. How Johnny had expected him to last the whole day like this Ten had no idea. He curled his fingers under the waistband of the elder's underwear.

“Can I?” Ten was vague, but Taeyong agreed nonetheless, nodding his head furiously. That was all Ten needed before he slowly released Taeyong’s member from its cotton confines, pulling his underwear down to his knees. He settled back down between Taeyong’s legs, a position that he was realizing he didn’t mind one bit, and neither did Taeyong. Taeyong watched intently as Ten took his needy and very hard dick into his hand. The younger looked up at the elder, maintaining eye contact with him as he took his cock into his mouth. Taeyong let out a blood curdling moan, a moan that Ten had never heard before. Ten bobbed his head up and down, taking Taeyong deeper every time he went back down. Taeyong had his hands balled up in fists in front of his face, willing his body not to thrash around by containing all of his pleasure induced nerves into those tiny fists. It was beyond cute, that is until Ten noticed that he was digging his nails far too hard into his palm for his liking. He reached his hand up to take hold of the elder's, unfolding his hand to take his instead and doing the same with his other hand.

“Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself” his voice was soft and concerned. Taeyong swooned, his heart thudded in his chest. Ten brought both hands down to his stomach where they rested there comfortably for both men. Taeyong laced their fingers together, needing as much contact as possible and Ten got the memo, wrapping his lips back around the elder's member. He continued sucking off the beautiful man and holding his hands until the elder spoke.

“Sir, can I cum?” his voice wavered, weak and out of breath.

“You don’t have to call me sir. And you don’t need to ask for my permission. Do whatever you want, Taeyong” Ten hummed, words gentle and sincere.

Taeyong looked down at Ten with a need and want in his eyes so strong that Ten wanted nothing more than to grant the elder’s wishes. He continued sucking off Taeyong to the best of his ability, keeping a steady rhythm and twirling his tongue around the elder's sensitive head. Taeyong’s grip tightened on the younger's hands and his head rolled back as he let out a long moan when he finally came hard in Ten’s mouth. Ten stayed in position, letting Taeyong empty out into him until he was done. When he felt the elder's dick stop twitching in his mouth he pulled it out with an audible pop, swallowing the containments when he realized that there was no trash can nearby. He watched the elder fondly as he caught his breath, stroking his sides gently with his fingers as he waited for him to come down from his high. The room was still for some time save for the sound of heavy panting and the obnoxious game music playing in the background, that is until Taeyong stirred suddenly. He darted upwards, scrambling to pull his underwear and pants back on.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Ten tried to calm the elder who seemed a bit frantic.

“I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done that” Taeyong sputtered, words spewing from his mouth fast and unfiltered. “Johnny is going to find out and be so angry with me...I don’t want to be punished” he mumbled, a look of fear adorning his face that Ten hated.

“Well he will find out if you act like that. Stop looking like a deer in headlights” Ten was firm. “If you act like nothing happened then how is he supposed to know?” he had a good point, Johnny had no proof. There was no evidence of what had just happened. As long as he could keep a level head then there was no way of Johnny knowing. Taeyong nodded his head slowly, agreeing that Ten was indeed right. He stood up from his spot, legs a bit shaky, but he could hold his own.

“I have to go. I need some time to myself...I’m sorry” Taeyong looked down at his feet.

“Don’t apologize” Ten said soothingly, his hand grasping at the elder's arm to give him a reassuring squeeze.

Taeyong built up the courage to look the younger in the eye and was met with a warm smile. Taeyong leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to Ten’s lips before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Ten watched as he saw the pink haired man flutter out of the room and the door clicked shut. He brought his hand up to his lips that Taeyong had just assaulted. They tingled from his touch. This effect that Taeyong had on him, whatever it was, was amazing, or maybe dangerous. Taeyong really was cruel.

Shit.

 

*

 

Taeyong locked himself in his room, he needed some place quiet to collect his thoughts. He had this worry within him that if he was around other people that he would blow his own and Ten’s cover. He needed to calm down before he saw anyone else. He took a few steady breaths before walking over to his couch and plopping onto it, face first. He rolled over, reaching for the remote on the coffee table and turning on the TV. He needed something, anything to distract him. He landed on some kind of drama, the female protagonist seemingly to have been in some kind of internal dilemma with the main male protagonist. Taeyong groaned, it was so unoriginal. He flipped through the channels, this time settling on an action movie. He let the loud explosions and gunshots occupy his ears, so that his own thoughts could be drowned out.

He remained like that for hours, watching movie after movie, staying on the same channel because it was good enough. After the third movie and six hours passing Taeyong really thought that he was going to lose his mind. He couldn’t sit here any longer. He needed to do something. He wanted to see Johnny, but he didn’t. He thought over Ten’s words again, as long as he acted cool then there was no way for Johnny to know. It was as simple as that. But it really was easier said than done. Taeyong was enraged with himself, how could he be acting like he was in high school? He was a damn adult and needed to start acting like one. He picked his ass up off of the couch and dragged his feet out of his room. He remembered in the back of his mind where Johnny said his room was and started walking in that direction. Taeyong wasn’t sure if Johnny was there, or if he was even still in the building, but it was worth a shot. He knocked on Johnny’s door timidly, when he was met with no response he opened it slowly, pearing his head in through the small gap between the door and the frame. The room was dark, except for a small light that he saw off to the right, seemingly coming from a separate room. He shut the door quietly behind him and started toward the light slowly, making sure not to trip over any obstacles in the dark. He glanced into the room, where he saw Johnny slouched at a table piled high with papers and typing briskly at his laptop. The elder leaned back in his seat, letting out a very audible and lengthy sigh as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Master…?” Taeyong called softly from the corner of the room. Johnny jolted ever so slightly, a little surprised by the presence of someone else being in the room.

“Taeyong? Baby, what is it?” his tone confused but warm and welcoming nevertheless.

“It’s nothing...I just got bored” Taeyong trailed off, breath hitching in his throat when Johnny quirked an eyebrow at him. “I just wanted to see you” the younger admitted. Johnny exhaled slowly, flicking his hand for Taeyong to come closer to him. He turned to the side in his rolling chair, scooting out from under the table and allowing Taeyong access to climb onto his lap. Taeyong did so without question or hesitation, he wanted to be with Johnny right now. Johnny sighed in content once the warmth of Taeyong's body was pressed flush against him, hugging the smaller man into his chest. He hummed as he twiddled with Taeyong’s hair, the vibrations lulling the younger into an overwhelming sense of calm.

“How did you fair with my challenge today?” Johnny asked. And just like that, Taeyong spiralled into panic.

“I couldn’t do it master…” he had to tell him. He had to tell him the truth. “I had to masturbate” he couldn’t tell him. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, I’m sure you tried your best” Johnny pressed soft kisses to Taeyong’s forehead. “But you know you don’t get your reward, right?”. Taeyong nodded his head in affirmation, squeezing his hold tighter around Johnny because he could feel himself trembling. Johnny noticed.

“That reminds me, you don’t have to go back to that dark, cold room again. I want you to stay here, in my room...with me” Johnny was hesitant, his words faltering towards the end. Taeyong lifted his head off of his chest to look him in the face. In this dimly lit room he could still see the light red flush that was accumulating across Johnny’s skin. Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat, or maybe two.

“Really?!” Taeyong was thrilled, but tried to contain his excitement. He hated that room. Hated how cold it was, how there were no windows, and how baren it was with little decorations.

“Really” Johnny assured him, his hands finding purpose on Taeyong’s slim waist. Taeyong couldn’t help the cheerful smile that crept onto his face, but it slowly faded as he became lost in thought. Johnny opened his mouth to ask what was wrong.

“Master...can I kiss you?” Taeyong's voice was soft and barely above a whisper. Johnny’s confused expression quickly lifted into a fond grin.

“Of course, baby” he said as he closed his eyes and waited patiently for Taeyong to do as he wished. He knew that Johnny was being nice, but there was a hint of mockery that made Taeyong want to nag at him for making fun of him. But, that wasn’t important right now. Right now he just wanted to kiss Johnny, wanted to feel his lips against his. He leaned in, hands clutching at the material of Johnny’s shirt at his chest. The kiss was slow and passionate. Taeyong let out a comforting breath from his nose once his lips landed on Johnny’s. He felt at ease when Johnny touched him for some reason. It was a feeling that he wasn’t used to and he both loved it and hated it. They kissed and kissed just like that, languid and gentle, no need to go any further. Johnny was the first to break the kiss, reeling back to catch his breath, causing the smaller to let out a not so proud whine. He caved, giving Taeyong a few more soft pecks. Taeyong absolutely melted because he could feel the curve of Johnny’s lips form into a smile.

“Can we go to bed?” Taeyong asked innocently, his face turning uncomfortably hot though when Johnny raised his eyebrows coyly at him. “I don’t mean like that...I just want to go to sleep...no funny business” Taeyong cleared up the situation, making Johnny chuckle from how flustered he was.

“Believe me, I want nothing more than to cuddle up beside you, but I have to finish my work first” he said, tone a bit sad. Taeyong pouted, looking like he was about to say something but Johnny started up again before Taeyong could retaliate. “You go ahead to bed, baby. I’ll be in there as soon as I finish this, alright?”.

Taeyong hesitated, he contemplated staying up and waiting for Johnny, but he really was tired. “Alright” he complied, shuffling from Johnny’s lap and back onto his feet. Johnny briefly held onto his wrist, leaning up to kiss him on his forehead one last time before he sent him off to bed.

“Goodnight, baby. I’ll be in there shortly” he cooed.

“Goodnight, master” Taeyong hummed, trying his hardest not to prance out of the room.

He found his way to the very large bed by the small light filtering into the room. Only when he was halfway into the bed did he realize that he didn’t have any night clothes, they were still in the other room. Taeyong thought on the idea for a little while, coming to the conclusion to just take his sweater and pants off. He didn’t think that Johnny would mind him sleeping in just his underwear. He definitely wouldn’t mind. Taeyong rustled under the covers, which were cool from the lack of a body having not been under them for a long time. He turned his head to the doorway of the second room that Johnny was occupying, patiently waiting for Johnny to hurry up and come to bed. The memories of what had happened between him and Ten mere hours ago kept pushing their way to the forefront of his brain. When he closed his eyes he could visibly see the image of Ten going down on him. He shuttered, willing himself not to be overcome by his thoughts. He couldn’t think about that, Johnny was his master after all, and Ten belonged to Jaehyun. What were they thinking? They weren’t, that had to be it. It was just a screw up. It didn’t mean anything, Taeyong kept telling himself. He focused on the distant sound of Johnny tapping at his keyboard and papers rustling to drown out the voice of Ten’s soft words in his mind. He just needed to sleep it off. Everything would be better tomorrow. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten sweetie, I'm so sorry.


	10. It's Not a Big Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with 5.8K words for this chapter and a lot of smut. Sooooo yeah!

Taeyong woke up in a haze, wondering what time it was, but at least the light filtering in through the windows now helped. He focused his eyes on the digital clock that sat on a nightstand, apparently is was 11AM. How had he managed to sleep that long? It wasn’t like his day yesterday was hard. And he had gotten a lot of sleep the night before too. But, more importantly, Johnny wasn’t in the bed.

Taeyong inspected his surroundings more as he came to. The other pillow that he hadn’t been using had wrinkles in it and still a faint dip from the outline of a head, so Johnny had come to bed eventually. He pouted, he had really wanted to have morning cuddles again. Snuggling with Johnny was great because the elder could completely wrap Taeyong in his arms and his large body engulfed his small frame.

Taeyong looked around the room more, taking in the details because this was his first time seeing it in the light. To his right there were tall windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling, the whole wall was a window basically. Taeyong looked out at the expanse of the city, trying not to focus on the idea of how high up he was. Towards his front and a little bit to his right, on the same wall that had the entrance door was a huge walk in closet. The only reason Taeyong knew this was because Johnny had left it completely open, a few designer suits poking out on their hangers farther than others. It looked like Johnny had been in a hurry this morning, what with the state of his closet and not to mention the pile of clothes that Johnny had worn last night thrown across the floor in a pile. In front of him was a dresser with a large flat screen TV mounted to the wall above it. To his left there was the office that he and Johnny had been in last night, plus another door that he was unsure of since it was closed, maybe it was the bathroom.

If Taeyong was being completely honest, all he wanted to do was stay in bed and watch TV. So, why not he indulge himself a little? He sprawled across the bed, having to stretch to reach the remote that was on the table opposite to his side of the bed. When he turned it on he quickly learned that it was a Smart TV. Of course it was, why was he even surprised. It wasn’t like Johnny was struggling with money or anything. He scrolled over to the Netflix tab, snorting to himself when he noticed that Johnny’s account name was “Seo Youngho”. Johnny was stern to say the least. Straight and to the point, not even having a little fun with a Netflix account name.

Taeyong’s curiosity compelled him, already scrolling absent mindedly through Johnny’s list, wondering what kind of shows or movies the elder wanted to watch. Taeyong furrowed his brow in disbelief when the category was empty. He scrolled to the “watch it again” tab, only a handful of movies listed in it. They were an assortment of genres, some comedy, some action, some scary, and some rom com — Taeyong snorted again. But, none of them had been watched all the way through. Maybe they just weren’t good movies to Johnny, but Taeyong couldn’t help but think that it was because of Johnny’s workaholic attitude that Ten had told him about. Taeyong could imagine Johnny, trying to unwind by kicking his feet up and watching a movie, only to have the thought of work buzzing around in his mind until the stress of it ate away at him enough for him to stop the movie and start working again, now even more stressed than before because he had wasted too much time watching that damn movie. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Well, whether Johnny liked it or not, Taeyong loved to watch movies. He searched through the recently released tab, eyes fixating on the new Jurassic World movie that had just come out. Taeyong wasn’t one to say no to giant angry dinosaurs and idiotic humans, so he was definitely going to watch this movie. He settled further into the bed as the intro played, pulling up the comforter to his chin and tucking his arms cozily underneath. Thirty minutes into the movie and Taeyong was hooked, he knew he wouldn’t leave this spot until the movie was over, but he had one complaint. He wanted someone to be watching it with him, someone to curl up next to in the bed as they watched humans get mutilated by dinosaurs. The first person to pop up in his mind was Johnny, but that wasn’t quite the person he was actually wanting. Johnny would make him too nervous when all he wanted was to melt into the warmth of the blankets and talk nonchalantly about the movie. Ten. Ten would be perfect for that. But, this was Johnny’s room, and he didn’t know if other people were allowed in here without Johnny’s consent because that would be rude. Maybe they could watch it on the TV in the living room, but Taeyong really just didn’t want to leave the comfort of Johnny’s huge bed. Taeyong dwelled on the idea for a little while, coming to the conclusion that his want to not move was greater than his want to have a movie buddy. So, what did he do? He moped the whole time for the rest of the movie.

 

*

 

Two hours pass by in the blink of an eye and only when the credits roll does Taeyong notice the angry grumbling in his stomach. He reluctantly slides out of bed, remembering that he’s only in his underwear when the cool air grazes his skin. He stood motionless for a while, realizing once again that he didn’t have any clothes in this room. He could walk in just his underwear to his old room but he didn’t think that he had the confidence to do that just yet, or maybe ever. Especially not when he hardly knew anyone in this building. So, he had two options; wear Johnny’s clothes, or starve. He already found himself walking tentatively to Johnny’s wardrobe.

He pulled the folding door a little more open to examine the contents inside. Not to his surprise, nearly everything was by high end brand name designers. Suits and dress shirts lined the racks in variations of black, white, navy, and gray. Taeyong diggs a little deeper, trying to find something, _anything_ , more casual than that. He’d rather starve than waltz around the floor in one of Johnny’s suits that would absolutely drown him in the material. Pushed to the very back of the closet were a few plain t-shirts and joggers. They were perfect. Well, they _were_ perfect until Taeyong put them on. The bottom of the pants were a good three inches too long, the material uncomfortably bunching up around his ankle, so he had to roll them up to make a makeshift cuff. He felt like his hips and thighs were swimming in the pants, even after using the drawstring to tighten them to the best of their ability, the pants still threatened to slide off of his body. The shirt obviously oversized as well, the sleeves coming all the way down to his elbows and the collar drooping low to show a large amount of Taeyong’s chest and collarbones. He observed himself in the mirror that was built into the closet door. The look was odd to put it simply, especially with his black choker to top it all off. Whatever. It was the best thing he was going to get.

He made his way to the kitchen, coming to a dead stop when he rounded the corner and saw Ten in there. His want to see Ten from two hours ago had completely vanished upon seeing him and was replaced with an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and uncertainty. Ten, however, didn’t seem bothered. He gave Taeyong a light smile as he dug through the refrigerator.

“Well, that’s not exactly a fashion choice that I would advocate you wear, but whatever makes you happy I guess” the younger jabbed playfully at him. This was good, Taeyong liked that Ten wasn’t being serious. He didn’t know if he could bare to talk about what happened between the two of them yesterday, whatever that was.

“It was the best that I could do-” Taeyong paused before continuing, wondering if he really needed to explain himself or if he could just leave it at that, “-I stayed in Johnny’s room last night and don’t have any clothes that fit me in there”.

“You stayed in Johnny’s room last night?” Ten quirked a suspicious eyebrow at the elder, sipping at the cup of coffee that he had poured for himself.

“Yeah?” Taeyong answered, but there was a questioning tone to the word. He didn’t know what Ten was getting at. Ten put his cup down on the counter and walked closer to Taeyong. He looped his finger into the collar of Taeyong’s shirt, pulling it away from his body to peer down his shirt.

“I don’t see any new marks though” the younger stated. Taeyong stepped back, pulling his shirt out of Ten’s hold.

“We didn’t do anything” Taeyong didn’t know why he felt the need to explain himself, or why he felt the blood rushing to his ears, causing them to be hot. A loud ding sounded from the other side of the kitchen that made Taeyong jolt. Ten turned around, walking to the toaster and took out some bagels.

“So, has Johnny fucked you yet?” Ten’s words were harsh and abrupt.

“Do you have to say it like that?” Taeyong wasn’t usually one to be embarrassed by this kind of talk, but for some reason Ten was making him uneasy.

“Sorry, didn’t know you were 16” the younger stabbed.

“I’m 24” Taeyong grumbled, biting the inside of his cheek in annoyance when Ten ignored his whining. “But yeah...we’ve had sex” he admitted. This caught Ten’s attention. He wavered slightly, quickly regaining his composure and continuing to spread cream cheese onto his bagels.

“Good for you” he said nonchalantly, “I bet that was fun”. Taeyong didn’t know what kind of reaction he was expecting, but that wasn’t it. What had happened to the Ten from before? The one that was funny and lighthearted?

“Are you in a bad mood or something?” Taeyong asked hesitantly.

“No? Why would I be?” the two of them let the question linger up in the air, neither of them finding the courage to answer it. Ten put the dirtied knife and empty coffee mug into the sink and gathered his food. He started leaving, stopping beside Taeyong before he left.

“Cute” Ten mumbled as he took the red part of Taeyong’s ear between his fingers. When Taeyong twitched slightly from the younger’s touch, Ten let go of his hold and walked out of the kitchen.

Taeyong tried to push that interaction to the back of his mind as he made himself a sandwich to sedate his angry appetite. He fumbled around in the kitchen, learning where everything was as he went. He glanced over to Ten in the living room, where he was curled up next to Jaehyun on the couch, his head resting on the larger man’s shoulder endearingly. As if Ten had felt him burning holes into the back of his skull, Ten turned around and met eyes with Taeyong, who scurried off back to Johnny’s room with his sandwich and a glass of juice in his hands. Taeyong let out a breathy sigh, leaning against the hard door once he had shut himself off from the rest of the building. For some reason, he wasn’t hungry anymore.

 

*

 

Taeyong forced the sandwich, at least most of it down his throat. He hadn’t eaten enough at all since he had been here. Once he was done, he set aside the remnants on a coffee table that sat in the middle of the room, not wanting to leave the room in the chance that he would run into Ten again. He climbed onto the expanse that was Johnny’s king sized bed, crawling under the covers with no plan as to what to do for the rest of the day. It was only 3PM and Taeyong didn’t know what to do for the rest of the day. He was tired of watching TV, he didn’t want to play video games, and he didn’t want to read a book in the library.

He wanted to talk with someone. Wanted to have someone he was close with, someone that he could let his guard down around, someone that wouldn’t make him anxious. He thought that Ten could be that person, but he had screwed up yesterday and now things were weird between them. He had made Ten angry. His best hope at a friendship in this building, he had single handedly crushed. He curled the sheets into his fists, lifting them to his face. They smelled like Johnny, like his Dior Sauvage cologne that sat on his dresser, and like a rosemary body wash that he must have used.

Taeyong let his eyelids flutter shut. Not because he was sleepy, he simply wanted to just relax, letting his mind wander. If he couldn’t clear things up with Ten, then maybe he could get close with Doyoung, he was really nice and talkative the first time they had met. Or Maybe Mark, the younger seemed sweet despite the only little bit of conversation that he had with him. And then there was Jungwoo. Jungwoo interested Taeyong to say the least. He wanted to know more about him and Lucas if that wasn’t weird to the couple. He had a lot of questions about them. Like why were they here? It didn’t seem like either of them contributed to the company, at least to Taeyong’s knowledge. There were just so many unanswered questions that made Taeyong spiral too deep into his thoughts and left him more anxious than when he began.

Taeyong drifted in and out over the course of the day, losing track of when his thoughts were conscious and when he was dreaming. He heard the doorknob rattle briefly before the door was being pushed open. Taeyong opened his eyes groggily, noticing that the light outside had vanished and was replaced with darkness except for the twinkling lights of the city. He sat up and looked over his shoulder, glancing at the clock that said it was a little after 8PM before his eyes traveled to whoever had entered the room. It was Johnny. That should have been obvious, it was his room after all. Taeyong couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his face, it was nice to have someone here now who would talk to him.

“Napping again are we kitten? Careful, you’ll ruin your sleep schedule” the elder warned casually. He was decked out in a lavish suit and hair coiffed in a way that was the most business like that Taeyong had seen on him. He looked sexy as hell is what Taeyong was gathering, even in his still half asleep stage.

“I wasn’t sleeping that long” Taeyong fibbed a little, not wanting to be scolded by the elder when he probably had in fact ruined his sleep schedule for the night. He watched as Johnny walked over to his side of the bed, sitting down on the vacant spot as he fiddled with his Cortier watch before placing it on the nightstand. Then he leaned over to untie his shoes. He was doing everything in such a slow, tired manner that it caught Taeyong’s attention.

“Did you have to work today? Even though it’s the weekend?” Taeyong mumbled hesitantly.

“Yeah, I got a call this morning from my events coordinator. Apparently a celebrity that wishes to rent out one of our ballrooms to get married in was causing some headache, so I had to come in to resolve the situation” he said as he got up from his seat, walking over the closet and pulling his suit jacket off in the process.

“That sucks” Taeyong’s words were unrefined and blunt, but they were true.

“Yeah it does, but it’s okay because I’m used to it” Johnny popped the buttons undone on his shirt, shuffling his arms out of the material. He hung the clothes back up into the closet and Taeyong took in the sight of Johnny’s well defined back muscles.

“What time did you come to bed last night?” Taeyong asked because he couldn’t help but notice the dark bags under Johnny’s eyes.

“I think it was about 2AM” Johnny looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember.

“And when did you wake up this morning?” he pressed.

“6:30”

“That’s not enough sleep...how can you work after only getting that much rest?” Taeyong scoffed but also whined.

“It’s not a big deal, I’ve adapted to getting little sleep. Besides, I could say the same thing about you” Johnny retorted, discarding his uncomfortable dress pants and opting to stay in just his underwear. It was really hard to have a normal conversation when Johnny looked like that.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asked slowly. Johnny stepped over to the coffee table, gesturing to the leftover sandwich that Taeyong had not finished.

“Ten told me that he thinks you only had one meal today. He’s worried that you’re not eating enough. Why aren’t you eating Taeyong?” the elder informed. Ten was worried about him? That was a relief, he didn’t like being on Ten’s bad side, he wanted to be close with him.

“I’ve never been one to have a big appetite” Taeyong tried to lighten the conversation.

The truth was that he was still just so overwhelmed with his huge change in lifestyle. How did anyone expect him to adjust so easily? It’s not exactly that he resented Johnny for abducting him, and it’s exactly that that had him so confused. In any other situation, if he had a loving family, loyal friends, or a bright future ahead of him, he would hate Johnny for kidnapping him. But, that wasn’t the case. Taeyong’s life was unfortunate, and it’s precisely that misfortune that let Johnny’s actions have the upper hand. What if Taeyong had been living a nice life? Would that have made Johnny a bad person? Even with the way he was really living his life, does it still make Johnny a bad person for stealing him? Taeyong didn’t know, he didn’t know how he felt. This uncertainty scared him. He hated the feeling of this internal confusion.

“Please try to eat more. I can’t be here all the time to keep an eye on you. Don’t lock yourself up in these secluded rooms, try making friends with the other members. They don’t bite, I swear. They may be annoying, but they all mean well” Johnny laid down in the bed beside Taeyong, twisting onto his side to face the younger.

“Okay” Taeyong was reluctant, giving a small nod along with his reply. Johnny raised his hand, letting it fall on Taeyong’s bare shoulder where his oversized shirt had slipped off of him.

“Tell me, was this wardrobe choice on purpose?” Johnny growled, pulling Taeyong down close to him.

“I-I just don’t have any clothes here” Taeyong was caught off guard.

“That’s fine, you don’t need any clothes” Johnny pushed Taeyong onto his back and crawled on top of him before he had any time to retaliate. His hands found their way under the oversized shirt, sliding it up to his neck and letting his hands wander around his small frame.

“No! You should rest. You need to relax after working so hard today” Taeyong was a little frantic.

“Oh baby, this is relaxing for me. I’ve wanted nothing more than to be inside of you again since yesterday” Johnny said breathily, grinding his hips down onto Taeyong’s, where the younger could feel his already somewhat hardened member.

Taeyong let out that sweet moan that drove Johnny crazy, needy and cute. He reached down between him and the elder, tugging at Johnny’s boxers. He was met with his arms swiftly being pinned into the bed beside either side of his head from Johnny’s hands.

“Down boy” Johnny growled, “no need to be in such a rush”. Taeyong whined, causing the brunette to laugh at his agony. He had wanted this since yesterday too.

Johnny grazed his teeth along Taeyong’s body, leaving a long light pink stripe all the way from his neck to below his navel. His hair tickled his skin as he went, an intoxicating feather like touch after being assaulted by his teeth. Johnny knew how to give Taeyong goosebumps, how to rile him up, and how to leave him in shambles. He hovered over his crotch, looking up at him through his fringe. That. That right there was illegal. The sight of a proud owner of a multimillion company lying comfortably between his thighs. He kept his grip on Taeyong’s arms steady, pulling at the drawstrings of his pants with his teeth.

“Can you be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself?” the spark in Johnny’s eyes was menacing. He had come to realize how much Taeyong liked to touch him when they were like this, and he wanted nothing more than to tease the smaller man. Wanted to make him beg for it.

“Yes, master” Taeyong obliged.

Johnny released his hold on the younger’s arms, instead using his hands to take off his pants. Taeyong only had to be bombarded with the cold air hitting his groin for a second, because Johnny eagerly took him into his mouth. Taeyong choked back a scream, he hadn’t been expecting Johnny to take him that quickly. He could take Taeyong all the way to the base, flattening his tongue along the underside of the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. Not to his surprise though, Taeyong’s favorite spot was his head. He sucked lightly at the tip, swirling his tongue painfully slow at the especially sensitive area. Sometimes he flicked his tongue hard at the slit in the middle, making Taeyong writhe in pleasure. He held the younger’s hips in place roughly, because Taeyong was threatening to buck his hips up, and Johnny didn’t want to be interrupted when he was making Taeyong melt like this.

“Look at me kitten” Johnny ordered. Taeyong pried his eyes open, forcing himself to look down at the elder. He stroked Taeyong’s length as he pressed light kisses to the inside of his thigh. He lingered a little longer around his tip again, scratching his nail into the younger’s sensitive glans.

“Oh fuck” Taeyong hissed, thrusting into Johnny’s touch. Johnny bit down on the soft skin of Taeyong’s thigh and squeezed his head hard in his hand enough to be a little painful as punishment.

He traveled back over to Taeyong’s dick, leaving light kisses up his shaft before taking him back into his mouth. He moved slow this time, dragging out his strokes to make Taeyong lose his mind. Taeyong tried to keep looking at Johnny, but seeing him in this position made him think about Ten. The way Ten was nothing but careful with him, but Johnny shifted from gentle to rough to keep Taeyong on his toes. The way Ten’s noir hair bounced between his legs, but Johnny’s was dark brown. The way Ten’s thin lips wrapped tightly around his cock, but Johnny’s were fuller and more soft. And the way Ten looked up at Taeyong with his dark, cat-like eyes, but Johnny’s were warmer and bigger.

“Master p-please...I want it” Taeyong panted.

“Hm?” Johnny hummed around Taeyong’s member, the vibrations making him snap his head back with a sharp moan.

“I want you inside of me” the pink haired man pleaded. Johnny looked up at him in a way that was questioning, like if Taeyong was sure he wanted him to stop. “Now” the smaller demanded. Johnny complied, but not before giving one last hard suck at the tip, earning him a strained mewl from the younger. He grinned, leaning back to admire the work he had done. He lifted Taeyong’s hips, placing them strategically onto his so that he could roll his hardened dick onto his.

“You want daddy’s cock inside of you?” the elder teased because he loved making Taeyong frustrated and making him earn it.

“Yes daddy, please!” Taeyong begged, pushing his hips down onto Johnny’s groin, making the elder growl.

“I don’t know” he released an airy chuckle that made his hot breath cascade over Taeyong’s dick, who squeaked from the desirous warmth. “Daddy is pretty tired, I don’t know if I feel like it”

“Please” Taeyong sobbed, “I’ll be a good boy”.

“You will?” Johnny probed, letting his nails trace lines all over the smaller’s body, watching as his skin shivered wherever he touched.

“Yes! Oh my god yes!” Taeyong tried to choke down his excitement, but his mind was too far gone in arousal.

“Do you know what good boys get?” the elder was breathy, getting riled up by the image of his baby so desperate and impatient for him.

“Rewards” the younger said without missing a beat, surprised at the fact that he could even answer questions in this state.

“That’s right. Good boys get rewards, and you’re a good boy aren’t you Yongie?” Johnny cooed, guiding his hands excruciatingly close to Taeyong’s member, without giving him the satisfaction of actually being touched.

Taeyong hesitated. Was he a good boy? The memory of what he and Ten had done yesterday came charging back into his mind like an angry bull. He wanted to be a good boy, wanted Johnny to like him. So, should he be honest and tell him what happened? Maybe if he admitted early he would get by with a light punishment. Or, should he slide it under the rug? There was no way for Johnny to ever find out so long as he and Ten never say anything. This way, he could stay on Johnny’s good side.

“Yes, I’m a good boy” Taeyong whined. His shame could come later, all he needed right now was to be fucked.

Johnny smiled, hooking both of his arms around Taeyong’s waist to pull him up. He wasn’t on the same level as Johnny for long because before he knew it, Johnny had looped around him and flung himself onto the bed, leaving Taeyong straddled above his hips.

“If you want me so bad then take me” he purred. Taeyong was no fool, he knew exactly what Johnny ment, but he had never been in this position before. All of his one night stands usually resulted in him being face down into the mattress, never him on top, he was never given the power to be in control. “The ball is in your court, what are you going to do kitten?” Johnny stroked up and down Taeyong’s sides, his hands disappearing under the fabric of his oversized shirt.

Taeyong wasn’t sure how he felt. He was so used to just being used. Having the option to do whatever he wanted now was overwhelming to say the least. He cocked his head with uncertainty at the elder, but latched onto his forearms to hold them in place because he didn’t want Johnny to stop touching him. What was he waiting for? Johnny was putty in his hands, at least that’s what he liked to think.

“I’m going to ride you” Taeyong huffed.

“Oh, are you?” Johnny was playful and a little belittling, doubting Taeyongs intent to follow through.

Taeyong nodded his head with fervor, determined to show Johnny that he could handle himself. Johnny snaked one of his hands around to Taeyong’s backside, striking the smaller man with a sharp smack on his right cheek. Taeyong lurched forward with a loud cry, trying to distance himself from the unwelcomed contact.

“Then get on with it” the elder said softly, as if he hadn’t just assaulted Taeyong’s ass.

He shifted slightly, reaching up above his head to rummage through the nightstand. He pulled out a container of lube and a condom, offering them to Taeyong. He looked at the two for a second, taking the lube from the brunette before popping off the lid and slicking the containments over Johnny’s length. He only gave a few short tugs before lining himself up with Johnny’s member.

“Not gonna use the condom?” Johnny wiggled the packaging between his index and middle finger.

“Don’t want to” Taeyong was short.

“Not gonna stretch yourself out?” he quirked an eyebrow, tone a bit more surprised at this than his previous question.

“Don’t need to” Taeyong was blunt, just wanting to have Johnny inside of him as soon as possible.

Taeyong held his breath as he sat down on Johnny’s member, only to let it out shakily when he felt Johnny’s head stretching his entrance. He slowly eased himself down, brows pinched together in concentration that Johnny couldn’t help but admire. He let his hand rest on Taeyong’s cheek that he had abused earlier, now inflamed under his touch and Johnny could only imagine the red hand print he had probably left.

Taeyong peeled his eyes open when Johnny was halfway inside of him, raising his hips back up before pushing back down onto him to make him go into him easier. He continued bouncing shallowly like that, until Johnny was stuffed deep inside of him. Both men moaned in content, Taeyong because he was so full, and Johnny because the heat inside of Taeyong was like a furnace today. Taeyong sat like that for a while, adjusting to the feeling of Johnny. The elder looked up at Taeyong with hungry eyes, because the latter’s walls felt like they were gnawing at him, pulling him in further.

“Jesus” Johnny hissed, grabbing the younger’s hips with a vise grip that Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if it left bruises. But that didn’t matter right now, because he was so high on ecstacy. He looked down at Johnny with glassy eyes, clouded with lust, chuckling at the sight of the proud Johnny underneath of him.

He started rising up and down, slow, long strokes that went all the way from Johnny’s tip to his base. He smiled because every time he took all of Johnny inside of him, the elder groaned in a way that had blood pooling in the pit of Taeyong’s stomach just off of the sound alone. Becoming more adventurous, Taeyong hastened the speed of his thrusts, opting for faster but more shallow thrusts now. Johnny watched in awe as he saw the silhouette of Taeyong’s cock bouncing around behind the curtain of his large shirt, part of the fabric having a darker dot on it from where his precum had leaked out. Johnny unveiled it, eyeing it as it lashed around, shaking hard enough to hit his stomach sometimes. Taeyong shuddered, his thighs clenching Johnny’s waist tightly between them because of the cold air enveloping his feverish member. Johnny could see Taeyong struggling to keep himself upright, his legs trembling and hips stuttering. So, he brought one of his arms to hook under the younger’s arm and place his hand on the back of his head. He tangled his fingers into his pink hair, guiding his body to come down closer to him. Taeyong gladly let his body flop onto the elder, groaning in pleasure at the heat that his body offered. He crossed both arms under Johnny’s neck, his face falling into the crook of his neck, and his cock trapped between his and Johnny’s stomachs, the sensitive area rubbing against their hot skin. Taeyong positively mewled, limbs shaking when Johnny decided to meet his thrusts with his own because Taeyong’s were getting weaker and weaker.

“Daddy!” the younger cried, voice muffled by his shoulder.

“Hm?” he hummed in response, but it didn’t matter because Taeyong wasn’t trying to get his attention. He was just chanting Johnny’s favorite term over and over again in praise, to make him keep going perhaps. Johnny listened intently as the word poured from Taeyong’s lips like it was the only word he knew. It probably was the only word that he knew right now considering that Johnny was snapping his hips into Taeyong with so much force, right into his favorite spot. Taeyong was close, Johnny could tell. Really close. The way his body was convulsing and he could see and feel all of his muscles tightening up.

“Come for me baby” he whispered in the smaller’s ear.

That’s all it took to have Taeyong spilling all over his stomach. His body spasmed in a delicious way that had Johnny following close behind him after a few more hard thrusts. His hips stuttered, coming deep inside of Taeyong. He silently cried out, mouth open wide but vocal chords too constrained to let anything slip by except for the tiniest squeak that Johnny only heard because it was right next to his ear. Johnny tightened his grip in Taeyong’s hair as they let their orgasms take control of their bodies. Neither of them moved and inch, still trembling as the waves of pleasure coursed through them. Johnny opened his eyes when he felt himself start to come back down and was slightly startled when all he saw was white for a few seconds.

“Jesus Yongie, maybe I should let you on top more often” Johnny teased, but in all honesty he was completely serious.

Taeyong huffed out a hard laugh, heaving to catch his breath. Johnny pulled Taeyong’s head closer to him, pressing a soft kiss to its side. Taeyong melted, his limbs slack all around Johnny. His head drooped and he put all of his body weight onto the elder, too tired to move even the slightest. Johnny eased himself out of Taeyong once he had softened back down, making Taeyong whine only a little from the movement and still being sensitive.

They both laid there for a while, calming down before either of them mustered the strength to move. Before Taeyong had a chance to climb off of Johnny, he could tell that the elder was already asleep. The deep inhales and exhales of his breathing, and the lightened hold to the back of his head. It’s not like he could move, if he did he would wake up Johnny. But they were both still filthy and Taeyong hated the idea of sleeping all night in this state. But, Johnny’s heart rate was steady, his ear resting flush against the elder’s chest.

Ah, whatever. It could wait until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ya'll doing with final exams? I hope that my story can help alleviate some of that pressure and offer a little bit of time for escape. Or procrastination, that too.


	11. An Eye For An Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much everyone for 12K hits!!! I never expected this story to get so much love. I'll continue to work hard, so please look forward to future updates! Thank you again!

Taeyong made it a point to wake up before Johnny this time, wanting to see the morning routine of the elder out of pure curiosity. It was 5:30 in the morning, and while usually Taeyong would slam his face back into the pillows at that horrendous number, it was alright since he had gotten a lot of sleep yesterday. He pulled up his head, eyes lingering on Johnny’s peaceful, sleeping face. He propped himself onto his elbows, pushing himself up a little more so that he could get a better look. Taeyong took this time to really admire Johnny’s features, and shit, he really was handsome.

An unexpecting hand brushed at the back of Taeyong’s neck at that moment. Taeyong startled at the contact. Before he knew it, he felt the low rumble of Johnny laughing beneath him.

“Now what is it about my face that has you so intrigued on this lovely Monday morning?” Johnny grinned as much as a man who just woke up could, prying his eyes open.

“What makes you say that?” Taeyong griped, biting the inside of his cheek subtly in embarrassment.

“I could just tell by the way your body shifted, but then you stilled” the elder said nonchalantly. The fact that Johnny had been able to tell what Taeyong was doing with his eyes closed, solely based on feeling, had Taeyong impressed but mostly in awe. He hated how Johnny knew everything.

“What the fuck are you, an FBI agent or something?” he grumbled, mostly joking but in all honesty he wouldn’t be surprised if Johnny decided to inform him about that secret.

“Oh come on, I think I’d be more like a spy-” the pads of his fingers gliding along the nape of Taeyong’s neck and rubbing at his short hairs, “-watching my target from a distance. Examining their behavior-” his other hand traveled down the expanse of Taeyong’s back, “-their face-”  _ lower _ , “-their body-”  _ lower _ , “-then, making my attack once I’ve learned everything about them”. He grabbed a whole palmful of the younger’s ass, the action making Taeyong gulp down small groan.

“You better go take a shower before I pound back into you, I know that you’re still wet with my come inside of you. I suggest that you move unless you want to be limping for the rest of the day”.

Taeyong scurried off of the elder with alarming speed, making Johnny laugh as he watched Taeyong pull the hem of his shirt down in attempt to cover himself as he crossed the room.

Once he closed the bathroom door he examined his features in the mirror. Hair looking a little disheveled, very faint purple marks on his hips from Johnny’s firm grip, but other than that he had gone easy on him. Except for the angry welt on the inside of his thigh, bright red and looking the tiniest bit swollen. Johnny really had bitten down hard, hadn’t he? That fucker.

He ignored the unsightly blemish, climbing into the comfort of the warm water and letting it cascade over his body, washing the sin away. Johnny had an impressive assortment of shampoos and body products, the colorful labels displayed neatly along a part of the wall that was cut out just so they could occupy the spot. He eyed them, debating between which ones he wanted to use, many of them weren’t even open. The few that Johnny seemed to use more frequently only distinguishable by how they were much lighter than the other containers. Taeyong tentatively picked them up, bringing them up to below his nose, inhaling slightly. They smelled like Johnny, of course, what had he expected? He didn’t linger, wanting to get out quickly before Johnny decided to leave. When he exited the bathroom, steam following him out and his towel tied snuggly around his hips, he was pleased to the fact that he was not assaulted by the frigid air that the other room always welcomed him with. Johnny stood in the middle of the room, already dressed for the most part and just finishing up the last touches, straightening his tie. He wore another suit, more casual than his one from last night, but still constricting looking nonetheless.

“You’re not going to take a shower?” Taeyong murmured from across the room, voice coming out a bit lower than he had intended it to.

“What? You don’t like the idea of me going to work with the scent of your lust all over me?” Johnny cracked a smug grin, making Taeyong scowl at him shortly in warning, but he soon drooped his head low to hide the burning he felt creeping at his cheeks. “I don’t have the time to this morning. I’m in a bit of a rush” he gave a more mature answer this time around.

Johnny spared Taeyong a glance when he finished aligning his tie and turned away from the mirror, watching Taeyong as he strided closer to him. The yellow tinges of the early morning sunrise painted his skin in the most beautiful golden hue. His waist was frail, the curve of it meeting gracefully with the top of his hip. His chest was smooth and unblemished, small pink nipples standing out on his creamy skin. He faintly wished that he had left some marks on the younger’s chest last night. Actually he really wished he had, almost to the point where he dwelled on doing so right now. His board meeting could be delayed right? No, he needed to come to his senses. Taeyong stopped beside Johnny, rummaging through his closet before he scrounged another pair of sweatpants and a large shirt.

“As much as I would love for you to wear my clothes again, I already laid out an outfit for you if you want to wear it” he cocked his head to the small pile atop the bed. “I brought your clothes from the other room into here. They’re in the dresser” he said as he put on his same watch from last night.

“Th-thank you” Taeyong stuttered, walking over to inspect today's outfit that Johnny had picked out for him. He saw skinny blue jeans, but they were looser than the black ones from the other day, and a white graphic tee. It looked casual until Taeyong read the print on the shirt, spelling out Gucci. He couldn’t help it when his mouth gaped open, quickly composing himself before Johnny noticed. Taeyong had seen the latest fashion trend of artists wearing high end name brand shirts like this, but he could never understand the idea behind it. How did people have the money to throw around to buy it? It’s just a regular shirt with a fancy name on it, but apparently that’s what makes it several times the price of a normal shirt. Johnny had bought this for him? It’s not like Johnny himself could wear it, it was way too small, so Johnny had purposefully gotten it for him right? Taeyong was perplexed, coming to the conclusion that Johnny had indeed spent this much money on him. But why?

Taeyong hurriedly scrambled to put on the clothes when he saw Johnny brushing his hair and teeth in the bathroom, almost ready to leave while Taeyong wasn’t even dressed. He stumbled as he shoved his second leg into the pants, chasing Johnny as the elder headed for the door, buttoning them finally when the door clicked shut behind the two of them. Johnny stepped with purpose through the halls, his strides much longer than Taeyong’s, who was having a little trouble keeping up. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the living room, but Taeyong managed to not actually run into the larger man this time around.

“Why exactly are you tailing me like a hungry puppy?” he questioned as he turned around, expression genuinely confused. Why was Taeyong following him? That was a good question. He didn’t really know.

“Ah...guess I’m just bored” he mumbled out giving a half assed reply, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Bored?” Johnny repeated. He opened his mouth to say something else, but silenced himself when his attention was caught by Jungwoo and Mark in the distance. The two men were walking towards them, chattering lightly to each other. Jungwoo looked ahead, smiling at Taeyong and Johnny when he saw them.

“Good morning” the silver haired man greeted in his gentle voice.

“Good morning” Taeyong said a bit excitedly, a tone that didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny because he glanced at the younger in surprise before looking back to the two men.

“What are you guys doing up so early?” Johnny asked the two of them.

“We’re going out for a bit of shopping at the mall” Mark spoke up.

“Oh shopping is it?” Johnny dwelled on the idea, crossing his arms at his chest as he thought silently for a few seconds. He turned to Taeyong, “do you want to go with them?”

Taeyong gawked at the taller man for a moment. “M-me?” he sputtered. Go? As in leave the hotel? He was allowed to do that? Johnny was going to let him do that? Why? Was he out of his mind?

“Of course you, who do you think I’m talking to?” Johnny teased. “You’ve been cooped up here for weeks, no wonder you’re bored” he frowned a little. “Besides, I bet you’d like to buy yourself some clothes, I don’t want to limit you to the ones that only I have picked out, like I’m an overbearing mother or something” he snickered.

Taeyong looked up at him, giving one single, hard head nod in affirmation. But, the happy glint in his eye soon faded. “I don’t have any money…” he muttered.

“Not a problem” Johnny chimed, digging into his suit jacket pocket and pulling out a wallet. He flipped it open, pulling out a thin card.

“Here, one of my debit cards. Spend it on whatever you want” he passed the piece of plastic to the pink haired man.

“But-”

“No buts” Johnny interrupted, “you deserve to treat yourself”. Taeyong paused, clutching the card with his two hands as he thought.

“...how much money is on it?” Taeyong questioned hesitantly. He didn’t even know if he would end up buying anything and he wasn’t the type to buy anything extravagant, but he still wanted to know his limit.

“Enough” Johnny was short. “Way more than I’m sure you’ll spend”.

“Thank you” Taeyong said quietly, meeting Johnny’s gaze but casting it to the floor as soon as they had met. Johnny carded his large hand through Taeyong’s wet locks, running his bangs back and out of his eyes.

“Mark, can you wake up Haechan? He has to be in the office by 7 and I’m tired of threatening to fire him” Johnny sighed, already mentally drained by the mere thought of Haechan.

“I already woke him” Mark confirmed.

“Good, at least he listens to someone” he said turning on his heel towards the elevator.

“Hardly…” Mark grumbled.

“I should be back by 8PM” Johnny glanced back at the three men while he waited for the elevator, even though he was talking to Taeyong and not really the other two.

“Okay” Taeyong said a little louder than he usually would, making sure that his voice got to Johnny because of large distance between them.

“Have a good time while you’re out Yongie” he stepped into the elevator.

“Okay” he said a bit quieter this time. But, Johnny either heard him or read his lips, because he gave Taeyong a slight smile before the elevator doors closed shut.

“We’ll be leaving as soon as Ten is done getting ready” Mark informed him.

Oh, Ten was coming.

 

*

 

Taeyong couldn’t believe his eyes. He was out. He was really out. The sound of bystanders chattering around him, the smell of food wafting from restaurants lining the streets, and the feeling of sunlight hitting his skin. What was stopping him from sprinting off, leaving all of this madness behind? He could even pull aside one of the strangers when the other members weren’t looking and tell them about how he had been drugged and kidnapped. But, why would they believe anything like that, when he was clearly walking about freely. The fear of what Johnny would do if he ran away kept his feet marching at a steady rhythm, one foot in front of the other. He didn’t know what he was afraid of, it wasn’t like Johnny had ever really hurt him, but he had only ever been on the elder’s bad side once. It was the fear of what might remain hidden under his stoic and calm demeanor, what Johnny might be hiding from him that scared him, what kept him from running away until his lungs gave out. As if on cue, Jungwoo spoke up, tearing Taeyong out of his thoughts.

“Johnny is already letting you out like this after being in the hotel for only a few weeks, he must like you a lot” the gray haired man smiled warmly at him, warmer than the sun rays that were melting into his skin. Taeyong didn’t know how to respond, letting the information sink in for a second.

“Really?” he mumbled, voice cracking embarrassingly after having been silent for a while.

“Really. I’ve seen Johnny interact with his past babies. He hasn’t liked any of them as much or treated them as delicately as he does with you” Jungwoo concluded, smiling even harder when he noticed the blush that he had made Taeyong form.

Taeyong tapped out for the remainder of the groups conversations, getting dragged back into his thoughts to himself. Only when he saw them approaching the main entry to the mall did he tune back in. He didn’t know what they were here for or where they were going aside from that he wanted to buy some clothes. But, he was sure that he wouldn’t be allowed to go off by himself to do so.

“I’m going into the book store to get a book for Lucas. He’s usually not one much for reading, but he’s been interested in a certain series lately and I’m not complaining because it makes him sit still long enough for me to cuddle him. So it’s also a gift for me” he winked in the direction of the group before stepping off towards the store.

“Alright, text us when you’re done. We’ll meet you somewhere or you can come to whatever store we’re in” Mark hollered to project his voice across the distance that Jungwoo was making between them. He waved his hand up to the group as a gesture that he heard them and understood.

“So um” Taeyong began, “what did you guys come here looking for?”  trying to start a conversation. He hadn’t been shopping with other people since high school, and even those were rare occurrences because he was always drowning in school work.

“Nothing really, we just kind of wanted to come and check things out. You know, see if we like anything” Ten was the one to finally talk to him this time, after not speaking with him the whole time this morning. “You want clothes right? In the meantime let's just walk around and we’ll go into whatever stores catch your eye” he grinned slightly, an expression that Ten hadn’t given him since the day before yesterday, when they played mario kart together. It was nice, having Ten smile at him.

So, they started walking, not knowing what exactly they were looking for. Taeyong peered through the shop windows as they went along. So many of the displays were much too showy for his taste. Don’t get Taeyong wrong, he likes fashion, but the recent trends are just way over the top for him. Or maybe, it was more so the fact that he couldn’t afford these name brands that were releasing the latest trendy clothes. He paused in front of the entryway to one of the large department stores in the mall. He recognized the cheaper brands that he was more familiar with in the window of the store. He took one step towards it before hearing an annoyed Ten.

“And just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?” he crossed his arms and popped out his hip.

“Um...going shopping?” Taeyong stated plainly. What did it look like he was doing? Why else would they be here. They had literally just discussed this.

“In that store? Oh sweetie no, I think not” Ten raised his eyebrows in disbelief from Taeyong’s words.

“Why not?” Taeyong really didn’t understand what the problem was.

“I can’t let you buy such mediocre clothes when you’re paying with Johnny’s card, he would throw a fit. When you’re a baby for one of the richest men in Korea, you dress like one too” he looped one of his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders, leading him away from the front of the store and deeper into the mall.

He guided Taeyong into an assortment of stores that he had never set foot in but had of course heard of their names, such as Prada, Fendi, Moschino, and Versace. Ten had to practically shove clothes into Taeyong’s hands along with Mark handing him some options here and there, because Taeyong felt out of place. It didn’t feel right to be spending this much money on clothes, and with that not even his own money. Many offers he turned down, because they were just too much, both in ostentatious style and price range. But, Taeyong did also end up getting some outfits. He hated how he was a little excited to try out his new looks, who was he becoming? With a few shopping bags in tow, a giddy Ten prancing before him, and a casual Mark walking alongside him, they headed back towards the bookstore that Jungwoo had gone to.

Taeyong stilled when a display of hardly dressed mannequins caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Some wore lace, some velvet, some leather. He dragged his gaze up to the name of the store, L’Agent. It was a lingerie store. Taeyong turned to continue walking, but what he hadn’t expected was to have Ten standing right in front of him.

“Do you want to go in?” he asked genuinely.

“N-no! I was just looking” Taeyong blubbered, wincing at how quickly he had replied, making him sound flustered. Ten raised a suspicious eyebrow at the elder. He took hold of Taeyong’s forearm, pulling him into the direction of the store.

“Well, take a closer look then” he grinned fiendishly.

Mark followed half heartedly, seemingly not wanting to go in here as well. Taeyong could feel the lines engraving themselves between his brows from furrowing them out of stress. The store was absolutely filled to the brim with girls and Taeyong wanted nothing more than to stuff his head into one of his shopping bags and run out.

“I don’t think we need to buy anything in here” he mumbled, sparing not so subtle glances to the exit, tapping his foot anxiously.

“Speak for yourself” Ten replied as he lifted up a pair crotchless panties. Whether he was being serious or not, Taeyong couldn’t tell, but he thinks he’s teetering on the side of being completely serious. “But really, I think that you should give it a shot. I bet Johnny would blow a gasket if he saw you in any of these. And maybe that wouldn’t be the only thing he’s blowing” the younger snorted to himself, ignoring the daggers that Taeyong was shooting him with. Nevertheless, Taeyong sighed and started rummaging through the clothes, biting back the sting of embarrassment that burned away at him whenever he met eyes with a female customer.

“What about you, Mark?” Ten called to the younger, who glanced up from some thigh high socks that had apparently caught his eye.

“Hm?” he made a noise as if he hadn’t heard what Ten had asked, but he was just stalling to form an answer.

“Don’t you think Haechan would like to see you in things like these?” the elder gestured to the rack of panties that they were standing beside.

“Haechan doesn’t really care for this kind of stuff” he mumbled, scanning his eyes lazily over the different kinds of cute underwear.

“Oh? What about this one?” Ten held up the thin fabric, seemingly harmless until he turned it around where it showed that it was assless. “I think that Haechanie will like this detailing” Ten cooed with the biggest shit eating grin. Mark flushed profusely at the image in his head, only making Ten coo all the more when his entire face turned an alarming beet red.

Taeyong tentatively continued looking through the garments, the sound of Mark’s cries and Ten’s cackling serving as background noise. He halted when he saw a piece that caught his eye. He held the material in his fingers, rubbing the lace between them.

“...I’m gonna try this one on” he said quietly, more so to himself than to either of the others.

He padded off to the changing stall, clutching the clothes close to his body and shielding them with his arms so that nobody could see them. He tried his best not to groan in embarrassment when the employee asked for him to show her how many garments he had before she unlocked the stall for him, quickly rushing inside and locking the door. He exhaled dramatically through the nose and held up the outfit one more time, debating if he really did want to go through the trouble of trying it on. He had never worn such risque clothing, but there was this itch under his skin that made him want to try this particular one.

He shrugged the clothes that Johnny had picked out for him off, replacing them with the lingerie. The question was, was this something that he was picking out for himself, or was this for Johnny? Taeyong liked to think both. He finished putting it on, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He pursed his lips, not sure how he felt in the clothes. He felt exposed, cold, and he wished that he had more curves. When he felt like he had been looking into the mirror for at least 3 minutes, checking all of his angles several times over and still feeling conflicted, he began to think that maybe a second opinion would be good. Ten was an option. After all, he had already seen...more of Taeyong than what this fabric revealed. But, Mark was sweet and seemed like he would be honest with him. With what had happened between Ten and Taeyong the other day, maybe asking for Mark’s opinion would be better.

“Mark?” Taeyong popped his head out from behind the cracked door, scanning the room for the younger. Instead, he saw Ten coming his way.

“Mark went into another changing room because I may or may not have shoved him in there to try some things on” he grinned, pleased with the mischief he was causing.

“Oh...well I had wanted his opinion on this outfit” Taeyong muttered, eyes falling to the floor.

“Do you want me to take a look at it? I don’t mean to brag, but I would hold my opinion of fashion above Mark’s any day.  _ Especially  _ when it comes to lingerie” Ten emphasized.

Taeyong breathed out through his nose, but reluctantly gave in. He stepped back from the door, leaving it cracked to let Ten push it open. He locked the door behind them. He wasn’t ready for the sight of Taeyong when he turned around to face him.

He was breathtaking to say the least. It was a two piece set, classic black lace wrapping around his pale skin like the most perfect present in the world. The panties were a little short, just showing a tasteful amount of cheek that hung out from the bottom. The top piece was similar to a bra, the material ending at the middle of his ribs and putting his slim torso on full display. There was a statement piece though. Three bright red, small ribbons adorned the lace, two on the area where his hip bones protruded, and the other right on his sternum. Taeyong’s choker matched the piece, whether it was intentional or not, it made the outfit all the more detrimental.

“You’re certainly a spectacle…” Ten’s voice was monotone.

“...why does that not sound convincing?” Taeyong shifted nervously from one foot to the other, never looking up to meet the younger’s gaze.

“No, it’s true. Johnny will love it” Ten’s words had no emotion behind them. Taeyong hated this, hated that he couldn’t tell what Ten was thinking.

Ten’s eyes flickered lazily along Taeyong’s body, his lids hooded in a way that Taeyong would have believed he was tired if it hadn’t have been for him running Mark up the wall mere minutes ago. His eyes suddenly stilled for a moment, locking onto the red blotch that sat proudly on Taeyong’s inner thigh. He cocked his head, like he was in deep thought about the wound.

“When did you get that?” the younger asked in the most casual tone, like they were talking about the weather or some stupid shit like that.

“Does it matter?” Taeyong griped, becoming a little annoyed and now just kind of wanting Ten to leave.

“...no...I guess it doesn’t” Ten reeled himself in, straightening his posture.

They were quiet, the air was still, and the light chattering of people was heard beyond the dressing room door. Ten’s gaze remained on Taeyong, never faltering, while Taeyong still couldn’t find the courage to even look in the other’s direction. Ten took a slow step forward, and Taeyong took one back. They mirrored each other’s movements until Taeyong had nowhere left to go, back flush against the wall. Ten stopped in front of him, and now Taeyong finally looked at the younger.

“...can I kiss you?” Ten questioned softly.

“Why?” So many questions. Taeyong’s life just seemed to be full of questions now. He was becoming breathy because Ten was so close that there was no reason to speak any louder.

“Because you look so beautiful” Ten’s usually dark and piercing eyes had faded into gentle, dark brown discs. His pupils blown out some, taking in as much of Taeyong as possible.

“...yeah” Taeyong squeaked, voice catching in his throat from how quiet he was trying to be.

Ten didn’t hesitate, raising his right hand to glide the back of his fingers up Taeyong’s jawline. He cupped the elder’s cheek, his middle finger pressing light circles into his temple. He moved slow, so slow. Like he was afraid that Taeyong would run away if he made and sudden movements. He stared at Taeyong’s lips, licking his own in anticipation. He pressed in close, fluttering his eyes shut when his lips were a breath away from Taeyong’s. All it was was a peck and Taeyong already found Ten retreating to look him over, double checking that Taeyong was alright with this. When he didn’t recoil in any kind of way, Ten leaned back in, the kiss having more purpose behind it this time. He moved his lips slowly against Taeyong’s, feeling things out as he went. He curled his fingers around the elder’s waist, his shaky hand resting right above his hip. Taeyong placed his hand on top his, holding it in place, his way of telling him that this was alright. Ten sucked at Taeyong’s bottom lip experimentally, continuing to do so when he heard a low whimper from the pink haired man.

Taeyong smelled so good, like white tea and honey, it drove him half mad. He used the hand on Taeyong’s waist to pull the elder into him, rolling their hips together. Taeyong broke their kiss to let out a shaky breath, shuddering against Ten’s body. Ten looped the hand on his face to the back of his head, pulling Taeyong’s lips back to his in a more demanding approach, but he was still restrained, still being oh so careful. He swiped his tongue over the slit between Taeyong’s soft lips, so he let him do as he wished and opened his mouth for the boy. Ten dove in, exploring the inside of Taeyong’s mouth with kitten like licks, earning a short moan from the elder. Taeyong wanted to participate too, shoving his and Ten’s tongue back into the younger’s mouth, circling the hot muscles around one another and Taeyong was pleased when it emitted a cute whine from the other.

Taeyong could feel Ten growing hard against him. He palmed at the bulge with his hand, making Ten release a high pitched squeak. But, he soon found that he lost all of the body contact, Ten pushing himself from the wall at arms length, but still pinning Taeyong with the limbs on either side of him. Taeyong looked at the state that the younger was in, lips swollen and glistening with their saliva, pupils dilated, and cheeks tinted the slightest pink. He swallowed hard.

“Don’t start something you’re not willing to finish, Taeyong” the younger panted.

Taeyong wasn’t in the mood to be told what to do. He let his hand wander under the hem of Ten’s shirt, fingers grazing over his toned torso. Ten shuddered under his touch, but Taeyong noticed how he pushed into the contact. He moved his hand lower, messing with the button of Ten’s pants only to tease him and get him riled up. He didn’t unbutton his pants, instead letting his hand be occupied by completely cupping the younger’s hard on through his pants again. Ten caught a groan in his throat, rolling his hips steadily into Taeyong’s palm. Ten had leaned them both back up against the wall, his head resting against the wall as he shamefully breathed airy whines into Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong dropped to his knees.

“An eye for an eye” he said as he released Ten’s member from his pants. Before Ten had time to say anything in turn, Taeyong had already stuffed his dick into his mouth.

Ten stilled, muscles tightening from the inviting warmth of Taeyong’s mouth. His lips parted as he let out silent moans, trying so hard not to make a sound. With his forehead rested against the wall, he looked down at Taeyong. What he wasn’t expecting was for the elder to be looking up at him as well, big brown eyes a little glossy from the strain of taking all of him into his mouth. Ten writhed, Taeyong was so pretty like this, on his knees for him, in a lingerie set that looked like it was made for him, and his lips wrapped around his dick.

Taeyong was in his element and he knew it. He was accustomed to using his mouth, knew the ins and outs to get any man to squirm, and Ten was no different. He batted his eyelashes up at the younger when he took him deep, making him release a shaky breath. He reeled back off, giving some attention to his head instead of his shaft. At first he sucked lightly, tongue rolling gently around the warm lump in his mouth, but soon remembered where they were and that this wasn’t exactly a time to be patient. He sucked harder, using his hand to pump up and down the part that his mouth wasn't giving attention to.

Ten could feel his legs giving away, buckling the tiniest bit. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Taeyong. He hated — or maybe loved — how Taeyong was unbearably beautiful even in this position. He lowered one of his clenched fists to cup the elders cheek, feeling the hollow of it as he sucked and took his cock in and out of his mouth. His heart rate was making his breath hasten and he was trying his best not to let any sound escape, but it was so hard. He grounded his trembling muscles by supporting himself against the wall more. He was close. God he was close. He tangled his fingers into Taeyong’s hair, tugging harshly on the soft strands to get the elder off of him, but Taeyong wasn’t budging. Taeyong only buried his cock deeper into his throat, a hum of pain vibrating to his dick caused from Ten pulling on his hair. The sensation was enough to send Ten shooting into his mouth and down his throat.

Taeyong finally pulled off, swallowing the evidence like it never happened. He stood up from his spot between Ten’s legs while the younger composed himself, taking a moment to come down. He turned to Taeyong once he felt like he could form words.

“Why didn’t you let go when I tried to make you?” Ten huffed, breath still a little labored.

“What did you expect me to do? It’s not like there are tissues in here to clean up the mess. Besides, if we had gotten your come on this outfit I have no idea what I would have told the clerk at checkout” he whined as he got together his more appropriate outfit that he came into the store in. He bit back a grin when he saw Ten pout in defeat out of the corner of his eye.

“So...you’re getting it then?” the younger muttered as his eyes fell back onto the lace that hugged Taeyong’s body.

“Of course. It seems like it does a pretty good job at getting people riled up” Taeyong couldn’t help the tinge of cockiness that he felt knowing that he had just made the younger unravel in front of him. Ten opened his mouth to give him a witty remark back, but Taeyong quickly shot him down. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to change. So get out”. Ten glowered at the elder, seemingly annoyed by Taeyong’s harshness. “Please~?” Taeyong chimed in a disgustingly cute voice as he cocked his head, a complete 180 in tone from his previous statement.

“You’re really a piece of work, Lee Taeyong” Ten scoffed as he turned around and left the room, but not before Taeyong noticed the red tint to the back of his ears.

He changed into his clothes and left the room a few minutes after Ten, as to not look suspicious. He checked out, walking up to Mark who was waiting for them at the entrance and saw Ten already walking up to him. The youngest had a small bag from the store in his hand, so he had bought something after all. Once the two elders caught up to him, he fell to the back to talk to Taeyong, letting Ten take the lead in front.

“Hyung, why are you so red?” Mark asked innocently, a small expression of concern on his face.

“It’s nothing, just a little hot in there” he replied casually, eyes following Ten, who spared the elder a glance over his shoulder. When Mark looked ahead, Ten turned back around.

Ten mumbled under his breath, “really hot”. 


	12. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO this chapter is LONG!!! The majority of this chapter is smut, soooo yeah...BUT I SWEAR THERE'S PLOT AT THE END. I also haven't proofread this, but have at it anyway.

Taeyong had plans — big plans — to get under Johnny’s skin. He took another shower, using the sweetest smelling of Johnny’s cleansers to freshen up, dyed his hair to a dark red that he had bought while at the mall, and slid on his lingerie set.

This was it. There was no way that anybody could refuse him in this outfit.

Why was Taeyong doing this one might ask? Well, why not? He was feeling a little tired from being controlled by Johnny, tonight he would hold the reins. After all, Johnny apparently _liked_ it when Taeyong was in control. He needed to tap into his old roots, he was never one much for submission. That is, he had never found someone who could make him beg like Johnny could, but tonight he had plans to switch the roles. He may or may not still be running on that high from his and Ten’s event earlier today.

He did a final check of his appearance in the bathroom mirror. The color of the dye had come out perfectly, matching with the ribbon detailing of his clothes, and his silk choker looked like it was meant to go along with the black lace. He looked positively edible, like a cherry, and he would be lying if he said that he didn’t want Johnny to eat him tonight.

He heard the door to the room opening while he was messing with his hair, figuring out which way he wanted to part it, not that it would matter much because hopefully it would be a tangled mess soon.

“Taeyong?” Johnny called from the entrance of the room, “why are the lights off?”

Taeyong emerged from the bathroom, the low light of a small lamp from behind illuminating his figure. He saw Johnny still on the spot, his breath catching in his chest, and him gulp at the sight of him. Taeyong pushed back the urge to grin fiendishly, because Johnny took the bait.

“Well well...what’s all this?” Johnny leered, eyes gazing up and down, taking in everything that Taeyong was offering him.

“I supposed that you deserve a present after letting me out today. This is my thanks to you”. He should have thought over what he was going to say while he was getting ready, because his appearance was to die for, but his attempt at dirty talk needed major work. That was probably due to the fact that Taeyong had never been one much for talking, he usually just let his body do the talking.

“Well a present you are. Even wrapped up all nicely for me” Johnny had edged closer now, his fingers playing lightly with the delicate bow that Taeyong had tied at the front of his choker. “Should I unwrap you? What’s this present that you’ve prepared for me?” he teased, knowing full well what Taeyong was insinuating.

“No, I worked really hard on this gift. You can’t just tear it open so suddenly” Taeyong toyed, tone mimicking a spoiled kid. He could play this push and pull game, but could Johnny hold up?

“Since it seems that you want to put on a show-” Johnny drawled as he looked Taeyong up and down once more, “why don’t you do just that?” his lips twitched into a grin. Oh. He could play the game. In fact, Taeyong didn’t know what he was getting himself into.

He rummaged through the top shelf of his dresser, pulling out a dildo. That was something that Taeyong wasn’t expecting. He tossed it onto the bed, eyes looking back to Taeyong then to the bed again.

“Get onto the bed on all fours” he ordered.

Taeyong did as he said without any conflict, because he needed to show that he was a good boy. But, he wanted to be a bad boy tonight. A bad boy that was so bad, that he was good. 

He got onto his knees on the bed, leaning forward onto the flat of his forearms instead of his palms. He let his body fall into an intoxicating curve. His head hung low, resting against his arms, his ass raised up playfully in the air, and his back arched, connecting the two ends to one another in the most perfect way.

“Beautiful” Johnny admired, a praise that made Taeyong hide his creeping smile behind his arm. He had always loved being complimented, loved to have people fawn over him. But, when Johnny praised him, tone silky, voice deep, and eyes burning...that set his world ablaze.

Johnny sat on the other end of the bed, far enough away to have Taeyong wishing for his touch, but close enough for him not to complain about it. He could see everything here, the perkiness of his nipples that were a little visible from the transparent lace covering them, the challenging look in his eye, and the swelling of his cock that was starting to poke out from the top of his panties.

“Go on, your audience is patiently waiting for you to start your act.”

Taeyong reached for the dildo that lay askew on the sheets, dribbling some lube onto it before lining it up with his entrance. He briefly thanked his past self for preparing himself earlier, because he had a feeling that once Johnny saw him that he would want to jump straight into things, skipping foreplay. He pushed the fabric of his underwear aside and nudged the toy inside slowly, lips parting in a silent moan after the tip had passed his rim.

He spared a glance to Johnny, who was watching with a content expression on his face. He had a tilt to his pose, leaned back on the balls of his palms in a way that made him look very intrigued by the display in front of him. When the dildo brushed past his prostate, his eyelids fluttered shut, that last image of Johnny burned into his brain.

He rocked his hips slowly into the toy, loving the slow pool of warmth building up in his lower abdomen, and loving the show that he was putting on for Johnny. He reached his spare hand down between his legs, grabbing his aching cock to pump along in rhythm.

“Now now, no need to be so hasty, baby” Johnny cooed in that velvety voice of his, “you wouldn’t want the show to end so quickly, would you? Even when your audience likes it so much.”

Taeyong opened his eyes the slightest, peaking at the elder who sat beside him. His bulge was prominent in his constricting pants, a large lump that he couldn’t help but to swipe his tongue over his lips. He needed to calm down, he was already wanting Johnny to fuck him senseless, to use him until he was begging for mercy.

“Such a good performer you are, baby boy” Johnny praised, voice collected despite his efforts to get the elder riled up.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He wanted to have Johnny flustered and desperate, but it was he himself that was already edging closer to that scenario. He sat up a bit abruptly, pulling the didlo out of him and crawling off of the bed. There he sat on his knees, between Johnny’s legs. The elder hadn’t questioned him when he moved, looking down at the red haired man that made Taeyong believe that Johnny had expected this. And that just pissed him off.

He gnawed lazily at the fabric that was serving as a barrier between him and Johnny’s cock, batting his eyelashes up at the elder when he flattened his tongue on the area before pursing his lips into a kiss. Johnny simply continued to lean back on the heel of his hands, not initiating anything further, but still looking intrigued by the younger.

Taeyong took it upon himself to rid Johnny of his pants, hastily wanting to have Johnny falling apart because of him. He wanted, _needed_ , to see him crumble. To lose his cool demeanor that he constantly wore like a second skin. He wasted no time, taking Johnny’s length into his hands once his clothes were gone. He had of course known that Johnny was big...but being face to face now with it was a whole other story. He was heavy in his hand, and Taeyong briefly wondered how he was going to be able to handle this, but his mouth watered in an annoying way that made him not want to hesitate any longer. He held him loosely in his hand, leaving butterfly kisses from the base to the top, glancing up experimentally as he did so to the elder. Johnny’s lips were slightly upturned at the corners, too lacking to be a smile, too interested to be passive.

The pecks gradually formed into wetter, open mouth kisses, slicking up the expanse of Johnny’s cock with his own saliva. He tightened the tip of his tongue, tracing the veins of the larger man’s dick with the hot, wet muscle. Johnny was hard, but he showed no signs of begging any time soon, so, Taeyong jumped right to the case. He took Johnny into his mouth in one fluid motion, attempting to take all of him in one go, but that was out of the question. He was only a little over halfway down Johnny’s shaft when he felt a gag threatening at the back of his throat and tears welling in his eyes. Taeyong knew his limits — at least he liked to think he did — so he backed off to let his hand take care of the parts that his mouth couldn’t reach. He hadn’t expected to suck _two_ dicks today, but here we are.

He moved slow, _so_ slow, rolling his tongue sensually all over Johnny’s length. He played hard to get, only sucking when he pulled off of Johnny, never when he pushed back onto him. He bobbed his head lazily, his strokes slow but long, reaching as far as he could take Johnny in his mouth all the way back up to his cockhead, threatening to release it. He could feel the precum beginning to ooze out of the elder now, coating his tongue. Taeyong pulled back, opening his mouth to lick it off of his tip before swallowing it. He looked Johnny in the eye as he did so, maintaining said eye contact as he continued to linger there, Johnny’s cock laying happily on Taeyong’s tongue.

Johnny stirred at that, a frustrated huff escaping from his nose, probably unaware that Taeyong had noticed it. But, he turned around, giving something else attention when it really should be the younger who was positioned erotically between his legs. He soon turned back around, actually leaning down to drape over Taeyong’s frame.

He probed slick fingers against Taeyong’s entrance, who cursed himself because of the whimper that emitted from the touch. Johnny carelessly thrusted two fingers into Taeyong’s hole, taking no time to ease into him. Taeyong’s body twitched lightly here and there as Johnny explored his tight heat with his experienced fingers while Taeyong continued to suck him off. Taeyong was worried about his moans, not wanting to get too far ahead of himself, but he remembered the way that Johnny’s hum had felt wrapped around his cock, so he could only imagine that it felt good for the elder as well.

Taeyong’s thoughts were becoming clouded, body greedily rocking into Johnny’s fingers and his mouth satisfyingly full with Johnny’s large heat. He shamelessly whined when Johnny pulled his fingers out of him without warning, backing off of his cock to retaliate. But, he was soon filled again. He didn’t have a second to question why it felt different from his previous fingers, voice catching in his throat when he felt hard vibrations against his walls. He cried out from shock and pleasure, but the moan became stifled by Johnny shoving his cock back into Taeyong’s mouth, stifling the cry.

“Who said that you could stop?” Johnny sneered, expression looking completely unphased despite all of Taeyong’s efforts, aside from the light sheen of sweat that made his skin glisten.

Taeyong tried his best to continue sucking Johnny off, but it was so much harder now that he could not give the task his full attention — not with the vibrator sitting lovingly right against his prostate. Johnny turned up the level of the vibrator with the remote in his hand when he felt like Taeyong was slacking off. The younger jolted to attention, tongue swirling all around Johnny’s length and sucking with vigor.

He wanted to make Johnny come as fast as possible, because that meant that he was likely to get to come afterwards — and god did he want to come right now. Actually, what was stopping him from reaching that blissful climax? Johnny had said that he wanted Taeyong to put on a show, what better way than to have him trembling with the elders cock in his mouth. He reached between his legs, pumping himself along to the speed that he was sucking off Johnny to. The pulsating of the vibrator inside of him slowed down in that moment and Taeyong felt his orgasm being ripped away from him, tantalizingly out of his reach.

“Not yet. You come when I say you can, Taeyong” Johnny spoke from above him.

The way he was looking down at Taeyong now made him feel so belittled, so degraded. He was mad, it wasn’t fair that Johnny sexually had him wrapped around his finger, but no matter what Taeyong did to him he always had the upper hand. He couldn’t be completely dishonest with himself though — there was a part of him deep down that secretly loved the way that Johnny was treating him right now. Johnny knew how to make him completely submissive, how to make him putty in his hands. Something about that, being completely controlled, having to rely on his master, turned him on in a way that he never expected for himself.

Without any warning whatsoever, purely for his amusement, Johnny switched the intensity of the vibrator up to full intensity. Taeyong ripped Johnny’s cock from his mouth, using all of his control not to clamp down out of shock.

“M-master!” Taeyong begged, brows pinched together as he held onto his sanity.

“You’re not allowed to come yet” Johnny’s words only served as an irritating reminder of what he was trying to forget.

“Master...please...” the younger whined

“Please what? What are you begging for kitten? Use your words like a good boy” Johnny bent down, picking up Taeyong who sat limp on the floor. He pulled him into his lap, kissing the expanse of his chest, neck, and jaw sweetly as he turned down the level of the vibrator — patiently waiting for Taeyong to respond.

“I...want to come”

The maddening pulsations shot back up full force again. It felt like he was going numb but also burning from the inside out, an odd but devine sensation.

“Wrong answer. The actor doesn’t get satisfaction before the audience” Johnny nipped harshly at the skin on Taeyong’s neck.

“Please master, I want you to fuck me!” the red haired man cried, twitching violently on Johnny’s lap. The vibrator pulsating against his prostate was unforgiving, and his cock was positively throbbing at this point from the lack of attention.

“Good boy” Johnny cooed, turning off the vibrator.

He layed Taeyong down with more delicacy than he was expecting, pulling the vibrator out that left the younger feeling frustratingly empty. He prodded his fingers into Taeyong again, maybe to stretch him out some more, but at this point he was pretty sure that Johnny was doing it purely to tease him.

“You’re so loose already” Johnny breathed, licking his lips. “Do you really want to be fucked that badly?”

“Yes” Taeyong’s voice barely coming out as anything more than a whisper. God he did, he really did. He wanted —  _needed —_  Johnny inside of him right this minute.

He nudged his bottom closer to Johnny’s crotch for added emphasis, wanting to get on with things already, he had waited long enough. Johnny entertained his plea, fingers drawing out of him to put on a condom. Taeyong quivered with anticipation as he watched with lidded eyes, gulping down a whimper when Johnny met his and granted a devilish grin.

“On your knees, baby. I know you want to be used” he smacked the inside of the youngers thigh, the sharp slap of skin reverberating throughout the room.

Taeyong involuntarily clenched his legs shut, rolling onto his stomach before pushing his body up on unsteady arms. He had his face and chest into the mattress, belly and ass curved up off of the bed to face the elder. A pose that he knew Johnny would like.

He took in a quick breath when he felt Johnny’s cock press against his rim. He pushed slowly into his entrance, making Taeyong open bit by bit. But, he pulled back out before his tip was even all the way in. Taeyong groaned in annoyance, limbs shaking from eagerness.

“Learn some patience sweetheart. Do I need to teach you a lesson on that?” Johnny mocked the younger, sliding his cock along the the red haired man’s crack.

“N-no” Taeyong struggled to get out, breath and heart rate much faster right now than they honestly should be. “Please...I’ve been a good boy” he tried to persuade the elder.

“You have. And you know what good boys get” less of a question and more of a statement at this point, because yes —  _god yes —_  Taeyong knew that if he was good he would be rewarded.

Johnny _finally_ indulged Taeyong’s desires, shoving into him mercilessly. Taeyong’s entire body thrusted forward from the impact, a push so strong that he felt like Johnny’s cock was going to reach into his stomach. The thick stretch that he had been craving so much, and the suffocatingly satisfying pressure on his prostate. That was it. That was all it took to have Taeyong coming all over the bed sheets. He shook and jolted with a high pitched squeal involuntarily ripping from his throat.

He collapsed onto the bed, heaving deep breaths as he willed himself to come back to reality. It was then he realized that Johnny was still stuffed _so_ deep inside of him, not moving, and not making a sound.

Oh.

Oh no.

He turned his head around to look at Johnny, afraid of what he might see, but curiosity always got the better of him. He didn’t even get to look at the elder by the time he found his face being slammed into the mattress, Johnny’s hand having a rough grip in his hair.

“What did I say about not coming until I say so, huh?” he pulled all the way out of the younger, slamming back balls deep into his overly tight heat.

Taeyong mewled, all words escaping his brain that was being turned into mush as Johnny animalistically fucked into him. He couldn’t form an answer, couldn’t think straight, couldn’t think a all. He could only let his shameful moans and cries pour out of his mouth as Johnny rammed his unimaginably sensitive, limp body.

“I-I’m s-sorry” Taeyong sniveled.

“It doesn’t look like it. I think that you’re loving this, aren’t you?” Johnny ridiculed, gripping the head of Taeyong’s cock that was popping out of the top of his panties and leaking so much precum now. “You love it when I abuse your hungry little hole” he snarled.

“St-stop! I’ll come again!” Taeyong cried, eyes clouding over with oncoming tears.

To his surprise, Johnny actually stopped, abruptly. He pulled out of Taeyong and shifted off of the bed. It took Taeyong a considerable amount of time to process what had just happened, his head only clearing from the fogginess once he realized that he was empty again.

“Since it seems like you can’t follow orders-” Johnny began, sitting back onto the bed, “-you’ll just have to be trained like the cock hungry slut that you are.”

He pinned Taeyong’s wrists above his head, quickly clasping them together with a velvet brace, then attaching it to the headboard. Once he was done with that, he wrapped his arms underneath the younger’s torso. He played with his nipples a little bit, slid his hands down to his stomach where he traced small circles with the pads of his fingers into his skin, then he encased Taeyong’s dripping member with his hand, tugging it with slow strokes.

Taeyong was confused, he was bound by his hands, but Johnny was being gentle with him — maybe he wasn’t actually that mad. He immediately cursed himself and his wishful thinking, because as if on cue, Johnny stroked a cock ring down his swollen length.

“Master, please I-”

“Sir” Johnny corrected.

Taeyong felt his stomach dip and his heart sink. He was back to that, huh? He hated being on Johnny’s bad side. This wasn’t how things were supposed to turn out. Honestly he had just wanted to give Johnny something that he thought he would like. He didn’t mean to be bad, he didn’t _want_ to be bad. He wanted to be good for Johnny.

“Sir” Taeyong said shakily, “I’m sorry.”

“Then show me” Johnny had zero emotion in his voice, a tone that made Taeyong shudder.

Johnny left Taeyong with little time to reflect on his actions, thrusting back into him with purpose. He pressed deep, as deep as he could, stilling to soak up the feeling of Taeyong’s walls convulsing around him. He dragged his cock slowly in and out of Taeyong, pulling out all the way to the tip, then pushing back in until his skin was flush against the younger’s ass.

Taeyong greedily arched his back more, trying to make Johnny rub his prostate. But, he must have been actively avoiding it. Now and then he felt a whisper of his cock pressing near it, but it was never enough. Taeyong wanted to complain, wanted to beg Johnny to make him feel even better, to take him higher. But, he knew that he was in no place to do so right now, opting to exhale deeply into the sheets out of frustration.

Despite Johnny’s painfully slow pace, Taeyong felt the familiar warmth pooling into his lower abdomen. He felt an orgasm creeping up at the base of his cock, simmering underneath of the cursed cock ring wrapped around him. Once again, because Johnny wouldn’t provide Taeyong that luxury, he started pumping into the red haired man unannounced.

Taeyong writhed, limbs giving out steadily underneath of him as he drifted closer and closer to the bed. He shoved his face deeper into the fabric of the sheets when the head of his cock grazed across the bed, stifling a rather loud moan. He didn’t have the energy to lift hips, at the mercy of Johnny fucking him from behind and the bed practically beating him off. Taeyong cried and whimpered, body spasming aggressively every time Johnny slammed into him, causing his cock to glide across the bed even harder. Johnny lifted Taeyong by his hips with his large hands, heat seeping into Taeyong’s skin from the touch and setting him on fire.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Taeyong” Johnny growled, grip firm on the youngers waist.

“Sir, please! W-wanna come...!” Taeyong panted harshly between breaths. He fiddled with his own fingers and held his hands that were bound together tightly, needing something to occupy the awfully empty space.

“Patience” Johnny cooed as he went back into a slow rhythm.

This push and pull nonsense — this teasing — was going to be the death of Taeyong. He snaked one of his arms to the smaller’s stomach, fingers trailing along the soft skin delicately. He let his hand take hold of Taeyong’s alarmingly hard member, pumping him in rhythm with his torturous thrusts.

“Sir!” Taeyong’s mind felt as if it were melting with each touch, each caress that Johnny gifted him, “I want to touch you...please sir!”

Johnny flipped Taeyong onto his back, an action that in his fucked out state, Taeyong had no idea how Johnny had managed to throw him around like a ragdoll. He sat back, watching his cock getting eaten by Taeyong’s starving hole, groaning from how the younger just didn’t want to let him go. He gently scraped his nails against the sensitive skin of Taeyong’s inner thighs, goosebumps rising from the depths of his muscles which he no longer had control over. He had lost his control long ago.

“Touch you say?” Taeyong knew where this was going, he had learned by now what that tone meant. “Like this?” Johnny had a playful edge to his words as he ruined Taeyong with the lightest fingers and slowest thrusts.

“More” Taeyong whined. Johnny leaned forward, moving the smaller’s pretty lace top, mouth gnawing at his hard nipples. He sucked softly at the small nubs, tongue rolling over them to coat them in an addicting warm heat.

“More” he begged again. Johnny rose from his position stationed at Taeyong’s chest, sucking violently on his jugular. Taeyong felt all of his blood rushing to the area, knowing in the back of his mind that it would no doubt be a bruise, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“More!” he rasped. Johnny shot up, swiftly taking Taeyong’s mouth into his. It was sloppy, an absolute mess, but it felt so right. Johnny’s lips on Taeyong’s, and his fingers twining together with Taeyong’s slender ones — it all felt so right.

“My baby is so spoiled” Johnny smiled against Taeyong’s lips when he pulled back just enough to mumble those words. “So spoiled for my touch, for my mouth, for my cock” he went on and on, voice slowly being drowned out as the blood rushed to Taeyong’s ears. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Sir please!...let me come” Taeyong pleaded, eyes glassy with tears.

“Say you’re mine, Lee Taeyong” Johnny grunted, breath hot against Taeyong’s skin.

“I’m yours! I’m your baby!”

Johnny huffed as if this was funny — as if Taeyong on the brink of losing his mind was humorous. Taeyong’s back arched involuntarily, thighs and hip stuttering, because Johnny had just hit his prostate dead on. _Finally_. He continued giving the extremely sensitive area love, or maybe abusing it — a torturous indulgence.

Johnny grinded into him, still at his earth shattering slow pace, licking at the edge of Taeyong’s jaw as he trembled beneath him. With his hands bound above his head, he had no choice but to let his moans — which were more like screams at this point — pour from his mouth.

“Please, please, please, please...” Taeyong chanted like a broken record, drool dripping down his chin in a pitiful way.

The elder took Taeyong’s aching cock in his hand, also drooling precum, dripping off of his head and onto his pretty stomach. He gave a few hard tugs to his entire length, rubbing his precum all over his member for added slipperiness. It was hard to miss when Johnny pulled the cock ring off of the younger, an intense wave coursing through his body as it made its way to the newly released member.

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Johnny’s hand was gripping his entire cock head, thumb rubbing harshly into his slit. Taeyong didn’t think that his back could arch any higher, wincing in a pained cry when a sharp yet pleasurable pang shot up his spine. He clenched down hard onto Johnny’s throbbing cock, legs wrapping around the elder as he came inside of him, the heat still oddly noticeable even when the condom was between them. Taeyong came from the very sensation in itself, his own come feeling like hot wax as it sprayed onto his skin. They stayed like that for a few moments, Taeyong whimpering lightly as his body still spasmed, and Johnny leaning over him groaning words of approval lowly.

 “Such a fucking good boy.”

 

*

 

They continued like that on and on, all night. After the third round Taeyong was completely drained, but Johnny was still going strong. It was at five rounds did Johnny finally give Taeyong a break. The younger passed out as soon as Johnny was done with him, falling asleep before Johnny had yet to even pull out of him.

Taeyong woke up groggy, stirring in the bed sheets to see that Johnny was gone, and that also his body still somehow decided to wake up at a decent time of the morning when in actuality all he wanted to do was lay in bed and suffer because of his aching body. But, apparently that wasn’t happening. He literally rolled out of bed, surprised when he managed to land on his feet.

He carried his lifeless body through the halls, dragging his feet, shoulders slumped, and head hanging low. He knows he’s supposed to listen to what Johnny tells him, but maybe he really should try to draw a line, because five rounds really was too much. He didn’t know how much more of that his body could take. That’s the last time he’s going to do anything nice for that _beast_.

“Oh my god...don’t tell me” he heard someone gasp ahead of him. When he looked up it was none other than the Ten, a Cheshire Cat-like grin spreading across his face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t” Taeyong gritted through his teeth, sparks of pain shooting up from his lower back every time he took a step.

“Wooowww...he really wrung you through the wringer, huh?” he had his hand up to his mouth now, not so subtly attempting to conceal his snickers.

 You know, you could at least pretend to be concerned about my well-being” Taeyong grumbled, laying down on one of the vacant couches in the living room.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am...but also you have come in your hair” the younger tried to swallow the earth shattering laugh that was bubbling in his throat.

Taeyong threw the nearest thing to him at Ten, which for his sake was thankfully one of the couch pillows. With impeccable aim, it landed smack in the middle of his face. The soft cushion hardly did any damage, because the younger was still laughing his ass off while Taeyong pitifully tried to find the part of his hair that was tainted.

He wandered to the kitchen where he wet a paper towel and scrubbed at the dried come while looking at his reflection in the microwave. Was this an all time low for him? Probably. While padding back into the living room, not ready for whatever sly remark Ten was waiting to give him, the dull ache of his body was becoming ever more prevalent. A nice, long, excruciatingly hot soak would be perfect right now, and Taeyong practically crooned over the mere thought of it.

“Ten-” Taeyong began before the younger even had time to look at him, who was now happily watching TV and sitting cross legged on the sofa.

“Yeah?” the smaller replied, the subtlest of a head tilt in Taeyong’s direction, but not looking at him.

“Do you have some swimming trunks that I can borrow?”. He vaguely remembered there being a hot tub in the same room as the pool that Johnny had showed him. A hot tub. That’s what he needed right now.

“Yeah I do...but what’s in it for me?”. Taeyong had at first thought that Ten was kidding, being the hard to get jokester that he is. But, when Ten finally looked at him, eyes full of interest, and this...deep yearning that he couldn’t quite put is finger on, only then did he realize that Ten was in fact not joking.

“Well...I...um” Taeyong had not expected this. Not at all. He fumbled over his words for a few seconds until he became silent, his brain piecing together something that Ten would _want_.

“It’s alright” Ten eventually spoke up, breaking the awkward air that was looming around them. Thank god, he was going to give it up. “You don’t have to think of something right now. We’ll figure it out later.”

Oh.

Ten got up without a word and Taeyong couldn’t find his own words to say before he walked off. He shortly came back with the promised swim trunks, a non-exciting “here you go” and “thanks” exchanged between the two.

Taeyong hurried off to the pool room, wanting to dive into the hottub immediately — and a little because he wanted to avoid Ten when he was being weird like this. There was no shower room for him to change into the swimsuit, so he assumed that it would be okay to simply change into the trunks once he got into the pool room. Nobody would probably be in there anyway, Johnny was gone for work so his employees probably were as well. Even if there was someone inside, he would go back to change in Johnny’s room then come back. Not that it really mattered, but Taeyong was hoping for the first option because he really didn’t have the energy to walk all the way to Johnny’s room and back. He peered through the glass door, scoping out the inside of the room before going in.

There he saw — Yuta and Winwin he thinks their names were? That was a let down in itself, but Taeyong very quickly realized that there was more to this scene than he had first noticed. Yuta had Winwin pressed against the wall, fucking him. Taeyong’s blood ran cold, yet his face heated up to outrageous temperatures. They were still wet, Yuta’s hair slicked back and Winwin’s tousled messily, plastered across his forehead. The swimming trunks discarded around their thighs dripped with water, a small puddle forming around them.

Taeyong was frozen, knowing that he should turn around to leave, but he couldn’t find the strength to make his brain send that signal to his limbs. Yuta — for some god awful reason — looked towards Taeyong’s direction, making eye contact with him. What happened next Taeyong hadn’t expected in the slightest — as if this whole situation he had forseen. He was tired, _so_ tired of this society and their surprises.

Yuta grinned demonicly, looking beyond ecstatic when he saw that Taeyong had caught them. He fisted a hand into Winwin’s hair, pulling his neck back sharply, whispering something in the taller’s ear. Winwin peeled his eyes open, looking over to Taeyong as well. Both men were staring adimentally at him now, and while usually that would be unnerving in itself, it was even more alarming when the two were in the middle of having sex.

He wanted them to run off, to duck their heads shyly as they scampered away. He wanted to laugh about it later with them, joke about how wild they are. But, they weren’t backing down — dare Taeyong say that it looked like they were getting off on it. A particularly loud moan from Winwin pulled Taeyong out of his trance-like state, turning around quickly and running away.

He walked through the halls, from anyone else’s view it would seem he was walking with purpose, but he knew that he was a flustered mess right now, wanting nothing more than for his mind to stop racing and to get as far away from Yuta and Winwin as possible.

Ten was still in the living room, watching TV which Taeyong was coming to realize was a common pastime for the younger. He had half a mind to scurry by him, but something about the scrunched up trunks in his fist willed him to return them to their owner. He tossed the shorts onto the couch beside Ten, briskly walking away before Ten even had time to process what had just happened.

“Taeyong?” Ten called for him, but Taeyong wasn’t stopping.

To his amazement, Ten had actually managed to catch up to him. The man must have practically sprinted from his seat. He grabbed Taeyong by the wrist, forcing him to come to a halt. Taeyong heaved — not knowing whether it was from walking so fast or his heart that was beating so fast long before he fled.

“What’s gotten into you? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” the younger questioned, words a little joking but tone and expression serious.

“It’s nothing” Taeyong tried to brush the situation off, attempting to pull his arm out of Ten’s hold, but to no avail.

“It’s clearly not. You didn’t even use the swimming trunks” Ten probed.

Ten waited for Taeyong to answer him, but the latter simply would not budge, averting his gaze. Ten sighed, pulling Taeyong by the wrist off to god knows where because Taeyong definitely didn’t know. Ten led him inside of a secluded room, one that he could only assume was his and Jaehyun’s shared bedroom.

“Okay, talk to me TY” Ten said calmly, shutting the door behind him to give him a little privacy. Taeyong fidgeted nervously, still debating if he even wanted to talk about it or not. Would he be invading Yuta and Winwin’s personal privacy if he told Ten about them?

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I’m not going to force you. But, I don’t think that you should keep it in. You seem...distressed” the black haired man’s voice was soothing, a welcoming comfort that had Taeyong being coaxed into unfolding. He bit his lower lip nervously, taking in a shaky breath, then exhaling slowly.

“I saw Yuta and Winwin...messing around by the pool” he concluded, waiting for Ten to respond. Ten simply blinked blankly at him.

“And?” Ten questioned, but really Taeyong should be the one questioning Ten’s question.

“‘And?’ Why do you say that like it’s normal or something?” Taeyong scoffed.

“Because it is” Ten was blunt, “Yuta and Winwin do that all the time. You didn’t know?”

“No! I didn’t _know_ ” Taeyong snapped back, mocking the belittling tone that Ten had.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty regular occurrence for them. They’re exhibitionists” Ten led on for further clarification.

“What the fuck” Taeyong mumbled under his breath.

“Well, I guess you could say Yuta is more into it than Winwin. He just likes the way Winwin gets super flustered whenever someone sees them. He gets a kick out of it, ya’know?” Ten chuckled lightly at the end of his statement, a playful air as if Taeyong did know what he was talking about.

“Christ...you people give me a headache” Taeyong griped, letting his head droop and pressing his palm to his forehead.

“Sorry, I thought you would have known...I figured that Johnny would have already informed you about everything by now” Ten said with a bit of sympathy.

“Johnny doesn’t tell me anything” Taeyong grumbled, coming out a little harsher than he had intended. He was just annoyed.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“Just tell me about the other members...I don’t know anything about anyone here” Taeyong said reluctantly, willing himself to actually focus on what Ten was saying, and not the dull throbbing that he felt pressing at the front of his skull.

“Where to begin” Ten laughed out of mild shock, looking up at the ceiling in thought. “Yuta met Winwin while on a company business trip in China. Winwin was the personal assistant to the other hotel owner with whom Johnny was meeting with. One thing led to another and Yuta was in Winwin’s pants in no time. Quite the charmer that one is. So, it wasn’t surprising when Winwin decided to come back to Korea with him” Ten paused, waiting for Taeyong to let that sink in before continuing. “As for Doyoung, he started working here around the same time as Jaehyun and Haechan. Johnny is lucky to have him around, he’s definitely one of the best employees in this company. One day, when Doyoung visited a nearby coffee shop during his lunch break, he stumbled upon Jeno. He immediately felt drawn to him, visiting the shop frequently just to see him. Eventually, he built up the courage to ask him out, but was devastated when he learned that Jeno was already dating someone; Jaemin. After some mild heartbreak and contemplation, Doyoung proposed a polygamous relationship. For whatever reason, Jeno and Jaemin agreed to it” Doyoung shook his head out of bewilderment. “Mark and Haechan knew each other before Haechan started working here. I’ve heard that Haechan was the first person that started this building’s little love hotel” Ten snickered at his own lame joke. “Jungwoo and Lucas...” Taeyong perked up at their names, “...they aren’t that interesting. They’re in love blah blah blah”. Taeyong couldn’t help but notice the sting in his voice, accompanied with a roll of the eyes.

“...what about you?” Taeyong continued when it seemed that Ten’s speel was over.

“Me??” Ten sounded surprised, eyebrows raising in a way that was slightly comical. “Well..I...um-” Ten stammered, “-I was busking in the streets when Jaehyun happened upon me. He said that he liked my dancing, he offered to go clubbing, so I tagged along because I mean have you seen the man? He’s gorgeous. We hit it off of course, and I blindly followed him while I was drunk, where we ended up in this hotel. Now here I am.”

“So...you’re the only one who’s here against their will” Taeyong spoke slowly as he pieced things together.

“Me and you both” Ten corrected.

“...do you ever think about escaping?” Taeyong mumbled lowly, terrified that someone else would hear.

“I did in the beginning, yes. But, lately not really. The longer I’ve been here the more time has passed outside. I’m sure my apartment has been rented out to someone else, and there’s no doubt that I’ve been replaced at work. So...there’s nothing really out there for me anymore” Ten replied, a smidgen of helplessness in his voice. “What about you?”

Taeyong hadn’t expected the ball to be put into his field, feeling like he had the rug ripped out from underneath of him. He stared wide eyed and blankly at the younger while he thought over his feelings.

“I...haven’t really thought about it...” Taeyong admitted.

“Why not?” Ten pinched his brows in confusion.

“I...well, I’m like you. There’s nothing really out there for me.”

“Well there’s nothing in here for you either” Ten said shortly, and Taeyong didn’t know why those words hurt a little.

“...there’s Johnny” Taeyong responded before he could stop himself.

“Johnny?!” Ten snapped, “Taeyong, don’t tell me you’re actually falling for that asshole” Ten said sternly. Taeyong was silent, holding his tongue and averting his feeble gaze from Ten’s intense one. “For your best interest, don’t catch any feelings for him.”

“But Johnny is nice to me! Jungwoo said-” Taeyong interjected.

“Jungwoo is a fool who’s blinded by love. And you’re a bigger fool if you think that Johnny actually cares about you” Ten said sharply before turning on his heel to leave, slamming the door shut behind him.

Taeyong didn’t know why Ten was so upset about _his_ situation. And, he didn’t know why his heart was aching. Whether it be from Ten being mad with him again, or the thought that Johnny really didn’t care for him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took a while to get out. I have been swamped with work, and by that I mean that I have had to work 17 days straight with no breaks, and there's still more to come...I'm exhausted :) Anyways, enough of me venting. Next chapter is gonna be soft times, so look forward to that~


	13. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong finally sits down and has a proper conversation with Johnny. A very much needed talk, because poor Taeyong seems to be swimming in doubt lately.

Taeyong shuffled out of Ten and Jaehyun’s room once he got a grip. His head hurt, his heart hurt, and his back still hurt from last night. All he had wanted was a relaxing soak, but what he got instead was some mind fucking and a lecture from a bratty guy that was younger than him.

He wandered back into his and Johnny’s room, opting to take a hot bath since it was the best option he had because there was no way he was going back to the pool room. A sense of loss spread throughout him when he realized the clock read as 6PM. Most of his day had been wasted.

He ran the bath, indulging in the warm steam that was already filling the room. When he stepped into it he felt all of his stress leaving his body — a euphoric feeling that he didn’t want to end. He laid there for a _long_ time, body soaking in as much heat as it could. His eyelids fluttered shut, just letting his mind drift, allowing his body to take over.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he heard a knocking at the door, or even if he had fallen asleep or if he had been almost asleep. What he did know, was that it was Johnny’s voice that was calling him next.

“Taeyong?” he said softly.

“Yeah?” Taeyong sat up from his position laying back in the tub. He placed his hands on the edge of the acrylic rim, ready to heave himself out if needed, not knowing what Johnny wanted.

“Just checking up on you” he hummed and Taeyong heard him step away from the door.

Taeyong rested his chin on his arms that were now folded along the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow back down after being startled awake, and to question his mind on the fact that he was actually _happy_ that Johnny was home.

He truly didn’t know what to believe anymore. He didn’t know why he had grown to be comfortable around this strange man who had kidnapped him, and he didn’t know why he got mad at Ten when he tried to talk some sense into him. He didn’t know why Johnny had abducted him and he didn’t know why Johnny was so unbearably sweet to him. He didn’t know if he would ever have a normal life again and he didn’t know if he would ever have the chance to leave. Worst of all, if given the chance, he didn’t even know if he _would_ leave, and that scared him the most.

His world was shrouded in mystery now, with Taeyong fumbling around blindly as the world continued around him, but he stayed hidden away here. The hopeless feeling of not knowing what to do or where to go scared him. Not knowing what the future had in store for him shook him to his very core.

An overwhelming sense of dread swooped over him, one that felt like it was squeezing his heart and strangling his throat. He hated it. Absolutely _hated_ the fact that he wanted to seek solace in Johnny right now, because he was weak.

“Master?...” he croaked, voice constricted from the oncoming wale that he felt threatening in his throat. Taeyong’s heart lifted a little when he heard Johnny draw close to the door.

“What is it baby?” he asked calmly, a tone that was barely keeping Taeyong grounded.

“C-can you come here?” he was trembling.

Johnny opened the door tentatively, poking his head inside to see what was going on, but as soon as he saw the state Taeyong was in he flung the door open, sprinting inside.

“Taeyong, what’s wrong?!” concern ridden across his face as he took hold of Taeyong’s shaking hands. Taeyong attempted to talk to him but all that came out were strangled cries and labored breathing. “Taeyong, sweetie, you’re having a panic attack. I need you to breathe okay? Ready? In-” he took a deep breath in, “-out” he exhaled slowly. “In” he repeated, “out”. He cupped Taeyong’s face, forcing him to look at him.

Taeyong willed himself to focus on what Johnny was saying, trying his best to copy what he was doing. He was ungraceful, sucking in unsteady breaths and exhaling shakily. Tears were falling down his face and onto Johnny’s hands. After a few unsuccessful rounds of breathing, Taeyong’s breathing finally started to improve. He entangled his hands with Johnny’s that were still holding his face.

“That’s it, keep going. You’re alright, it’s okay, you’re safe” Johnny mumbled hushed words of reassurance to Taeyong as he kissed him softly all over. His forehead, his cheeks, the shell of his ear, his hands.

Taeyong gripped his hands roughly, needing something to cling onto, something to ground him or else he felt like he was going to wash away and be drowned. Johnny let him do so without any complaints even though in the back of his mind Taeyong was sure that it hurt. Johnny just kept whispering murmurs of encouragement to him, patiently and tenderly.

Taeyong’s breathing phased into a more controlled state, but his tears were still rolling down his face with impressive speed. Johnny thumbed away every single one. The comforting feeling of Johnny being so doting was enough to have Taeyong cry for a different reason, not out of fear, but out of conflict with himself.

Taeyong rested his head on his arm out of exhaustion when he felt that he could breathe well enough to bend over. One of Johnny’s hands was still holding his while the other gently traced through his hair.

“Do you feel better?” Johnny spoke lowly, voice quiet as to not stress Taeyong out any further.

Taeyong nodded his head meekly in response, being lulled to sleep by Johnny’s hand massaging his scalp and the warm water engulfing his body. He felt Johnny stir slightly, instantly tightening his grip on his hand.

“Don’t go” Taeyong’s head shot up, panic ensuing again.

“I won’t, don’t worry, calm down...I’m here” sweet words poured from his mouth again, slipping off of his tongue with such ease. “Do you want me to get in with you?”

Taeyong contemplated on the thought for several seconds, ultimately deciding that — yeah — he did want that. He nodded his head as an answer, with Johnny leaning down to kiss him on the head one last time before moving away to take his clothes off.

Taeyong scooted forward in the tub, making enough room for him to get in. Johnny slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist and pulling the younger onto him. Taeyong’s back was leaning against Johnny’s chest and his head rested comfortably across his shoulder.

Johnny left small kisses here and there, against the side of his head, down his neck, and along his shoulder. His warm body heat, his lips leaving affectionate pecks, and the feeling of his heart beating against his back had Taeyong feeling unbearably content in this moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Johnny whispered in his ear.

Taeyong stiffened a little at his words, stirring uncomfortably on top of Johnny. He sank further into Johnny’s chest, needed the warmth to calm him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But, if you think it will make you feel better, then I’ll listen” Johnny said softly, all the while rubbing soft circles with his thumbs into Taeyong’s sides.

“...promise you won’t get mad” Taeyong’s voice wavered a little, hands gripping lightly at Johnny’s to find strength.

“I won’t” he whispered, kissing once more behind Taeyong’s ear, a small shudder traveling down the younger’s spine.

“I got scared...I’ve been scared, because...I think I’m growing to like you” Taeyong paused, waiting for Johnny to say something, but Johnny was silent, making Taeyong flustered. “And that scares me because I don’t _know_ you. I don’t know your intentions, I don’t know if you’ll hurt me, I don’t know what you’ll do if you don’t like me, I don’t know if you even care about me. Worst of all, I don’t know why I like you. Part of me is screaming at myself not to trust you, while the other keeps seeking comfort out of you.” Taeyong was rambling on and on, trembling harder as he delved more into his deep thoughts.

“Taeyong...” Johnny’s voice was soft but stern, grounding Taeyong when he felt himself starting to split at the seams. “I would never hurt you, and of course I care about you. All I’ve ever wanted since I saw you at the bar was to protect you, to take care of you.”

“So your idea of protecting me is to kidnap me?” Taeyong internally winced at the harshness of his own words, but he didn’t regret saying them. He felt Johnny’s hold tighten around him, as if Johnny was now the one finding strength through Taeyong.

“I...completely understand if you can’t find it in your heart to forgive me. I’m a fool who doesn’t know how to control himself. I’m bad at putting other people’s feelings above my own, I’m selfish, and I’m beyond flawed. I’m sorry for ruining your life, for scaring you, for traumatizing you. I know that what I’ve done is wrong and I don’t blame you if you loathe me for the rest of your life. But...when I first met you, I knew that I wanted you in my life. Despite the amount of people living here with me, I’m very lonely. But, when I’m with you, you fill that void.”

“You should have talked to me instead of abducting me” Taeyong grumbled. He knew without a doubt that if Johnny had asked to date him that he would have agreed. But, he didn’t like — and he’s sure that nobody would — to be forced into a situation like this.

“I know...I’m so sorry Taeyong. There is no excuse good enough to justify what I’ve done” Taeyong could feel the weight of Johnny’s words, and the way the elder was slumping his forehead against the back of his head.

Taeyong said nothing, letting Johnny’s words and apology sink in. Without any further communication between the two of them, they started washing up. Johnny took it upon himself to scrub Taeyong’s body, a gesture that the younger didn’t really mind until he was reminded of the dull pain in his lower back. He told Johnny that he would take care of it himself instead, informing him that he was sore because of his lack of restraint last night. Johnny apologized, but Taeyong could feel the subtly proud smile that the elder was wearing burning into the back of his head.

Johnny got to Taeyong’s hair before he could, lathering shampoo into it as he massaged gently at his scalp. He scratches behind his ear and Taeyong is so aware since they’ve been in the tub together how much he actually likes that spot. Johnny had just finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair when Taeyong felt the need to clear up one last thing.

“Master?...” Taeyong called, wanting to get Johnny’s attention again.

Johnny hummed with his lips pressed lightly against the groove his neck. The sensation was so nice, warm lips somehow more heated than his already hot skin.

“Do you like me?”

Johnny paused, but only short enough to tighten the hold that he had around Taeyong’s waist.

“Of course I do.” His lips were back on his skin, nibbling gently at the spot behind his ear.

“Jungwoo said that you treat me better than the babies that you’ve had before” Taeyong persisted.

“Did he now?” the airiness to Johnny’s voice accompanied with a small laugh led Taeyong to think that Johnny wasn’t being serious right now. He turned around, thighs stradling either side of the elder’s hips. He let his hands rest underwater, laying on top of Johnny’s abdomen as he looked into his eyes.

“...is that true?” Johnny thought deeper in contemplation this time, musing over the idea like he had never thought of it before. He probably hadn’t.

“Yeah...it’s true” he answered softly, hands finding purchase on the small divots of Taeyong’s waist, resting above his hips.

“Why do you like me?” Taeyong would be one hundred percent lying if he said that the thought of someone _liking_ him, more than just for sex, more than just friendly company, that it didn’t peak his interest. That he didn’t _crave_ it.

“Do I need a reason to like someone?” That cute smile was back on his face. The one that made him look so gentle and warm. The one that made Taeyong drop any resentment that he had for him.

“Am I more important than them?” Taeyong knew in the back of his mind that it was a silly question, but he couldn’t help the reassurance that he needed.

“Taeyong, you’re the most important person in the world to me.” the elder said, brushing Taeyong’s fringe out of his face to look him in the eye.

He stared into Johnny’s light brown, honey eyes, exhaling through his nose and plopping his forehead onto the larger man’s shoulder. Johnny stroked his hand up to the back of Taeyong’s neck, his wet and comfortingly warm fingers slowly carding through his hair, starting from his nape.

“Master...can I kiss you?” All of this was so intimate, and Taeyong only wanted to be even closer. To be even hotter.

“I would really like it if you did.”

Taeyong didn’t think twice, didn’t hesitate, only content when his lips slotted perfectly against Johnny’s. It was soft, all lips that slowly led into tongue, no sensation of harsh teeth in the equation. This was Taeyong’s favorite, when Johnny was so gentle with him, like he would fall apart if he even so much as touched him too hard.

One of Johnny’s hands still laid on the back of Taeyong’s hair, while the other one found its way onto the side of his face, cupping his cheek. Taeyong had his arms wrapped around the elder’s neck, wanting to be as close to his body as possible. He grinded his hips down lightly on top of Johnny’s pelvis, making him shudder and pull back from Taeyong’s lips, who instantly craved the contact to come back.

“Are you sure you want to do that, baby? You said that you’re sore” his tone was apprehensive, but his light pecks along the side of Taeyong’s face only made him want Johnny all the more.

He nodded his head and made his best attempt at making a noise that what he hoped sounded like a yes to the elder. It must have sufficed, because soon Johnny’s lips were back on his and now he was rocking into Taeyong as well. The water swayed with the movement, both parties becoming careful of their actions as to not make it overflow. But, it was becoming increasingly hard because needless to say, so were they.

Johnny slid his hand down Taeyong’s spine, letting the pads of his hot fingers glide painfully slow along his already fevered skin. He followed all the way down his spine, past the small of his back, teased his tailbone, and didn’t stop until one of his fingers found his rim. He rubbed soothing circles over the area, making Taeyong tremble in his hold anxiously. He applied the tiniest amount of pressure before letting up again, then more pressure, then letting up. It was enough to be noticeable, but never enough to pass the rim.

“Please master...don’t tease me” Taeyong whined breathily when he pulled away from Johnny’s lips just enough to speak.

A dull ache was building up inside of him, one that he desperately wanted Johnny to sedate. Johnny smirked, not in a sly or wicked way, but one that Taeyong could only describe as fond.

“Alright...tell me whatever you want, because tonight is going to be all about you, Yongie”.

In any other circumstance, Taeyong would be utterly humiliated by the twitch he just felt from his dick since he knew that Johnny had felt it too, being flush against his abdomen and all. But, for some reason he felt like there was no judgement tonight. No need to be embarrassed or worried because he felt...safe in Johnny’s arms.

Johnny steadily eased in one of his fingers, working it slowly in and out as he dove deeper. The leisurely manner wasn’t necessarily needed because Taeyong could tell that he was slick enough for Johnny to go _much_ faster, but his chariness was cute. Not to his surprise, but still jarring nonetheless, Johnny immediately rubbed into his prostate once he was deep enough.

“W-wait-” Taeyong panted, “-don’t hit there.”

“Why?” Johnny hummed as he pressed chaste kisses to Taeyong’s temple.

“I don’t want to come so soon...I want to come with you” the fact that Taeyong was bold enough to say that right now spoke miles for how comfortable he was. Johnny blinked up bewilderedly at him.

“Jesus christ, Taeyong...what you do to a man. You really are the best baby in the whole world” he said breathily. Taeyong silently cursed the way his heart swelled from the praise.

With that, Johnny continued to move his finger around slowly within Taeyong, angling away from the bundle of nerves that he had told him not to touch. He explored the other parts of his walls, places that had never been touched before and they all just felt so good too. Johnny always made him feel so good.

Taeyong internally whined when Johnny eased out the majority of his finger, but was very quickly met with a second that made his body stutter all the way down to his toes and up through his spine. Johnny expertly maneuvered the digits within him, alternating from curling one then the other, or pushing them apart to stretch open the younger more. Taeyong was in heaven, blissful heaven. His face rested in the curve of Johnny’s neck and shoulder, peppering small kisses here and there in laud of making him feel so good.

Taeyong was cute, _god_ , he was so cute. So, it wasn’t a shock that Johnny was becoming a little restless when his baby was trembling in pleasure on top of him so much. He actually pulled both of his fingers completely out this time, relishing in the small whimper that emitted from the younger due to the loss of contact. Johnny put his hands on his hips, pushing him back a bit to make Taeyong sit up. The younger was a sight to see, face completely flush red from the heat, hair tousled, and every part of him was so _wet_.

“Are you ready, baby?” Johnny asked as he lined himself up with Taeyong’s entrance, his hard length brushing against the smaller’s rim in the most tantalizing way.

Taeyong didn’t need to be asked, and he didn’t need to give an answer either, because after all, Johnny had said that tonight was _his_ night. That means that he gets do what he wants, right? So, he skips the unnecessary words and jumps straight into things, lowering himself onto Johnny’s cock with such ease that he is immensely pleased. Even more pleased with the strangled groan that comes out of Johnny’s throat from the action. He kisses and sucks at the skin of Johnny’s neck, loving the way that his throat vibrates on his lips whenever he releases a noise of ecstacy.

“Sorry baby, but not there. I have a TV interview coming up soon” he ever so lightly pulled at the strands of Taeyong’s hair, and guided his head away.

Taeyong, who couldn’t keep his mouth off of him, resorted to the elder’s broad chest instead. He sucked and licked at the peck underneath of Johnny’s left collarbone, not wanting to stop until he had marked him, until he had left his print. His mouth hung open in an airy moan when Johnny brushed past his prostate. His teeth grazed his skin, surrounding the perimeter of the fresh hickey that he had just made, but never clamping down. It’s not like Johnny could help it, he was too big and too long to avoid his prostate all together.

“God...” Johnny groaned breathlessly, “it’s so fucking hot inside of you”. Taeyong trembled at the very words, suddenly so aware of the fact.

He climbed back up Johnny’s torso, planting his hands firmly on either of his shoulders and hiding his face in the elder’s neck as he used the leverage to bob up and down more on the larger man’s lap. Johnny let out a huff of...frustration? Libido? Taeyong didn’t know, but he could tell that whatever it was, it made Johnny tighten his grip on his hips. It was to the point that it hurt, so Taeyong couldn’t help the short yelp of pain that the action had caused. Johnny quickly released his harsh grip, hands still occupying the space of his hips, but now his thumbs were rolling small circles into the angled bones that protruded a little from the area on both of his sides.

“Master!...” Taeyong called in the heat of the moment. No particular reason other than it came oddly naturally to him at this point, and he wanted to see how Johnny would react. And react he did.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s torso before he sat both of them up abruptly. He swung Taeyong around to where he had previously been, to lay against the back of the tub for support. All without pulling out of him. Taeyong gasped sharply when Johnny managed to thrust into him somehow even _deeper_ than before. This angle was unforgiving for his prostate, Johnny’s cock sliding roughly by it every time he moved in and out. Taeyong cried out, hushing his own voice the slightest out of embarrassment when it bounced off of the walls of the bathroom with impressive volume.

The water was swishing around in the bathtub now with treacherous waves. Worried that the water would spill onto the floor, he _somehow_ found the strength to make Johnny slow down, placing the palm of his hand on the flat of Johnny’s toned stomach, pushing him back with the slightest force. Thank god Johnny got the message, because Taeyong didn’t think that he could form a whole sentence as to why right now.

Even though the speed had died down some, Johnny was still thrusting into Taeyong with just as much purpose, and just as much accuracy. Taeyong revelled in the way that Johnny was rolling his hips so _deeply_ into him, touching parts that he had never known could be reached. And he was loving it, every second of it.

Johnny watched — no — gawked in amazement at the view of Taeyong underneath of him. Twitching uncontrollably, eyes watered with tears that were threatening to overflow like the tub, and his mouth was open with his tongue splayed out slightly over his bottom lip, perhaps waiting for Johnny to take it with his own tongue. And so he did. They lapped languidly at each other like the pace that they were fucking at right now, breath hot and mingled.Taeyong fumbled his limp hands into Johnny’s hair, where he pulled delicately at the long strands. Taeyong’s warm hands on his scalp, the water trickling into his hair, it all felt so right, so _raw_. Johnny finally released his hold on the younger’s lips when he felt that he might need to come up for air, a strand of saliva connecting the two of them when they pulled apart.

“Is the steam getting to your head?” Johnny chuckled when he looked at Taeyong again, who was panting heavily and looking, well...completely fucked out. Cheeks flushed a deep red, lips wet and glistening with their saliva, and eyes filled to the brim with tears.

“Daddy...” Taeyong pleaded, hands coming down from the elders hair and instead gripping meekly at either side of his face. He held Johnny’s face in place, gazing intently into his eyes. He didn’t know if he was allowed to refer to Johnny as that without his permission first, but it was all that he could think of right now. It was a deadly weapon nonetheless.

Something sparked in Johnny. He began pounding harder again. The water once again threatened to overturn, but neither of them cared, too far gone in the pleasure, in each other. Taeyong gave Johnny no warning that he was about to come, all of his muscles already too tight to even attempt to speak. He came hard and untouched, tears of pleasure finally rolling down his cheeks from release. White spurts of come barely visible under the curtain of water that was moving all around. Johnny came as if on command right after him, the feeling of Taeyong’s tight heat contracting around him and the sight of Taeyong’s beautiful face contorting into pleasure was more than enough to tip him over. He moaned a bit...enthusiastically. This had been the most Taeyong had ever seen Johnny lose his composed character, letting the clutches of ecstacy completely wrap around him. It was nice, refreshing, _fulfilling_ to see Johnny finally come so undone in front of him.

Johnny kissed tenderly at the wet streaks that the tears had trailed behind on Taeyong’s cheeks as they both let the lighter of their tremors run through their bodies. He cupped Taeyong’s face with both of his hands as he kissed him, not wanting the younger to move away, as if he would for some reason. Once Taeyong had for the most part completely calmed down, his mind began to wander, flickering back to what Ten had told him earlier that day. He was pulled gently away from those thoughts when Johnny pressed his lips to his, his large hand brushing through Taeyong’s hair just the way he loves.

Ten had to be wrong.

 

*

 

“Taeyong” Johnny hummed quietly, fingers playing with the youngers still damp hair. They had climbed into bed immediately after they finished washing up in the bathtub, where they were now cuddled up beside one another. And Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hm?” Taeyong mumbled, eyes feeling heavy with sleep after the warm bath, and the thrumming beat of Johnny’s heart.

“There’s going to be a party next week, celebrating the grand opening of Neo in Thailand. And I would like it if you came as my date” Taeyong could feel the smile that had formed onto Johnny’s lips as he had them pressed into the crown of his head.

Taeyong paused, more so just taking in the information, but Johnny must have took it as hesitation, because he was quick to try to convince Taeyong.

“All of the other members are going too, so don’t worry about the strangers that will be there. I’ve been to these events countless times, they’re terribly boring. Women follow me around throughout the night, throwing themselves at me and it’s quite annoying actually” the whiny edge in Johnny’s voice was like a spoiled child. A tone that Taeyong couldn’t resist because this grown ass man was being so cute and pouty.

“Are you trying to make me jealous? Is that your strategy here?” Taeyong quirked a suspicious eyebrow at him.

“Maybe” the elder gleamed a shit eating grin down to him, one that made Taeyong scoff breathlessly and shove lightly at the larger man’s chest. “But in all seriousness, I would really like for you to come with me, because you’re far more interesting than anything that could be there.”

Taeyong thought on the matter for a moment. Not needing to actually debate at all, but more so to make Johnny anxious. He had known his answer as soon as Johnny had asked him.

“Alright, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question time! Do you all think that Johnny's feelings are sincere? Or that he is a really good actor/liar? OR that Taeyong is too deep in denial?


	14. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm back with a large serving of plot and it is PIPING hot!

The following week rolls around in alarming time and Taeyong finds himself pacing in his and Johnny’s room. Johnny had told him not to worry about the party, that all he has to do is have fun — at least as much as he can since it sounds like from the way Johnny describes these occasions, that it’s easier said than done. It’s not like he’ll have to talk to important business owners, give a speech, or even present a pitch. As far as those people were concerned, Taeyong didn’t even exist. Yet, he still felt this unsettling nervousness that didn’t have plans on leaving anytime soon.

Taeyong hadn’t even thought about what to wear, the thought completely slipping his mind until a few days ago when Johnny came home with a dashing Prada suit in hand. Sometimes he forgot how nauseatingly rich Johnny was, but it was times like these when it knocked his feet out from under him and glared down at him.

So, now here he is walking back and forth like a mad man with the suit laid across the bed, contemplating if he should actually go to the party or not. It’s last minute, _very_ last minute, because the party starts in a few hours. But, he wonders how disappointed Johnny will be if he asks not to go after all, even after he has bought the suit. Surely Johnny wouldn’t force him to go, lately Johnny had never made Taeyong do something he didn’t want to. He hears the bathroom door open across the room, Johnny emerging behind it with wet hair.

“Why aren’t you getting ready, Yongie?” the elder questioned, eyebrows raised and eyes widened just the slightest out of fret. “Is the suit not to your liking? I can get you another one if you want.”

That made Taeyong’s head spin for multiple reasons. One; because Johnny had taken a liking to calling him “Yongie” more often recently. Two; because of the fact that Johnny was very willing and capable of having _another_ custom fit suit show up at their doorstep in mere hours.

“No-” Taeyong laughed nervously, “the suit is perfect, I love it...but I...” his words faltered. He was too hung up on the right way to tell Johnny that he couldn’t find the words at all.

“What is it, baby?” Johnny had come closer now, hand slipping to the back his of head to pull it closer to him and kiss it.

“I know it’s silly but...I’m worried about the party” Taeyong confessed, too embarrassed by how childish he was being to look Johnny in the eye.

“Why?” Johnny hummed, thumb smoothing out the crease on his forehead that was tensed out of stress.

“I’ve never been to a big party like this. You said that well-known influencers are going to be there, top celebrities, and news reporters. I’m not like you, I don’t know what to do or how to act in front of those people or the camera. I’m not as handsome as you, or smart, or charismatic, or-”

“Taeyong...” Johnny’s stern but still gentle tone halting Taeyong’s rambling. “You need to stop belittling yourself. If I didn’t think that you were ready to come to this party, then I wouldn’t have invited you.”

“But-”

“Stop getting swallowed by that dark head of yours, Taeyong” Johnny sighed out of worry. “I won’t force you to go, but like I said before, I would really like it if you came with me.”

Taeyong pinched his brows together as he thought about it, nibbling at his lower lip.

“Why?” It was the smallest question, but also asked so much.

Johnny’s eyes softened, an airy huff exhaling through his nose as a fond smile formed onto his lips.

“Because I have a large speech that I have to give, plus tons of reporters will want to interview me, and believe it or not those kinds of things still make me nervous. I’m not sure if I’ll ever master the art of public speaking, that’s more Doyoung’s and Haechan’s forte. So, I want you to be there because your presence calms me down. I don’t know why, but just seeing you makes me feel at ease.”

That hadn’t been the response that Taeyong was expecting, but it was without a doubt also the best one he could have gotten. He slid his arms around Johnny’s back, angling up to rest on his shoulder blades. He nuzzled his face into the larger man’s shoulder, taking in the scent of his body wash and aftershave.

“Will you come to the party with me?” Johnny asked one last time, one arm wrapping around Taeyong’s waist and the other placed between his shoulder blades.

Taeyong nodded his head subtly as a yes, but it was enough for Johnny to notice. An array of soft kisses ensued afterwards along the side of his face. Taeyong groaned in annoyance even though he wholeheartedly loved the attention.

 

*

 

Taeyong _knew_ that the party would be large, he _knew_ that there would be a huge crowd, but even with that knowledge he hadn’t expected it to be like _this_. The outside and the inside of the building was littered with people, both guests and reporters. Camera shutters snapped immediately once Taeyong and Johnny got out of the car, a wave of people with mics and questions following shortly after.

They weren’t looking at him, they were looking at Johnny thankfully, shoving mics and cameras in his face. Taeyong commended Johnny’s patience. They had millions of questions, from how Johnny felt about opening his branch in Thailand, what he thought about his company spreading so rapidly and successfully, and what his next plan was. But, the question that stuck out to Taeyong the most, was “who is this mystery guest with you?”

Taeyong wouldn’t blame Johnny if he lied or was vague. There was no need for him to get unnecessary attention from the media. That’s why Taeyong had anticipated Johnny to say he was his friend or something like that, not “He’s my date”.

That had ripped the red carpet out from underneath Taeyong’s feet — quite literally. After Johnny had answered several questions, Taeyong felt the elder leading him with a guiding hand on his back into the venue, kindly declining to answer any further questions.

Inside was less chaotic than outside, but now Taeyong had another reason to be worried aside from the reporters, because all of the celebrities were in here. Everyone was dressed head to toe in their finest, practically dripping with wealth.

“Oh my god...” Taeyong said in awe — disbelief even. “You didn’t tell me that it would be THIS fancy...I would have spent more time on my hair” Taeyong whined, making Johnny chuckle from his pouting.

“There’s no need for that, because you’re the most stunning one in here. You look like a million bucks, sweetie. At this point, everyone here probably thinks you’re the CEO.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to get laid tonight” Taeyong retorted, shooting a sly grin to the larger man.

“Bold of you to assume I only want to get laid tonight. I want to get laid every night if it’s with you” Johnny replied wittily.

Taeyong ate his words, suddenly so flustered by Johnny’s quick remark and Johnny knew. He _knew_ that he had gotten Taeyong with that one, because he squeezed the tip of Taeyong’s ear — now red with embarrassment — between his fingers.

“Taeyong!” he heard an oddly familiar voice calling him in the distance. When he looked in its direction, he recognized the voice as none other than Doyoung. He was sporting a dark blue suit, a near perfect match to the blue choker around his neck.

He was not alone, following close behind him were Jeno and Jaemin, whose fingers were linked together and Taeyong couldn't help but to refrain from cooing.

“It’s been a while! We live under the same roof, but it feels like we never get to see each other” Doyoung mentioned precisely what was running through Taeyong’s head. “I would love to talk to you more often, but you see, Johnny works me to the bone. It’s only times like this when I’m out of the office” he feigned tiredness, rubbing at the back of his shoulders as if the muscles were taut. When the two younger men caught up to him, Jeno rested a gentle hand where Doyoung was massaging himself. Thumb pressing and hand kneading into his skin, an unnecessary but very sweet gesture.

“I do no such thing, don’t make me out to be a bad guy in front of Taeyong” Johnny scoffed, a fake expression of offense adorning his face. “I tell you every day to go home after you’ve finished the agenda, but you always end up staying late anyway to get more work done ahead of time. I’m halfway tempted to give you paid leave to visit the doctor so you can finally be diagnosed with workaholic syndrome.”

Taeyong hid his laugh behind his small hand while Johnny and Doyoung continued to bicker. His attention flickered to the polite and quiet men behind Doyoung, chatting amongst themselves.

“What do you two do? How come I don’t ever see you at the hotel?” Taeyong asked curiously.

“We both work at a coffee shop near the hotel” Jaemin spoke up.

“I told the both of them that I’m more than willing to pay for them. When you work in this line of business you have more than enough money to spend. But, Jeno wouldn’t have any of it, he insists that they make their own money, because the money I make is ‘hard earned’ and that I should keep every bit of it.”

He leaned down to whisper in Taeyong’s ear, whether it was only meant for Taeyong to hear or not was a mystery, because he still spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear anyway. “Tell me, what did I do to deserve two such perfect and sweet boyfriends?”

Jeno flushed at the very statement, reaching an unsteady hand to pull Doyoung back upright and sputtered that he was over exaggerating. Doyoung did as the younger wished, halting his praise but still looking satisfied by the reaction that he got out of him.

“And what about you, Doyoung?” Taeyong asked, eyes traveling back to Doyoung.

“Me?” Doyoung’s voice tilted up at the end, only slightly taken aback by the question that was directed towards him. “I’m the CFO, so I handle the financial bits of the company. You have a math question? I’m your guy, numbers are my specialty” he shot a wink in Taeyong’s direction. Taeyong couldn't tell if it was a flirtatious wink or not, but he was betting on no since his boyfriends were right behind him, and Johnny didn't seem bothered by the act.

Someone came up to Doyoung, and the way they greeted each other led Taeyong to believe that they were close, or at least have met before. Doyoung excused himself, informing that he and this new man had to catch up. They walked off into the crowd, Jeno and Jaemin following steps behind him.

Taeyong was about to turn to Johnny, but then he saw Jungwoo and Lucas in the distance. Lucas had his arm around Jungwoo’s waist, saying something to him that had the silver haired man giggling like a high school girl. They were only passing, but Lucas noticed the two of them in his peripheral view. Then, he proceeded to guide Jungwoo towards them.

“I’m going to go get us something to drink” Johnny said in Taeyong’s ear, his hand landing softly on his shoulder as he slid past him. Taeyong couldn't help but notice the lingering glide of his hand across his back as he stepped away. Anxiousness sprouted from its roots in Taeyong’s nerves, feeling the unwelcomed prick of nervousness spread throughout his body.

Lucas and Jungwoo’s gaze followed Johnny as he left. Taeyong wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. He wanted to talk with Jungwoo and Lucas of course, because they seemed really nice when he met them before. But, he was admittedly a little overwhelmed at the thought of talking to the both of them without Johnny with him.

“Taeyong! You look stunning” Jungwoo’s light voice soothed the uneasiness in Taeyong’s bones, but most of all the comforting smile that he was wearing.

“Hello!” Taeyong offered politely to both of the men.

“How are you enjoying the party?” Lucas chimed in.

“It’s...a lot more to take in than I originally thought. But it’s been nice so far” he answered honestly.

“Oh yeah! This is your first time at one of these I guess, right?” Lucas blinked a little thoughtfully up in the air, like he was pulling the fact deep from the depths of his mind.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Tip; drink. The alcohol is free” Lucas beamed a wide grin at him, resulting in a small jab in the side from Jungwoo due to the act of him being a bad influence.

“But really, the one who needs a drink here is Johnny. Look at the way he’s working even at HIS party. He should be celebrating, yet he’s over there entertaining a...troublesome client.”

Taeyong wriggled a confused brow at Lucas from the way he led on the last bit of that sentence.

“He always tries to convince Johnny to let his lowly organization use his hotel rooms to shoot porn, since the rooms are so drop dead gorgeous” Jungwoo muttered towards Taeyong, hand coming up to block his mouth. Shielding it from any spectators who may be able to read lips. “But, obviously Johnny’s rooms are highly recognizable, and he doesn’t want his business tied to something like that.”

Taeyong could only nod understandably at the information, a little too embarrassed to speak any further on the topic. But, he appreciateed that Lucas and Jungwoo were being so open with him.

“Speaking of work, I want to know more about the two of you. What do you do?” Taeyong questioned kindly, a smile forming on his lips as he waited a little excitedly.

“I’m a freeloader. I don’t do anything” Jungwoo admitted sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck and laughing a little awkwardly. Taeyong couldn't help but to think that he was the same as Jungwoo when it came to the topic of work.

“I’m just a normal hotel employee. I’m not like Haechan, Yuta, Jaehyun, or Doyoung. I don’t work high up in the company. I just do minuscule tasks. Sometimes I work at the front desk, sometimes I deliver room service, sometimes I even clean the rooms, but that’s the most undesirable one” Lucas said nonchalantly.

Taeyong was a little confused.

“You say you’re just a normal employee, but then why do you live at the top of the hotel with everyone else? None of the other employees get that treatment” Taeyong blinked uncertainly at the two men.

Lucas paused before he spoke, thinking about his answer before he decided on one.

“Favoritism I suppose” he hit Taeyong with another wide grin, followed by a charming giggle.

Taeyong wanted to lead more off of that response, but the light music that had been serving as background noise since the party began faded into a slow song. Some couples were gathering together in the middle of the floor, with the people who only wanted to talk and sip at their drinks or take puffs of their cigars retreating to the sides. Lucas took his hand from Jungwoo’s waist, interlinking his fingers with the smaller’s instead.

“May I have this dance?” he asked unbearably cheesily to Jungwoo, who scoffed from the cliche approach. But, he was already leading Lucas onto the floor nonetheless.

“You should ask Johnny to dance. I’d love to see that uptight robot try to dance” he cracked before he was too far away for Taeyong to hear.

The propose was appealing, so Taeyong set out to find where Johnny had gone off to. Johnny had been corralled by a frenzy of reporters. He was handling it admirably well, responding politely to everyone’s questions, ridiculous or not. But, Taeyong could see a faint vein bulging out from his neck out of tension or annoyance maybe, it’s hard to say. Taeyong kept his distance, didn't want to interrupt Johnny while he was working. It didn't take Johnny long to realize that Taeyong was lurking around, watching secretly in the crowd of people.

He spared him a subtle smile, one that did not go unnoticed by a few interviewers, because soon they were turning their heads in his direction, looking for the source of that smile. Looking for a juicy story to spread. Taeyong quickly turned around, not wanting to cause any trouble, whatever that may entail. He knew that Johnny had introduced him outside as his “date”, but he still was unsure if their relationship should be known to the public or not.

An unbearably long half hour passed of Taeyong kicking his feet out of boredom and waiting for Johnny to have a moment to leave the crowd of people surrounding him. At some point, the reporters had faded out and turned into celebrities swarming Johnny like moths to a light. Taeyong tried with all his might to ignore the way some of them were unnecessarily touching Johnny. Hands creeping along his arm, pretending to be patting him after he assumably said something funny, but it was obviously to feel his bicep. Or the way they fixed his hair, tucking a stray piece behind his ear, purposefully touching him.

Taeyong managed to pull Johnny away from the plethora of people ogling him, ignoring the weird double takes he got from the people who were very much enjoying Johnny’s company. Whether it was over his money or good looks was uncertain, but Taeyong couldn’t stand the way that they were throwing themselves at Johnny. They shuffled away to a secluded end of the party, blocked by a large wall that shielded them from any onlookers. Beside them was a set of double doors which Taeyong believed to be the kitchen since servers were coming in and out of it, but he didn't really care if they saw.

He led Johnny’s head down to his level with his hand rested against the back of the elder’s neck. He placed a gentle but lingering kiss against Johnny’s lips, which subtly tasted like the wine that he had been drinking. Johnny — who was only confused momentarily — quickly caught up and was returning the kiss, lips sliding slowly along one another.

“What’s all this about?” Johnny grinned with intrigue. Grinning even more when Taeyong pulled him back down again out of annoyance, because he wasn’t done yet.

“Those people are so insufferable. How can they so blatantly flirt with you while so many other celebrities and camera crew are around. They have no shame” Taeyong grumbled.

“Are you showing signs of jealousy, Lee Taeyong?” Johnny teased the younger, relishing in the blush that rose to Taeyong’s face. Taeyong bit his tongue, opting not to say anything because he didn’t want to lie when it was painfully obvious that it was true. But, he also didn’t want to give in, didn’t want to let Johnny hear what he wanted. “You know, you don’t have to hide me away over here if you want to assault my lips. I don’t care if other people see. I don’t care if it’s the front page of all news outlets. If people have a problem with my sexuality then they have no business staying in my hotels. I don’t care if I lose some clients or possible collaborations. If they are so petty as to judge my work based off of my personal affairs then there was no point in working with them anyway.” Johnny stated calmly.

Taeyong nearly swooned. Becoming light headed and dizzy, because he’s sure at this point that he’s on cloud nine. Johnny didn’t want to hide him. Didn’t want to hide their relationship. Taeyong couldn’t find the words to convey how he was feeling, so he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Johnny once more, soft and chaste.

“I hate to interrupt-” someone spoke up from behind Johnny, “-but your speech starts in five minutes. And I can’t have you popping a boner on stage.”

Taeyong tore his lips away from Johnny’s, only to be greeted with Jaehyun and Ten. Ten...he looked _good_. Dark gray suit with a white button up shirt, and a white _lace_ choker. But, more importantly, Ten looked...annoyed.

“Hmmm duty calls” Johnny said reluctantly as he stepped away from Taeyong, giving him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder before he walked away into the crowd.

“Jaehyun~” Ten cooed, “You’ve been working hard all night, why don’t you take a break? It’s supposed to be a party after all.”

If Taeyong didn’t know any better he’d say that maybe Ten was trying to make him jealous. But, it could also just be Ten’s character, being all flirty and whiny like that. So it was a toss up.

“What is it that you do?” Taeyong intervened, unable to handle the odd sexual tension between the two. Or actually more accurately, the lack there of.

“I’m Neo’s social media manager. I handle everything from marketing campaigns, promoting, and advertising” his words started to fade at the end, seemingly distracted by something. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I see a blacklisted reporter trying to interview Johnny.”

He walked away swiftly, leaving a mildly alarmed Taeyong and a disappointed Ten behind. Ten clenched his jaw and fists, a deep sigh escaping from his nose. The air between them was heavy and Taeyong was about to ask Ten what was wrong, but then the younger scoffed suddenly and marched away with purpose.

Taeyong was stunned momentarily, but soon found himself following after Ten because for some reason he looked so sad behind all of that annoyance. Ten bursted through the bathroom door, striding over to the sinks where he slumped over and gripped the marble counter until his knuckles turned white. Taeyong briefly scanned the room and stalls, amazed that nobody was inside and locked the door behind himself.

“Ten...” Taeyong called softly as he approached him hesitantly, “are you okay?”

“I’m fine. So fuck off” he spat. The closer that Taeyong got, the more he could tell that Ten was trembling.

“You don’t look fine. And I don’t think you should go back out there until you’re better” Taeyong said aloud even though he kind of was more so just stating it to himself.

“Why don’t you just mind your business?”

“Because you don’t mind MY business” Taeyong retorted sharply.

It took hardly any persuasion to have Ten opening up to Taeyong, even if it was just a little.

“I know it’s selfish, but I’ve been trying to have Jaehyun pay attention to me all night. But, he just _won’t_. This is a party, he’s supposed to relax, let loose with his date aka _me_ , but he doesn’t care. He can’t get his head out of work mode so I’m just left on the back burner to simmer...do you know how much that hurts? To have the person who abducted you to not even care about you? If he’s going to be the only person I’m with for the rest of my life, the least he can do is _pretend_ to like me.” Taeyong couldn’t see Ten’s face since he had his head hung low, but he could tell by his wavering voice that tears were probably forming in his eyes.

“Ten...aren’t you the one who told me not to involve feelings with Johnny? But...” he paused tentatively, tongue swiping across his lips nervously because he wasn’t sure if he should finish his sentence or not, “...aren’t you doing that with Jaehyun?”

The sheer look of fear, hopelessness, and acceptance that flashed across Ten’s face all at once was enough to give him away, and Taeyong suddenly felt so bad for him.

“Enough about me-” he cleared his throat, washing his hands under cold water to ground himself, “-you and Johnny seem to be getting along swell.” Taeyong wasn’t a fool, he could still hear the pain in Ten’s voice.

“Yeah...like I said before, Johnny is nice to me.” Taeyong reiterated, making Ten scoff breathily.

“Must be nice to have a master who ‘cares’ about you” he mocked, “Jaehyun doesn’t care about what I do” he said as he wiped his hands dry with one of the hand towels that were left for guests on a rack along the wall, “or _who_ I do.”

Taeyong had barely any time to process Ten’s words before he was being pressed up against the counter, the hard marble digging into his back. His mouth opened to let out a pained cry, but Ten took the opportunity to swallow him whole. It was harsh, rushed, and obscenely hot. All of Ten’s control and restraint shed off of him along with his jacket.

Taeyong tried to pull back, but Ten’s grip on the back of his head was strong, and the pressure of his crotch being rubbed into his was making his knees weak. He pushed himself up to sit onto the counter, the pain of the stone was becoming too hard to bear. His hands fumbled at Ten’s chest, gripping the material of his shirt into tight fists and pushing him back just enough to talk.

“N-no!” he gasped, “We can’t! Johnny will be mad, Jaehyun wi-”

“Jaehyun doesn’t care about me, and Johnny doesn’t care about you. Why can’t you get that through your head, Taeyong?”

“You’re wrong!” Taeyong had half a mind to punch Ten in the face and run out of the room. But something inside of him really just didn’t want to get Ten in trouble.

“You care about me...don’t you Taeyong?”

Taeyong froze on sight. Ten’s words sounded so broken, like they were more of a plea and less of a question.

“Ten I-”

“Please...please, I just want someone to _want_ _me_ for once.” The way that Ten was shaking in his hold made Taeyong’s heart sink. “Just forget about Johnny...chose me. I care about you, I’ll protect you. We can get out of here if we work together.”

Ten was rambling and he had lost Taeyong long ago at “you care about me”.

“I like you, Taeyong.”

The way that Ten finally looked up to meet Taeyong’s gaze, and the way that his grip on the back of his head had softened into a hold, made Taeyong’s heart thump loud in his chest. Even though Ten was looking at him with those deep and dark eyes of his, Taeyong couldn’t let himself be swallowed by them.

“Ten, you have Jaehyun” Taeyong tried to reason with the younger, tried to make him level headed again, because Ten seems so unstable right now.

“I don’t. I don’t _have_ Jaehyun, he has me. Help me forget about him...please Taeyong.”

Ten pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and started rolling his hips into Taeyong’s again. A strangled moan escaped Taeyong’s throat, an unwanted one because it only fed Ten’s actions. His grip on Ten’s shirt faltered, hands sliding down his torso. His head rolled back, hitting the mirror and letting out a whimper when Ten used his other hand to palm at Taeyong’s hardening member. He mouthed along the open expanse of Taeyong’s newly exposed neck. He slid the flat of his tongue across his jugular but avoided the silk choker, licks turning into kisses, and kisses turning into nips. One particularly hard bite made Taeyong’s hips buck from the sting on his neck.

“S-stop, it’ll be so obvious if you mark me” he scolded, only making Ten growl over top of him — which could have also classified as a whine.

Ten’s hand explored Taeyong’s hair, letting the soft strands wrap around his fingers and become tangled. Taeyong slowly slid down the mirror, until his upper body was laying flush against the countertop, and his legs at some point had wrapped around Ten’s waist.

Ten slipped his hand into Taeyong’s pants, watching the expression on the elder’s face intently as his hips jolted from the more direct stimulation. When Ten realized that Taeyong was becoming wet much too fast, he slid his pants and underwear down to his knees, so that they wouldn’t get dirty. Taeyong heard Ten rustling with his jacket, when he let his eyes follow the noise that he was hearing, he noticed that Ten had pulled out a packet of lube from his pocket.

He momentarily wondered why Ten was prepared for something like this to happen, but soon the mixture of excitement and want was gathering low in his stomach. Ten squeezed the packet onto his hands and rubbed the lube directly onto Taeyong’s entrance. The elder shuddered from the sudden cold, because Ten hadn’t taken the time to warm it up. But, it was to be expected, it’s not like they had all the time in the world. Everything was going so fast that Taeyong could hardly catch up, he was still coming to terms with if they should even do this or not.

He stopped thinking all together when Ten eased one of his slick fingers inside of him. He almost moaned, but bit his bottom lip and exhaled shakily through his nose instead. Ten had squat down, positioned between his legs and all that Taeyong could see was his eyes up. Not that that helped any because it was Ten’s eyes that really got him going. Taeyong knew that Ten was experienced, if it hadn’t been the way that he took Jaehyun’s dick before, it was the way he curled his finger into Taeyong’s prostate now. Taeyong whimpered, back arching lightly off of the counter as his hips involuntarily tried to run away from the sinful pleasure.

Ten rubbed his soft hand along Taeyong’s thighs, peppering kisses here and there along the inside while he pressed into his prostate rhythmically. Taeyong was beginning to tingle from the waist down, everything starting to melt together and feel like one big bundle of hypersensitive nerves that Ten was pressing all the right buttons of.

Something in Taeyong was telling him that he needed to leave, go back to the party and find Johnny. But, the way Ten was looking at him up through his lashes, kissing him tenderly, and moving his finger like Taeyong was going to break, kept him still like he was in shackles. He was a prisoner, but to who? Johnny or Ten?

Ten promised him care, devotion, a life outside of the hotel. Yet, something was still keeping him drawn to Johnny. Why he felt safe when he was with Johnny he couldn’t tell you why, because he himself didn’t know.

Ten eased in another finger, and Taeyong could physically feel another wave of blood rushing to the pit of his stomach. Taeyong clasped the back of his hand over is mouth, attempting to stifle the moans that were being pushed out of him every time Ten moved his fingers. Ten stood up, leaning over Taeyong, and used his spare hand to intertwine his fingers with Taeyong’s. He moved Taeyong’s hand away from his mouth and pulled it towards his own, placing gentle kisses along the back of it.

“Does it feel good?” Ten asked quietly, breath close and hot on Taeyong’s skin.

All Taeyong could do was make a _noise_ , strangled, a moan that got choked into another moan when Ten pressed precisely into his prostate.

“Good” Ten cooed, a faint smile turning the corners of his lips upwards.

Everytime he curled his fingers up, Taeyong’s hips jolted up in response. His cock was dripping with precum and his thighs were starting to shake.

“God you’re beautiful” his eyes scanned along Taeyong’s body. The thought that Ten had just as much power in his words as when Johnny praised him the same way left Taeyong momentarily in awe. “I wish that I could have you naked right now...but that will have to wait.”

Taeyong had to think about that for multiple reasons. Because, he just remembered that he was still wearing half of his suit and it’s starting to get really hot. And because Ten is implying that he wants to do this again. Like he wants this to be a regular thing. The thought has Taeyong both crooning and releasing his anchor, needing this ship to stop right now.

And he was almost there, almost stopped himself from diving any deeper into Ten. That is, until the younger’s hand suddenly moved away from his hand, wrapping it around Taeyong’s swollen cock instead. The shriek that Taeyong let out from the unexpected contact was humiliating, but Ten didn’t laugh at him, didn’t even crack a smirk. All he did was lean down to hush him, eyes searching deeply in Taeyong’s.

“Shhhh” he hummed, and Taeyong didn’t know how that actually made him calm down.

Ten’s hand started pumping Taeyong along slowly, in unison with the thrusts from his fingers. He caught on quickly, finding out which spots Taeyong liked the most. He rubbed at the underside of his head with his thumb particularly more than anything else, and the nonstop attention was really starting to make Taeyong squirm.

His moans were coming out less controlled, unfiltered and completely raw. He was getting a little too loud and was threatening to blow their cover, so Ten kissed him. He swallowed each and every noise of ecstasy that Taeyong was making. His lips, hand, fingers, all of him was relentless. Not giving Taeyong enough time to catch up or compose himself. All he could do was lay there, a whimpering mess underneath of Ten.

“Excuse me?” a voice suddenly called from the door followed by a knock.

Taeyong propped himself up on his forearms abruptly, tensing around Ten’s fingers out of shock and that feeling alone was almost enough to make him come. Both of them stayed perfectly still, not making a noise, not even breathing.

“Excuse me?” the voice called again, more aggravated this time.

Ten’s brows pinched together in annoyance as he let out a reluctant sigh.

“We should go before they have the staff unlock the door” he whispered in Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong simply nodded meekly, shuffling his pants back up, fixing his hair, and well...trying to hide his boner.

“You go out first-” Ten said as he was putting on his jacket, “-I’ll come out a few minutes later so that it doesn’t look suspicious.”

That sounded fine and all, but what about...

“But what about...” Taeyong trailed off, eyes traveling down to his own tent that he was pitching.

“That will have to wait, I’m sorry” he smiled, running his hand through Taeyong’s hair and giving him a peck on the lips.

Taeyong managed to leave the bathroom without anybody noticing, but he still has one nagging problem. What does he do about his dick? It’s still very much hard, very much sensitive, and very much hot. Not to mention his ass was a little needy after being played with too, aching because it wanted something inside of it again. He briefly thought about shuffling away to a different bathroom to finish the deed himself, but he’ll be damned to be caught jacking off in a stall at a huge party like this.

So, what does he do? He drinks his problems away. He had read somewhere once that alcohol hinders sexual arousal, so like, this could work right? Whatever.

He starts taking glasses from servers left and right, not really in any hurry to find Johnny until after his boner is gone. But it’s taking longer than he expected, and now he’s just drunk and horny and this isn’t a good mixture.

He’s slumped over at a table off in the corner when he sees a familiar, short brunette coming his way.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you for a few hours. It seems like you’re enjoying the free drinks” Mark mentions as he eyes the countless glasses sprawled across the table. All Taeyong does is make a noise in agreement. “Johnny has been looking for you. I would take you to him, but um...I’ll bring him to you.”

Taeyong momentarily panics, that is as much as his hammered self can bring himself to care right now. He glances down at his crotch when Mark walks away, he’s still hard, but at least it’s not visibly noticeable anymore.

The party is essentially over by the time that Johnny meets up with him again. Or at least, that’s what Taeyong assumed, maybe it wasn’t over and Johnny just wanted to go home, he’s not entirely sure because everything is a blur right now. What he does know though, is that he is comfortably cozied up next to Johnny’s side in the back of the private car that they had arrived in. Taeyong — a lot drunk and a lot bold — is halfway sitting on Johnny’s lap, peppering small kisses along the underside of his jaw, loving the way that Johnny chuckles in content here and there.

“I lose you for an hour in the crowd and suddenly when I find you, you shower me in affection. I can get used to this” he hums, one hand slipping to the back of Taeyong’s head to play with his hair, while the other holds him steady by the waist.

“Did you have fun?” his voice was velvety smooth right now, music to his ears that he didn’t want to end. Taeyong thought about the question for a couple of seconds.

“It was kinda boring” he drawled, earning him a fond laugh from the elder.

This was nice, Johnny was so big and warm, the car was quiet, and the hum of the engine was lulling Taeyong to sleep. He nuzzled his face into the groove of Johnny’s neck, taking in the smell of his cologne as he drifted off.

He faintly remembers Johnny carrying him back into the hotel, which was probably for the best considering how drunk he is right now. Next thing he knows he has been plopped down onto their bed, Johnny trying to take Taeyong’s uncomfortable suit off for him like he’s a child or something. Taeyong misreads the situation — being both smashed and sleepy now — and resorts to thinking that Johnny wants to have sex. He fleetingly remembers at the beginning of the night when Johnny said that he wanted to get laid and is suddenly very happy because his boner isn’t quite gone yet.

Johnny was only able to get his top and shoes off before Taeyong wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, falling backwards and pulling him down onto the bed with him. He kisses Johnny slowly but with purpose, his tongue swiping across the taller’s bottom lip for added emphasis. Johnny props himself up on his elbows, placing a playful kiss to the tip of Taeyong’s nose.

“That’s enough, you should go to sleep baby” he offers softly.

It’s a tempting option, but it doesn’t sound as nice as having Johnny inside of him right now. He keeps his hold firm around Johnny’s neck when he feels him starting to get up and rolls his hips up into Johnny’s to get his point across.

Johnny is mildly shocked by the contact, inhaling in a quiet gasp that turns into a low groan when Taeyong does it again.

“Why are you hard?” he glances down between them to the party in question.

Taeyong squirms when he feels the added attention to the area starting to get him harder again. He pulls himself up to Johnny’s level, bites softly at the lobe of his ear and whispers.

“...want you” is all he manages to get out, needing to get straight and to the point right now, words aren’t necessary.

It does a number on Johnny, because next Taeyong hears a small grunt escape Johnny’s throat, and his hips stutter when Taeyong grinds into his again.

“Taeyong, no” he orders sternly. “You’re drunk. I don’t want to do it if you’re not sober, even if you’re willing.”

This was something that Taeyong had not expected. Johnny was always down to fuck, he always put out. But, now when Taeyong wanted it the most, he wasn’t going to give it to him?

Johnny composed himself, leaning back to get off of the bed and off of Taeyong. The whine that Taeyong emits is utterly embarrassing and he internally thanks that he’s drunk because maybe he won’t remember that tomorrow.

“You can either go take care of it in the bathroom or sleep it off. Whichever you want, but I’m having no part in it” his tone is serious and Taeyong has half the mind to mock him, but he won’t go there.

So, he just lays on his back, pouting on the bed while Johnny continues to undress him. He leaves Taeyong in his underwear and goes to change himself. When he comes back and sees that Taeyong hasn’t moved from his spot he gives the smaller a light pat on his side. Taeyong jumped from the touch, because it was both unexpected and a little ticklish.

“Stop moping” Johnny teased as he climbed under the covers himself.

He turned off the lights and Taeyong was deeply offended that Johnny was just leaving him like this. Turning off the lights was adding insult to injury. He took in a very audible deep breath, only to be exhaled just as loudly. An exaggerated sigh that he hoped Johnny would notice and feel bad for him. Quite puppy-like but without the big begging eyes and pouty bottom lip. There was no response from Johnny, so he did it again.

“Stop” the elder warned, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

After a few moments of silent sulking, Taeyong crawled to the top of the bed and under the covers with Johnny, where he was happily met with big, warm arms embracing him. Johnny pulled him close, his head tucked under the elder’s chin and one of Johnny’s legs became tangled with Taeyong’s.

“You’re very demanding when you’re drunk, you know?” Johnny griped into Taeyong’s hair.

“I try” Taeyong responded wittily, the escape of sleep not far behind his eyelids.

“But you’re also very cute” the larger admitted, one small kiss planted gently onto Taeyong’s head while his hand came around to rub between his shoulder blades.

Taeyong attempts to make a response, but his mouth doesn’t open and he can’t even make a sound. All that comes out is a tiny puff of air from his nose. And just like that, he’s asleep in Johnny’s arms, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He can’t seem to recall what Ten had told him at the party, that he liked him and that he should forget about Johnny. He can’t recall it when he’s flush against said man right now. But, that’s a problem for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Taeyong supposed to do with this new information from Ten?


	15. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!! I decided to do a double update for the VB&SC world as a little celebration. So, I'm proud to announce that the first chapter for the Markhyuk side of this world has been posted! That work is called "The Truth Untold" and is part 2 of this series.  
> ANYWAYS! In this chapter, we get a closer look at Taeyong's relationships with Johnny and Ten. Also um character development? And plot. Plot for days.

Taeyong awoke with a throbbing headache, a revolting taste in his mouth, and a very displeased stomach with his actions from last night. But, more importantly, he also felt light kisses pressing all over his face and head.

“Good morning kitten” Johnny singsonged after he had thoroughly smooched Taeyong’s face, his voice lightly hinting at an edge of drowsiness that was still clutching onto him. “How do you feel this morning?”

“...I don’t feel so good...” Taeyong whined, scooting closer to Johnny for comfort and maybe — definitely — wanting to be babied.

Johnny cooed, humming in a way that expressed sympathy for his baby.

“You can go back to sleep if you want. If you sleep off some of the hangover, you’ll feel better” he said softly as to not make Taeyong’s pounding head any worse.

Taeyong almost obliged, eyes drifting closed again as he nestled into Johnny’s side. But, then he realized that it was late in the morning and Johnny was still here. He opened his eyes and looked past Johnny to see the clock.

“Don’t worry, I have off this weekend. So I get to spend the day with you in bed.” He carded his hand through Taeyong’s hair as he spoke, a gesture that Taeyong was growing to realize that he absolutely loved. “Or, how does this sound?-” he started as his hand traveled to the back of Taeyong’s head to play with the shorter hairs at his nape. “-If you feel well enough later, you and I can go out on a date today. Hm? I’ve been dying to take you out and treat you” he hummed.

Taeyong’s heart melted at that. There was something so domestic about it, like a normal couple, and the thought of it had him completely head over heels. He nodded his head vigorously, too much to the point where he could feel his brain rattling and an overwhelming swell of nausea and dizziness englulfed him, quickly regretting the action.

“Alright, it’s a date” Johnny mocked Taeyong’s words from before. The sort of tease that would usually make Taeyong shove him out of retaliation, but he couldn’t find the energy or vengeance to do so. Not when Johnny was holding him so gently. Not when Johnny was looking at him with that big, dopey smile. Not when his eyes were telling him that he was his whole world.

Taeyong settled next to Johnny again, brain anticipating the date that Johnny was planning out for them and already thinking of scenarios. The comfort was short lived though, because Taeyong soon felt Johnny rustling out of his hold. He instinctively tightened his arms around Johnny’s waist, not wanting him to move and an unsatisfied groan reverberating in his throat.

“I’m just going to get my laptop. I have just a little bit of work that I need to do. I’ll go ahead and finish it up while you’re sleeping so that I can give you my full attention later, okay?” he pressed a small kiss to Taeyong’s temple.

Taeyong obliged with the brief loss of contact since Johnny’s promise was enticing. It was only a minute before Johnny was crawling back into bed with Taeyong. His back rested up against the headboard, computer rested on top of his lap, and Taeyong nuzzling his face into the curve of Johnny’s waist while the elder played with his hair.

This was bliss.

 

*

 

The morning progressed much like Johnny had said it would. Taeyong woke up with more energy, his nausea subsided and his headache a mere dull annoyance at this point. Nothing that he couldn’t handle. When he woke up, Johnny ruffled his already messy hair even more. And the way that Taeyong’s heart lurched in his chest when he looked up to see Johnny wearing his glasses was an experience that he had not foreseen. He didn’t get to see him wearing them often, but when he did, his heart melted. Johnny spent a few more minutes typing away on his computer before closing it shut and placing his glasses onto the bedside table.

“How do you feel about the thought of breakfast?” Johnny offered as he maneuvered out of bed, slipping on a shirt and some sweats. He looked so casual and Taeyong was just falling for whatever was going on this morning more and more.

“You’re cooking?” Taeyong teased, “I don’t know if I have the stomach to handle that at the moment.”

“Hey now, it wasn’t so bad last time” Johnny pouted.

Taeyong got dressed as well and followed Johnny into the kitchen, because he was positive that he was going to need help. The building was quiet and nobody seemed to be awake yet, either that or nobody was just strategically in the living room or kitchen. They fumbled around in the kitchen, but Taeyong was pleased with the way he had learned the layout for the most part after being here for what? Roughly a couple months now. In fact, he seemed to know more about the kitchen than Johnny, and that’s saying something.

They were making pancakes, because Taeyong insisted that he wanted something sweet this morning, and Johnny will be damned if he doesn’t give his baby what he wants. They were waiting for the pancakes to fry in the skillet, listening to the way the batter sizzled in the pan and the subtly sweet aroma filled the room. Johnny was munching away on some blueberries that they had pulled out of the fridge for the pancakes.

“Don’t eat too many of them, you’ll ruin your appetite” Taeyong nagged, wanting Johnny to eat the pancakes that he was slaving over.

“But I’m hungry, just a little snack won’t hurt” the elder whined, trying to reason with his strict baby.

He came over to Taeyong who was in the middle of flipping over one of the pancakes. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on the smaller’s shoulder. He pressed teasing kisses to the side of Taeyong’s neck, his nose tickling the sensitive skin as his lips brush against him. Taeyong spared Johnny his attention, leaving the pancakes to brown on their own for a moment.

He turned around, locking his arms around Johnny’s neck, leaning up on his tiptoes to give him his own kisses. It was all lips, plump, soft, and warm. Johnny was smiling with each one, making Taeyong’s heart flutter just a little more every time their lips connected. They’re just gentle pecks, but then Johnny’s hands travel from Taeyong’s waist to his ass. He slid them underneath the waistband of Taeyong’s pajama bottoms, grabbing a generous handful of Taeyong’s cheeks into both hands. Now, Taeyong was the one smiling, intrigued by Johnny’s eagerness.

Johnny’s hands lowered to the underside of Taeyong’s thighs, picking up the smaller abruptly with no warning. But, Taeyong took it without any complaint, secretly loving the way Johnny was able to lift him with such ease. He placed Taeyong on top of the counter, hands creeping under his shirt and ghosting over the skin of his sides.

“Just a little snack won’t hurt” Johnny repeated, gnawing softly at the underside of Taeyong’s jaw.

“I’m the whole meal” Taeyong retorted cheekily, revelling in the low chuckle that rumbled from Johnny’s throat.

“You’re a snack” Johnny corrected, taking a jab at Taeyong’s small frame. But, Taeyong couldn’t find himself to care. Not when Johnny was holding him so tenderly, like he’s the most fragile person in the world.

“Ahem” a voice cleared their throat from the entryway of the kitchen.

It was Ten.

Taeyong immediately reeled back from Johnny, regretting the action as soon as it had passed, because it just screamed that something was off. Johnny didn’t seem to notice though. The elder was still holding him close despite their little awkward and embarrassing discovery. Almost like he was challenging Ten, or just completely didn’t care that someone had seen their intimate display.

“You two are disgusting” he griped, “people prepare food on that counter, y’know.”

“Who says that I wasn’t preparing my food?” Johnny teased, making Ten scoff from his boldness and lack of shame.

Taeyong shyly shimmied off of the counter, hanging his head low and avoiding Ten’s gaze. And he knew — he could just _tell_ — that Ten was staring him down. He turned back towards the stove to fiddle with the pancakes again, trying not to die from the horrible awkwardness between all of them.

“Anyways, Jaehyun is in the dining hall. He wants to run over some small details of your speech before you meet with that magazine company tomorrow.”

“Ah, alright” Johnny said casually, “Do you mind if I run ahead and do that? I think that I’ll be done by the time that the pancakes are ready, but if not go ahead and bring them with you” he said as he wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him in lightly to give him a peck on his temple.

Taeyong nodded his head after recovering from the butterflies fluttering in his heart. Johnny walked out of the kitchen and left the other two men behind. Taeyong occupied himself — that is, if watching pancakes brown counts as being occupied. He didn’t want to talk to Ten right now. He still didn’t know what he thought about him. What his feelings were towards him.

“Are you just trying to keep Johnny on your good side? Or did what I said last night mean nothing to you?”

Ten wasn’t going to give him the pleasure of not talking about it.

“Ten” Taeyong started sternly, “I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Then when, Taeyong?” he said a bit hastily, annoyed. “When are you going to wake up from this fantasy that you’ve concocted in your brain?”

Taeyong said nothing, biting the inside of his cheek as he pretended not to hear Ten.

“If you apparently like Johnny so much, then why do you fool around with me?”

Again, Taeyong opted to remain silent.

“Is all we are just temporary bliss?” his voice broke a little, quieting down from his previous volume.

“God damnit, I don’t know, Ten! I don’t fucking know, okay?” Taeyong snapped, trying to compose himself before continuing because he noticed the way that Ten flinched. “I...don’t know what my feelings are for you. I care about you, I really do. It’s just that...they’re not the same as the way I feel towards Johnny. Not as strong...”

Ten didn’t say anything. He gazed at Taeyong for a while, and it bothered the elder to his very core that he couldn’t get a read on what Ten was thinking. Maybe he was enraged, heartbroken, lost — it could have been any of those feelings. It was just so hard to tell. Taeyong was coming to realize that he didn’t know much of anything anymore.

The younger walked out of the room after he let out a slow breath, no further words being exchanged between the two of them. Taeyong hated this. He hated when Ten was upset with him. But, what was he supposed to do when the cause of that anger was that he didn’t care enough about him? That he wouldn’t give himself to him like Ten was trying to give himself to Taeyong? Feelings and affection were so messy. It’s enough to boggle the minds of geniuses.

Something so primitive yet complex — love really was in its own world.

Taeyong plated the pancakes and prepared some tea before wandering off to go find Johnny. He needed to take his mind off of Ten for a while. Today was supposed to be his day with Johnny afterall and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and relax.

He approached the door to the dining room, halting when he heard Jaehyun and Johnny still talking inside.

“What do you think about combining these two sentences? It will make the flow of the article better” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong heard the clicking of a mouse. Probably Jaehyun highlighting or pointing out said text.

“That’s fine. And let’s change the word ‘serve’ to ‘accommodate’. It sounds more comfortable and welcoming to the reader” Johnny hummed thoughtfully.

Taeyong heard some more typing, then Johnny was the one to speak up again.

“Speaking of being comfortable, I think that Taeyong is really starting to warm up to me.”

“Yeah?” Jaehyun sounded indifferent, pausing before continuing, “How does that make you feel?”

“Great, of course. How else am I supposed to feel?” a moment of silence passed between them.

Jaehyun took a deep inhale and exhale before being the first one to say something again.

“...I just want you to be more careful, Johnny. Last time-”

“I know what happened last time, Jaehyun. I don’t need you to remind me” Johnny interrupted Jaehyun coldly.

Another quiet break loomed over them, with Jaehyun eventually dropping the subject and switching back into work mode. Taeyong stood there a bit confused, feeling like he had just heard something that he wasn’t supposed to. He waited a few more moments before going into the room, as to not look suspicious. The pancakes had gone a little cool by this time.

 

*

 

Their date had started essentially right after they finished eating their breakfast. Johnny hadn’t told Taeyong what they were going to do, so when they wound up at a high class restaurant after a day of ice skating, Taeyong was a little irked. Because, he had dressed relatively casual and was severely outdone by so many of the other clients. But, so was Johnny, because he was only sporting a dark blue sweater and dress pants under his long trench coat. They looked out of place, but they were a pair.

They ate their dinner and chatted in content. Taeyong enjoyed the live band as they waited for their dessert to be served. It was at this moment when Johnny pulled a small box out of his coat pocket, placing it on the table in front of Taeyong.

“What’s this?” he grinned fondly as he lifted the present and started opening it.

“Just an early Christmas present” Johnny hummed, “I just couldn’t wait that long to give you it. You deserve it after all.”

Taeyong quickly thought of the possibilities as to what it could be while he was in the process of finding out, guessing excitedly like a child by judging size and weight. Once again, when he opened it, it was something that he had not been expecting at all. Johnny was just full of surprises.

It was his phone.

He paused, staring at the new yet familiar machine in his hand. He looked up, gawking at Johnny, at a loss for words.

“I know that you get lonely while I’m at work, so I want you to be open and message or call me whenever you’re feeling down, upset, or even just bored. Because, I love talking to you and hearing your voice.”

The swell in Taeyong’s heart made him think that it was going to burst and he was just going to bleed out. And he cursed the tears pricking at his eyes, because why in the love of God was he getting emotional over a _phone_? It was so embarrassing, but it meant a lot to him.

“And don’t worry, I didn’t do anything to it. All of your contacts are still there. I didn’t hack it or microchip it — all that jazz” he teased.

“I don’t...I don’t know how to thank you” Taeyong murmured, gripping his phone tightly against his chest.

“Well...” Johnny mused for a second, “you could kiss me.”

A smile slowly crept onto Taeyong’s face, a soft chuckle ensuing afterwards. He leaned across the table, pressing his lips gently against Johnny’s when the elder bent forward to receive his reward. He followed Johnny’s mouth when he leaned away, not anticipating Taeyong wanting to kiss even more. But, he did. He needed to touch Johnny right now.

He restrained himself, not allowing the kiss to get too crazy, but it was probably a bit risque for the public eye. Johnny suddenly sat completely back, leaving an unsatisfied Taeyong hovering over the middle of the table.

“I think it’s best to stop now before people start to think that _I’m_ your dessert” the elder cooed playfully.

Taeyong pouted as he reeled back into his seat, his cute demeanor soon switching into devilish as he licked his lips free of Johnny’s saliva. This boy was going to give him whiplash.

“What if I want to be your dessert instead?” Taeyong probed the subject playfully. “Would you swallow me whole or savor me bit by bit?”

“I think you know the answer to that, sweetheart” Johnny tried to calm Taeyong’s advances, because his forwardness was really trying his self-control.

“Hmm, but I don’t. I think you’ll need to show me” he purred, his foot creeping under the table and up the elder’s thigh.

“I will later if you’re a good boy who can behave the rest of the night. I believe that it might be frowned upon to partake in such actions in this fine establishment” Johnny pulled out his snooty vocabulary just to get under Taeyong’s skin. “Good things come to those who wait.”

The waiter dropped off their dessert, Taeyong wasting no time when he saw an opportunity. He took a scoop of some of the ice cream, making sure to miss his mouth a little and get some of the white cream on his bottom lip. He sucked slowly at the spoon, the utensil lingering much longer in his mouth than necessary. All the while maintaining direct eye contact with Johnny. There was an audible pop when he finally freed the spoon from the warm confines of his mouth.

“Deal” Taeyong cooed.

 

*

 

To his surprise, Taeyong actually complied. He acted as if nothing had happened for the remainder of their night out. It was all swept under the carpet until they returned to the hotel. When Taeyong finally got Johnny alone in the solitude of the elevator, he went in for his attack.

He assaulted Johnny’s lips with his, crashing them together with little grace. Johnny let it happen, thoroughly wound up after their little teasing in the restaurant. Taeyong advanced lower, pressing sloppy kisses against Johnny’s neck.

“Can I?” Taeyong breathed against his skin.

Johnny willed himself to fight through the haziness of lust to think clearly. He had a meeting with a representative soon, but it was hard to deny Taeyong when he was looking up at him with puppy dog eyes like this. He cupped his hand onto the back of Taeyong’s head, guiding him lower, where he hovered just above his collarbone.

“Here is fine” Johnny caved, relishing in the pleased giggle that the younger emitted.

Taeyong went to work without further instruction, content in finally being able to mark Johnny. It felt nice, Taeyong sucking at the skin gently, only to be caught off guard by small nips here and there that were then soothed by soft licks. Johnny quietly enjoyed the image of Taeyong quite honestly getting off by giving him a hickey. He knew that it was hot and all, what with the way that he could feel the smaller’s hard on rubbing against him. But, Taeyong also vaguely looked like a kitten suckling on their favorite blanket, he wouldn’t even be surprised if he started purring.

The elevator dinged, announcing the arrival to their floor, and when Taeyong showed no signs of stopping, Johnny hoisted him up from his thighs to carry him. Taeyong instinctively wrapped himself around the elder, like he was so used to these kinds of acts now. It made him feel slightly bonded to Johnny, how they had a read on each other’s body language.

Before he knew it, they had already entered their room and he was being laid down onto the bed. He hadn’t wanted to stop kissing Johnny’s collarbone, but Johnny had other plans, leaning up to strip Taeyong of his clothes. Taeyong got the message, helping him a little bit along the way, but Johnny proved to be very capable as he removed the garments with speed and ease, leaving Taeyong to feel all the more turned on.

He was stripped of all of his clothes in no time, their carcasses cast aside onto the floor. Johnny left kisses all over his body while his hands explored every nook and cranny. It made him feel a little exposed, embarrassed even. But, he knew that Johnny was only appreciating his body, and that just made those little butterflies living in his stomach to start fluttering.

He watched as Johnny moved gracefully all over his torso, leaving small kisses and caresses in his wake. The elder maneuvered lower, spreading Taeyong’s legs apart as he settled between them.

“I’ll never get enough of you...” he whispered, breath hot against the inside of his thighs.

He bathed the inside of his thighs with kisses, revelling in the small, excited spasms that they pulled from the younger. Taeyong was eager, the way he twitched everytime Johnny touched him, the way he was letting out the tiniest whimpers, and the way precum was beading at the tip of his head. It was all so beautiful. Taeyong was beautiful

He placed a teasing kiss on the shaft of Taeyong’s cock.

“Say you’re mine, baby boy.”

It took a moment for Taeyong to respond — his head too fuzzy with lust to register correctly — so he placed another one on his tip.

“I-I’m yours, master” he breathed.

Johnny smiled, licking a gentle stripe from the base of Taeyong’s cock up to the underside of his head. Taeyong’s lower back arched from the wanted contact, trying to push into Johnny for more. Johnny wasn’t feeling particularly playful tonight, wanting to let Taeyong have what he wanted, and wanting to see the results of that as soon as possible.

He engulfed Taeyong’s length in the hot clutches of his mouth, already maneuvering to take the entirety of him. Taeyong moaned lowly, small ripples of pleasure making their way to his lower stomach. Johnny watched him. Watched the way he squirmed under his touch, watched the way he arched into him, watched the way his chest rose and fell with uneven breaths, and watched the way his hands came down to cling onto his hair.

Overtime, Taeyong had begun to roll his hips into the intoxicating feeling of Johnny’s mouth. So, Johnny let his baby do as he pleased, thrusting into him lightly with his small hands on his head keeping him in place.

“Master...coming, gonna come-” Taeyong panted.

Johnny didn’t dare to take his mouth off of Taeyong to even respond, needing his baby to come then and there. He kept a steady rhythm, sucking Taeyong off just the way he knows he likes best, and sucking him through his orgasm as Taeyong came inside of his mouth.

Johnny pulled off of him when the spurts stopped coming, looking at the display of post-climax Taeyong sprawled across the sheets, eyes closed and breaths shallow. Johnny spit the come onto his fingers, wasting no time in probing a digit into Taeyong’s oversensitive hole. He didn’t have the time or patience to find the lube. Taeyong whimpered from the touch, but let Johnny continue nonetheless.

“You’re so tight” Johnny growled, biting gently at the supple skin of Taeyong’s inner thigh.

“It’s been a while...a little over a week” Taeyong said softly, adjusting to the feeling of Johnny’s intrusive finger.

“I know, I’m sorry for being busy, baby” he hummed, kissing the juncture of Taeyong’s hip and thigh.

“It’s alright...just be um...gentle, m’kay?” he said as he raised his legs in a way to make himself more comfortable, feet on the mattress and knees in the air.

“Of course, sweetheart” Johnny obliged, leaving light pecks over the lower part of Taeyong’s stomach under his navel. The warmth from his lips and the warmth swimming under his skin were mingling, sending goosebumps all over Taeyong’s body everytime the two parts of skin touched.

Johnny was slow, grazing his prostate, but not abusing it. He was being thorough, building Taeyong up leisurely, taking his time and just admiring his baby. The way he looked, the noises he was making, and the feeling of him twitching around his fingers whenever he lovingly pressed his prostate. Taeyong was feeling amazing, if his moans didn’t give him away, then the small pool of precum on his belly did.

“Master...” Taeyong called softly. He reached his hand down close to Johnny’s unoccupied one, halting when he was close to touching him, because he didn’t know if he was allowed.

Johnny smiled fondly at how cute his baby was, so needy for his touch and attention. He took his hand in his, entwining their fingers together. He crawled up Taeyong’s body, not satisfied until he was face to face with his baby, pecking him on the nose.

“Taeyong...” he mocked, voice smooth and endearing before connecting his lips to Taeyong’s.

He nudged in a second finger, watching in content when Taeyong’s lips parted from his to emit a silent moan, back arching from the touch and his torso pressing into Johnny’s. He wrapped his legs around Johnny’s hips, allowing him just a little more room to press deeper, moaning sweetly in the elder’s ear when he did just that.

“...so good” Taeyong whimpered, words shaky just like his trembling body.

His head rolled back, eyelids fluttering shut as he breathed deeply to fully focus on the pleasure that Johnny was giving him. Johnny nibbled at his jugular playfully, grazing his teeth down the chiseled area, wanting to hear Taeyong’s pretty voice more. When he got a satisfying mewl from the younger, he moved over to the softer side of his neck, sucking a bold hickey into his pure skin right above his choker. He marveled at it, proud of the way that he gets to mark his baby as _his_.

Taeyong thread his fingers through Johnny’s hair, the elder only just now realizing that he was coming all over himself. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, body spasming underneath of him, lovely moans pouring from his lips, and walls convulsing around his fingers. Johnny moved slowly, letting Taeyong ride it out and soaking in the sound of his baby making such pretty noises and the feeling of him clinging to him so desperately.

He couldn’t get enough of it, could never get tired of seeing Taeyong like this. He was so beautiful every time. So, he didn’t stop. He continued thrusting his fingers inside of Taeyong, adoring the way that the younger tensed around him.

“T-too much!” Taeyong stuttered, every part of him still trembling from mid-orgasm.

Johnny was relentless, wanting to see just how far his baby could go. In fact, he knew that Taeyong could take it, knew that he _loved_ it, because he was such a good baby boy.

“No more...please! Just put it in. Fuck me already!” Taeyong pleaded, shaking from the overstimulation.

“You told me to be gentle, sweetheart. I’m just making sure that you’re nice and prepared before I fuck you into the mattress” Johnny’s voice was composed yet menacing. Both suave and a predatory rumble to it. A tone that had Taeyong tearing at the seams from his voice alone. “Is that what you want, kitten? For me to fill you up when you’re a shaking mess under your own come after I’ve made your needy hole so loose from all this toying? For Daddy to fuck you nice and slow? Making you come again and again until you’re pliant and all you can do is lay there taking my cock, getting fucked senseless. Is that what you want, Yongie?”

Taeyong couldn't take it. Couldn't take Johnny’s husky voice whispering unspeakable things right into his ear. Couldn't take his hot breath treading across his skin. And he definitely couldn't take the way he was continuously rubbing into his prostate. Especially not all when he never got to finish coming in the first place.

His thighs snapped shut on Johnny’s arm in pure reflex. A small hand reached down to grip his forearm — a silent plea to stop. The noises that Taeyong was making though only edged Johnny on further and further. Johnny spread the smaller’s legs apart with a firm hand, his long fingers reaching deep and curling against Taeyong’s favorite spot.

Taeyong was borderline sobbing when Johnny ripped another orgasm out of him in less than a minute from the previous one. In any other instance, he would be immensely embarrassed by the way his entire body clung to Johnny and wrapped tightly around him. But, he couldn’t find the energy to be bothered by that right now, all he could think about was the sinful pleasure that was taking over all of him in harsh waves. Johnny tried to make sense of the noises that Taeyong was making. There were words mixed in there somewhere, between the cries and moans, but he’s sure that it’s just blissful rambling and praise.

He looked down between them, wanting to see the damage he had caused to the younger. But, he was even more pleased when he saw that Taeyong in fact had a dry orgasm, his cock still very hard and very excited. He grinned, peppering kisses down the expanse of Taeyong’s torso, destroying his already ruined body with the gentlest of kisses. He lingered on his stomach, willing the still spasming muscles to stop convulsing. He pulled his fingers out of Taeyong’s overly tight hole, grinning smugly at the whine that the red haired man pathetically emitted.

“If you want my cock as much as you claim to, then why don’t you please yourself?” the elder hummed, hands rubbing soothingly along Taeyong’s thighs.

“Master...I don’t have anymore energy” Taeyong whimpered.

“Oh?” Johnny said coyly, “But your dick is still hard, the poor thing. How are you going to take care of it, baby?”

Taeyong bit the inside of his cheek, exhaling slowly before rolling onto his stomach and forcing his wobbly limbs to push himself up onto all fours.

“That’s my boy” Johnny cooed, leaning forward to kiss wetly at one of the younger’s ass cheeks before nipping lightly.

He didn’t any waste time, lubing himself up and lining up with Taeyong who was waiting oh so patiently, like a good boy.

“Daddy...” Taeyong said softly before Johnny had time to continue. Johnny had to control himself, satisfied in finally hearing the term after a week. “Slowly...okay?”

The way that Johnny’s heart swelled at that was impressive. The adoration and fondness that he had for Taeyong when he was so effortlessly cute like that. How could he do anything but do as his baby wished?

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll go by your pace, alright? You get to be in control. You’ve earned it” he mumbled into Taeyong’s hair, leaning over him to kiss delicately at the back of his head.

Taeyong’s head dropped between his shoulders, looking down at the mattress to hide the flush creeping at his face. He nudged back towards Johnny, who had leaned back and was holding himself align with Taeyong. He eased onto Johnny, taking his time and enjoying the stretch as he felt Johnny’s cock inch deeper and deeper into him. It was nice, he had missed this. Missed feeling so comfortingly full. Missed being this close to Johnny, literally connected with him. Johnny coaxed him along, didn’t rush him. His hands were on his hips, thumbs massaging soothing circles in the small of his back.

When he bottomed out, he breathed out a lengthy, pleased sigh. Johnny bent down again, leaving butterfly kisses all over his back and neck while his hands rubbed along his sides. Taeyong briefly contemplated staying like this forever, because it felt _so_ good. Johnny’s fevered skin pressed against his back, his gentle caresses all over his body, and his cock lovingly stuffed deep inside of him. It’s minimalistic, but it’s more than enough.

With Johnny being so patient for Taeyong to adjust, comforting him with reassuring touches and just making him feel amazing, Taeyong wanted to make Johnny feel good too. He started a steady rhythm, pushing on and off of the elder with shallow thrusts — mostly because honestly, he didn’t want Johnny to pull too far out of him. He loved feeling filled.

He held himself up on his forearms, head falling low and forehead resting on the mattress. He enjoyed Johnny to the fullest, taking his time and savoring every tremor of bliss. Johnny observed the living, breathing art that Taeyong was. The blush creeping around to the back of his neck and ears accentuating his red hair, the smooth skin of his back only interrupted by the dip of his spine and dimples of his lower back, and broad shoulders that led into a slim waist.

He lowered himself, appreciating Taeyong’s beautiful body with his own. He left lingering kisses between his shoulder blades, his lips brushing along his skin and hot breath tickling his back. His hands found the younger’s chest, fingers feathering across his nipples delicately. Taeyong trembled from the touch, a soft mewl coming from the smaller underneath of him. He leaned closer, wanting — needing — to hear Taeyong’s desperate voice more.

“Taeyong...” he said breathily, lips touching the crest of the younger’s ear.

It was unintentional, his body was deciding to act before his brain had time to process. He didn’t know why he felt the need to call his name, but it was well worth it. Because, the way that Taeyong looked up at him over his shoulder was something extraordinary. His eyes filled with more longing and sincerity than he had ever seen in Taeyong before.

Taeyong pressed butterfly kisses along Johnny’s jaw and sometimes down his neck. Johnny had this unbearable want bubbling up inside of him, one that was telling him that he needed to be as close to Taeyong as possible — as deep as possible. Because he just needed _more_. More of his tight heat, more of his small whimpers, more of his meaningful touches, more of his endearing eyes.

More of Taeyong.

He met Taeyong’s thrusts whenever the younger pushed back onto him, grinding into him slowly. He wasn’t rough, after all, Taeyong was tired. Today and tonight were about Taeyong, so he was going to treat him like the delicate angel that he was. Their hard, kinky sex was great, but this levels it. Taeyong being so responsive and sensitive to the lightest touches and slowest thrusts. It’s magical. Euphoric.

He rolled his hips gently into the younger, aiming for his bundle of nerves every time he pressed into him. Taeyong’s pecks turned more messy, sloppier, wetter as he became more desperate from the pleasure that Johnny was giving him. When Johnny succeeded in hitting his most sensitive spot, Taeyong’s lips disconnected from his neck, a breathy moan escaping past those pretty lips.

“Johnny...” he whimpered.

Oh.

That was new.

Johnny waited for a moment, listening intently, because maybe he heard Taeyong wrong. When nothing other than moans and whines came from the younger, Johnny let the slip of the tongue off with the chance that he heard wrong.

He continued thrusting into his baby, the warmth and tingling of a climax creeping in the pit of his stomach. Taeyong was making enthusiastic noises beneath him, seemingly nearing his orgasm as well. So, Johnny kept his rhythm, aiming accurately without the need of thrusting any harder. This was enough.

Taeyong writhed underneath of him, thighs shaking and legs growing weak from the near constant pressure to his prostate. He fell further into the mattress of the bed, his whole upper body flush against the sheets while his back curved sharply to keep his ass in the air. With the added help of Johnny keeping a firm arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up.

Taeyong moaned into the bed, small whimpers and throaty whines getting muted. Johnny didn’t make him get up to hear them like he usually would. He let Taeyong do whatever he wanted, whatever made him feel good. So, he bent down, body forming to the same sharp angle that the younger was in to lay flush against him. The palm of his hand found its place on the back of one of Taeyong’s hands that was gripping at the material of the sheets feebly. He threaded his fingers into Taeyong’s, letting the smaller man clutch onto him as his small fingers curled around his knuckles.

“Master...close” Taeyong rasped, turning his head slightly enough for Johnny to hear him.

“Go ahead, Yongie” he encouraged softly.

He trailed kisses from the back of Taeyong’s neck, his jaw, his ears, the side of his face, everything. He really couldn’t get enough of him. It wasn’t long after that Taeyong was coming all over the bed sheets. Johnny’s kisses and caressing coaxing every last bit out of him.

Taeyong’s orgasm wasn’t abrupt and fast like many of his others before. This was hard, but it took a long time to build up, and just as long to fade out. Johnny came as Taeyong’s walls fluttered and clenched around him in earth shattering contractions. Between his fading in and out of reality, Taeyong took the time to appreciate the very real moans coming from Johnny, the elder’s face tucked perfectly in the groove of his neck. This was the best, when Johnny let his guard down and gave him _all_ of him.

Taeyong’s legs threatened to give out, nearly collapsing on the bed if it wasn’t for Johnny’s arm that was still wrapped around his waist, barely holding him up as Johnny himself became weak from his climax. His body slowly sank down, pushing Taeyong further into the bed and ultimately laying on top of him. Johnny could feel all of the tremors and spasms coursing through the smaller’s body. It was both impressive and a little alarming, but extremely fulfilling knowing that he was the cause of that.

“Master...” Taeyong breathed.

“Hm?” Johnny hummed, fingers carding through the younger’s bangs, brushing them out of his eyes as he kissed some more at his shoulder.

“I like you” he let his head thump against the mattress as he moved it to look Johnny in the face, “I like you a lot.”

The pause from the elder led Taeyong to believe that he had not been expecting that at all. Bewildered in fact. He could see the cogs turning, slowly, in Johnny’s head. Like he was trying to understand what he meant or trying to come to terms with it. Eventually, an unbelievably fond expression melted onto his face.

“I like you too, Taeyong” he smiled into a kiss that was placed between his eyes, “a lot” another on the tip of his nose.

Taeyong didn’t try to hide the blush burning at his cheeks, because everything was out in the open tonight. He glanced down at Johnny’s lips, because despite how sweet the ones being pressed to his face were, that wasn’t where he wanted them. Johnny caved, knowing exactly what Taeyong wanted and he didn’t waste any time in gifting it to him. He would give him whatever he wanted.

They kissed and kissed until their lips grew sore and the shared heat between their bodies was lulling them to sleep. Johnny rolled off of Taeyong, not even giving him a chance to get up and clean himself up before pulling him onto a tight embrace. His face was nuzzled into Johnny’s neck and he still lightly smelled of the cologne he had used before they went on their date. Despite how much Taeyong loved to be cosied up next to Johnny like this and the elder petting his hair soothingly, there was something gnawing at the back of his brain. He pressed lightly against Johnny’s chest, pushing himself back so that he could look at Johnny’s face.

“Master...can I call you by your name?” Taeyong mumbled hesitantly.

Ah, so maybe he had heard him correctly after all.

“Why do you want to do that, Yongie?” Johnny averted the question a little.

“Because I like _you_. Not master, daddy, or sir. I like Johnny Seo” Taeyong announced.

“Taeyong...” Johnny started, still trying to process the situation, because he hadn’t expected this confession.

“Can’t you just let me say your name?” Taeyong pleaded.

“I...I’m not comfortable with that, baby” Johnny said hesitantly, still trying to grasp how he felt.

“Why?”

“Sweetheart, please-”

“Why can’t you give yourself to me? You’ve claimed me, but when I ask for your affection in return, you turn me away” Taeyong’s voice was constricted. The tears pricking at his eyes — making them red and glossy — made Johnny’s heart tug. “You never tell me anything, why can’t you be more open with me?”

“Taeyong, don’t be like this...I like you...I really do care about you” Johnny tried to reassure the younger.

“But not enough to even let me call you by your name?” Taeyong spat.

A long silence filled the room. Johnny watched Taeyong’s expression as his tears overflowed, trickling down his face. Taeyong just stared back at Johnny, with the elder’s brows pinched in concern and hurt.

“Taeyong please...I’ll tell you one day, but not tonight” he cupped both sides of the smaller’s cheeks with his warm palms. “So please, don’t cry sweetheart” Johnny hushed, thumbing away the stray tears that had crept down Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong stared into Johnny’s eyes with a look of ambivalence, like he was torn. A couple more burning tears dripped down his cheeks before he swallowed thickly. He turned onto his other side, facing away from Johnny so that now all he could see was his back.

Johnny was still and quiet for a while, but Taeyong eventually felt him timidly draping an arm across his waist. He gently pulled the younger into him again, back pressed against Johnny’s torso. Taeyong didn’t like it, because he knew that Johnny could feel him trembling from trying to contain his cries. The elder nuzzled his face into the nape of Taeyong’s neck before murmuring lowly into his skin.

“I’m sorry.”

And now, he finally understood how Ten felt. How he just craved to be loved.

A few more tears fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a roller coaster of emotions, but congratulations you made it through! As always, comment below what your thoughts were while reading~
> 
> BTW feel free to checkout my other social media platforms if you want updates on when new chapters will be posted. You can also ask me questions there about the stories or anything really, because I like talking to you all!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


	16. Please Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out (life has been hectic), but it's finally here!  
> Also, I'm sure there is probably a typo somewhere, but I'm the only one who proofreads my work, so it's hard to catch all of the mistakes, bear with me lol.  
> Anyways, enjoy! And as always, tell me what you think about the chapter!

Taeyong’s eyes stung when he opened them, vision clouded like the overcast in the morning sky. They were dry and irritated from crying himself to sleep last night. He unconsciously rolled over to nuzzle into Johnny, wanting the elder to comfort him. But, he wasn’t there.

Taeyong’s heart sank as the memories of last night slowly surfaced, his mind too tired to process them with a level head, and his heart too weak to accept them. It hurt so much. But, what hurt most of all was that Johnny wasn’t there. The warmth that he craved, the smell of his light cologne, his soft touches — he missed him. He wanted Johnny to be there, even though he caused him so much heartache.

He propped himself up, the blanket sliding off his torso slightly as he sat up and the chilled air touched his skin. He looked out the window, watching as rain droplets drizzled down the window. The sky was a dim white, casting a dull gray into the room. His eyes gazed to his bedside table, where he noticed a folded paper and his phone that Johnny had given him yesterday.

He just stared at them for a moment, building up the courage to read what words the letter might hold. He moved the phone off the letter, scooting it aside and picking up the paper. He exhaled deeply before maneuvering his slightly trembling fingers to unfold the paper. Inside was Johnny’s handwriting, pretty, like he had taken his time in writing it. Taken the time to convey his thoughts to Taeyong well.

The letter read as this:

_Good morning, sweetheart._

_I’m sorry that I’m not there for when you wake up, but I had to go to work. You were sleeping so soundly finally after trembling for some time last night, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you. You looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to bother you. I didn’t think it appropriate to hold you, calming your nerves when I am the very cause of that pain._

_I’m sincerely sorry for last night. I know that it’s extremely frustrating; all of the secrets. I’m not doing it hurt you, I would never do that. It’s simply that I can not tell you. I long to tell you one day, to lay rest to your aching heart. But, I’m weak. I have yet to find a right time for that._

_Please don’t give up on me, Taeyong. I want you to be happy, I really do. I want to be with you, I want to give you the love and support that you deserve. But, I am the one who is not deserving. I know that it is an unreasonable request, but please wait for me. I am still trying to figure out my feelings, but they scare me. I promise that I will tell you one day, just bear with me until that day comes — until I love you._

_Please stay with me,_

_Johnny_

Hot tears plipped onto the paper and along Taeyong’s hands. He sniveled meekly, tensing his fingers as they crinkled the paper in his hold slightly. He set the letter aside, realizing once he had wrinkled it that he didn’t want to ruin it any further. It was a message from Johnny’s heart, probably the most sincere words that he had received from him. He couldn’t bear to damage it.

He cried into his hands, body shaking as violent tremors raked through him. He fell onto his side, curling in on himself. He felt sick, attempting to even out his breath to ease the nausea that he sensed creeping up. But, his wails proved to be much stronger, turning his breath into stuttering gasps. He wept for a considerable amount of time, but the thought of Johnny slowly faded from hurt to want.

He uncoiled his hands from his face, wiping his tears onto the pillow case as he reached tentatively for his phone. The screen lit up with his familiar yet distant feeling wallpaper — a picture of his keyboard. A brief reminder of what his life was like several months ago, and how much it had changed. How much he had changed.

His fingers hovered over the contact that Johnny had put in for him. He tapped lightly at the screen, typing out words that inevitably got erased. None of them could convey how he felt right now, and he feared that if he called Johnny that he would only revert to a crying mess again.

After deleting his whole response about the letter, he typed out a few words in their place, pressing the send button once he read over them one last time.

_I read your note. Please come home soon, I miss you._

 

*

 

Their life went on. Days transitioned into weeks, weeks into months. In the blink of an eye, Christmas had passed, and they were creeping into January. Time seemed to progress so fast, but sometimes so slow. It was becoming easy to lose track of the days, and Taeyong slowly came out of his slump. Rather than walking through life, he felt more like he was floating, like he had no control over where he was heading. It was scary, it always had been. But, at least now, he was content in letting Johnny guide him, he wasn’t scared of Johnny anymore, because he knew Johnny wouldn’t hurt him.

The times when Johnny was with him were the best, no longer feeling the overwhelming longing to have him near. His phone proved to be more than just a convenience to talk to Johnny with. When he was feeling particularly needy, he would text Johnny profound scenarios or provocative images of himself specifically to rile the elder up. He knew what would come of them, “punishment” as Johnny called it. Those times, Johnny would tie Taeyong up with the velvet braces, made him submit to everything that Johnny did to his body, because he was putty in his hands.

Those times weren’t bad, purely lust driven as they both took out their needs on one another — nothing more than kinky, unfiltered sex. Other times — like their morning sex — were worse. Because, it felt like Johnny was holding him with so much emotion — like maybe he loved him. But, Taeyong knew that he shouldn’t fall for him anymore than he already had. He didn’t want to hurt anymore.

He always wanted to ask Johnny what he was to him, how much he mattered, how much Johnny cared about him. But, those questions always led them into their “I like you, but I can’t give you any more” talk. They were spinning in circles. Some days it was worse than others, some days Taeyong didn’t even hurt at all. It was all luck of the draw. He hated how unpredictable his emotions were. In this new life where he was swimming in confusion, he couldn’t even trust his own feelings.

It hurt so much at first, but Taeyong soon found himself growing numb to the pain. He had come to accept the fact that Johnny would probably never care for him the way that Taeyong wanted — the way that he cared for Johnny. He wasn’t sure how to describe his feelings, they were strong, but he had never experienced love, so he didn’t know if this was what it felt like. He settled on the likelihood that they were just a strong liking for Johnny. Above lust, above like, but below love. He grew to be happy just receiving the affection that Johnny did offer him. He wouldn’t ask for any more, because he just knew that Johnny’s response would hurt him.

Mostly everyone was gone for the day at work and it was unbearably boring. Taeyong was in the living room, halfheartedly scrolling through the social media on his phone when he heard a groan come from the kitchen. Mark emerged around the corner, grumbling under his breath before he wandered off somewhere. Taeyong returned his attention to his phone, but not for long, because Mark had come back dressed for the outside and no longer in lounging wear. The younger shimmied on a jacket and was in the middle of putting on his shoes when his actions were interrupted by Taeyong.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked curiously, looking up at the younger across the room.

“I’m going grocery shopping, because apparently nobody else does in this house” he spat in annoyance. “It’s cold as hell out too” he added for emphasis in his displeased tone, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“...can I come with you?...” Taeyong asked cautiously, but it sounded more like a plea.

Mark paused from his dressing to look over to Taeyong, who sat expectantly atop the couch, his position implying that he was ready to shoot up and get dressed at the moment Mark gave the go ahead. It was cute really.

“...sure, why not?” the younger eventually groaned.

Just as he had foreseen, Taeyong shuffled from the couch and towards his room, shouting back that it would only take him a minute to get ready. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the elder, biting back a grin when he returned dressed for the harsh weather, waddling over to him in a thick coat that swallowed his body.

They made chit chat as they strolled about the town, unintentionally — intentionally — stopping by the cafe where Jeno and Jaemin worked. It was there that they found Doyoung pestering the two younger men while he was on his lunch break. To him he probably looked like he was being a doting boyfriend, but to everyone else he looked more like an overbearing mother, wanting to know what her sons were doing every second of the day.

It was amusing, the way Doyoung watched his boyfriends care to the needs of customers lovingly, so much warmth and fondness in his eyes. He was so engulfed in what Jeno and Jaemin were doing that he had hardly recognized that it was Taeyong and Mark who had walked in, only noticing when his eyes followed Jaemin taking their order.

They sat down with him after ordering and Doyoung made Jaemin and Jeno sit with him after they brought their drinks, convincing them that it was fine because the store wasn’t busy. It was nice, all of them gathered around to make small talk and sip at their warm coffee, aside from Mark who had hot chocolate.

Their time was cut a bit short, because Doyoung had to leave since his lunch break was over, but not before giving Jeno and Jaemin goodbye kisses on their cheeks. Mark and Taeyong left shortly afterwards as well, wanting to hurry up and get the shopping done so that they could go back home.

Shopping had taken a bit longer than Taeyong had anticipated, but he guessed he should have expected that considering they were getting enough food for thirteen people. They were on their way back to the hotel, grocery bags in tow and the heavy handles of the filled bags digging into their skin. Taeyong thought to himself, occupying his mind with the little things happening around him, like the chatter of people around them, and the white clouds coming from his nose when his warm breath mingled with the cold air.

“How are you and Johnny?” Mark asked hesitantly, throwing Taeyong for a loop a bit, because he had not expected the sudden question.

“We’re fine” Taeyong smiled lightly, “why do you ask?”

“You seem...sad lately. Like it’s not as bad as before, but your eyes still look hurt. You can master smiling as much as you want, but you’re never going to be able to hide the pain in your eyes” Mark read Taeyong like an open book, but he couldn’t help but notice that it also seemed as if he was describing himself. “After all, the eyes are the window to the soul” he gave a sheepish grin when he looked up at Taeyong, one that the elder could definitely see that he was using to mask his pain too.

It was unnerving, because he had been trying so hard to convince himself that he was fine. But, Mark knocked down all of the walls that he had built in one fell swoop. It’s funny actually — how they were both blindly holding out hope that one day their significant other would love them. But, it’s not funny at all.

It’s hands down the most painful thing that Taeyong had ever gone through.

“It’s...hard” Taeyong eventually muttered.

They both hung their heads low as they trudged through the streets, the silence between them serving as a comfortable acknowledgement of their troubles. They both knew what it was like, they knew all too well.

“Am I unlovable, Mark?” Taeyong continued after the long pause.

“Of course not. Why would you say that?” Mark furrowed his brow in concern, turning his head towards the elder to give him his attention.

“Even after all the things he’s done to me, I offer my heart up to Johnny on a silver platter. But, he won’t take it. He won’t even let me call him by his name — like he’s trying to distance himself from me.”

“Johnny...” Mark began slowly, “has never been good with his emotions. He’s scared of them, says that they only get in the way of his work. Now, I could be wrong, but what I’ve gathered from seeing him with people before and now you, he becomes possessive. He’s afraid of his emotions taking control of him, so he doesn’t let you call him by his name, because ‘Master’ feels distant to him. Like it isn’t actually _him_  — it’s a character that he’s playing. He makes you call him ‘Master’ because it makes him feel powerful, like he’s asserting his dominance.”

“...did you study psychology or something?” Taeyong mumbled in awe at the very dissected spiel that the younger had just given him.

“I just have a lot of free time. A lot of time to think while Haechan is at work, and I also like to people watch. It’s kind of hard not to when I’m surrounded by the same several people day in and day out” he remarked playfully.

“What about you?” Taeyong continued, the mood dropping again slightly and he immediately regretted asking.

“What about me?”

“...why do you think Haechan makes you call him ‘Master’?” Taeyong asked warily.

“Haechan and I had this weird relationship before he even started working here — before he was even ‘Master’. I’m fairly certain it’s just a kink that he has” Mark smiled again, but it was accompanied with that pained look as always.

Taeyong wanted to continue their talk, wanted to ask Mark why and when he started loving Haechan. But, he knew that that would only hurt Mark more to dwell on the matter, he was all too familiar with the feeling. And, he feared that Mark would fire the questions back at him — questions that he wasn’t prepared to answer, questions that he didn’t know the answers of.

So, they kept walking in relative silence, the quiet march of their footsteps on the pavement serving as the only sound between the two of them.

 

*

 

Taeyong was sat on his and Johnny’s bed, leaning his back against the headboard as he watched TV. The running water of Johnny taking a shower in the other room served as white noise, a comforting sound that made him feel less lonely by knowing that Johnny was mere feet away.

Johnny emerged from the bathroom, a towel in his hand ruffling his damp hair to dry it. Taeyong tried not to watch so intently, but even the little things that Johnny did lately captivated him. Johnny looked up at him after sauntering around the room for a while, a small smile causing the ends of his mouth to turn upwards. Taeyong was strong enough now to meet Johnny’s warm gaze with his own, no longer feeling the need to turn away and hide out of shyness or insecurity.

He returned Johnny’s smile, his heart tightening in his chest when he saw Johnny draw closer to the bed. The elder climbed onto the bed, but instead of laying next to him like Taeyong had expected, he instead laid his head atop Taeyong’s lap. Johnny looked up at Taeyong while the younger swept his bangs back from his eyes. He carded his fingers through his hair, brushing it back and out of his face.

“I’ve been so tired and stressed lately...this is nice” Johnny drawled as he closed his eyes, Taeyong’s soft touches lulling him.

“I know, I can tell by the knots that you have” Taeyong spoke softly, one of his hands sliding under his neck to work loose the tightened muscles there.

Johnny hummed, a content smile plastered across his face while Taeyong eased his weary muscles. The room was silent save for the TV that was still playing in the background quietly. Taeyong found himself undeniably happy in this moment with Johnny. Time had seemed to stop with the two of them alone and just appreciating the other’s company.

“I have an important business meeting in a few weeks. I’ll be in China for around a week long” Johnny informed out of nowhere.

Taeyong’s heart missed a beat, and an uncomfortable drop that landed in the pit of his stomach followed shortly after.

“It’s going to be really hard not having you near me, so make sure your phone is always charged and that you can hear notifications. I’ll want to talk to you as much as possible while I’m there, and we need to have video chats, because I’m going to miss your beautiful face so much.”

Just as quickly as Johnny had let him down, he picked him back up and embraced him tightly. There was no rest for his emotions when it came to Johnny. It was unnerving that Johnny had this much effect on him, that he had become so dependent and attached to him that the idea of him not being near for a week wrecked him.

“When?” Taeyong mumbled.

“February 3rd to the 10th. A Sunday to a Sunday.”

“That overlaps your birthday...” Taeyong spoke aloud, mostly to tell himself, but maybe Johnny needed to be reminded as well. He couldn’t help the tinge of a whine in his voice.

“I know...but this is something that can’t be rearranged. It’s really not that important, but if you want to celebrate, then we’ll have to do something when I get back...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for your job. I know that you work really hard and are proud of it” Taeyong dismissed Johnny’s apology that wasn’t necessary.

“What do you want to do when I get back?” the elder blinked curiously up at the red haired man.

“I think a proper cuddling session would be in order” Taeyong pursed his lips proudly at his claim.

“I suppose you would be rather deprived of them” Johnny played along with Taeyong’s request.

“Well then, that means that I’ll need all the snuggles that I can get before you go” Taeyong smiled sheepishly, pleased with the giddy grin that it pulled from the elder.

“We’ll start now then” Johnny rolled onto his side, nuzzling his face into Taeyong’s stomach.

Taeyong combed his fingers through Johnny’s silky hair, freshly ruffled and fluffed from drying it with the towel. Johnny pressed his face deeper into Taeyong’s stomach, inhaling his light scent that calmed his nerves and his strained brain. His hands found their way under the hem of Taeyong’s shirt, his arms wrapping completely around his waist. His thumbs made small circles into his bare skin as he practically purred atop the younger’s lap.

Taeyong looked down fondly at the display, unaware of the soft smile adorning his face. He continued threading his fingers through his hair, pausing sometimes to massage lightly at the tense knots in the back of Johnny’s neck and at his temples. He watched as the stress left Johnny’s body and the elder slowly drifted off. Steady puffs of air exhaled through his nose, the warm air gliding across his stomach. Just when Taeyong thought that Johnny was asleep, he spoke up.

“Do you want to go back to school, Taeyong?”

“What?” Taeyong asked shortly, his hands halting from their caresses.

He had not expected the sudden question at all, especially not when all of his guards were down.

“Do you want to start taking classes again? I feel like you have nothing to do here all day, and I can tell that you’re becoming bored” Johnny elaborated, opening his eyes to read Taeyong’s expression.

“I’m happy with being here, master” Taeyong was a little surprised with himself in how quickly he dismissed the thought.

“Don’t lie to me, Yongie” he scolded. “You can be more selfish than this. Haechan told me that your piano skills have gotten better, that you play it a lot during the day.”

Taeyong was a little speechless at that. He had always thought that nobody heard him, that he was alone and that everyone else was too far away to hear. His time with the piano was his safe place, where he could vent his feelings. Whatever mood he was in, his fingers would do the work, making the keys talk for him.

“I don’t know how much you truly love music, but I know enough that you would probably rather die than stop making music. That’s why I want to help you pursue your love of music, so I’ll pay in full for you classes...that is...if you want to” his voice faded off at the end.

These days, Johnny was beginning to ask Taeyong what he wanted to do more and more, asked for his permission before doing things that he might not like. It was nice, it made him feel really appreciated and respected — like they were an actual couple.

“Master...” Taeyong’s heart swelled. He felt so much overwhelming emotion in that moment, disbelief that turned into gratitude, then yearning.

He hadn’t even realized that he had started to cry until he saw the tears plip onto Johnny’s face through his blurry vision.

“You have _got_ to stop crying over everything” Johnny teased, but his voice was still soft and caring.

Taeyong actually wasn’t the type to cry at all. He had cried so few times in his life, most of them being after meeting Johnny. This man was the cause of most of his pained tears, and most of his happy induced tears.

Johnny reached up to cup Taeyong’s cheek with his hand, thumbing away some of his tears. He guided his face down to him, kissing his lips delicately. Taeyong’s heart bloomed and ached at the same time, urging more tears to slip past his eyelids. They fell atop Johnny’s cheeks, running down his face and staining his skin.

“Why are you crying?” Johnny asked quietly, his lips brushing against Taeyong’s.

“I’m just so happy” Taeyong sniveled.

Johnny paused, leading Taeyong’s head away from his enough to get a good look at him.

“Then why do you look so sad?”

Taeyong felt as if he had been shot through the heart. He was really trying with all his might not to fall any more, but Johnny was making it _so_ hard for him. He liked to think that he could hide his feelings from Johnny — hide them from himself. But, Johnny could see through him, he could see his heart twisting behind his rib cage.

It was a ridiculous question, because they both knew the answer. Taeyong couldn’t understand why Johnny had asked it, unless Johnny purely wanted to hear Taeyong tell him his feelings for him. It was obvious that Johnny knew he liked him, but the way he had grown to like the elder more and more over their time spent together was alarming — overwhelming even. Taeyong couldn’t answer that question, especially not when he was sure that his expression told Johnny all he needed to know.

“So, is this a yes?” Johnny mumbled lowly, barely a whisper in Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong nodded his head meekly, grasping at the hand that Johnny was cupping his cheek with. Johnny exhaled slowly through his nose, gazing up into Taeyong’s eyes. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to will his tears from falling any faster, but to no avail. Johnny wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Taeyong down to nuzzle his face into his shoulder. He kissed his forehead, his wet cheeks, his trembling lips, everything that Taeyong would offer him — which was all of him. Taeyong absorbed the feeling of Johnny’s lips on his skin, his fingers in his hair, and the warmth from his body melting into his. He appreciated it, but the comforting only hurt him even more.

He didn’t know which was worse; becoming numb and wanting to be left alone, or craving the comfort of someone who didn’t return his feelings, then feeling guilty about craving that comfort.

“Tell me whatever you want, baby. I’ll get it for you.”

Little did Johnny know, that the thing he wanted most from him, was something that he had already told him he could not give him.

Later into the night, Taeyong had found his way wrapped up in Johnny’s hold, his head rested against the elder’s chest while Johnny ran his fingers through his red hair. Taeyong wanted to sleep, but his brain wouldn’t shut off. He ultimately decided to give in to what his mind was wondering so that it could be at ease.

“Is it just you who’s going on the business trip?” he muttered softly.

“No, it’s everyone who works for the company. And Haechan said that he wants to bring Mark for some reason, so he’s coming too. And Jaemin and Jeno with Doyoung of course, and Winwin with Yuta.”

“So then it will be just Lucas, Jungwoo, Ten and I?” Taeyong was honestly a little sad that Mark was leaving, he had grown the closest to him recently aside from Ten. But Mark was easier to be around, because he didn’t make Taeyong second guess himself. Didn’t make him disobey.

“Lucas asked for time off. He and Jungwoo are actually going to go on vacation, so it will just be you and Ten.”

Oh.

“Why? Is that a problem?” Johnny’s voice was playful, but still had a hint of seriousness to it that led Taeyong to believe that he would consider making rearrangements if there was a problem.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that not too much happens in this chapter, mostly just getting a feel for how Taeyong is taking everything in. Starting next chapter, things are really going to start picking up again, so buckle up!
> 
> Question time! What do you think will happen while Johnny is gone?
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [My Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


	17. We're the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO this chapter is emotionally a LOT, I hope you're ready.  
> And thank you SO much for 20K hits...I never expected this story to get so much love and attention when I first started it, it still blows my mind! I can't thank you all enough!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: suicide attempt (but very brief)

Taeyong had barely made the deadline to sign up for his classes in the spring semester, but he did it, he was going to school again. It was nice, having something to do while Johnny was away at work, and it left him with things to tell him about when he got home. Johnny always listened to him with a patient look in his eye and a small curve to the ends of his lips. They would talk over dinner, on dates, in the bath, or while holding each other in bed. All of their intimacy was really second nature to Taeyong at this point, a habit that he had no intention in quitting.

Just as quickly as classes had arrived, so did Johnny’s departure to China. They tried not to make a big deal out of it, knowing that if they did, then it would only make it harder on the other. That’s why Johnny had left before Taeyong even woke up that Sunday morning. But, Taeyong had known it would happen, he could tell from the lingering goodnight kiss that had been placed on his forehead the night before.

He rolled onto his side, opening his eyelids slowly to be met with a surprisingly sunny morning. The rays warmed his body as he watched flocks of birds soar across the skyline. He grabbed his phone off of the desk, already wanting to take a picture to send to Johnny, knowing that the lighting would look beautiful on his skin. Perhaps he had grown increasingly narcissistic thanks to Johnny’s daily compliments.

He noticed that Johnny had actually been the one to message him first. It was just an update, one that told him that he had arrived at the airport and would be boarding soon, but the message had been sent a little over an hour ago. It was comforting, getting the updates from Johnny, they kept him from becoming anxious. He snapped the picture, deciding to hold onto it until a better time arrived.

Taeyong was glad that he had his classes to occupy his free time, it made the weekdays while Johnny was in China less agonizing. He couldn’t help the sense of loneliness when he returned home though, and especially late into the night. To say that he missed the warmth in bed next to him, and the gentle thrum of Johnny’s heartbeat was an understatement. That’s why, on most nights, he found himself video calling Johnny.

Johnny didn’t seem to have any objections at that, always wearing a fond smile whenever he saw Taeyong’s face on the screen. Tonight was no different, five days into Johnny’s business trip — Friday — Taeyong waited anxiously while his phone dialed. He was laid on his stomach, ankles crossed up in the air behind him, chin sat on one fist, while his other hand held out the phone, waiting for Johnny to pick up. And when he did, the immediate softness in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Taeyong.

“Hey” he hummed, barely audible and sounding so distant through the speaker.

“Hey” Taeyong smiled.

“What have you been up to, baby?” Johnny returned the gesture, smiling just a little bit more to the point where his eyes crinkled at the sides, and the dimples on his cheeks shined through.

He wasn’t sure when, but at some point over time, Johnny calling him “baby” seemed to be a lot more genuine. A deeper feeling to it rather than before when it felt more like a way to assert his dominance over him — to control him. Now the way Johnny would say it sounded like he actually wanted to take care of Taeyong, like he was the most important person in his world. Johnny had told him just that before, but nowadays he was actually beginning to feel it in Johnny’s words, his touch, and even his small gestures — like when Johnny would make him a light breakfast even though he himself had to be at work early. It was really nice, being this comfortable with him.

“I had my Music Business exam today.”

“Oh? How do you think you did?” interest painted Johnny’s tone. Perhaps from the little bit of venting to Johnny that Taeyong had spent doing the past week.

“I already know how I did...” a small pout formed on Taeyong’s lips and his voice narrowed as the sentence went on.

“...Oh no...” Johnny furrowed his brow and his eyes looked like they grew at least twice as large, taking in Taeyong’s expression to read him.

“I did my best...but it’s been really hard to focus with you gone” Taeyong had his head hung low. He heard Johnny hum with empathy through the speaker.

“...I know, Yongie. It’s been hard for me too, but these video chats have been helping a lot...besides, I’ll be back home the day after tomorrow. So it’ll just be a little longer” his voice was soft and low, and Taeyong could have sworn he heard the effect of a small smile on his lips. He didn’t say anything though, just nodded his head in place of words.

“Yongie...can you look at me?” Johnny’s tone shifted a little more seriously, the concern in his voice becoming ever more prominent. Taeyong couldn’t hide it anymore.

“I got an A!”

Johnny blinked blankly, dumbfounded by the younger’s sudden outburst. One corner of his mouth cocked upwards once he realized that he had been fooled, followed by a playful scoff.

“I should have known...you’re too smart and proud to fail at anything” an accepting smile settled onto his lips.

“I gotcha, didn’t I?” Taeyong tilted his head to the side teasingly, his fringe falling into his eyes slightly, and Johnny watched with all of his fondness clearly visible in his expression.

“You sure did...you don’t even need me there after all” the elder hummed.

Taeyong’s mood wavered at that. He tried not to let his smile fall, but he couldn’t help the twinge of pain in his heart.

“No...I do” he didn’t need to say any more than that to get his point across. He missed Johnny with a deep emptiness and longing in his chest. A short silence passed over them before he continued with “I miss you.”

Johnny exhaled lightly through his nose, the smile growing wider on his face again, “I miss you more.”

“This isn’t a competition” Taeyong tutted, shifting his eyes off to the side in a pouty way.

“But it is, and I’ve won” Johnny grinned toothily. Taeyong was going to let that slide, but then Johnny chased the cheesy declaration with an air kiss, and that was the final straw.

Taeyong narrowed his eyes, unamused before plopping his phone face down onto the bed. A series of whines and complaints could be heard from Johnny through the speaker, but Taeyong let Johnny wallow in his punishment for a sufficient amount of time to atone for his actions. Which was really only around ten seconds, because Taeyong couldn’t deny Johnny when he got that whiny tone to his voice.

He crawled back into an upright position, leaning back to lay against the pillows after he picked his phone back up. His hair splayed across the pillows, and his bangs hung a little too close for comfort into his eyes. He supposed he was long overdue for a haircut. At that moment, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it or not, but Johnny whispered “pretty...” under his breath. Taeyong couldn’t help the creeping grin that turned the corners of his lips up, and he let that soft spoken word linger in comfortable silence for a moment.

“Well, you should go to sleep. Rest up after all of that studying I’m sure you were doing and whatnot” he hummed, almost gentle enough to lull Taeyong asleep then and there. There was a small part of him that wanted to ask Johnny to continue talking to him until he fell asleep, but he was sure that he was tired as well with being on his business trip and everything.

“Mmm...” Taeyong made a noise of acknowledgment, “okay...you should go to bed too, I can see your dark circles” Taeyong tapped lightly under his own eye.

Johnny sighed lightly, “Nothing can get by you...alright, I’ll go to bed if you give me a goodnight kiss” he tilted his head a little to one side, an edge of cuteness that he knew Taeyong found hard to resist.

Taeyong exhaled heavily through his nose while glaring for a proper amount of time to let the other know that he was not amused, but it really took no effort to get him to cave. He brought his phone to his face, pecking the air close to his camera without touching it, giving his best attempt at a pretend kiss on Johnny’s lips.

“Goodnight, baby”

“Goodnight...” Taeyong left the rest of his words to linger in his throat. He wanted to say Johnny’s name, especially during moments like this when the air around them was so domestic and comfortable. But, he refrained because he knew that Johnny still didn’t like it. And he didn’t want to say Master. He had never liked the word from day one, and it just tasted vile on his tongue every time he said it.

With that, the video chat ended, and Taeyong was left to look at his screen with Johnny’s contact and no longer his face.

“Well that’s embarrassing.”

Taeyong dropped his phone right onto his nose from the startle, resulting in a pained cry and adding unnecessary mortification to the already humiliating display. After a few choice curses, Taeyong turned his attention to the cause of his pain, none other than Ten. He made kissy faces and noises to the elder, a pure act of disrespect.

“What do you want?” Taeyong hissed, rubbing his nose to soothe its aching.

Ten’s face softened a little as he shifted his attitude to be more serious. “Wanna watch a movie together?”

Taeyong dwelled on the idea for a moment. “...Not particularly...” his bed was already warm and comfy, and after all, Johnny had told him to go to bed.

“I’m making popcorn” Ten wriggled an eyebrow playfully. It was a dumb way to try to convince him, but it admittedly was enticing, especially since it was a Saturday and Taeyong didn’t have class tomorrow, so he could sleep in as long as he wanted.

“M’kay” Taeyong hummed, crawling out of bed and padding off behind Ten as he followed him out of the room.

“What kind of movie are we watching anyway?” Taeyong walked behind Ten as he stepped into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

“I was thinking about a horror movie” Ten answered nonchalantly as he moved about the kitchen, preparing the food.

“You? A horror movie?” Taeyong huffed a laugh, “That doesn’t sound like it will bode well” he teased.

“My whole life is a horror movie, Taeyong” Ten said without so much as a smirk, unwavering. The sudden seriousness practically gave him whiplash. He didn’t even look over to Taeyong, like he had already accepted his fate.

Ten’s phone vibrated repeatedly in his pocket, so he paused from what he was doing to rummage it out of his pants. He looked unbothered until he read the screen.

“...It’s Jaehyun...can you give me a minute?”

Taeyong didn’t say anything, he simply went ahead and left the kitchen without a word. He knew it wasn’t his place to pry, but Ten had eavesdropped on part of his conversation, and Taeyong honestly felt like he needed to talk to Ten more about Jaehyun. So, he stuck around close enough to hear their conversation.

“Hey”

“Hey Tennie” Jaehyun's voice was low and soft, Taeyong could only imagine how much it must have had an effect on Ten. “What are you up to?”

“I was just about to watch a movie with Taeyong” Ten said back to him, his voice equally as soft.

Jaehyun made a hum of approval, “I’m glad that you and Taeyong get along well...” he paused a while before continuing, “...I know that you get really lonely when I’m not there...I’m sorry.”

Ten was silent for some time, and it was borderline awkward until he finally spoke up. “I’m lonely even when you’re here...” he mumbled. That hadn’t been what Taeyong expected to hear. He wasn’t even on the receiving end of that statement and he felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him.

The room was quiet again, but then Ten took a shaky breath in, “Can we talk when you come back? About us?”

Ten paused for a while, waiting for a response. “Jaehyun?” there was faint murmuring in the background that Taeyong couldn’t make out. “You’re not listening to me...” Ten scoffed in a mixture of disbelief and hurt.

“I’m sorry, I was talking to Johnny about a change in his itinerary for tomorrow” Jaehyun finally said something. “And yes, I’m listening to you...of course we can talk when I come back home.”

“...M’kay” Ten mumbled, at least that’s what Taeyong thinks that he said, it mostly just sounded like a noise more than anything.

“I don’t mean to make this short, but I have to go. I’m sorry, I intended to talk to you for longer than this...”

“It’s alright...” but the way Ten said it definitely didn’t sound like it was alright, he sounded really let down. “I love you.”

Ten let the words flow from his lips like he was used to saying them, but there was so much pain behind them. No response from Jaehyun came afterwards, just Ten letting out a shaky breath. Jaehyun had ended the call without acknowledging Ten’s feelings, and Taeyong wondered how many times Ten had given him his heart like that, only for it to be ignored.

“So many excuses...empty promises...you fucking coward...” Ten spat under his breath.

The room was quiet for a few moments, but then Taeyong heard an abrupt, loud clattering that startled him. He peeked his head around the corner, never expecting to see what was in front of him. Ten was leaning over the sink, a knife pressed sharply against his wrist.

Taeyong sprinted into the kitchen, ripping the knife out of Ten’s grip and tossing it to the other side of the counter. He thankfully had gotten to him before he could do anything, but it had still shaken him nonetheless.

“I hesitated...” it almost sounded like a question, “...is he the bigger coward or am I?” Ten muttered, barely audible enough for Taeyong to hear him. It was really as if Ten was splitting at the seams right in front of his eyes.

“Ten...I really think that you need to leave this place — leave Jaehyun. This isn’t healthy” Taeyong urged the younger, grabbing him by both wrists and pulling him to look at him.

“You have no room to speak, Taeyong” Ten hissed, jerking his wrists out of Taeyong’s hold. “You’re still so blissfully ignorant to the situation you’re in. The way you’re drinking Johnny down...do you want to drown?”

Johnny was toxic. He was poison. Bittersweet on his tongue, burned when he went down his throat, and caused his heart to seize up. One day he might swallow too much of him, succumbing to his own downfall — if he hadn’t already.

“Please say sike...please tell me that this has all just been your grand way of getting Johnny to trust you so that you can escape” Ten’s eyes looked at him expectantly, but with little hope.

“...You know I have no intention in leaving anytime soon, Ten” Taeyong let the claim disperse into a pause of silence from Ten before continuing. “Why are you so fixated on me escaping? Are you trying to live out your wants through me?”

“This is my home — Jaehyun is my home...I know that much” he countered, tears brimming in his eyes.

Taeyong hesitated, thrown off by the younger’s bold assertion. He inhaled slowly through his nose, “‘Home isn’t a place; it’s a feeling.’ And sometimes that feeling isn’t love anymore, it’s a habit. You love him purely because you feel like you have to...love isn’t instantaneous. Real love takes work, sacrifice. Real love is giving everything you have to someone else, and I don’t think that Jaehyun is ever going to do that for you like you have for him."

“You have got to be kidding me...‘love is sacrifice’. You know who believes that? People who hate themselves. Who are alone and depressed, like you.”

“You think I hate myself?” Taeyong furrowed his brow and stood up straight, challenging Ten’s words.

“I know you do. Because you keep telling yourself that one day Johnny is going to love you, but he’s never going to. Johnny and Jaehyun are criminals — criminals who don’t love. You think that I don’t know that Jaehyun won’t love me? Of course I know that...but that doesn’t mean that it hurts any less.”

At this point, Taeyong couldn’t tell if Ten was strong, or if he was weak. Strong for enduring the emotional fatigue caused by Jaehyun, weak for clinging to that shred of hope that one day he and Jaehyun could be happy together.

“I know that you hate yourself, because you’re too similar to me.”

Taeyong was quiet, letting Ten’s words sink in, “What happened to the Ten on the day of that party? The one who asked me to leave with him.”

“You just said that you have no intention in leaving, so I’m not going to either. I can’t make it out there on my own.”

“So your feelings for me were short lived then? You just wanted to use me to get out of here?” Taeyong felt anger creeping into his throat.

“God no...” Ten scoffed in hurt, “I still like you...that hasn’t changed” Ten slowly took hold of one of Taeyong’s hands tentatively. Taeyong had half a mind to pull his hand out of Ten’s, but he decided to hear the other out first.

“If you suddenly decided to leave, then I would still want to go with you.”

“What makes you think that even if I did leave, that I would want to be with you?” Taeyong knew that the words were harsh, but they needed to be said. That didn’t mean that Ten’s wounded expression hurt him any less though.

“...Do you really not have any feelings for me?” the younger whispered, his head hung low and his grip in Taeyong’s hand tightening lightly, like he was clinging to him for support.

Taeyong was still so confused when it came to Ten. He liked Ten, he liked his company when they could talk about light hearted things. But, in an intimate relationship, he thinks that he pities Ten more than anything, and that’s why he lets Ten do the things that he does. It’s a shame really, because he thinks that if they hadn’t been in the circumstances that they were in right now — if they could have met in some other way — that he really would have liked to be together with Ten.

“...One more time” Ten uttered.

“What?”

“One more time...let’s have sex one more time, to see if you really don’t have any feelings” Ten raised his head, looking Taeyong dead in the eye.

“Ten, don’t be ridiculous” Taeyong tried to pull his hand out of the younger’s, but Ten tightened his grip, entwining his fingers with Taeyong’s.

“Please!...” and that was the most desperate that Taeyong had ever heard Ten’s voice. It was impressive and scary, how so much emotion could be put behind one word.

Taeyong knows that this is a really bad idea, idiotic in fact. He should have no problem with refusing the other’s advances, but there is a problem. It’s the way that Ten is looking at him like he’s about to cry, and the way his hand his trembling in his. His mind flickers back to Johnny, the Johnny who makes his heart ache and his brain pound, who can be so cruel one moment, but then so sweet a second later. Then there’s Ten, who offers up his heart to him on a silver platter, who holds him so gently, but is selfish about his own wants to the point that he can make Taeyong uncomfortable. It’s so hard...he doesn’t know what he should do.

“...Okay...” Taeyong whispered.

Ten gazed at him with a mixture of relief and disbelief. Surprised that he actually agreed.

“This will be the last time” Taeyong clarified once more to get his point across, “If I don’t feel anything, then this ends after tonight.”

“Deal” Ten nodded his head once for added emphasis, an appreciated gesture because his voice was so hoarse and constricted that Taeyong had hardly realized what he said.

Taeyong turned on his heel, his hand slipping out of the younger’s as he stepped out of the kitchen. Ten eventually followed several feet behind him after hesitating. Taeyong headed straight for his room, pushing the door open and striding over to his bed without waiting for Ten. He was in the middle of taking his shirt off when Ten entered the room, shutting the door closed quietly behind him. But, he didn’t come further into the room, it was like he was frozen against the door.

“Getting cold feet?” Taeyong jabbed, pulling his shirt over his head. “That’s odd, you’ve never been one to be shy” he said as he lazily let the garment slip from his hand and onto the floor.

“...I...just don’t want to mess up.”

Taeyong paused, taking into account Ten’s emotions before he replied, “Well putting it off isn’t going to help.” He was annoyed with the situation and honestly wanted to be a bit rougher with Ten, but he knew that the younger was already nervous, so there was no need to make him feel worse.

He shimmied his jeans and underwear off in one go, wanting to get straight to the point because he didn’t really want Ten’s timid hands to undress him. This was probably going to make it easier for the both of them. He ignored Ten’s gaze, climbing onto the bed and leaning against the headboard as he waited for the other. He could see Ten swallow thickly before walking slowly over to the bed. He touched Taeyong’s waist lightly with his fingertips, ready to remove them if Taeyong said so.

“You’re always so beautiful...” Ten mumbled, his fingers sliding across Taeyong’s skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

Maybe it was the fact that Taeyong hadn’t been touched intimately in a week, or it was that Ten’s nervousness was spreading to him, but either way, he was somehow already getting very sensitive, and his heartbeat was thrumming hard in his chest.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this, so get on with it already” Taeyong pouted faintly from the increasing heat he felt gathering in his cheeks.

He grabbed the hem of Ten’s shirt, pulling it up to help him hurry up and take it off. He wanted to get this over with, but Ten seemed adamant in taking his time. Ten rested both of his hands on Taeyong’s hips, pulling him down by them to make him lay down. Some of Taeyong’s hair slid up behind him in the process, so Ten brought one of his hands up to play with the rogue strands. He stared into Taeyong’s eyes, inching his face closer to his until their lips finally touched. It was just a peck, but it wasn’t enough, and Ten found himself diving in for more.

It was hot and messy, lips sliding against lips. But, no matter how hard Taeyong tried to focus that this was Ten, he kept wanting it to be Johnny. No matter how hard he tried to feel something, there was nothing.

Ten pulled away from him, placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He followed down his body, leaving warm kisses in his wake. He curled his fingers around Taeyong’s steadily hardening cock. He stroked him slowly, glancing up at Taeyong as he pressed kisses to his stomach. Taeyong had his head thrown back, his throat trembling slightly as he let out a shaky breath from the touch.

Ten’s other hand ran down Taeyong’s torso, then to his inner thighs, then to his entrance. He pressed with the lightest force to the area, but it was enough to catch the elder’s attention. He rolled his head over to the table beside the bed, fumbling inside it until he pulled the lube out.

“Convenient” Ten chuckled breathily.

“Don’t act like you’re not the same” Taeyong tutted, tossing the bottle down the bed near the other.

Ten bit back his words, taken aback by how gorgeous Taeyong was when he positioned himself to better take his fingers. He planted his feet flat on the bed, spreading his legs far apart, allowing Ten plenty of room to have his way with him. Ten warmed up the lube in his fingers before easing one into Taeyong.

Taeyong closed his eyes, focusing on letting Ten in. Closing his eyes was both a blessing and a sin though, because he could only imagine that it was Johnny’s finger moving gently inside of him. The thought had him becoming even more excited, whimpering from Ten’s subtle touches. Ten’s fingers were slender and experienced, knowing the way that Taeyong wanted to be touched, and knowing what to do to make him squirm.

He watched intently as the muscles in Taeyong’s stomach and thighs spasmed whenever he pressed his prostate, he was so beautiful. He entered a second finger, causing a sweet, airy moan to come out of the elder. Ten placed delicate kisses to the inside of Taeyong’s thigh when he tensed around him, slightly uncomfortable from the intrusion of the second finger.

He brought his other hand up from Taeyong’s cock to hold his empty hand, his heart swooning a little when Taeyong gripped his hand tightly, a silent sign that he appreciated Ten’s concern. He was slow, allowing Taeyong all the time he needed to adjust, coaxing him along with butterfly kisses. With the small pool of precum dripping onto Taeyong’s stomach and his steadily increasing moans, it’s not hard for Ten to tell that Taeyong was feeling really good.

Ten curled both fingers upwards once he felt like Taeyong had loosened around him enough, earning him a startled, but pleasure filled whimper from the elder that sent a hot wave of lust down to Ten’s cock. His eyelids fluttered with each of Ten’s small movements inside of him, his jaw becoming slack and sweet moans pouring from him like honey. What Ten didn't know though, was that Taeyong wasn't thinking of him, he was thinking of Johnny.

Ten pulled his fingers out, beginning to feel too turned on once Taeyong had started to roll his hips onto his hand. Taeyong finally opened his eyes, dazed and delirious from ecstasy, only to be met with a now fully naked Ten between his legs.

“Do you have a condom?” Ten’s voice had a hint of embarrassment to it, a hue of pink welling in his cheeks.

“What for?” Taeyong asked innocently, completely unaware of what Ten was getting at.

All Ten had to do was glance expectantly back and forth between his own cock and then back up to Taeyong for him to finally connect the dots.

“Oh, I...um...don’t want to do that...” Taeyong’s voice trailed off.

Ten cocked his head curiously at him and squinted his eyes, “...Then what do you want to do?”

Taeyong hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead. He knew it was stupid, but for some reason he felt like if he were to go all the way with Ten, then his shame for cheating behind Johnny’s back would know no bounds. At least if he keeps that much of himself for Johnny, maybe he’ll hate himself a little less.

Taeyong shimmied down just a little closer to Ten, wrapping his thighs around Ten’s cock and squeezing it lightly between them. Ten shuddered at the feeling, maneuvering Taeyong’s legs so that they were adjacent with his torso and his calves rested against his shoulders.

“This...” Taeyong began, “...will be as close as possible to the real thing.”

He pushed himself up and down slightly, Ten’s cock sliding between his thighs. Ten let out a low groan and his body trembled. He caressed his hands up and down Taeyong’s legs, revelling in the feeling of his warm, soft skin. Then he kept his hands on the elder’s thighs, holding him place and thrusting into him at his own pace. Taeyong licked his lips at the sight of Ten rolling his head back and the sound of whiny mewls becoming trapped in his mouth from biting his lips. Ten was hot, that was something that he could never deny.

Taeyong snaked his hand down to his own cock and started pumping it in rhythm with Ten’s thrusts. The added stimulation made the muscles in Taeyong’s thighs tighten, causing him to squeeze Ten harder. Ten opened his mouth, a loud moan ensuing and he looked at Taeyong. His eyes were heavy and lidded, and they were absolutely burning Taeyong with intensity.

Ten leaned down, decreasing the distance between he and Taeyong. His forearms were on either side of Taeyong’s head as he tangled his fingers into his hair. Taeyong saw it coming, saw the way that Ten was lowering his face to his, and without a second thought his body instinctively turned his head away to avoid his kiss. He was coming to realize that there really wasn’t the same feeling there with Ten as he had with Johnny, and he just couldn’t bring himself to pretend that there was.

Ten paused, in a state of mild confusion that Taeyong had just blatantly avoided him, and it made Taeyong feel absolutely horrible. Ten was relentless though, determined to get his feelings across to Taeyong. He kissed all along his jaw, his neck, his cheeks, his shoulders, everywhere.

Taeyong could feel himself creeping closer and closer to his climax, and he could tell that Ten was as well. The younger had his head tucked beside Taeyong’s, breathy moans and whimpers resonating right into his ear. His breath was hot on his skin and his voice was so pretty, the two combined were dizzying.

Ten’s grip in Taeyong’s hair tightened, and the pace of his thrusts hastened briefly until he was coming between Taeyong’s thighs and onto his cock and stomach. The hot droplets and Ten’s trembling body pressed against his was enough to send Taeyong to his tipping point, his own come coating his stomach and hand.

Ten remained on top of Taeyong for a little while, pressing small kisses into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. When he finally leaned back up, he grazed his hands down Taeyong’s body as he rose, making Taeyong’s still sensitive body shudder under his touch. He stared at his and Taeyong’s come mixing atop Taeyong’s stomach, moving off of the bed when he noticed it sliding down his waist and threatening to get onto the bed.

He came back with a towel and wiped down Taeyong and himself. Taeyong got up while Ten was cleaning himself off to put on some clothes to sleep in. It was a little awkwardly quiet between the two of them, but Taeyong didn’t exactly know what to say in this situation. Was he supposed to tell Ten to get out?

He didn’t particularly care at this point, sated from his orgasm, fatigue was finally setting in. He climbed back under his covers and turned away from Ten who was in the middle of putting his clothes back on. He heard Ten stop moving, and he wondered why Ten was just standing there, not leaving. But then, he felt the covers lift beside him and the bed dip as Ten crawled in behind him. He didn’t say anything, he just wrapped both arms around Taeyong’s waist, pulling the elder into his chest.

“...This...was the last time...” Taeyong couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t lead Ten on anymore.

Ten was quiet for a long time, and Taeyong was almost convinced that he was asleep until, “Alright.” That was all that Ten said. Taeyong could tell by the defeat in Ten’s tone that he had been expecting it.

It really was cruel, Taeyong didn’t ask for this — to have this kid rely on him so much, to want him so much. He truly wished that he could force himself to like Ten instead of Johnny, because that would have been so much easier. But, that wasn’t how things were because everything had to go wrong in his life, everything had to be complicated.

Ten started pressing soft kisses against Taeyong’s nape, and Taeyong hated himself that for a second he thought it was Johnny. Ten was here next to him, giving him so much affection while Johnny was in another country, and he couldn’t even give Ten the acknowledgment that he deserved.

He owes Ten this much, that’s why he lets Ten silently kiss the back of his neck, lets him do whatever he wants to do after he’s crushed his heart. Ten’s kisses slowly changed from pecks to open mouthed kisses, but Taeyong didn’t question it, if this is what Ten wants to do, then he won’t stop him. It’s only when Taeyong feels an unfamiliar wetness that isn’t from Ten’s tongue or lips does he feel his heart clench hard in his chest. Ten had his face pressed so hard in the back of Taeyong’s neck that he could feel some of his tears trickle against him.

It was at this moment when Taeyong came to a realization; he was turning into Johnny. He was Johnny; cold and aloof who wouldn’t return feelings, and Ten was Taeyong; heartbroken and clinging to Johnny.

Ten was right, Taeyong did hate himself.

 

*

 

Taeyong hadn’t slept well at all. It took him a long time to fall asleep after hurting Ten like he had, because despite his actions, he really didn’t like to see Ten go through so much pain. He truly did want Ten to be happy, but he couldn’t give him that happiness, someone else would have to. He just hoped that one day, Ten could find that person to heal his wounds.

He felt Ten’s arms tighten around him and he was about to drift back to sleep, but he felt Ten’s body heat from the front of him, and he wondered when he had turned around to be facing the younger. He opened his eyes, curious as to what time it was he was going to look past the younger and at the clock, but he hadn’t expected his heart to come to a dead stop.

It wasn’t Ten’s arms whose he was sleeping in, but Johnny’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No words, I'll just let chaos ensue in the comments for this cliffhanger ending. Please don't hate me too much lol
> 
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


	18. Dance with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Taeyong sings is "Love" by Nathan Wagner, and I recommend you to listen to it if not during this chapter then afterwards. I think it does a good job at representing Taeyong's feelings.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of complex feelings, I hope you're ready!

What...was actually going on here?

Taeyong was stunned, he didn’t know if this was real or if he was dreaming. Should he move? Should he pretend to still be sleeping? Why was Johnny here? And where was Ten? Did Johnny figure them out? No...after finally putting a stop to him and Ten, that wouldn’t be fair. But, he knew that his life really wasn’t fair anyway. He tried to steady his breathing, tried to keep his composure.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Johnny drawled, his tone riddled with concern as he pulled Taeyong in closer to him.

Taeyong was speechless, he really didn’t know what to do. So many questions in his head that he struggled to get out even one. “I...you...why are you here?”

“I couldn’t stand to be away from you for another day, so I finished my work early so that I could come home and be with you” Johnny explained as he tightened his grip around Taeyong’s midsection. “Everyone else is still in China though...a few loose ends to tie up after my sudden decision to leave early” he chuckled apologetically to the poor suckers that were hours away in another country.

Taeyong took a moment to let the information settle, looking at as much of Johnny that he could in his position. He raised both of his hands to hold Johnny’s face, further grounding the fact that he was here and real under the judgement of his touch. His cheeks were warm, but even warmer was the hand that Johnny laid atop Taeyong’s, lifting it from his cheek and to his lips, where he pressed a delicate kiss to his palm. This wasn’t fair, this was beyond cruel. It shouldn’t be allowed in the universe for him to be so attached to someone who had fucked him up so much — but here he was looping his hand around to the back of Johnny’s head, pulling him in and kissing him with purpose.

He weaved his fingers through Johnny’s hair, scraping lightly at his scalp and pulling just enough to feel good. Johnny’s hair hadn’t been done yet, soft with the lack of styling gel that he usually used to slick his hair back, leaving it to only flop into his eyes. This was Taeyong’s favorite, when Johnny just looked so natural, when he could run his hands through his hair and make a mess of it. He must have left so early in the morning that he didn’t have the time or energy to get fully ready, because he was in such a rush to get to Taeyong. That just made Taeyong want him all the more.

“I missed you too” Johnny purred, peeling his lips away from Taeyong’s.

But, that wasn’t enough, not after being apart for so long. Taeyong eased back in, melting against Johnny’s lips when he kissed him back. Taeyong rolled Johnny onto his back, snaking his body to lay on top of him. He pressed chaste kisses against Johnny’s jaw and down his neck, his body buzzing when it elicited a fond hum from the elder. He rested his forehead atop Johnny’s chest, heaving a content sigh and wrapping his arms around his waist. He knew that he shouldn’t be so comfortable with Johnny, that he should be alarmed with the fact of how much his body and mind relaxed when they touched. But, he was immensely happy in this moment, and if he could help it, he wasn’t going to let anything change that — morals be damned.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a while, Taeyong being lulled by Johnny’s heartbeat and the latter playing with the short hairs on Taeyong’s nape. He lifted his head up to rest his chin on top of Johnny’s chest, looking him in the eye.

“It’s your birthday today” he muttered.

“It is” Johnny acknowledged the fact, his lack of interest painfully obvious, leading Taeyong to wonder, how many years of his life had Johnny spent working his birthday away?

“We should do something” Taeyong elaborated.

“What would you like to do?” Johnny cocked his head with intrigue, waiting patiently with his full attention on the younger.

“It’s not  _ my _ birthday, you should do what you want to” Taeyong grumbled playfully.

“And what I  _ want  _ to do is something that you want to do. I’m in need to treat you after being apart” he cooed as he pushed back the hair falling into Taeyong’s eyes.

Taeyong thought deeply on the idea for a moment, lips pursed with every idea that came to mind. “Let’s just have a day out on the town. We can go window shopping, watch a movie, grab some food, take a walk through a park — whatever we feel like doing while we’re out. No fancy stuff, just a normal date.”

“Well that can be arranged” he hummed again, his hands lowering to lay atop Taeyong’s back, rubbing small circles into his skin with his thumbs. “But, I think I’m going to need you to move before we do that because I need to get ready, and you do too” he said as he looked over Taeyong with a smug grin, making him suddenly so aware of how naked he was.

He rolled off of him, shimmying out of the bed and making a beeline for the shower. He looked over his body in the mirror after shutting the door behind him. Ten conveniently hadn’t left any marks on him — a blessing to them both because they surely would have been in deep shit if they were found out, and their consequences severe. He hopped into the shower, quickly washing up before emerging back into the bedroom.

“By the way, do you always sleep naked when I’m not here?” Johnny pointed out as he rummaged through his closet for something to wear. “Or did you have some fun last night” Taeyong’s heart clenched in his chest so hard that he briefly thought he was going into cardiac arrest, “with yourself?”

Ah, that was better. He needed to calm down, he was being too cautious. Like Ten had told him a long time ago, he just needed to pretend that nothing had happened and everything would be fine. He needed to stop being so jumpy, because he was fine. They were fine.

Where was Ten anyway? They hadn’t been caught, so where did he go? Did he just up and leave the bed before Johnny had gotten there? Whatever the reason, he was so lucky that Johnny hadn’t found them together.

“Do you know where Ten is?” Taeyong asked, both to change the topic and because he was genuinely a little worried. Ten wasn’t in the best mindset, so he was unsure and concerned about what the younger might do.

“No, I haven’t seen him” Johnny answered after pursing his lips in thought. “Why?” he cocked his head to the side.

“He just hadn’t seemed to be alright this past week...I’m worried about him.”

Johnny hummed a noise of understanding. “I’m sure he’s fine” he tried to ease Taeyong’s clear state of fret. “It’s cold out today, you need to bundle up” his concerns for Taeyong much more apparent than for Ten.

Taeyong picked out a turtleneck to wear and a puffy jacket that Johnny had bought him as one of his  _ many  _ Christmas presents. He glanced from it and his choker that was on top of the dresser. He hesitated, and Johnny could just see the cogs churning in his head.

“You don’t have to wear it” he said with a fond smile, because Taeyong was cute when he worried over little things. “I don’t think it really suits you anymore.”

Johnny had gradually stopped caring less and less about Taeyong wearing the choker. It had started with him not wearing it to bed, with it being uncomfortable and a choking hazard that didn’t sit right with Johnny. Then, Taeyong would just forget to put it back on many mornings or after washing up. It was nice in a way — made him feel less like property, and more like Johnny really respected him now.

They headed out the door, wandering the streets with no real plan, just letting life throw at them what it will. They happened upon several food stalls where all Taeyong had to do was look at the food and Johnny would buy it for him without a second thought. He didn’t entirely want to complain, because he did like the food and the pampering to a degree, but after all it was Johnny’s birthday, and Taeyong still wasn’t quite used to being this spoiled. He knew that Johnny had plenty of money — it was painfully obvious — but it didn’t feel right to him for Johnny to be spending money willy-nilly on him so easily.

They glanced around in tons of shops, where Taeyong had to practically beg Johnny not to buy something that he looked at for more than two seconds. He wasn’t prepared to be hauling back handfuls of bags. He had managed to slip away from Johnny’s side to admire some handmade little trinkets without the bother of Johnny throwing his card on the table. He wondered in the back of his mind if Johnny would find him before he was done looking or if he would have to search for the elder himself, but then he heard his name being called.

“Taeyong” he heard from his side.

He turned, a wide grin plastered across his face, because he was really happy with spending some time with Johnny like this. He didn’t see Johnny though, it was someone else who had called his name.

“...Kun?” he mumbled under his breath, worried that maybe he was mistaken.

“Yeah! I haven’t seen you in years, how have you been?”

The memories flooded back to him. Kun was his college roommate during his freshman year. He had become what Taeyong would classify as his first friend while he was there, but then he moved back to China after that year for an amazing internship that he was offered. They kept in touch for a while after that, but Kun’s messages became more sparse and Taeyong could tell that he was probably too busy. So, he left him alone, let him focus on his work instead of bothering him.

“I’ve been good” Taeyong eventually uttered back, still a bit taken aback by the whole situation. “What are you doing here?”

“I moved back for the spring semester. I finished my internship and they offered me a promotion, but they said that I need a little more schooling before I can take it” he sighed in defeat, but no doubt that he was still content with the way his career was going.

“Yongie, who’s this?” Johnny approached the both of them, setting his hand between Taeyong’s shoulder blades before sliding it around his waist to pull himself into the smaller’s side.

“Ah, this is Kun. We were roommates in college. Kun this is my...um...”

“Boyfriend” Johnny jumped in, the word rolling off his tongue so casually that it made Taeyong’s heart skip a beat. “I’m Johnny” he held out his hand to shake Kun’s, offering him a kind smile as well.

“Well, I didn’t mean to impose on your date. I’ll be on my way” Kun gave a courteous nod to them both before turning to walk the other way. But, he shortly turned around to mention, “Oh! By the way, Taeyong, I got a new number. Let me give it to you.”

Taeyong fished his phone out of his pocket and entered Kun’s number, then sent him off for real. Johnny gave him a light squeeze on his waist, reminding Taeyong that he was still there before pressing a chaste kiss into the side of his hair.

“I got you something” he mumbled softly, his eyes crinkling when Taeyong turned to look at him in awe for his spending habits.

“I was gone for three minutes and you already bought me something else?” he scoffed.

“Okay, yes. But this one I couldn’t pass up. Hold out your hand” he grinned as he rummaged through the deep pocket of his trench coat.

Taeyong held out his hand reluctantly, rolling his eyes subtly, but he was no doubt appreciative. In that hand, Johnny placed a small stuffed animal. It was light pink all over, and its enormous, glassy eyes stared into Taeyong’s.

“It’s you” Johnny piped in before Taeyong could say anything.

Taeyong brought the small bean bag plushie closer to his face to examine it further. He was unaware of the creeping smile that had started to adorn his face until he looked back up at Johnny, who was gazing back at him knowingly.

“I knew you would like him” Johnny grinned cockily, pleased with his purchase.

“I haven’t said I like him” Taeyong glared, tutting defiantly from Johnny’s rash assumption.

“You like him” he told himself, stubborn in his ways that Taeyong felt he would only lose energy from trying to argue with him.

They continued on their date, looking at many stores, but passing them by because no more were calling out to them. Taeyong was also slightly wary of going in anymore stores just to lessen the chances of Johnny buying him anything else. As they walked, Taeyong couldn’t help but to keep playing with the stuffed kitty.

“So, what makes you think this lil guy is me?” Taeyong cocked his head as he looked over the small ball of fur in his hands once again.

“It was the eyes that first caught my attention. You have the same huge, adorable, round eyes” Johnny emphasized its eyes by pointing at them. “Then I noticed the hair, light pink like when I first met you” he continued, raising that hand to grab a strand of Taeyong’s hair. “The red has faded quite a bit now...what color do you think you’ll do next?”

“What do  _ you _ want to see?” Taeyong emphasized his interest in what Johnny wanted.

“I’d like to see your natural hair. I bet you’d look just as beautiful in it as these crazy colors” Johnny answered honestly.

It hadn’t been the reply Taeyong was expecting. He thought that Johnny might want something sexy or cute, but his natural hair? That had caught him off guard.

“Well, you’re going to have to put up with dyed natural looking hair, because it would take forever for my bleached hair to grow out enough to cut off the light parts” Taeyong quipped. But, he definitely wasn’t opposed to dying his hair back to his natural color.

Down the road, Johnny began to whine that Taeyong was giving more attention to the kitty than to him, practically purring himself as he looked at the kitty with fond eyes. So, he took one of Taeyong’s hands in his — frigid from the February chill — and tucked them both into his pocket. Taeyong smiled bashfully to himself, taking it upon himself to intertwine their fingers. The warmth creeping from Johnny’s skin to his own made this overwhelming sense of calm wash over him — one that aided him to muster up enough courage to ask a nagging question that he had been saving for a long time.

“Master?...” he paused for a moment, cringing after the word, because it still didn’t sit right with him. Johnny hummed, a small noise to signal that he had his attention.“Remember when I asked if you liked me?”

“Yes, why?” Johnny turned his head to look at Taeyong now.

“Did you ever like your past babies too?” Taeyong couldn’t look back at him, his eyes focused on the street ahead of them.

He heard Johnny release a small puff of air through his nose before turning to look back at the street himself. “No...I don’t think I ever started developing feelings for them. Our relationships were purely sexual. Whereas with you, I want to protect and take care of you. I want you to be happy, Taeyong.”

And there it was again. The answer that Taeyong knew Johnny meant from the bottom of his heart, but the execution was so messed up. Johnny had ruined Taeyong, because he knew that if he ever was separated from the other sometime down the line, he would never be able to forget him. While if he did stay with Johnny for the rest of his life, he knew he could never forgive him. Why couldn’t they have just met under normal circumstances? Why did Johnny have to do this to him? No matter what the future had in store for them, they were screwed either way.

“What happened to them?” Taeyong pressed anyway, even though he was afraid as to what sort of answer he would get.

“I let them leave and paid them a large sum of money to persuade them as not to reveal my secrets. I don’t know where they are now, and I don’t care” Johnny was stern, unwavering with his words that in a way had Taeyong thankful that he wasn’t on the receiving end of those words like the other people. Even though his situation was nowhere near desirable, at least Johnny did care for him. He had no idea what he would do if Johnny didn’t at least like him a little bit.

Taeyong made a noise that he understood, settling for that rather than any further words — they weren’t needed. He tucked himself closer to Johnny’s side, suddenly more aware of the cold as the evening progressed and the sun began to set. Johnny set a soft kiss onto the younger’s temple, urging a content smile to upturn his lips. This time of the day was prime busking hour, with many people setting up in the streets. They walked upon a small band consisting of a keyboard, an acoustic guitar, and a singer who were performing ballads.

Johnny noticed that way Taeyong’s pace slowed when they approached them, letting the other pause to enjoy their performance. He saw out of the corner of his eye the way Taeyong’s face lit up from the band, their hard work and talent resonating deeply within him. Johnny slid behind him, twisting his arms to wrap around Taeyong’s waist. He kissed the back of his neck — a little saddened that it was covered with his turtleneck — and he tucked his head over his shoulder. He started swaying them to the beat, earning him a soft chuckle from the other.

Taeyong turned around to face him, gazing up at him with sweet eyes before tucking his face into his neck. He snaked his arms into the warm confines of Johnny’s coat, clinging to his back. They danced like that for several songs, too engrossed in each other to even care if they looked odd to any bystanders. The way Taeyong’s heart was beating for Johnny was a new sensation that he hadn’t really experienced before. It wasn’t fast, each pulse was just unbearably hard — hard enough that he was positive Johnny felt it. Even despite knowing that, he blamed the red tint to his ears that Johnny pointed out being from the cold air.

With that, Johnny suggested that they head on home, wanting to get Taeyong warmed up before he had the chance of getting sick. As they were walking back, Taeyong spotted a bit of a more high end shop on the street. He eyed it before asking Johnny to wait for him at the entrance while he took a look inside. Johnny was a little pleased with Taeyong going in to buy something luxury for himself, because he deserved it after all. But, what he hadn’t expected, was for Taeyong to hand him the bag after he came back out saying, “For your birthday.”

“Taeyong...you really didn’t have to. Just spending the day with you has been more than enough” he reasoned, eyebrows furrowed in fret that maybe Taeyong didn’t think he was happy with today.

“Just open the bag” Taeyong grinned, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Johnny’s lips. And how could Johnny resist him when he was being like that?

He took the bag from Taeyong’s hand, peering inside tentatively before moving the bit of packaging that was in his way. Inside was a small, glass bottle of cologne.

“And this was an actual gift from me, with my old money, not the debit card you gave me. That’s why the cologne was all I could get you, not something more expensive like a watch or a ring...I’m sorry” Taeyong informed, making Johnny’s heart swell in his chest all the more.

Johnny quickly reached around him to pull him into a tight embrace and kissed him with meaning. It was probably too much for the public eye, but Johnny couldn’t control himself. His words escaping him, so the best way to tell Taeyong how he felt was to show him. He managed to squeeze in a broken up, “Please don’t be sorry, it’s perfect” between kisses.

After several more smooches and Taeyong practically prying Johnny off of him, they continued back down the road to the hotel. With the present in one hand, and Taeyong’s hand in the other, as they walked Johnny jokingly pinned Taeyong for buying him cologne after their dance because he thought he smelled bad. They both knew that that wasn’t a reason, but Taeyong would be lying if he didn’t find Johnny’s moping to be cute, so he didn’t turn the speculation down.

Once they got home, Johnny urged Taeyong to take a hot shower, but Taeyong said that he could go ahead and take one before him, so he did. When he came out of the bathroom, he was shocked to open the door to a dark room. He looked further, where he saw Taeyong standing in front of the window, the moonlight filtering in to outline his silhouette. Then, he finally realized what Taeyong was doing; he was watching snow fall from the sky.

He stepped deeper into the room, startling a bit when Taeyong began to speak. But, he wasn’t speaking at all, he was singing. However, Johnny was too far and Taeyong’s voice too soft for him to make out the words, he could only hear the melody.

“ _ All I want is to be loved. All I want is to be seen. All I want is just to have you. Have your heart reside with me...I feel I always go unnoticed. I feel we never get to speak. I wish I gathered up the courage, to show you all that we could be... _ ” Taeyong sang under his breath, watching individual snowflakes fall.

He thought about how every snowflake was different from the other, each going along their own path — like people. So many snowflakes in the sky all meeting on the surface to gather together or to melt into the earth. So many people in the world, yet he and Johnny found each other amongst everyone else. He couldn’t bash Johnny for not only being the person to cause him the most pain he had ever experienced, but also his happiest moments. The underlying question though, was were they going to bind together to form something bigger than themselves, or were they going to melt away from each other into nothing?

“That’s a lovely song” Johnny whispered into Taeyong’s ear, suddenly being behind him and pulling him back into a hug. He rested the side of his head against Taeyong’s, using his slight height advantage to put some of his weight on him. “What are you doing with the lights off?” he asked even though he had a feeling he already knew why, but he mainly just wanted to hear Taeyong’s voice again.

“The moonlight looks really pretty floating on the snowflakes” Taeyong answered softly, his eyes twinkling in awe for the scene.

“You look even prettier” Johnny said without missing a beat. His observation even further grounded when Taeyong turned around to face him with a sheepish look.

“You smell nice” Taeyong teased, grinning slightly as he leaned up to give Johnny a butterfly kiss.

“I wonder why that could be” Johnny played dumb, acting as if he hadn’t put on a dab of the cologne that Taeyong had bought for him. “Go ahead and take a shower, baby. You need to warm up” the elder urged with a smidge of underlying concern.

Taeyong smiled midway through kissing Johnny again, his lips pressed against his as he grinned with affection. “Don’t need to” he declined playfully, running his hand through Johnny’s hair. “There’s other ways to warm me up.”

He pressed his body closer to Johnny’s, kissing him deeper than before, both actions being enough of a hint to get his point across to the other. Johnny kissed him back, his hands finding their way under his shirt and his fingers grazing along his skin. Their bodies settled against each other, melting together like that’s how they were supposed to. They were desperate and hungry for the other’s touch, all words lost in the dark, only their bodies were left to do the talking.

Johnny tilted Taeyong’s head backwards, using the leverage to guide his tongue even deeper, revelling in the shiver that it emitted out of the younger. He eased his knee between Taeyong’s legs, applying enough pressure to his crotch to draw attention — attention that Taeyong was craving so badly. Taeyong rubbed against Johnny’s knee, his own legs growing weak from the accumulating pleasure. He stumbled backwards, knocking against the window enough to startle him, and that’s when Johnny took him by surprise.

He dropped to his knees, wasting no time in sliding Taeyong’s pants down to his ankles. He peppered kisses below Taeyong’s navel and on each of his hips. He glanced up at him, searching for a go ahead — which Taeyong gave him in the form of darting his tongue out to lick his lips — before he pulled his underwear down as well.

Johnny didn’t even need to hold up his member, already hard enough to stand on its own. He looked up at Taeyong again when he pressed his lips against the tip, pursing them to give the softest kiss and making just as soft a mewl escape Taeyong’s throat. He could barely make out in the dark the way Taeyong’s brow furrowed in fondness and need, not able to peel his eyes away from Johnny’s.

Johnny maintained that eye contact when he stuck his tongue out to lick up along the underside of Taeyong’s cock, grinning faintly when the act made Taeyong shut his eyes. Even though he could spend eternity working Taeyong up like this — making him unravel slowly and lose his mind under his touch — he was growing equally as impatient. He needed to hear Taeyong’s whimpers, needed to have his hands clutch desperately for him, needed to be his whole world.

He finally wrapped his lips around Taeyong’s length, easing his way down to the hilt and watching as the action made Taeyong roll his head back, resting it against the glass. Taeyong’s legs shook from the heat, from the wetness, from all the overwhelming emotions he was feeling with Johnny being home. He knew as soon as Johnny had rubbed his knee against him that he wouldn’t be able to last long. Deprived of Johnny’s addicting touch, as soon as he got just a taste, he was sure to crumble beneath him. Johnny was still looking up along the expanse of Taeyong’s torso, only able to make out the way his Adam's apple wavered from his whole body stutters and his increasingly labored breathing. His body was lit up from the moonlight behind him, the glass surrounding him slightly fogging up from the mix of the cold air outside and Taeyong’s overheated skin. Everytime Johnny was determined that Taeyong couldn’t get anymore beautiful, the younger always proved him wrong.

Taeyong’s hands found their way into Johnny’s hair, firsting lightly at the soft strands. Johnny let him have his way with him, it was the least he could do after leaving him for a week. He continued sucking Taeyong off, his quiet moans and shaking muscles only edging Johnny on all the more, wanting Taeyong to reach that delicious high. He helped to steady him when it seemed the pleasure was becoming too much, his legs threatening to give out underneath him, so he tried his best at holding him up from the back of his hips. Taeyong didn’t last much longer after that, coming inside Johnny’s mouth, only announced by a sharp cry that Johnny had missed hearing so much.

Taeyong slumped over, heaving for breath and his knees buckled as he grasped for purchase against Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny kissed tenderly at the spasming muscles in Taeyong’s abdomen, willing them to stop their delicious contractions. Taeyong could only take so much of Johnny’s suffocating sweetness, needing him to stop, otherwise he was going to reach the point of no return. The point where he would fall completely for Johnny.

Johnny stood up, scooping Taeyong up with both his hands on the underside of his thighs as he carried him over to the bed. He laid him down, looming overtop of him before Taeyong pulled him down to kiss him. It was languid, slow from Taeyong’s energy quite literally being sucked out of him as he used the time to rebound. He slid his lips away from Johnny’s, only to nip and gnaw along his jaw and neck, fumbling his hands down Johnny’s torso until he got to his waist, searching for the tie in the towel that Johnny and wrapped around himself. As he did that, Johnny played with Taeyong’s hair, twirling the locks around his fingers.

When Taeyong was successful in ridding Johnny of his towel, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, giving him slow strokes that made Johnny groan in his ear. Johnny was growing restless, running his hands down Taeyong’s sides, searching for the hem of his turtleneck. He swiftly pulled it over Taeyong’s head with his help, needing to feel Taeyong’s bare skin against his as soon as possible. Johnny rutted his hips into Taeyong’s, grinding their hard cocks against one another as he bit lightly at the younger’s nipples. He scraped his nails softly along Taeyong’s sides, eliciting goosebumps to form all over his skin, his sense of touch being heightened and making each of Johnny’s touches even more impactful.

“Please!...” Taeyong cupped Johnny’s cheeks, making him look at him. Johnny laid one of his hands atop Taeyong’s, moving it just enough to kiss the pads of his fingers. He quirked his brow in a way for Taeyong to know that he was a little confused. “I want you...please, I just want you” he whispered, his words loaded, heavy with need, lust, but most of all emotion.

It clearly did a number on Johnny, because he was quick to reach for the lube and empty a bit onto his fingers. He settled between Taeyong’s legs, easing one of his digits into Taeyong, watching the younger’s expression as he did so. Taeyong let him in easily, sucking him in, greedy for more. Johnny was fully ready to take his time in preparing Taeyong, to stretch him out after being gone for a while. But, with the way Taeyong was taking him in with no resistance — only a hungry expression that asked for more —  he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to have to. He entered a second finger anyway, needing the proof to make himself feel better rather than just entering Taeyong and hurting him.

He stretched him out a little despite the possibility that he probably could go ahead and enter him, but the way Taeyong bucked his hips whenever he grazed his prostate and his cock leaking with precum was intoxicating. Almost to the point where he debated getting the younger off one more time with just his fingers. But, Taeyong silently signaled to him that that was enough, reaching down to grip gently at his wrist. Johnny pulled out slowly, trailing kisses up Taeyong’s body as he crawled back up to his face.

He lined himself up with Taeyong’s entrance, holding his head in place to look at him, wanting to watch the younger’s face as he slid inside him. Taeyong kissed him once more on the lips before Johnny took that as his go ahead. He spread him open slowly, clenching his eyes shut from Taeyong’s heat and tightness, unable to watch Taeyong’s face like he had intended, focusing on the sounds he was making instead. A strangled moan caught in his throat and he felt Taeyong scramble to wrap his arms around him — one settled on his back and the other on the back of his head. Only once he was fully sheathed inside of Taeyong did he open his eyes, met with the sinfully gorgeous display of Taeyong gazing deliriously at him with glassy eyes and a pink flush.

Taeyong circled his legs around Johnny’s waist, both urging him to start moving and serving as a way for him to be as close as possible, because he needed as much of his skin as possible to touch him. Johnny slowly rocked his hips, tentative in his thrusts until he saw only pleasure on Taeyong’s face. He was methodical, allowing Taeyong to feel each drag of his cock. He took his time, memorizing the feeling of Taeyong’s walls around him, and Taeyong was memorizing the way Johnny made him feel so full. He tangled his fingers into Johnny’s hair, pulling slightly at the strands when Johnny scraped along his favorite spot.

Taeyong was beautiful like this, splayed out and panting under Johnny, his hair sticking lightly to his forehead with sweat. Despite the snow outside, the air between them was so hot. His face burned a deep red, his skin glowing from the flush that Johnny didn’t know who shined more brilliantly; the moon or Taeyong.

Johnny couldn’t take it, feeling himself increasingly arriving to his climax much too quickly. So, he tucked his head into the groove of Taeyong’s neck. He couldn’t look at Taeyong when he was that stunning. Taeyong felt himself slipping into bliss, the air hot and heady with the smell of Johnny’s cologne.

“Master...” he called feebly, no particular reason other than to let the other know that he was feeling amazing.

Even though he wasn’t looking for a response, Johnny usually gave him one anyway. Whether it be a teasing remark, a playful quip, or even just a noise of acknowledgement, he always answered him. But, this time there was nothing.

“Master!...” he tried again with a bit more desperation.

Again there was nothing. Johnny just kept gently thrusting into him. Taeyong was growing restless, spiraling down a dark hole as his thoughts took over. He began to worry that Johnny was angry with him, fearful that he would be reduced to being punished again. It had been so many months since he had been on Johnny’s bad side, but he had no intention in ever returning. But, he didn’t even know what he had done.

“Master...you’re scaring me!” he stuttered between labored breaths, pawing at his shoulders to try to make him lean up and look at him. “Johnny!”

It came out unintentionally, a slip of the tongue in a state of his fear and desperation. But, it worked, because it made Johnny raise his head to look at him. He braced himself to be scolded, knowing that it made Johnny uncomfortable when he used his name. Anxiousness flooded his body, his heart beating alarmingly fast as he waited for Johnny to look at him with disappointment.

“Again” Johnny huffed.

“What?” Taeyong muttered, the word hardly audible, mostly mouthing it more than anything.

“My name...say it again” Johnny requested.

Taeyong hesitated, pondering if this was a test that Johnny was giving him. And if he said it would he fail? But, the way Johnny was cupping his cheek with one of his hands while the other threaded into his hair made Taeyong feel as though he really meant it.

“Johnny...” he repeated quietly.

“Again” Johnny said, practically a beg as he pressed his lips tenderly against Taeyong’s.

“Johnny” Taeyong called more loudly, his lips moving along Johnny’s as he said his name.

They continued that cycle a few times until Taeyong started chanting Johnny’s name without him asking. Tears were brimming in his eyes from the pleasure and the strong emotions that he was feeling, both of which were sending his mind and body into overdrive. He was losing control, his words becoming slurred and his limbs involuntarily tightening around Johnny. The moans that Johnny was making and the look in his eyes as he stared into Taeyong’s was enough to tip Taeyong over the edge, coming hard onto himself. His tears spilled out of his eyes, trickling down the sides of his temples. His mouth opened to let out a blood curdling moan, one that Johnny took it upon himself to stifle with his own mouth slotted against his. Johnny came right along with Taeyong, moaning enthusiastically from the younger clenching around him.

Johnny laid atop Taeyong, both of their bodies trembling as they cooled down and attempted to catch their breath. Johnny pressed butterfly kisses to Taeyong’s lips, then to the rest of his face, swooping his bangs back to kiss his forehead. Taeyong tightened his hold around Johnny’s neck, pulling him down enough to bury his face into the groove of his shoulder and neck.

“What was all that about?” he mumbled into the elder’s skin. “Why didn’t you say anything to me? You were really starting to scare me” he pouted, a small whine in his voice. He had a valid reason to be scared — mortified that he might resort back to square one with Johnny — but now that the act was over he couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

“I’m sorry” Johnny eventually hummed, his voice still a bit shaky from his lack of breath. “I just got lost in my own world...it felt like a dream that you’re in my arms again, to the point where I was struggling to even wake up to the real you” he answered softly, maneuvering Taeyong’s face out his neck so that he could look at him.

“You don’t have to dream...I’m right here...I’m not going anywhere” Taeyong said faintly, but the meaning behind the words were backed up with his whole chest.

“I missed you so much, Taeyong” Johnny whispered, his tone mixed with both pain from his longing and relief of finally being with him.

“Again” Taeyong parroted Johnny’s vagueness from earlier.

“What?” Johnny cocked his head a small bit, the cute act enough to make Taeyong smile and peck him on the lips.

“I want to go again, another round” he elaborated, tightening his legs around Johnny’s waist, making him grin with fondness.

They went several more rounds, unable to keep their hands off of each other, and Taeyong unable to keep Johnny’s name out of his mouth. Johnny had opened Pandora's box, because now it seemed like his name was the only word in the younger’s dictionary. Once they were both fully sated — at least as much as their bodies could handle, even though in their minds they wished they could go on for hours more — Johnny held Taeyong in his arms. Taeyong was tucked against Johnny’s chest, the pulse of Johnny’s heart strong against his back. The lower half of Johnny’s face was pressed into the back of Taeyong’s head, the younger’s hair tickling at his nose a little, but he was too tired to be bothered. Taeyong was so drained, his body buzzing with the ethereal feeling of being tired in a good way, and his skin engulfed with the warmth from Johnny’s body. He had missed this so much. He was in the stage between sleep and being conscious when he thought he heard Johnny say something. But, he wasn’t sure if it was in his dreams, or if it was real.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Ten?
> 
> Also yes, kitty yong was absolutely necessary. And yes, it's based off of the TY Beanie Babies bc it's too perfect to pass up.
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)   
>  [My curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


End file.
